Shades of Green
by Gemsir
Summary: Summary: Defenseless in battle, Tony finds himself getting help from an unexpected side – too bad for him, that this help causes him so much more trouble than he could have seen coming. But it causes a lot more than that. - FrostIron - M for slash in later chapters.
1. New Territory

A/N: I don't own The Avengers or anyone else of the Marvel Universe.  
There will be some m/m-romance and definitely slash in later chapters. If you don't feel okay with that, better stop reading.  
This is my first fanfic and the first story I write in English, so don't be to harsh on me. ;)

**_Update: I just moved this story from the comic- to the movie-section._**

* * *

**New Territory**

ooOoo

Tony Stark had to walk a couple of feet away from the lithe frame lying still on the ground - just to scream out all his frustration and desperation. Then he listened to the ocean waves washing away his noise, returning back to the peaceful sound of a late summers night. He couldn't stand that peace and he didn't feel any better, so he screamed again, until it hurt.

ooOoo

A few hours ago Tony stood in the middle of an apocalyptic chaos. An unknown giant half-mechanic creature had attacked the city and the Avengers came to fight it. Metal seemed to fuse with it's flesh and vice versa. It's five tails swooshed around like whips. Where it came from or who had sent it nobody knew at that moment. All that mattered was to stop it from destroying everything in it's reach.

Tony remembered having trouble even aiming at this thing. It moved unearthly fast and was constantly shooting strange looking energy blasts out of his head at each and every direction. He eventually got hit by one of them and found himself flying in a nearby car. Instantly his suit went out of power, leaving him blind and vulnerable in the middle of the battlefield. He called out for JARVIS several times, but never got an answer. His com to the other Avengers was down as well. For a split-second he tried to figure out, what energy could possibly be that powerful to sent his suit offline, but then he thought it more useful to regain some eyesight for a start. The analysis had to wait until the fight was over. It took a lot of strength to lift his hands to his mask and pull it open. All that metal was now dead weight on him. Tony had to laugh darkly at his choice of trying out his new heavy suit today. How ironic. The creature busied itself attacking someone to Tony's far left side, and then a green flashing light rushed over Tony's head and right into said creature. The thing gave a deafening howl and whirled around.

Out of nowhere Loki came into Tony's view and he watched him walk almost casually towards the half-machine. The trickster god looked like shit, Tony noted. His face was worn out, dark shadows under his eyes, his armor covered in dirt and dried blood. And still his gaze was determined, his movements graceful, green cloak floating behind him like a second shadow. For the blink of an eye, Tony wondered, what Loki was up to, why he was here in the first place, if this creature was one of his possible allies, that seemed unable to be tamed after all, or if Loki had fought it before and therefore looked so awful. He decided he wouldn't find that out by lying around in the rubble.

Tony tried to stand up, but couldn't. Getting out of his suit wasn't a good idea either, leaving him without protection at all. He was trapped. So he decided to wait and watch.

The fight went on for long minutes and both sides fought with unleashed power. A few times Tony almost got hit again and he would have started to pray, if he would believe in any god he hadn't seen with his own to eyes – and the gods he knew were real, he wouldn't pray to.

Behind him something big exploded, if the loud noise was any indication, and he had to cover his eyes from the cloud of dust and rubble.

When finally most of the dust settled and Tony could see again, he saw the creature towering over him, just mere meters away. From somewhere Mjolmir hit the thing at it's head and it reeled to the side. And then there was Loki flying right towards its face. With a blood-curdling cry he rammed his scepter into one of it's eyes and right through it into its scull. All went silent and the creature started to slump down. Slowly it fell face down. And Tony's heart stopped. He couldn't get away, could only wait for the inevitable impact. He called out for someone to help him. Did anyone even register he was there? His eyes fixed on Loki, who still held a firm grip on his staff and fell down together with the lifeless creature. The god looked down, making no attempt to get away. Their gazes met and Tony wondered if that was fear in Loki's eyes.

ooOoo

Then there was only green fog around him, sending his senses on a weird trip. His world seemed to topple over again and again until it came to a sudden halt.

ooOoo

He found himself lying on his back, trees above him swaying softly in the wind, sun and shadow playing with each other on his face. He smelled the salty scent of an ocean, heard the waves crawling over the sand, heard something slump down. He blinked a few times against the light, collecting every piece of memory and putting it back together to the picture of what had happened. When everything kicked in again, he hastily fumbled himself out of his suit and got to his feet, taking a look at his surrounding. All of this was wrong in so many ways. There where only trees and bushes and a short beach full of rocks. No streets, skyscrapers, cars, people – no Avengers, no monster-creature. What the hell was going on here! He ran his hands through his hair and tried to think of something useful. A soft hiss caught his attention and he whirled around to see where it came from. His gaze fell upon a shade of green, that was clearly different from it's surrounding. A familiar green. Tony froze and waited for something to happen, anything. The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow and Tony kept on staring for any kind of movement. When nothing happened, he found the courage to step closer. Loki's green cloak covered half of the still form of the God of Mischief. His helmet lay a few feet away. Blood painted red patterns over the surrounding plants, more of it pooling right under the lifeless body in the grass. Tony pondered, if Loki played possum, enjoying one of his sick games. But his mind said no, not after what had happened, after Loki fought on the good side for a yet unknown reason, after the look he gave him, right before he … teleported him? Was that it? He crouched down next to the god and hesitantly brushed a few ebony strands out of his face to get a better look at him. His eyes were tightly shut, his breathing shallow and uneven. Tony tapped the god's shoulder with a shaky hand. "Loki?"  
No reaction.  
"Loki? You awake?"  
A small movement of a bruised hand. Tony took that as a yes.  
"Good. Well … can you, you know, heal yourself or something? 'Cause you're makin' a mess here, buddy." Tony knew, that wasn't smart, but the whole situation was creepy and he was defenseless. No one could expect him to be reasonable right now. Loki did only respond with a barely audible sigh.  
"Come on, now! I'm so not in the mood for this! You brought us here, so get up already!" Tony tried to anger the God, 'cause usually that would do the trick. But not this time.

"Okay then, let me see, how bad it is," Tony said with a groan and carefully turned the lithe body around. The trickster's face contorted with pain. And Tony became aware of a large metal shred sticking way to deep in Lokis side. "Oh shit..." was all he could say. He put two and two together and understood, that Loki's condition was serious. Tony remembered a particular talk he had with Thor, about if it was possible for gods to die, and how the Thunderer laughed in his typical way and declared almost proudly, that, of course, gods had the ability to die like anyone else, and Tony had to laugh then at his choice of the word _ability_. Tonys gaze fell upon the large puddle of blood, deciding that he had to help, because if he didn't, he would have Thor killing him the moment he found out Tony had his little brother left to his fate. Then he got to his feet again and took a look around, searching for any kind of shelter. "Hang on. I'll be right back. Stay where you are," he said over his shoulder and walked off to find a safer place. He found a small cave eventually, maybe twice the size of his bedroom and wide open to it's surrounding, but it would keep the wind and possible rain out. He hurried back to the trickster god, finding him in the same position he left him a while ago. Tony considered pulling that damn shred out, but came to the conclusion that it would do more harm than good, causing more bleeding, if Loki would be unable to close the wound.

He scratched his neck and took a deep breath. "I need your help now. I'll bring you somewhere … more comfortable. But you'll have to work for that." Tony pulled at Loki's shoulders, lifting him to an upright position. The god hissed dangerously, but did nothing else. So Tony wrapped one of Loki's arms over his shoulders and lifted him slowly to his feet. The trickster leaned heavy against him, chin resting on his chest, eyes shut tight. Tony guided him to the cave and Loki stumbled from one foot to the other, almost tripping every now and then.

ooOoo

It felt like an eternity for both of them to reach their destination. Tony lay Loki carefully to the ground. As soon as he let go of the god, Loki's fingers searched for the metal-piece in his body. Tony took a few steps back, not sure, what to expect. Loki was like a wounded wild animal to him, almost helpless, his eyes constantly shut, but maybe even more dangerous. Long finger's wrapped themselves clumsily around the metal and pulled. The shred did only move an inch or two. A small frustrated sob left Loki's lips and his fingers trembled, but didn't let go.

Finding his courage, Tony moved forward and knelt at the trickster's side, putting his hands over the blood-covered one. He looked at Loki's face and was greeted by two emerald eyes, barely open, but piercing nonetheless.  
"Are you sure you want this thing out? It's going to bleed like hell," Tony asked.  
The trickster blinked twice.  
"I hope that means yes," Tony sighed helplessly and lifted Loki's hand to the side.  
He took a firm grip on the metal piece and looked into those green orbs for any sign of doubt or reassurance. Loki closed his eyes and exhaled audible, determination written all over his features. Tony dearly hoped, that the god had a plan. He didn't want to die, right? He saw a turquoise misty flame suddenly spread over Loki's hand and stay there. He got the message and pulled. Loki's mouth opened for a silent cry. The metal slid slowly and with a nasty sound out of the trickster's body, sharp edges cutting at the flesh. Tony had trouble keeping his stomach in check. Thick blood oozed out of the ripped armor. Turquoise flames tried to find their way to the wound, as if having a mind of its own, but the hand wouldn't move. Tony let go of the metal shred and lifted Loki's hand on top of the injury and held it in place. Within moments the blood-flow died down and with it the flame went out. The hand was put down carefully. The god's face fell into some kind of peace, leaving him motionless except for the occasional rising and falling of the chest. Tony stumbled back on his feet and put his hands over his face, trying to block out some of the stress that was building itself up inside of him. It was to late for him to recognize his hands where covered in blood as well. When his sticky palms touched his brows and cheeks, he could smell the iron scent – causing his stomach to make a somersault. He all but ran out of the cave emptied himself in a bush.

And then everything was clear to him. He was stranded. Possibly anywhere in some fucking wilderness, on some island even. He had to find this out, though. More important, there was an injured god, who's well-being depended on him. And there was nothing he could do. He was good with machines. He was no freaking doctor!

He remembered his suit. It was still lying around somewhere near the beach. Maybe he was able to get it back to work, to call for help. Maybe he could do something without the tools he didn't have. He started to run, his eyes fixed on the ground, searching for something red and golden. He had no difficulty to find it, with the sun already so low that it bathed his suit in an orange light that made it look like a ripped holy statue embedded in grass and ferns. Tony examined every single part of it for anything he could get back to work, but after an hour he had to give up. Tony Stark had to give up. Frustrated to no end he kicked against the useless metal, causing pain to shoot up his foot and leg. And he was good with that, because somehow the pain covered everything else he felt right now.

He stared out at the ocean, at the sun sinking down to the horizon, coloring itself blood-red. He remembered his own face still being covered in the same color and stepped to the water to wash himself clean. The cool liquid calmed his mind and he decided it was time to make a plan.

ooOoo

On his way back to the cave he made a priority list, starting with finding fresh water and making a fire. He had taken his helmet with him, in order to fill the water in it, when he found any. In the morning, he would have to find out where they were exactly. He hoped they were on mainland, so it would be easier to find back to civilization. If the vegetation was any hint, they were somewhere in the temperate latitudes. The fauna was rich and untamed. The birds sang in melodies Tony had never heard before. Everything felt foreign for him.

On his way back he didn't find any source of fresh water, which made him come back to number one on his list. He checked on Loki once more, finding him fast asleep. Or at least, that was, what Tony told himself. He was there with his eyes closed and he didn't move - that had to be enough information right now.

The sun had almost sunken behind the horizon. Tony had to be fast. He could still hear the ocean from here, but listening closer, he heard something else. Was that the soft murmur of a small river? He followed the sound and was pleasantly surprised to find a small watercourse flowing a few feet down into a small pool. Tony gave himself a mental high-five and climbed down his way to the new-found water-supply. It tasted wonderful, even if Tony's tongue was used to liquids with a different flavor. He cleaned his helmet and filled it with as much water as possible. Then he went back to the cave.

The twilight drew the warm colors out of everything, leaving all in dark shades of gray, green and blue. Tony built a ring of stones, keeping the helmet from tilting to the side. Then he started to collect as much wood as possible and made up his mind of how he could make a fire. He had no idea. There was that movie with Tom Hanks, that he was forced to watch when Clint suggested an Avengers-movie-night. He remembered this particular scene, in which the protagonist was making his first fire. So he tried it that way. But no matter how hard he rubbed the woods against each other, nothing happened. He tried it for what felt like hours. Until it was pitch black outside. Until his arms and shoulders wouldn't move anymore. Until his hands where raw and blistered. Frustrated he threw the stick somewhere into the dark of the cave. It clacked a few times, until it lay motionless, like the god.

Tony got to his feet and walked off. Somewhere. Anywhere. Just _away_.  
He tripped and fell. Something cut a small gash in his hand.  
He got up again and screamed. Again and again. Until it hurt.

ooOoo

tbc


	2. Perspectives

A/N: Now look at that. Next chappie is already finished. I hope, you like it. If you do, please review. You would make me really happy.

* * *

.

**Perspectives**

ooOoo

Usually he would have a drink or two to calm his nerves. But there wasn't any, so screaming would have to do it. And it did. Tony was able to think clearly again. He prepared himself to cope with Thor's little brother and the necessity to maintain himself until he could call for help. Or anyone found him. He dearly hoped, that S.H.I.E.L.D. used every resource to locate him and get him out of here, wherever _here_ was. Most likely Loki had the answer, but Tony had to wait until he woke up again. If he did. And if he was willing to give him any information.

The temperature fell by the minute, down to the point where it wasn't pleasant anymore. The cold crept under his long-sleeved black shirt, making him shiver slightly.

For now he could do nothing more than wait for the sun to rise again. He stumbled back to the cave. His eyes got used to the dark, but with no moon giving at least a tiny bit of light, it was more guessing than actually seeing. And it was beneath his dignity to use his arch reactor as a flash-light.

ooOoo

When he got close enough to the cave, his eyes caught a tiny shimmer of a flickering light inside of it. Carefully Tony walked closer. The light was colored something akin to a dark blue, tiny like a coin.

He became aware of a whispering sound. He knew then that the god was awake. Since Tony came to the conclusion that it couldn't get much worse than it already was, he decided it was best to put his fears away and act as normal as possible around the Ás.

He stepped closer, making sure his footsteps were loud enough for Loki to hear. Tony recognized that in his absence the god had turned towards the pile of wood Tony had collected a few hours ago. His lips moved constantly, but his eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. One arm was sprawled out away from his body, the hand lay only inches away from one of the branches. Nestled in his palm the dark blue light lingered, every now and then flickering a bit.

Tony crouched next to Loki's head to listen to his whispered words, his eyes fixed on the small light. He couldn't understand him properly, so he hesitantly brought his ear close to the god's lips. He felt like he was holding his head into the open mouth of a crocodile, waiting for it to snap. It took him a while to understand the words Loki was repeating like a mantra between soundless gasps.  
"Rœk fyrinn! ... Lāt .. hann eigi slokna! ...Rœk … fyrinn! Lāt hann … ei-eigi ... slokna! .. Rœk fyrinn! ...Lāt ha-ann … eigi slokna! ... Rœk-k fyrinn! … Lāt hann eigi … slokna!"  
Tony lifted his head again, unable to understand the meaning of these words. It sounded like an old language. He was not quite sure if they were part of a spell Loki was performing or if the god was addressing him. Maybe he could hear him, so Tony said soothingly: "I don't understand what you are trying to tell me, buddy. Is there something I can do?"

Loki's lips trembled, but no words left them. Instead his fingers stretched out slightly, as if to reach the branch. Tony held a short inner debate if he could trust the trickster or not. He decided he would have to find out and drew the branch into Loki's open hand.

The blue flickering light instantly licked around the wood, growing bigger by the second. Its color changed from dark blue to a soft green to bright yellow and finally to a rich orange, its flames eating hungrily at the bark.

Tony lifted the branch out of Loki's hand and took in the sight of this god-made fire. It was of his own kind, really. This were the first flames Tony would actually describe as _dancing_. The color was familiar now, but the sound it made was calming in a way he up to this moment didn't think possible.

He lay the branch on top of the pile and watched the fire grow bigger. The wood made a few cracking noises and a long needed warmth spread out around the fireplace. Tonys gaze fell to the open hand, now empty and motionless. He lifted Loki's arm closer to his body and wrapped his cloak over his chest. "Thanks," he whispered to the god, and meaning it.

He watched Loki's face for any sign of reaction, but there was none. A sheen of sweat covered the bruised and cut skin. Tony put his palm on the forehead and it felt like the god was burning from the inside. Thor once told him that Loki was the God of Fire as well, so Tony had no idea if this temperature was normal or not.

Again, he could do nothing but wait. He stood up and settled in front of the fire, across from Loki, and watched the god through the flames. The fire didn't seem to need much, leaving the wooden pile in almost the same form as it was long moments ago.

A few minutes later Tony's eyelids grew heavy and he fell in a deep dreamless sleep.

ooOoo

The morning came way to early and Tony felt like a bus had hit him. Twice.

His body ached from sleeping on the rocky ground. For a split-second he wondered why he wasn't in his bed. He stretched his muscles with a pain-filled groan and sat up. The fire was still burning, but only a small flame left. The air was still chilly, but promised to warm up soon. His eyes wandered to Loki. He hadn't moved since last night. Tony found that unnerving.

He rubbed his eyes and got up. The sun was illuminating the cave, drawing long shadows of both men. One shadow moving around, the other remaining still. Tony started to work on his priority list again. First put some new wood on the fireplace, feeding the flame and bringing it back to life.

Then he made a small scouting trip, looking for something to eat in the nearby area and to find out, if there was any sign of other humans somewhere around. He found a way to climb up a nearby hill, not that high at all, but high enough to survey his surrounding. Tony found himself in his personal nightmare. It was an island after all. A small one for that matter. There was definitely no village or anything like that to be expected. He wasn't sure, if anyone knew about this piece of land at all. And why had Loki brought them here? A tirade of curses left his mouth while he climbed back down.

He returned back to the cave with a few fern-leaves filled with different berries he knew were edible. He only ate a few though, his hunger gone right now. He put them down next to his helmet and again stared at the god. Nothing had changed. This would take longer than he wished for. The Ás was still breathing, leaving Tony the hope that he was doing something to heal himself in that sleep-like state.

The longer he looked at Loki, the more he thought that the position the god was lying in could impossibly be comfortable. Since he had nothing else to do he decided to change that.

He collected as many long pliable twigs as possible, forming two makeshift mattresses, the fireplace between them. He even found enough moss to make them softer. He lay down to try it out and was surprised at how nice it felt. He was tempted to fall asleep again, but knew he couldn't. Not until he had taken care of his return-ticket to civilization.

He heaved himself up again and walked over to the trickster. Considering he only had a true chance to lift Loki up if he took off his armor first, he tried to get off the cloak first. He found the fastenings and undid them. The cloak was in a good condition, not cut or ripped at all. Tony put it to the side and rolled Loki over on his back. If the god would wake up within the next few minutes, Tony knew he would be in trouble. On the other hand waking up was what he wished him to do. Tony shook his head, forcing his mind to concentrate on the task at hand.

He examined the armor for a minute, trying to figure out where to begin. He started with the fastening holding the shoulder protector in place. The long sleeveless leather-coat was the next thing to go, carefully lifting Loki's arms out of it.

Then he raised his eyebrows in confusion. There were no laces or anything to see and Tony wondered if Loki put this on by using his magic. This would be ridiculous, Tony thought. It was torn in several places and he wondered if he could just rip it open. He would have to give it a shot. His fingers went over the leather, searching for a good place to start, when he felt something hard under one of the leather folds. He lifted the fold and found a strap. He looked under another fold and was greeted by another strap. "Okay, that's clever", Tony mumbled to himself and worked at the fastenings until he could pull the main armor open. The green-black tunic beneath was in no good condition as well and drenched in blood, leaving only a few clean spots. Tony winced at the sight. He knew he shouldn't feel sympathetic for the sociopath, but he did right now.

He heaved Loki to an upright position and pulled the armor off. And while he was at it, he carefully lifted the tunic over his head and tossed it away. It would probably do the healing-process no good with leaving this bloodstained fabric on the skin. Then he lay the god back on the ground and decided to take off the pants, too. They didn't look much better than the armor and if he would be in Lokis position, he would want them off as soon as possible.

While he was working on the boots, he tried to imagine, what Banner would suggest. Maybe something like _Clean the wounds and keep him warm,_ or maybe something more like _get the hell away from that lunatic and find another way back home. _And in any other situation he would follow the latter, but he had thought every possibility through. There was no other way. The beach was to small to write a SOS big enough for possible ships to read. If he would make a large fire, he would possibly burn down the whole island. He couldn't bring a single lamp of his suit back to light. No, he had no clue what other option he had.

As he pulled the pants down, he had to chuckle before he could stop himself. His eyes where fixed on the Ás' underwear. "Really now, Loki. A _loincloth_?" Tony giggled. Though it was made of a delicate black leather, it still had the word _outmoded_ written all over it.

But his smile faded as soon as it had come. _Clean the wounds_ ringed through his ears and he ripped a small piece out of the cloak, positioned his water-filled helmet next to him and started his work.

He wiped the blood and dirt away and pulled out a few small shards of glass. The biggest wound, the one at Loki's side, was still gaping wide open.

The whole procedure felt very intimate to Tony and his mind reminded him of a few things, Thor once said about his brother. That he had not always been like that. That all that psychopathic behavior started after Odin revealed Loki's true parentage. That he had always been smarter than most Æsir and therefore been misunderstood a lot of times. That he used to show his feelings open for everyone to see when he was younger – and that people often used that against him for there own profit and pleasure. That that was why Loki learned to keep his features restrained, only letting others see what he wanted them to see. That he had to somehow split himself in two to protect himself.

If that was true, Tony thought, then this was way more complicated than what Natasha so easily called _little-prince's-daddy-issues_.

When he was done he tugged the cloak around Loki and carried him onto the make-shift bed, turning him to his side, so that he was facing the fire.

Tony grabbed his helmet and Loki's clothes and went to the pool. He did his best to get them as clean as possible, because he didn't want the trickster to be so naked under the covers for longer than necessary. Then he decided to wash himself for the first time since he was stranded here, making himself feel a lot more comfortable. Back at the cave he hang up the soaked clothes on a nearby tree and put his filled helmet back in it's stone-ring.  
He fed the flames and after that himself, relishing the taste of the berries.

ooOoo

The sun sank behind the horizon again and Tony dropped on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He wondered what his – he dared to say _friends_ – were doing right now. He missed them, and he missed Pepper. She was probably going crazy right now, threatening everyone with endless torture, would they not do their best to find her boyfriend.

They had a great time together most of the time. But they fought a lot, too, lately. And everything ended in bed in the end. Or on the kitchen-counter. Or in front or the fireplace. Not that Tony would complain. He loved having sex. But there was not much left between work, disagreements and sleeping with each other. It felt like he was missing something he couldn't point his finger at.

One day Steve explained his ideal of partnership as a mixture of friendship, adoration, being soulmates, and of course a lot of deep and true love. To Tony it sounded like the classic cliche of a Hollywood-Lovestory. But it made him think his relationship over again and again. Maybe it was just his nature, always looking for something better than he already had. He had to stop himself from searching for flaws in his relationship. He finally found someone he was able to be with and he should be more than happy with that.

If only he could phone her and tell her he was alright. Or make a stupid joke about him spontaneously deciding he needed a few days off. He let out a deep sigh and turned towards the fire. It's warmth seemed to wrap itself around him. He watched the fire for a long time, surprised at how careful it gnawed at the wood, as if it had all the time in the world to finish its meal. Or as if it didn't have more strength to sink his flames into the branches.

Absentmindedly he stared through the fire and got aware of two emerald eyes looking back at him.

ooOoo

* * *

tbc

* * *

Notes: As you might have guessed already, the language Loki spoke was Old Norse.


	3. Standpoint

A/N: First of all, I want to say "Thank you soooooo much for your reviews" to all of you who sent me some. And thanks to everyone else for read this story so far. It really pushes me to go on writing this. You make me a really happy little mortal. :)

**wiggalator**: You were the first to give me feedback, so I want to let you know that you made me jumping around in joy like a child. :)  
**ElizaAcheron**: I'm so glad that you like how I make Tony think of Loki. Loki is a very complex character and Tony is to smart not to see this. What a nice playground that makes for a writer. - I dearly hope I won't disappoint you.  
**Deidara-chan**: They are also my favorite pairing. There's so much potential.  
**A.I.W**, **Souhayla** and **Paradox-Imagination**: I do my best. Most of the story is already finished in my head, but it takes so much longer to formulate everything in English than it would do in my mother tongue. I feel married to my dictionary already. ;)

Btw, I had my difficulty writing the dialogues, because Æsir have a slightly different way of speaking and I want to to this right. If I make mistakes, please feel free to criticize.

Alright then, let's go on with chapter 3. I hope, you'll enjoy this.

* * *

**Standpoint**

**ooOoo**

Tony held the gaze and decided to stay on the save side and wait. Wait for any reaction of the god. Maybe a movement, or a word. But Loki simply stared back through the flames until Tony found the whole situation awfully awkward. He was a man of many things, but certainly not one of patience. He knew he was about to say something, even if he wasn't sure at all, what would come out of his mouth. With each passing second his heartbeat sped up, until it was hammering in his chest, making it even harder to think reasonable.

His instinct told him to sit up, to be ready to fight or flee on the smallest sign of hostility on Loki's side. The slightly higher position gave him a bit of reassurance, and he picked one of the many questions that ran through his mind. One that seemed to fit into what Tony thought as a psychological tactic to show the enemy that you care for him somehow and get some information yourself as well. He found his voice and made the first move.

„Do you remember anything that happened?"

Loki broke the stare and watched the flames instead. He took a few breaths before he answered in an exhausted voice.

„I remember making a mistake."

And with that he turned around, his back facing the fire.

That was a reaction Tony didn't see coming. He wanted to ask what that was supposed to mean, what mistake he was talking about, but he was at a lack of words. Instead he stared at the ebony curls and tried to calm his racing heart. He seemed to be safe. For now. He watched Loki curl into a ball, so he tried to lay down again and get some sleep. It took an hour to finally close his eyes and he woke up several times at the smallest noise that found his ears.

ooOoo

He dreamed he would go into the ocean and try to swim back home. After what felt like an eternity the waves got higher and higher, trying to drown him. He forced himself to stay alive while kicking at the water with his last strength. In the distance he heard the maniac laugh of the Trickster God. Finally he had to give up and sank under water.

ooOoo

He woke up by a heavy rain that fell down like an endless gray curtain. The sound was almost deafening. He had to blink several times to realize he was back to reality.

Although burning for hours after it's last feeding, the fire flickered calmly as if it could stay like this forever. Loki hadn't moved, still lying there naked under the green fabric.

Tony remembered his clothes and looked at the rain. He put two and two together and cursed under his breath. If Loki woke up, he would surely be anything but happy to know his stuff was soaking wet. Tony would have to collect the clothes and try to dry them by the fire.

"Do you have to prove your foolishness again, now, Stark?"

Lokis mocking voice reached Tony the very second he was about to step out into the rain. He turned around to meet Loki's gaze. A bright but wrong smile greeted him, that didn't seem to fit into the gods bruised and cut face. Green eyes switched between the rain and the man in front of him, obviously referring to Tonys idea of walking out into the wet.

Tony knew better then to fall for the attempt to insult him. He dropped his current plan and took a step closer to the Ás.

"Great. You're awake. Now bring me back home!" was his blunt reply.

Loki made an effort to sit up, obviously being in pain, but kept on smiling like he was having the time of his life.

"Say _please_", he teased.

Tony rolled his eyes, not liking where this was heading. He swallowed his pride, smiled back at the trickster and said: "Would Your Royal Highness be so kind to bring this mortal back home, _please?"_His gestures made the picture complete.

Loki cocked an eyebrow, the smile turning into a grin. "Was it that hard, now?"

Tony's smile faltered.

The god took a quick look at the rain before returning his eyes on his opponent: "I can not do you this favor."

"What?" Tony cried out before he could stop himself.

"In short words that means _no._" Loki stated matter-of-factly.

"B-But why? Are you going to keep me here as a captive? Because if that is what you're planning I swear I'll make your time here a living hell!" Tony was all defensive now. He knew he was no match for the god, neither in physical strength nor with words. He knew he should shut the hell up. But he was ruled by his own nature.

"I will ignore your poor excuse of a threat, Stark", came the way to calm reply, "Now sit down. _Please. _And let me explain."

Tony hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to think of that. The trickster was willingly giving information. He knew he should be careful now, because words where the most dangerous weapon of the God of Lies. He went back to his mattress and sat down cross-legged, watching the trickster turn towards him while rearranging his cloak around his still badly injured body. Tony noted that not much healing could have happened and wondered how much strength the god had to muster to make his appearance look so strong and nonchalant.

Loki took in his surrounding for a moment, eyes lingering on the water-filled Iron Man helmet for a second, before he met Tonys gaze and smiled again. "First I want to tell you that I do not take you as my prisoner. You are free to go wherever it pleases you to go. Though I am afraid to tell you that you will not get very far."

Tony raised his eyebrows at this. "What do you mean by _I won't get very far_?"

Loki chuckled shortly, before he answered. "In case you have not noticed, this is an island."

"I have. - Oh." Tonys gaze dropped to the fire, thinking for a moment. "And how does that _not_ make me some kind of prisoner?"

"I would not stop you _if_ you found a way to leave."

Tony answered that with a curt false smile of his own. Then he cleared his throat and asked: "Where exactly are we? Where is this island?"

"You are still on midgard, if that is what you want to hear. But I can not tell you the precise position." The smile was still plastered in Lokis face.

"And you can't tell me … why?"

"Because it would not make a difference to you."

"I think it would", Tony stated.

"And again you are wrong", Loki smirked and looked at him condescendingly, "You think you humans know _every _place on your realm, do you not? But apparently you have no clue that there are hidden spots you can not detect with your precious technology."

Tony snorted disbelievingly: "You're lying."

"Am I?" The trickster tilted his head. "You tell me."

Tony doubted his own doubts. If Loki was telling the truth, that would mean S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't find him at all. But probably it was just Loki toying with him. Or not?

"How can an island exist unnoticed on Earth?" he wanted to know.

Loki seemed to suppress a laughter. "Magic is so much more powerful than you seem to be able to imagine. You mortals are so narrow-minded to believe, one can only create things out of _something. _Because you don't even consider to make something out of _nothing_."

"So you _made_ the whole island? Yourself?" came Tony's skeptical reply.

"Yes and no. Sort of."

"Can you be less cryptic?"

"Not on this particular question."

Tony huffed in annoyance. He decided to drop the subject. Not because he wasn't curious anymore, but to stop giving Loki room for his self-complacency. He rubbed his face with his palms and sighed deeply. "Would you mind to tell my why you can't take me back home, then?"

Loki's smile vanished within a split-second, before he answered: "I am not able to. Not yet. When I have gained enough magic for that purpose, I will bring you back to your beloved New York. I am not so fond of having you around here, either." His last sentence was almost drenched with disgust. It was enough to make Tony believe him.

"And how long will that take?"

"I do not know", Loki stated with a shrug. Looking at the mortals narrowing eyes, he added "It is different each time. Magical energy has it's own will. You can not make it as docile as your electricity." The trickster's eyes fell on the spot where the arch-reactor shone through the shirt.

"And now?" Tony asked, pulling Loki's attention back to him, "What am I supposed to do until you have … recovered?"

"I do not care, much. Eat, drink, rest. Just do me two favours, would you? First, do not harm my island. And second, stay out of my way." Tony was about to argue how someone should be able to harm an island, but the second statement made him think to better not annoy the god. Instead he tried to find out something that was busying his mind since he was here. "Tell me, why exactly did you bring me here? _Please._"

"I wondered how long it would take you to ask that question," Loki said and shifted a bit under his cloak. "I did not mean to teleport you, too. It happened by accident."

"How can that happen?" Tony dared to ask.

Loki chuckled again and watched the flames. "I had long run out of most of my magic and could not work the spell very precisely."

Tony gave the god a wary grin and said "Shit happens, eh?"

He was instantly met by a deathly glare. So he put up his hands in surrender. "Sorry."

Both men jumped at the sudden lightning illuminating the cave. Loki turned around to look outside. The expected rumble followed shortly after. And then a thunderstorm started out of nowhere, one unlike every other thunderstorm Tony had ever seen before. The sky turned pitch black, the onslaught of lightning criss-crossing through the clouds and hitting the ground, the thunder deafening his ears. It was intimidating, to say the least.

"He is searching for us!" Loki yelled over his shoulder towards Tony. "And he seems to be angry."

"Will he find us?" Tony shouted back.

Loki laughed out loud. "No, he won't."

They watched Thor's rage for a while, until it moved away from them, leaving only the rain behind.

Loki lay back on his bed and said: "If you do not mind, I would like to rest now."

Tony nodded in response. "Sure."

Since there was nothing else to do, he flopped down onto his mattress himself.

"You know, you could at least thank me", Tony said after staring at the ceiling for a minute, breaking the silence again.

"For what." It wasn't a question.

"I think I saved your life two days ago", Tony stated unnerved.

"As I recall, I did the same for you earlier that day", Loki replied with a tired voice "I think you just repaid your dept."

"You did that unintentional", Tony contradicted.

"You want to tell me your action was one of pure and selfless humanity, then?" the trickster asked bitterly. When no answer followed, he turned to his side and, half asleep already, he said "I thought so."

For the rest of the day, both men lay on their beds, one fast asleep, the other deep in thought.

ooOoo

It was close to sunset, when the rain stopped. Tony got up and carried the wet clothes inside and displayed them around the fire. Then he collected some new branches and put them down near the fire, too, in order to dry them. Loki didn't wake up again.

So Tony allowed himself to fall asleep as well.

ooOoo

Tony awoke to the soft crackling of the fire. The air was almost chilly, but not cold enough to make him shiver. He rose to his feet and noticed Loki's bed was empty but for the cloak. His pants and tunic were gone while the armor still lay neatly on the ground. He allowed himself to enjoy this moment of alone-time. For a small time he wouldn't have to watch his mouth, or fear an emotional outburst of the God of Mischief. He walked around the fireplace for a few minutes, more and more feeling like himself again. Until his stomach rumbled, deciding for Tony that it was time to eat something.

The sky was gray again, but it didn't look like it was going to rain again. Tony left the cave and planned on walking to the spot near the beach were he found his berries, first and then to explore more of the island. Since he was allowed to walk around freely, he could as well make the best of it.

The grass was glistening with dew. The soaked soil made smacking noises under his boots. Tony listened to the warble of the birds.

After a whole day of fasting the small fruits tasted like the best damn thing he had ever had in his life. He tried to picture Loki sitting here and eating them, but failed. He had always seen him fight, or holding one of his threatening speeches, or mocking the hell out of his brother to enrage the Thunder God, just because he could.

He never thought about the possibility that the trickster also lived a normal life like everyone else. Well, at least sort of. Even when he had seen Thor hanging out with Clint and Steve in front of the TV watching a movie and eating waffles for numerous times, he still hadn't thought of Loki actually having a life, too. Seeing him sleep was still something he needed to get used to.

Suddenly the hair on his neck stood up and instinctively he looked around. His gaze fixed on the horizon, and he had to narrow his eyes to see if there really was a movement or if he was just imagining something. The sudden silence of the birds wiped his doubt away.

He slowly rose to his feet again and walked noiselessly closer to the beach, getting a better view. It looked like a gray wall of mist formed itself all around the horizon. And it seemed to grow. Or it was getting closer. Or both. And then he got aware of Loki sitting dressed and cross-legged about a hundred meters away to the left of him on the beach, just where the waves couldn't reach him anymore.

Tony leaned behind the trunk of a tree, deciding to stay out of sight. He watched the mist again and had to blink several times to believe his eyes. The gray wall was indeed getting closer, but more important, it seemed to move in itself and transformed into something that looked dangerously like a giant snake.

Tony's hands clutched at the trunk while his eyes took in the sight. The mist was everywhere, like it surrounded the whole island. And then Tony felt his heart stop for a second. Out of the enormous ring of fog a snakes head came into view and moved towards the God of Mischief. Loki slowly rose a hand and held his open palm in front of him. The snake glided closer and closer until it's nose touched the gods fingers. It was so much larger than him, making the Ás look like a mouse in front of a tiger. Tony watched Loki bow his head while running his hand over the small spot on the snakes head. And the serpent obviously leaned into the touch. He could see Loki's lips move, as if he was saying something to the mist-made creature.

Curiosity got the better of him, so Tony made a few steps towards them. The very moment he sat his foot onto the sand, the snake withdrew from the touch and raised it's head in a unearthly quick movement, turning towards Tony's direction. Loki's head shot up, too, watching the creature anxiously.

Neither of them moved for long seconds. And then, within the blink of an eye, the mist sprayed in every direction and vanished into thin air. Loki sprang to his feet, his hand still reaching out into the emptiness in front of him and called out desperately "Far þú eigi, Jormungandr! Far þú eigi!"

His head turned slightly to the right and spotted Tony in the corner of his eye.

Tony stood frozen on the spot and tried to keep breathing. His eyes were glued on the god, who didn't make a move. He just stood there, watching him, head bowed dangerously low, shoulders hanging down, body tense. Never in his life had Tony seen someone more terrifying.

Out of a sudden, Loki disappeared and materialized only inches before Tony and shoved him hard into a nearby tree. The impact blew all air out of Tony's lungs. The god held both his hands around the humans neck and squeezed just hard enough not to suffocate him. His emerald eyes were full of tears and rage, the salty moisture running freely down his bruised face. The god was furious and Tony knew he was at his mercy now.

"I asked you to. Stay! Out! Of! My! Way!" Loki shouted into his face, shoving him into the trunk once more with each word. New tears fell down and Tony saw something else in those green eyes – sadness and hurt. His body didn't feel much pain with all the adrenaline flooding his system. And his fear prevented him from struggling against the death-like grip. He would only make it worse, anyway.

"Tell me why I should not _kill_ you, right now!" Loki asked infuriated. And Tony knew he should plead for forgiveness, or raise his hands in surrender. Instead he did something else and he blamed the lack of oxygen for his stupidity.

He opened his mouth and whispered "Maybe you should."

.

.

* * *

tbc


	4. Weak Point

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and even more so for telling what you liked! :) [hugs everyone]  
**I'm taking this slow because rushing the story would mean to ruin a lot. The romance will come, I promise.  
Just watch out for the little signs. ;)

I hope, you enjoy this chapter, too.  
If you do, please let me know.  
Reviews are my carrot on a stick, if you get the picture. ;)

.

.

* * *

**Weak Point**

**ooOoo**

Long fingers closed around his windpipe close the point of crushing it. Wide teary eyes stared at him, blind fury shining through the wet layer.

Loki's face came dangerously close to his and Tony's mouth opened to a desperate attempt to breath.

„Maybe I should, you say?" Loki hissed, his voice dripping with poison.

Stars formed before Tony's vision and he felt his legs giving in to his weight. But he didn't drop to his knees. Those hands wouldn't let go of him.

He raised his arms and tried to get a hold on those iron-like wrists.

His heart galloped in his ribcage as panic washed over him and in his mind he ran away, his feet flying under him until he would reach world's end, looking back not once.

His eyes rolled back in his head, blurred schemes of leaves and clouded sky the only things left to see.

This was it then.  
This was death.  
And he would find it by the very hands of a god.  
His life was a special one, indeed. Til the end.

A chilled breath grazed his ear, carrying words that wound themselves down to the core of his mind.

Loki's voice was full of disdain as he spoke out Tony's fate „You will choke on your irreverence, like you choke on my hands. But I am not to end your sorry existence. Not today."

Tony's vision blackened and he fought with every fiber of his body to stay conscious.

„I will not stain this ground with your worthless blood."

The hands let go and Tony instantly slumped to the earth below.

His lungs burned with the need for air and he coughed and inhaled eagerly all at once.

Cold fingers clawed into his hair and yanked his head upwards.

His view was unfocused, but he _knew_ that poison-green eyes bore into him.

„Learn. Your. Place." spat the ice-cold voice.

Then the fingers were gone and Tony's head fell down into the dirt.

He didn't dare to move.

Not until the first bird started to sing again.

ooOoo

An hour later he walked along the border of this island. His limbs where still numb and shaky. He pondered what he was supposed to do now. Would Loki accept him back in that cave or would he have to find a place of his own. He had no idea. To predict the tricksters reasons was harder than to guess which route a bee would fly the next moment.

_Learn your place_ he had told him. If only he knew were that was. And if he could help himself. But he was never good in doing things he was told to do. Or not to, for that matter.

He didn't disturb the god on purpose now, did he? Well, maybe, if he would just have stayed where he was behind that tree.

What was that serpent anyway? Why would Loki want it to stay so badly? And what had he told that creature? Maybe he found it in his courage to ask.

He felt so damn out of place here. He took in his surrounding again, stopping in his tracks every now and then. Everything was untamed and flawless. He thought about setting foot into the small forest nearby, but decided against it. Not today, no, he wanted to stay on the safe side for the rest of the day. Who knew what would expect him in there.

ooOoo

It may have been late afternoon, Tony estimated, as he sat down on a rock close to the water. He had almost rounded the island and had to admit that it was rather nice. If that really was Loki's work, than the god had made a pretty damn good job.

He had found several paths, that led into the inner part of the island, or so it seemed. He didn't follow them, though. And he had spotted an apple tree about half an hour ago. He picked two of the fruits, that hung plump and ripe on the twigs, shining in the same color as the sun.

Tony ate one right at the spot and hummed at the amazing taste.

Now, sitting on that rock, he pulled the other one out of his pocket and turned it around in his hand, before biting a big piece out of it. The sweet juice ran down his throat and lifted his mood a tiny bit.

He watched the waves play with some seaweed, pushing it up the beach and pulling it back into the ocean.

He tried to think rational, weighing the pros and cons of going back to their shelter and the possible confrontation with Loki. Pros were definitely his bed, the fire, his helmet and that he felt safe in there. The con was Loki.

He pondered, how the other Avengers would decide in his position. Bruce would have no reason to fear the Trickster God, at least not when the god running that low on magic. Steve would go back either, being able to keep Loki in check. And he would go back on principle, anyway. Thor. Thor would do what he always did when facing his little brother. Tasha and Clint would both choose to find their own shelters and wait this out. They both had had survival training, knowing exactly what to do.

He took another bite, staring at the horizon. He had no such knowledge. Or powers. His powers lay useless in the grass like a piece of junk.

_Eat, drink, rest. - Do not harm my island. - Stay out of my way. - Learn your place. _None of this said, he should leave the god alone. Loki just wanted to recover, and endured Tony's presence. He didn't want to be disturbed, that was all. If he had wanted to get rid of him, he could have done just that this morning. But he didn't. Except from their encounter earlier that day, Loki tried to get along with him so far. He would just have to be careful not to wake the dragon again.

Tony laughed at himself. Who was he kidding? Of course he would bring himself in trouble again. He wasn't good with other people. He always needed them to push his ego. He used his sarcastic punch-lines to make himself inaccessible for others. Most of the time he was busy to hold up his facade, betraying himself as well, appearing so exceedingly self-confident.

If Thor was right, Loki was not much different from him.

Tasha, the perfect spy that she was, would probably trying to find Loki's weak point. She had done the same with himself, letting himself feel stripped naked to his soul before her eyes.

Now that he thought of that, it would make a good plan. Get to know the enemy, right? That's what he should do, while he was here. Finding a weakness. Playing along Loki's game to get as much information as possible. Making himself useful for the team. And then bath in their gratefulness.

He climbed from the rock and strolled back to the cave.

ooOoo

It was already dark outside when he stood close to the entrance. The orange light glimmered softly, lighting up for a few seconds every now and then. And it smelled of cooked food.

He had expected a few things, but this was none of it. He walked closer, until he could peak inside. There were grilled fish on sticks lying on a flat stone next to the fire.

Loki lay on his back, eyes open to the ceiling. One hand rested on his abdomen, rising and falling slowly with his breathing. The other one one lay next to him with fingers constantly moving. It looked like he was rolling a small invisible ball around in his hand. Suddenly he seemed to throw this ball upwards and the very second he did that, a cloud of sparks shot out of the fire and painted a firmament of glowing orange-red stars on the cave's ceiling, until their glow subsided. The invisible maybe-ball landed back in the sorcerer's hand and was rolled around again.

„I knew you would return," Loki said to the ceiling.

„May I come in?" Tony asked, sounding more confident than he actually was.

„Depends."

„On what?"

„If you promise me to sleep on the side tonight," came the unexpected condition.

Tony raised an eyebrow in confusion and hesitated for a second before he answered. „Ah … sure. Why?"

The god appeared indifferent, but Tony could hear the smirk when he said: „You snore when you sleep on your back."

„Oh. .. well … I'm sorry," Tony said, scratching his neck. And then he realized that Loki wasn't resentful on the recent events. He had expected some yelling, or silence. It felt like a trap even when there was no reason for that.

„You want to stand there all night?" Loki mocked.

Tony answered that by walking over to his place and sat down. Again sparks shot up with a crackling sound.

The minutes stretched and Tony let the warmth embrace him while he thought of how he could make a step towards the god.

„Y'know, about 'tis morning ..." he finally started, but was immediately interrupted by Loki.

„Don't, Stark!"

„But I ..."

„Please!" His tone was resolute, but polite. „I would rather forget that this happened."

„O-okay then," Tony accepted.

„I know you want to say you did not mean to. I understand that. But it would not change anything, so, leave it be." Another geyser of sparks.

Tony wondered how Loki was able to make him feel like he was the only one who had done something wrong. Hadn't the god almost killed him?

„May I ask, what you're doing there?" Tony attempted to change the subject.

„I practice," came the short reply.

„So your magic is coming back?"

„No, this is no- … it is different," Loki said. „Do you want to eat?" he added.

Tony's body screamed _Yes!_ To that answer and he willingly gave in. „Yeah, with pleasure."

„Please help yourself." The free hand waved in the general direction of the fish.

„Thank you," he answered and leaned forward to grab one of the sticks and looked at the grilled fish. If it tasted just half as delicious as it looked like he would be in heaven.

He sank his teeth into the flesh, but instead his upper and lower jaw just clacked together, biting nothing but air. Then he heard Loki chuckle. He should have known better. Tony looked at the empty stick in his hand.

„_This_ is the magic you where referring to," Loki commented in amusement.

„Funny," Tony mumbled.

„You do not see the good side."

„Which would be?"

„That it returns to me. Slowly, yes, but it does," the sorcerer smiled, „and that it amuses me."

„Are the others real?" Tony sighed.

„Yes. Trust me."

„I wish I could," Tony replied, but reached out to pick up another one.

When his fingers brushed another stick, it vanished, leaving only the fish behind.

„Seriously, this is childish!" Tony groaned.

„What?" Loki laughed „I didn't lie. See, the fish is real."

„Why are you doing this," Tony sighed.

„Do I have my reputation for nothing?" the trickster grinned broadly, „But I will not bore you. No more tricks tonight."

„And I'm to believe the God of Lies?" asked Tony.

„That is a name your people gave me. I do not see why, though. Other gods lied as much as I did." Although his grin didn't falter, Tony could see that there was a deeper meaning in those words.

„Alright," he sighed and reached for a third stick and lifted it to his mouth. For a moment he eyed the god who still stared at the ceiling. And then he finally tasted fish on his tongue.

„Good?" came the short question from across the fire.

Tony hummed in agreement and saw the sorcerer smile.

While eating his meal, he watched Loki. Every time he made the sparks shoot up, he forced his eyes open and tried not to blink or move his eyes. When the sparks started to go out, Loki closed his eyelids and kept them shut until he threw his invisible ball upwards again. It didn't make sense to Tony, until … he would have to verify his theory.

He lay down on his back, too, and closed his eyes as well, waiting for the crackling sound. When he heard it, he forced his eyes wide open and stared at the ceiling, now full of sparks that hung there and enjoyed their short life.

After a few seconds he closed his eyes and opened his mouth in silent amazement.

The lights of the sparks had burned themselves on his retina and combined themselves now to a complex picture of what seemed to be a shattered landscape. Slowly it faded away. Tony held his eyes shut and opened them again at the next crackle. This time he saw an eight-legged horse behind his eyelids. It was gone before he had enough time to take in all the details. Next came the picture of the most wonderful garden Tony had ever seen. Then a bridge that reached far into an ocean.

Before he had time to think, his mouth asked „Are these pictures coming on their own? Or do you make them?" He instantly bit his lip and hoped dearly he didn't ruin the mood.

„I have to form them myself," Loki answered in a quiet voice. He didn't seem to mind that Tony watched them, too. And Tony wondered, if the god somehow wanted him to, wanted to share those pictures with him.

He decided not to question all of this and just closed his eyes again and watched.

Until his eyelids stayed shut from the heaviness of sleep and the magic-made pictures faded into ones of his own dreams.

ooOoo

The next morning he opened his eyes to the ceiling again. His back hurt a little. And then he shot up, looking over to Loki, who said cross-legged on his makeshift-mattress and did something with his tunic, that rested in his lap.

„Did I snore?"

The god looked up from his work. „Yes. You can count yourself lucky that there was no pillow I could have pressed on your face."

„Thanks. I guess."

ooOoo

After breakfast, lukewarm fish, Loki invited Tony to follow him to special place on the island. He would go there anyway, but since there was not much to do anyway, Tony might want to see something quite spectacular. So he agreed.

The soft wind rustled through Loki's hair as he walked in front of the human, following a narrow path into the forest. Again, the trickster left his armor behind and Tony noticed the tunic was in perfect shape again, as were the pants. The clothes were tailor-made indeed, showing their owner's royal origin.

He got lost in his thoughts, thinking of how small Loki looked, even if he was taller than he himself. How different he was from his brother. While Thor like a spotlight, Loki was a shadow. And sensible and thoughtful. Definitely dangerous, too. But away from the incident the last morning, Tony almost enjoyed being in his company. He was like a new technology from another world, that waited for Tony to reveal it's secrets. And unless Loki stopped him, Tony would try to find out everything he could get a hold onto.

"For how long does this island exist?" he asked casually.

"I do not know, exactly. But for quite a while now," Loki answered over his shoulder.

"And you come here often?"

"Too often and not often enough," the god said meaningful.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"This piece of land has two main purposes for me. One is pleasing, the other … not so much."

"And purposes are they exactly?" Tony tried. He could see this kind of answer coming, so it didn't surprise him when Loki said: "I am not going to tell you that. If you are as smart as you pride yourself, you will find it out."

They had to climb over a small field of large rocks, surrounded by trees that swung with the wind.

„One question. You're the God of Fire, right?"

„Yes."

„And you're a frost giant."

„Did you not just say _one question_?" Loki said almost annoyed.

„Just wanted to see if you can count..." Tony sight.

„I count one persistent pain in the neck and one who endures that."

„Now I see why Thor called you … ah, never mind."

Loki gave him a threatening look, before he answered with a small smile returning on one corner of his lips „I am a frost giant. Get to the point."

„Well, I just wondered how that fits together, y'know?"

„My nature is one of ambivalence," Loki answered as if that would explain everything. Then he stopped and looked down in front of him and stated "We are there."

Tony got next to the Ás and looked down as well.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed surprised as he stared down the small hole that went down for approximately twenty meters, if not more. Down below on it's ground Tony could see a rich vegetation. And a strange fog seemed to arise from down there.

"Are we going down there?" Tony asked unbelieving.

"You may decide for your own, but I will have to," Loki said and started to climb down the sharp edges of the hole's rock face.

Tony didn't believe his eyes when he watched himself do the same. Damn curiosity.

In the end, it wasn't _that _hard, but still a bit risky.

When he reached the bottom, he turned around and felt his gaze drawn upwards like when he was in that gothic church years ago. A ray of light illuminated a part of this cavern, shining through the foggy clouds that danced slowly to the world above. It was downright beautiful here. There was a lot more space down here than he had expected, and he could see that on the other side it even went down further. And from there shimmered an orange light.

"Where does that light come from?" he asked and he cringed at the noise his voice made down here.

"It is not meant for your eyes to see," Loki explained and picked up a few leaves of a certain plant.

I have what I came for," he said to Tony and watched the human put a hand down on the ground.

"Where does the warmth come from?" Tony asked, feeling his palm heat up.

"From below," the trickster answered and started to climb up again.

"What if I go and find out myself?" Tony suggested.

"I thought you wanted to prove you are smart," Loki said, "And believe me, without my help you will kill yourself down there." The tone in his voice left no doubt, that he meant what he said. So Tony started to climb as well.

"Why didn't you teleport yourself, like yesterday?" he suddenly wanted to know.

"Because it costs a lot of energy to do that and I will need that energy for something else today."

"Oh. For what?"

Loki stopped dead in his tracks and pressed his forehead against the rock. "Stark, I beg you, hold your tongue for a few minutes!"

"'Kay." Tony mumbled under his breath.

They walked back in perfect silence, collecting some vegetables on their way back. Usually Tony would have missed his regular food by now and starved for a cheeseburger. But to his surprise he didn't miss any of it. And he didn't miss Pepper as much he probably should, either. Was that a bad sign? Time would show, he decided.

ooOoo

Tony fetched a new helmet full of fresh water while Loki prepared the food. To his surprise Loki had pulled a knife out from somewhere and cut the vegetables in pieces. And he put it next to the fire Tony to use it in case he would need it. If that was a sign of trust he couldn't tell.

Watching Loki eat for the first time, he couldn't help but ask "Why don't you have anything like a real house or something here? Or at least some stuff? Why do you choose to live like that?"

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Was that supposed to offend me?"

"No. I just don't get it. You once said you were a king. Then why did you drop your standards to," he looked around him, "this?"

Loki nodded, understanding. "It clears my mind and makes me focus. There is nothing that could distract me. And it is part of an agreement."

"May I ask what agr-"

"No."

ooOoo

Loki decided to rest for an hour or two. Tony used that time to carry the parts of his suit into the cave. He had to walk a few times until he had all parts together. And he brought Loki's helmet. What he didn't find was his scepter.

ooOoo

It was around sunset that Loki explained he would try to heal that deep wound now and that he wanted Tony to decide if he wanted to stay or leave the cave, because he wanted to make sure he would not disturb him in the process.

Tony decided to stay. He wanted to witness this moment out of his own curiosity and because he hoped to get some useful information.

"Why didn't you heal yourself earlier?" he asked as if he wouldn't really care.

"Because I didn't have the strength for that _and_ for cutting the pain off," Loki said, while he rubbed a few leaves of the foggy cavern between his palms.

"And now you have?" Tony wanted to know.

"No, now I have these," the trickster said and opened his palm with the ground leaves.

"Mother Nature's painkillers?"

"Not quite. It makes me care less about the pain," Loki said indifferently.

"Like a drug?" Tony asked.

"You could say that," the trickster replied.

Now that sounded promising to Tony.

He watched Loki chew on the green mass for a few minutes, until his green eyes dilated slightly. Then he pulled his tunic over his head and lay back on his bed. Familiar turquoise flames emanated from his hands and he pressed them down onto the the wound. His face contorted with pain and his body arched up from the mattress. A long strangled cry of agony and exertion left his mouth.

Tony was being told to sit and don't interfere, so that's what he did. He wondered if the leaves did help at all. And he mused if Loki just needed to think of the general procedure of healing or if he had to lead his thoughts through every detail like a surgeon. Somehow he wished himself on the other side of the island right now.

A few but very long minutes later Loki was done. He was covered in sweat and panted heavily.

And then he started to laugh. Not evilly. Or sarcastic. He just laughed.

Before he could think about it, Tony walked over and knelt down beside the god, asking if everything was alright. And Loki opened his eyes and looked up to him and smiled and nodded and said that he was sorry that he couldn't stop laughing but it would just force itself out of him. And Tony found it contagious and started to smile himself.

The wound was gone, leaving nothing but perfect pale skin behind.

Tony gave it a shot and asked if he could try one of those leaves, too, although he expected a clear _no_. Instead, Loki nodded. So Tony took one in his hands and ground it to a small ball and put it in his mouth.

"And now? Just chewing, or do I have to swallow it?" he asked.

"If you swallow it down, you may not feel your limbs for days, so – just keep it between your teeth," Loki grinned.

Tony did exactly that and waited for the effect.

And boy did it come. He started to feel as carefree as he had never felt in his life. His mind was still clear and he knew he would still be able to recite Shakespeare, but he didn't mind about a damn thing in his life anymore. He slumped down on the ground, his head hitting Loki's mattress. It hurt, but he didn't care. And now he knew why Loki laughed. He felt unfettered like he never had before and he relished it with each moment.

He knew he was in danger, so close to a super-villain, and helpless and stuck on a freaking island no one could find. But he didn't care.

And then Loki asked him if Thor had ever told him about this one time in Nornheim when he and his brother … and Tony didn't care to actually listen but still asked him to tell him that story. Not because he was able to follow the tale, but because he liked to hear Loki's voice.

ooOoo

The following morning Tony awoke to the way-to-loud singing of the birds and the smell of snow in his nose. He opened his eyes and looked right into the sleeping face of Loki only inches away from his own. The face was upside down, meaning they had both fallen asleep head to head during their little talk last night, of which Tony remembered little to nothing.

He got up slowly and as quiet as possible, careful not to wake the trickster. They had somewhat of a moment together and he didn't want to pull that down. And he started to like Loki the more he got to know him.

He wondered if he would regret that anytime soon, almost knowing the answer.

.

* * *

.

.

tbc


	5. Under the Surface

**A/N: Again, my first words to you are "Thank you so much!"  
**A few days ago I looked at all the new reviews, story-alerts and fav-story-alerts and bowed my head in humbleness and joy and said "I oph uh!" which would have come out as "I love you!" if I hadn't still had my toothbrush in my mouth. ;D  
I'm sorry it took so long to update. I wanted this chapter finished on Friday, but then I had the glorious idea to make chocolates as a gift for the family-get-together this weekend. And, ambitious as I am, I had to make the box myself, too. Out of chocolate! Looks and tastes great, but took me long long hours.  
And now I'm writing the rest of this chapy in my father's car. Let me tell you one thing: With his driving style, his new car and the german highway (no speed limits) I'm not afraid of flying anymore. .  
**EvaElizabeth: **I'm glad that the characterization works out so far. I try my best to keep it that way.  
**Souhayla:** I'm not afraid of getting bored writing this. I'm afraid of boring you readers.  
**Elena-Unduli:** Which part of the ending? ;) - Part of me screamed "Let them kiss, let them make out!" and then my rationality hit me with a stick on my head and said "Don't you dare!" (Well, actually it said "Wag' es ja nicht!", because it can't speak English) and I dropped my head and said "I know, I know. It wouldn't work... "  
**TeddyBearSunshineJoy54: **What a nickname :) - Oh I wish it would go better between them now. Oh! Did I say "would"? …  
**kalhisto azula:** Wanna see romance? Me too! :) I'm working on it, promised. But since I'm planning a special scene, I really have to build the frame first. I so hope it's worth it and I can write something really unique for you readers.  
**FueledByRamens:** Now that was a basket full of compliments! And I would feel honored if you would translate it. Let's see if you still wanna do that, when it's finished. :)  
**Blissfulnightmare's True Form****: **I'm quite certain I've read about Thor being older than Loki, but I don't know, were that was. If I find it again, I could show you, if you like. If you have proof that Thor is younger, please show me, because I'm not entirely certain, myself. - It's already quite hard for me not to mix this up with the mythological characters. There, Thor is definitely younger, but not Loki's brother. And Laufey is Loki's mother. And so on. :)

Again, I hope I don't disappoint you. Please keep on giving me feedback (good and bad), it makes my day and it is a perfect shield against writer's block. :)

Alright, let's go on with the story. I bet 10 bucks you didn't see that one coming …

.

.

* * *

**Under the Surface**

**ooOoo**

The day was sunny and incredibly warm. With nothing else to do, Tony decided to take a swim. It felt awesome on his skin. Being out of his clothes did wonders to his mind and he could think freely again. He made it his goal to find himself some work today. Maybe improve their shelter a bit, or work on his suit again. Maybe he had missed something on that first day.

He swam length after length, working off the stress, even though there wasn't that much of it. He could blame it on the possible after-effects of the drug, but he knew that wasn't the truth. He had to admit he started to understand what Loki told him yesterday. After all, he felt himself being focused more and more by each day. He took his time to think about himself – something he would usually avoid, because he knew sooner or later he would dig too deep, finding something that should better stay buried inside himself forever. But somehow this island did him good.

When he returned to the cave he found Loki still deep in his dreams. What did gods dream of, anyway?

He reached for one of his suit's arms, trying to somehow, anyhow, get the repulsor back to work. Not for any special purpose, but only for the matter of self-satisfaction. Every few minutes he glanced over to Loki. Had he watched him in his sleep, too?

An hour later the god started to stir.

„Rise and shine!" Tony said with a grin. Loki stretched like a cat and opened his eyes slowly, fingers brushing over his side, possibly feeling if the injury was still there or if he had made it vanish.

Pleased with the result he sat up and stretched again.

Tony couldn't believe just how _normal _Loki appeared right now.

Green eyes looked at the mechanic arm and then back to Tony. „What are you doing there?" he asked, voice showing nothing but curiosity.

„Ah, I try to make it work again. You don't have some tools and a welder, you could lend me?" he grinned.

„I am afraid to disappoint you, Stark," Loki replied with a smile.

And then a low rumbling sound appeared from somewhere in the distance.

„Your brother again?" Tony laughed, amused at how much he had gotten used to the God of Thunder already. But Loki's good mood was stripped from his features, leaving nothing behind but pure shock.

„What's goin' on?" Tony asked carefully.

Loki didn't move at all, only his eyes flickered to his armor.

Still waiting for an answer, Tony felt his heart start to beat faster from the sudden tension.

He watched Loki spring to his feet, get into his armor and put his horned helmet on.

„What's happening!" Tony all but shouted at the sorcerer, feeling uneasier by the second.

The God of Mischief stepped towards the human, pointing at him with his hand. „You stay here, Stark! Do you understand? You will stay here and wait until I come back! Do not dare to disobey me!" His face was stern and his eyes almost glowed with an emotion Tony could not name, yet.

„What?" Tony cried out „Did I miss something? Tell me what's going on!"

Loki grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, hissing with an ice cold voice: „This is not a time to command a god, Tony Stark!" Then he let go and Tony tumbled back on his bed.

With one fluid motion of his hand Loki extinguished the fire and walked out of the cave.

Left behind like that, Tony combed his fingers through his hair and stared at the burned-down wood. „What the fuck ..." he whispered into the air. And then the rumbling sounded again in the distance.

He stood up and rounded the fireplace twice, already feeling like a trapped bunny. Suddenly everything felt _very_ wrong. There was no way he would stay here, godly order or not. He knew it was foolish to leave the cave. But he couldn't argue against his nature, right? He excused his decision to himself with his mission to gather as much information as possible.

The rumbling started again and Tony ran out of the cave to listen where it came from. It was hard to tell. The sound came from somewhere of the inner island ... and from below? Loki hadn't been so dumb to build this place on a volcano, Tony hoped, but shook his head on this thought immediately, knowing that this was ridiculous.

He walked along the path they had taken together yesterday to get to that beautiful cavern. There was no sign of Loki anywhere, which was good because he didn't want to get caught being outside. On the other hand he had no idea where the god was now, making his plan of observing the ongoing events difficult. He kept on walking that path and waited for another rumble.

He didn't have to for too long, though, as he suddenly felt the ground shaking slightly and the sound boomed again, this time a lot louder than before. So he got nearer, Tony concluded, but he wasn't sure if he should be happy about it. He expected any forking to cross his way, but there weren't any. Funny thing he didn't recognize this the other day.

Before he even put a foot on the rocky field again, he could already smell sulfur and acid. Big puffy clouds rose from the field, and not only from that single hole. The air flickered from heat.

This was so _not good_! Loki was not to be seen anywhere around and Tony somehow knew the trickster was down inside the cavern again. Carefully he stepped closer to the opening, trying not to cough on the clouds' smell. The next rumbling made him almost fall over the edge and he clawed his hands on the rocks to get a hold. Yes, whatever caused this noise was definitely down there. But all he could see was foggy air, the rock walls and a glimpse of the soft green plants below.

And Tony, never one to back away, climbed down to see what was going on. He wouldn't walk all the way to this place without getting any news, or that's what he had to tell himself to go on.

He had to force the sultry air into his lungs down there. Sweaty pearls formed on his forehead. The place was empty indeed, he noted. But on the other side, where the small orange light had been glowing last time, it looked like the whole lower cave was burning down, if one would have to interpret this battle of yellow and red light.

Tony remembered Loki's warning and hesitated to go down further. Then again, one more step wouldn't hurt.  
Or two.

It was an inner battle of curiosity and reason. And Tony knew who would win, because it _always_ won. And within moments he found himself walking down the narrow sharp-edged path, leading him deeper below. Not far, though, because soon it ended in a enormous grotto, stalactites and stalagmites everywhere. Their shadows danced around wildly from the large fire in the middle of the room.

Was that a voice brushing Tony's ears? He listened closer, and indeed, someone spoke in a language he didn't understand. Again. But it wasn't Loki's. And it sounded scratchy and hollow … and hostile.

And then he heard Loki speak, possibly in the same tongue. He spoke in a mixture of calming and intimidating.

Then the hollow voice laughed like a maniac. It made Tony shiver involuntarily.

He still couldn't see one of them, so he carefully sneaked a bit closer. Wait, hadn't a similar action brought him into big trouble two days ago? He stopped in his tracks and just listened.

Loki said something so calm, that he seemed to be completely unimpressed by his opponents amusement.

Suddenly the whole grotto shook by the rumble thundering through every corner. And the flames of the fire seemed to extend with it, or that's what the shadows told Tony. He _so_ shouldn't be here right now! Why hadn't he listened to the villain, again? Right, _because_ it was a villain...

Now he could see the shadows move slowly into another direction. Which meant that the fire was moving. Something that it shouldn't do. Now Tony got nervous.

The hollow voice replied something to Loki, and it sounded like a question.

Loki answered with a question of his own, wonder in his voice.

"Maybe your little friend cares to explain by himself what he is doing here?" the hollow voice rasped, surprisingly close to Tony, and way too close for his liking. And then Tony's eyes widened in shock because it wasn't a good sign that he suddenly understood that language, which was impossible, so his mind concluded that someone spoke in English. And that had to be because said someone knew he was there. Damn you, Stark!

"Damn you, Stark!" Loki barked.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat, before he slowly walked out of the shadows.

Whatever stupid greeting he wanted to come up with, died on his lips. There stood Loki in full armor, looking like the Loki Tony was used to from all their battles. And yes, he looked pissed. But that was not his main problem, and that meant something. Half in front of the Trickster God stood a huge man … no, giant. And he had an _enthralling_ appearance. He was three times as tall as Loki, muscular and with pitch black skin. His veins shone through that skin and seemed to be filled with hot lava. Flames danced over his body and he radiated heat that Tony could feel even when he stood quite a few feet away. Those eyes where gleaming blood-red and even though that giant smiled at him with long pointed teeth, Tony couldn't return it.

"Leave him out of this!" Loki said, addressing the fire-thing.

"Should I ask how he even got here, Odinson?" the giant smirked.

"You know the answer and it doesn't matter," the god replied and then looked at Tony. "You will leave now, Stark!"

"Oh. No," the giant said smiling, "I want him to stay. I've barely ever seen such a fragile being as a human."

Tony didn't like that tone.

"I am sure of that," Loki said sternly, walking between Tony and the giant, "But this human is under my protection, Surtr. You will not harm him."

"Is that so, liar?" the giant snarled.

Tony was almost petrified right now, feeling completely at mercy of two unearthly beings.

"He is not of your interest," Loki stated matter-of-factly, building himself up in front of Tony.

"So _guarding_ all of a sudden? _That_ makes me all the _more_ interested!" the hollow voice said maliciously, "Maybe I want to see just _how _ fragile a human is." And with that he lunged towards Tony, who recoiled immediately.

He didn't have to, because Loki cast a spell that made Surtr bounce against an invisible magic shield. "GET OUT!" he shouted at Tony. "NOW!"

He didn't have to tell him twice. Tony knew he was in trouble if he stayed, and he couldn't do anything to help Loki. Did the trickster even need help, or were they having a friendly chat before? It didn't sound like that, but what did Tony know. He ran back to the path, and with one foot outside the grotto, he turned around and looked back.

"So you interfered again, Odinson," the giant snarled, "You know, what I promised I would do in that case."

Loki made a few steps backwards, bowing his head low, possibly giving Surtr his death-glare. "You would impossibly count this incident as a misdemeanor on my side."

"Oh I think I am!" the giant rumbled, leaving the cavern shaking again.

"You have no right to do this!" Loki cried out, suddenly sounding desperate, and it gave Tony the chills.

"Is not this the great thing of being me? I do not _care_ for my rights!" He let his words drip like acid. "And what could you do against it, anyway, my _friend_?" He walked in front of Loki and tilted his head to the side. "You will hate me even more than you already do, am I right, Asgardian?" And he grabbed Loki by his throat and lifted him high in the air. The God kept looking him right in the eye and didn't move at all. "You made sure I am _not_ able to move freely on this realm. Now it is time to return you that favor in another way. One that hurts you deeper than any sword could cut. And to make sure you do not forget this day," he lifted his chin to look at Loki in a different angle – one that underlined his superior position, "I will let my words _burn _into your _skin_."

And with that Tony saw the giant's veins in his outstretched arm almost boil with heat. Loki didn't flinch.

And then Tony's eyes widened in amazed shock, as he watched Loki turning from ivory-white to midnight-blue. He'd heard Thor speak of Loki's true origin and that Odin had told him that his brother could change his appearance, but Thor had never seen it with his own eyes. And Tony neither, until this very minute.

"What trickery is this!" Surtr shouted surprised, instantly letting go of Loki, his eyes switching from his hand to the God of Mischief and back. Obviously the contact with Loki's blue skin hurt the giant.

The trickster put on a perfect self-confident face and opened his arms wide as if presenting himself. "You know so little," he grinned the big one in the face.

Tony got more and more confused by the second. Who was this Surtr-guy, what had Loki to do with him and what did he want to take from the god? Was Surtr a god himself? And most of all he really wanted to know which of Loki's faces was _not _a facade.

"This is no shape-shifting now, is it?" asked the fire-giant, and then eyed him closer. "Or did your mother breed with one of _us_?" the hollow voice spoke with menace.

To this Loki only narrowed his eyes dangerously, green orbs almost sparking.

"So all the time I called you a bastard, I was right after all!" Surtr shouted in a short semblance of amusement.

"Don't you dare to speak to me like that, or..."

"Or what, Loki? Are you going to slay me? And close the last window to_ their_ world?" the fire-giant grinned, long flames licking at his legs, blazing higher and higher.

Loki just stood there as if tied with invisible ropes, watching the fire, that oddly reflected on his blue skin.

"Be it as it may, my decision is made," Surtr said, almost swallowed by the flames. "Oh – and bastard? Do you know why it is so easy to hurt you?" He cocked his head to the side and smiled sweetly at the God of Mischief. "You love _too much_, Loki!"

With that he disappeared in the fire, leaving nothing behind but a few remaining flames on the ground.

And Tony watched the frost-giant turn back to his Æsir appearance and stay rooted the spot.

He waited for long minutes, until he dared to address him.

"Loki?" The name left his lips in an almost-whisper.

The god jumped slightly, as if awaking from a long dream. When he turned around to Tony, his eyes were glazed and empty.

"Let's leave this place, yeah?" Tony asked with a small voice.

Loki nodded and slowly, so slowly, walked out of this grotto.

ooOoo

They returned to the daylight.

Tony felt guilty. He didn't know what had just happened and he didn't know how much of this was his fault. And he was scared of Loki. The god hadn't said a word since Surtr's great departure, hadn't looked at him, hadn't done anything yet except walking.

Just setting one foot in front of the other, the trickster followed the path through the silenced forest. Tony followed a few meters behind.

ooOoo

Tony had expected Loki to go back to the cave, but instead he walked to the beach.

The very same beach he'd had the small encounter with the ominous serpent. And Loki stood at the same place he'd sat on the sand last time.

And now he just stared out at the ocean.

Since Tony only saw his back, he could only guess if the god was doing anything else bar breathing.

He thought about leaving him alone for a time, but since he'd got him into trouble, he somehow felt responsible for Loki now.

Dark clouds formed at the horizon. The only sound around was the murmur of the waves.

Until Tony found his voice and spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," he said sheepishly.

Loki's shoulders dropped a bit, when he answered quietly.

"It does not matter anymore."

Tony had expected some kind of yelling and a punishment. This took him by surprise.

If only he knew what exactly was going on right now.

"Would you please be so kind and clue me in on what just happened?" Tony asked, stuffing his hands in his pocked to keep from fidgeting awkwardly.

"I do not know... ," Loki sighed weary.

"How could this Surtor-person get on this island? I thought only you knew where this place is?" Tony tried.

"Surtr," Loki corrected him absentmindedly.

"Okay, Surtr."

Loki tilted his head backwards and looked up to the sky. And even so he didn't say anything for long minutes, Tony knew he was thinking about that question. Maybe he pondered if he could tell Tony the answer or not.

"He … He helped me create this island," Loki stated with regret in his voice.

"Why?" Tony said unbelieving.

"Because we both derived benefits from this place," the god said with a somewhat forced calmness. "This island is a portal between two realms, Stark."

"You let this guy enter the Earth?" Tony's eyes widened in shock.

Loki gave a short humorless laugh. "No. I tricked him by phrasing our agreement in a way that made him stay inside that cave while he is in Midgard. He wanted to destroy your realm and I couldn't allow that. So I trapped him."

"So you what? Saved us?" Tony said sceptically.

"It is complicated ... I let him send his creatures instead, whenever he created a new one. Did you never wonder if the dragons, your people tell tales about, may have been real?" Tony had no idea how to answer that. So he asked a question of his own. "What was your benefit? A nice private chill-out-zone?"

"He allowed me to see my children," Loki said plainly, "Until today. Because I set bounds to his last creation. Because I interfered with his actions. Because I ..." he stopped in mid-sentence and started half ripping his armor off his body, that obviously weighted too heavy on him now.

And his ribcage started to heave with force as if he couldn't get enough air in his lungs.

"Why couldn't you see them?" Tony asked carefully, not wanting to break the conversation so Loki had something to hold onto. Because suddenly he started to understand.

"Why? Oh, my so-called father banished them into another realm!" he spat the words out. And then he looked Tony right in the eye.

"I am a good father, Stark!" Loki cried out. "I am a good father and still they took them away from me!" The trickster's heart was filled with sorrow already. It couldn't take anymore. So all new sorrow now welled out of his eyes. "They ripped them out of my hands!" He held out his palms in front of him, as if he went through this memory again. "And why? Because of some absurd prophecy! Believing the words of a lying toad!" His slender fingers grabbed fistfuls of ebony hair. "I tried everything to stop them, but in the end they tied me until it was done!" Endless streaks of salty water flooded down his face. "They told me, they brought them far away, forever out of reach for all of us! ... But I found a way, Stark! I found a way, and I took the cost!" And anger mixed in his voice and his eyes stared blankly into the distance. "And I just can not let that happen _again_!" Green eyes stared right into brown ones."I can not let him do this to them!" And Tony was surprised by the choice of his last words, because he had expected him to say: I can not let him do this to _me._

_You love too _much_, Loki!_

"He will pay for this!" Loki said through gritted teeth, "I will hunt him down the very moment I know how I can destroy this monster!"

Green flames lit at Loki's hands, making Tony walk a few steps backwards.

"He will _not _take them away from me!"

The flames shot out in every direction.

"HE WILL NOT TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!" Loki screamed out loud, loading all his desperation in his voice.

He clenched his fists and let his fury control him.

"I WANT MY CHILDREN BACK!" And the magic projectiles hit the stones and the sand and a few trees and the water and the air.

A minute later it died down, all magic gone.

"I want my children back!" Loki yelled to the sky again and again, only pausing for a sob or a strangled cough.

A pause filled with an eerie silence that deafened Tony's ears.

"I want them back," came the smallest of whispers and Loki fell with his knees into the sand.

And he sat on his heels and wrapped his arms around his body.

And he fell into his grieving with all his heart and soul.

Never had Tony heard someone cry like this before.

Even now Loki was graceful and elegant and made of emotion.

_You love too much, Loki!_

And the trickster let himself fall into the sand, not able to hold himself upright anymore.

And Tony watched him break apart.

And he wanted to reach out and hold him together.

And he realized that this time there was something he couldn't fix.

So he just stood there and hefted his eyes on the clouds, that flew past above, listening to the sobs, the ragged breathing, the choked coughs, the unsaid words.

ooOoo

Eventually the clouds grew to big for the sky and the first heavy drops fell down on the sand.

A minute later it was pouring down.

Tony looked down at the god. He hadn't moved an inch.

Carefully Tony stepped closer and quietly spoke to Loki.

"Don't you want to get up now?"

"No," came the almost voiceless answer.

In moments like this Tony would drown his sorrows in an ocean of alcohol. Maybe...

"Do you want those drug-leaves?"

"No."

So Loki preferred drowning in his grief?

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No."

Tony didn't have to think twice if he should really stay and probably get soaked to the bones within minutes, or not.

"May I sit down?"

"..."

So he took a seat close to Loki's head and watched his shoulders shake every now and then.

Those raven locks lay in complete disarray, his fingers trembled, and what Tony could see of his face, was covered in tears and rain. Never had he seen the god in a more miserable condition. And it teared at his heart.

Every now and then the crying calmed down a bit, but didn't stop completely. And then it rose again.

Tony knew that there were no soothing words to offer.

But not only did Loki miss his children, Tony mused, he also was confronted with his helplessness and the horrible feeling of being alone.

He reached out and softly brushed over Loki's forehead. When the god gave no sign of aversion, Tony repeated the caress. He wanted to show him that he was not alone after all, that he was there for him.

ooOoo

The rain didn't stop that night.

The cave stayed empty.

Tony neither thought of sleeping nor of leaving Loki alone.

Loki didn't think at all.

.

.

* * *

.

tbc


	6. De Profundis

**A/N:** Today I don't want to loose much words. I want to say _Thank you sooooo much!_ from the bottom of my heart to all of you!  
Your words make my day and I hope I can give something back with this chapter.

I hope you enjoy it! Chapter seven is already in progress.

If you want to, let me know what you think!

Feel hugged! :)

I'm out.

.

* * *

.

**.  
**

**De Profundis**

**ooOoo**

What Tony thought about that night was how it came that he sat here, comforting a murderer.

Then again, wasn't he a murderer himself as a former arms manufacturer? And he had changed, hadn't he? But what did that say about Loki, the god of so many things that didn't quiet match with being nice 'n stable.

Fact was, that he lay in the wet sand, soaked through and through, and at least endured Tony's touch for hours now.

What was he supposed to do with him now? In the end it should really not be Tony's business of what happened to Loki's children, whoever they were. On the other hand he was curious what they looked like. He imagined them to be as handsome as their father. Yes, he had to admit that Loki was definitely good looking. He wondered if he only had sons or if he had a daughter or two as well. Because he couldn't picture Loki without at least one son. If there was a daughter, he imagined her to have butt-long raven hair and the same green eyes as her father. And she would have a special grace in every movement, that would tell everybody of her origin. And that marble skin would stretch perfectly around every sweet curve and … Tony shook his head and blinked up to the rain. Those thoughts were weird, really! It had been over a week that he'd been laid the last time, okay. But Loki's maybe-daughter? Come on! He should think of Pepper. Yeah, he should …

He jumped a little when long fingers curled softly around his hand and, even though the touch was as light as a beat of a butterfly's wing, pulled it down from the god's forehead. And then those fingers slowly gripped tighter and brought his hand to Loki's chest, where they squeezed hard enough not to hurt. They said the "Thank you" that couldn't leave the trickster's mouth.

Tony looked down to Loki and waited for another reaction, but there was none.

So he closed his hand closer around Loki's and leaned down a bit.

„Show me," Tony said softly.

A tired green eye met his and tried to focus.

"Wha' …?" Loki asked with a hoarse voice.

"I'd like ya to show me your kids. I mean, only if you want to," Tony replied, "Y'know, with that cool sparky-show you did last time?"

When Loki dropped his gaze back down, Tony wanted to take his words back instantly. He felt like the god was rejecting his offer and somehow it bothered him, even if he didn't quite know, why. Loki let go of his hand and rolled onto his back. There was surprise written on his face, as if he got aware of the rain for the first time right now. His gaze switched to Tony and looked him up and down as far as possible from this angle. "You must be cold," he said quietly. Before Tony had time to think if he should lie or say _no_, Loki started rising to his feet. Then he turned around and looked Tony in the eyes. "Come," he more asked then commanded, and Tony forced his numb limbs to move.

The wet clothes clung to their bodies and made Tony shiver involuntarily. He didn't know what the god was up to, now. If he would really make those pictures again or if he just wanted him to be somewhere dry. Anyway he would be fine with it, as long he could leave that beach.

ooOoo

It pleased Tony to see that the god chose the way back to the cave. It felt like they had left it ages ago.

The moment they stepped out of the rain into the pitch black cave, it felt like coming home. In a very strange way.

Tony heard Loki walk around somewhere, his soaked clothes making slapping noises. And then a dark blue light appeared in the middle of the cave, illuminating Loki's concentrated face. And then the light slid from the gods palm onto the wood and transformed in a cozy camp fire.

Tony wanted to throw his arms up in the air and shout a joyful _Yay!_, but the recent events somehow dimmed his euphoria.

Loki still squatted in front of the fire and looked thoughtful at Tony.

Brown eyes met green and tried to read them, but failed.

"What?" Tony asked, starting to get uncomfortable.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Loki spoke almost shyly.

Tony cocked a surprised brow at that and nodded slowly.

"Could you trust me, just for a minute?" the god asked carefully.

Why is he asking me, Tony thought. Everything he wanted to do, the god _could _do, and if necessary, with force. Was there a deeper meaning in those words? He knew he had not much to loose anyway. So Tony nodded again and felt his pulse rise.

"Please come closer," Loki said and waited for the human to walk to the fire with slow steps.

He took in every part of Tony's body carefully with a gaze of highest concentration. Tony felt his heartbeat in his throat and suddenly had trouble breathing steadily.

"Do not move now," Loki commanded and closed his eyes. And then he moved his hands in graceful small waves, that were almost hypnotizing. Until a sudden heat touched Tony's ankle and he looked down, seeing a flame lashing up his leg and he yanked his foot away.

The flame died instantly and he heard Loki's exhausted voice say "Please, Stark, trust."

And Tony shook his head at the god and answered "I didn't know you were goin' to roast me!".

"I promise, I am not going to hurt you. Now, would you be so kind? This costs me a lot of energy and if you really want me to show you my children then we better get this over with fast. Please?" And Loki's voice sounded sincere and made Tony believe his words. So he put his foot back into it's former position and inhaled deeply, before he nodded to the god, again.

Loki closed his eyes once more and moved his hands like he did before. The heat came back and slowly crept up Tony's legs. It was warm, intensely so, but not burning, as he had expected it. And then the heat shot up higher and consumed his whole body. From what Tony could see without moving his head, he was wrapped in a thin layer of flames, that hovered over his skin and clothes, so damn close, but not touching. The nerves in his skin tingled as if awaking from a long winter sleep. And the heat turned to warmth and crept through his flesh and down to his bones.

And then the flames were gone, just like that.

"You may move now," Loki's voice said kindly.

Tony waited another moment before he did, though. To his surprise his clothes were dry and his body felt as if he'd taken a long hot bath. Still the thought of standing in flames sent chills down his spine and adrenaline flooded his system.

"You could have warned me!" he half-yelled at Loki.

"You are welcome," Loki said almost dismissively and stood up to dry himself.

Watching Loki being covered in this layer of fire made it appear so much more harmless than it most likely actually was. And he had kept his promise not to harm him. Maybe, Tony mused, he should try and relax a bit more around Loki. And just maybe he should really trust him more. At least a bit. As long as they were here on this island. Yep, he would give it a shot.

It was a good sign for him that Loki tried to appear normal again. He knew it was just a mask, but nonetheless it helped a lot. And this had nothing to do with Loki as a person. Tony just wasn't used to comforting anyone. Usually he would ignore it or, better, run away and come back when it was over. But here everything was different.

Hearing Loki clear his throat made him snap out of his musing and he looked to the god who had taken a seat on his mattress. Tony walked over to his place, but was stopped by Loki's voice. "Be so kind and sit down next to me. Makes it a lot easier," he said.

"But it didn't matter last time … " Tony answered irritably.

"I am going to do something else because if I close my eyes for more than a moment I am afraid I will fall asleep," the god stated, trying to force a smile on his lips.

"Oh..." Tony made, and then shook his head. "You don't have to do this. If you're that tired, then please, sleep. It can wait."

"Stark," Loki tilted his head sideways, "you did me a favor this night and I am not leaving this unanswered. So, please, sit down."

So he sat down to Loki's right. The god pulled his cloak closer and handed it to Tony "As long as I am manipulating the fire, it will not warm you enough, so take this, please." Tony didn't complain and wrapped himself into the soft fabric. It smelled of a different world, and really pleasant. And then he wondered, what was going on right now. Loki was accepting him this close, allowing him to use his clothes, didn't mock him for longer than half an hour and said _please_ several times, without sarcasm.

Tony watched Loki's fingers move and a second later the flames in front of him transformed into an eight-legged stallion. The fire didn't really look like flames anymore, but like ice with the color of fire. He admired the texture for a moment before he actually realized what he saw. And then his jaw dropped a bit. "A horse?" he asked slowly.

"I like your eloquence," Loki snickered, "yes, a horse."

"How did that happen?"

"By accident, more or less."

"How can … forget it. It's just … I … well, I just imagined something, .. ah, someone else," Tony stuttered.

"I know, Stark," Loki said. Then he twisted his fingers a bit and an old majestic looking man appeared on the horse's back. "At least Odin found Sleipnir useful and kept him. That way, I am able to see him as often as I like," he said with a suppressed bitterness in his words. "But I guess, you have expected someone like him, right?" And with that horse and rider transformed into a grim looking young man with wild locks and the composure of Thor.

"Yeah, actually … also one of yours?" Tony answered and asked at once.

"Yes. Vali," Loki replied.

"Same mother?"

Loki laughed hard at that for a moment, before he looked at Tony "Barely, Stark. Barely."

Then he moved his fingers again and another young man came into view. He definitely looked a lot more like his father. "Vali's brother?" Tony asked curiously, but Loki shook his head. "No, his half-brother."

A wide grin spread over Tony's lips "I had a completely wrong picture of you, buddy!"

"I had my reasons, Stark," Loki stated clearly.

"We all have," Tony laughed and then went serious again. "Can you see them, too?"

"Not anymore. After they learned about my heritage, they decided to avoid me," Loki said solemnly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Loki quickly turned the flames into a snake and smiled at Tony. "Him you know already, am I right?"

"I feel like saying yes," Tony smiled back, even though other pictures of that day came into his mind. "Is he … or she really that big?"

"If I tell you he is much bigger, would you believe me?" Loki grinned.

"Nope," he answered honestly.

"I thought so."

"And?"

"What?"

"Same mother?"

Both men laughed at that.

"No, Stark, but the other two I am showing you are Jormungandr's siblings," Loki said, a smile still playing on his lips. And he silently watched the human form the name with his mouth for a second.

Then the snake vanished and a wolf appeared.

"You're kiddin' me!" Tony said disbelieving, "What did their mother look like?"

"Beautiful," Loki answered, his eyes not leaving the image of his son, yearning in his eyes.

"Where are they?"

"In Surtr's realm," Loki replied with a sudden sadness in his voice.

"They look like they could take care of their own. Am I right?" Tony asked.

"Of course. Yet, they are still my children and were banished when they were way to young. They still need guidance and the feeling that they were not thrown away like an unloved toy. The world they are forced to live in now is cruel and cold. All that is good in them will die."

"Unless you find a way," Tony said before he thought about it.

"Unless I find a way," Loki repeated in an almost-whisper.

Tony watched those green eyes stare at the wolf and then cleared his throat. "You mentioned another child of yours?"

"I did," Loki spoke emotionless, "My daughter Hel."

The word _daughter_ ringed in Tony's ears and one half of him warned him, because at least half of Loki's children had more or less than two legs, and that may be the least noticeable oddity. His other half remembered his earlier vision and was now eager to see if he was right.

Long elegant fingers danced again and a woman appeared in the fire.

"Whoa!" escaped Tony's lips and it wasn't a sound of appreciation.

Loki's eyes flickered dangerously. "Is there something you want to tell me, Stark?"

"Ah … she is … one of kind," he spoke unsure of what to say and watched the woman closer. Part of her looked beautiful and mesmerizing, but the rest of her remembered him of a corpse.

"If you keep on drinking as much as I heard you do, you will meet her again in person," Loki grinned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tony asked irritated.

Loki gave the image of his daughter a genuine smile before he freed the flames and let the fire burn again. "You will find out someday."

"Great," Tony mumbled.

He watched Loki hide a yawn. "Thank you," he said to the god.

"For what?"

"For sharing this with me."

Loki just smiled at him and then looked tired at his mattress. "I am longing for sleep now. Feel free to stay here if you do not want to get up once more." And with that he stretched out behind the human.

Tony shifted a bit and felt his muscles protest instantly. Sleeping in Loki's bed suddenly sounded quiet tempting and so he lay down next to the trickster.

Then he remembered the cloak and tried to get out of it, so he could hand it back to Loki. A palm on his shoulder stopped him. "You need it more than I do, Stark. That mortal body of yours is so easily affected by the cold. Me on the other hand, I am used to it."

Tony made a face, but still wrapped himself in the soft cloth, enjoying the warmth that spread out through his sore limbs. If the god was comfortable that way, so be it.

He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling, letting the images, that the trickster had shown him wander through his mind once more.

He listened to the god's breathing slowing down, signaling that he was falling asleep right now.

Tony wasn't sure yet, if he should be more fascinated or more afraid of those unique creatures that were Loki's children. Wasn't the world better off with them locked away? On the other hand they had done nothing wrong, if Loki didn't hide anything from him. And could a prophecy really be a legitimation for such an act?

He was ripped out of his musing by Loki turning in his sleep and curling himself against Tony's chest, obviously seeking long needed body heat. Tony didn't know what to do at first, not feeling _that_ comfortable having the god _so_ close. Then again, on some level, it felt … well, not _that _bad. He was to tired to complain, anyway. And it wouldn't hurt anyone if he would let the god sleep like that. He carefully put his arm around Loki's shoulder and smiled to himself.

"Used to the cold, aren't we? … Liar," he whispered amused and slowly closed his eyes. Loki's fingers dug carefully into the fabric and a soft sigh escaped thin lips. Tony took in the scent of his hair, remembering him of the first snow of a winter's season.

Minutes later he drifted off into sleep.

ooOoo

Tony had a wonderful dream. There was this gorgeous girl with silken black hair running down her back and hips. And she sat in his lap, rocking against his groin so slow it was tantalizing. Those poison-green eyes never looked away while her hands roamed over his chest and the sweetest sounds escaped her kiss-swollen lips. And Tony held her close to his chest and pushed his hips against hers, trying to get as much friction as possible. His hands found her waist and pulled her even closer and it felt so good and real and...

… it felt real.

He opened his eyes and saw raven hair. He felt warm skin under his hands. His befuddled brain tried to make sense why this still felt wrong all of a sudden. And way too slowly reality kicked in and he realized that Loki lay with his back to him, pressed against him. Tony carefully pulled his hands away. And then he got up as silent as possible. Loki was still asleep. Tony slapped himself a few times for loosing control like that.

He hastened out of the cave and down to the pool. He pushed his head underwater and screamed. Then he pulled his head back up and paced around for a few minutes, repeating different colorful versions of "Shit!" and "Fuck!" until his mind could focus on whole sentences.

Usually he would have a brilliant debate with JARVIS, that would cool his nerves and make him analyze everything on the rational level. But what was he supposed to do here? Talk to the ferns?

He sat down on the grass and combed his fingers through his hair.

Loki most likely hadn't noticed anything, because, _if_ he had, Tony would most likely not be breathing anymore. He had to tell himself, that this was a good sign. Still he had shoved his hard-on against Loki's ass and this is a memory he cannot easily get rid of.

It was wrong on so many levels! There was the Pepper-guilt kicking in immediately, and then he fantasized about his vision of Loki's _daughter_, for Christ's sake, because that alone spoke volumes. And he touched the God of Mischief in a way he really, really, _really_ shouldn't do, and why was he sleeping next to him anyway? Oh, yeah, right. And, most important and most disturbing of all – why did it feel good?

He flopped down on his back and stared up to the sky. According to the sun it was around noon.

After a few minutes he decided to try and forget this ever happened. Shouldn't be that hard. And again he lied to himself.

ooOoo

When he reached the cave, Loki was already up and stared into the flames, lost in thought. Just when Tony opened his mouth to say something, Loki turned around and looked him right in the eyes. "Show me were you have found me," he commanded.

Tony needed two seconds to understand, what the god was referring to. "G'morning to you, too," he said, smiling.

"Stark, I am not in a mood for that."

"All right, sunshine," he sighed and turned to walk out of the cave again, "That way."

Something was going on, Tony noted. Had Loki been awake after all? No, impossible, he would have ripped his head off the very second he had touched his waist. Yet the god acted entirely different than yesterday.

ooOoo

"It was here somewhere," Tony stated.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked sternly.

"Well, usually the X would mark the spot. But since the X was your blood spilled all over the ground and it had rained a whole day, I would say I have to guess where it was exactly."

Loki rolled his eyes at that.

"What exactly do you want here?" Tony asked, trying to satisfy his curiosity.

"Looking for the rest of my belongings," the trickster replied, walking around the area with careful steps.

"You mean your scepter?"

"Yes."

"I've looked this place all over and couldn't find it," Tony stated while scratching his ear.

Loki stopped in his tracks and gave Tony the oh-you-pitiful-little-mortal-what-do-you-know-look and then kept on walking around.

Tony huffed indignant and leaned on a nearby tree, watching the god. At least now he really was sure that Loki had no idea what had happened earlier. His eyes wandered to that ass that felt so nice on his … He had to cut his thoughts off, really. He had fantasized about men before while he touched a woman. But the other way around it felt just … odd and not welcomed. He pushed away from the trunk and said "I'm gonna go get us some food, then." Without waiting for an answer he walked off.

ooOoo

He didn't think he would ever get tired of walking around on this piece of land. Somehow it had everything one really _needed_ to live. And it fulfilled his purpose of being a place to focus and think. Unfortunately the latter was something Tony didn't want to do much right now.

No matter what he tried to come up with while picking apples and cherries, his thoughts wandered back to his awaking today. Something was going on inside of him and he didn't really want to find it out. But this island seemed to force him to, anyway. It unnerved him to no end. Maybe it was just him having nothing to do at all. Again.

It was frustrating.

"Think of something to do," he told himself, "and then stop thinking, damn it!"

ooOoo

It was long after sunset, that Loki returned to their shelter. To Tony's surprise he held his scepter in one hand and the magic crystal in the other, arching an eyebrow and giving him his superior grin, saying "See?" without speaking it out aloud.

"Yeah-yeah, _you _are the god here... " Tony remarked sarcastically.

"Why that childish demeanor?" Loki mocked and walked closer, eying Tony's work. He'd found himself a few pieces of root wood and busied himself carving a bowl with Loki's knife.

"Nice work," the trickster said and Tony was unsure if he meant it honest or not. What he _was_ sure of was that Loki was much more himself again. And he was glad that he was.

"May I?" the god asked and pointed to small heap of apples.

"Sure, help yourself," Tony nodded and watched him pick one of the fruits and then sit down on his place. Eating the apple he examined the crystal from every angle. And then those green eyes shot up and locked with brown ones. The same color than those eyes in his dream. Had Loki screwed his mind and toyed with his thoughts now? Was something like that in his capabilities? He didn't know, but it sounded Loki-like. And it made a hell of a lot more sense than this weird thoughts coming from his own clear mind.

"You want to tell me something?" the god asked.

"What? … ah, yep! I just wondered, if that crystal is still working, " Tony said.

"Do you know, _how_ it works?" Loki wanted to know with his trademark smile.

"Nope," Tony shrugged.

"Then how ..."

"Forget it!" Tony groaned.

Loki snickered.

Silence spread out between them, only disturbed by metal scratching on wood and teeth biting at an apple.

"It does," Loki said after long minutes.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Work."

"Great."

Then Tony looked up from his work and saw a joyful determination in Loki's eyes.

"So you have a plan?"

"I do."

"Does it include murder and mass-destruction?"

At that Loki laughed hard. "Not yet, Stark, not yet."

Tony relaxed a bit and allowed himself to feel a bit hopeful. "How long will it take to get us back from here?"

"As I said, as long as it will take me to recover," the god stated and put the crystal on his thigh in order to examine the scepter now, "And I will have to wait until I am back to full strength, for I will need it once I am back."

"May I know, why?" Tony asked sceptically.

"That should be not of interest for you. But be assured that there will be nothing happening that would have the Avengers step into action," he smiled sweetly.

The rest of the evening went by fast and most of the time in silence. A few times they exchanged some mocking phrases, but nothing hostile. To Tony it felt somehow like a small game between them. A game he lost, most of the time, but still it was entertaining and refreshing.

ooOoo

He stood waist-deep in the water, watching the ocean meet the night-sky. Small waves rocked him back and force with their endless dance. He looked around, but wherever he turned, he only saw water. It didn't worry him in the slightest. He let his head fall back and wondered at the millions of stars shining from above. There was a special calmness in the air. Some kind of peace he felt like he had craved for his whole life.

And then there was a set of hands carefully sliding around his waist and strong arms pulled his back against a firm chest. He closed his eyes, relishing the sensation – and getting lost in it as those hands found their way inside his pants, touching him skillfully and oh so seductive.

ooOoo

The next morning Tony was more than happy to wake up to an empty cave. He was close to freaking out. Either Loki was fucking with his mind or his mind was fucked up, but anyway he was close to crazy.

All his thoughts ran circles around what he should do and what he shouldn't. And most of all he wanted to know what was going on with him.

He tried to concentrate on his work that was making a second bowl and then two cups. Nothing great, but he could keep his hands busy and his mind shut off.

That was until Loki came back from whatever he was up to. He didn't speak a word to Tony and just sat down cross-legged on his bed and started to fit the crystal back into the scepter by using his magic to manipulate the framing. It took him around two hours.

Tony used that time to secretly study the god. He had to test himself. His thoughts went back to the trickster anyway, so he decided to find out what exactly was drawing his attention so inexorable. And he found a lot of things he would call interesting. But there had to be something more. It just made no sense, yet.

Suddenly he heard Loki sigh in annoyance and watched him stand up and walk off.

He grinned to himself. Possibly the god had trouble with his work. Not so perfect after all. Somehow Tony found that satisfying.

ooOoo

It was late in the night when Loki came back. His hair was wet, even though it hadn't been raining all day.

Tony sat at his place and was doing the final touch on his cups. He smiled at the god and said "Hi", but the greeting was left unanswered. That made his brows narrow in concern. Something was up.

His eyes were fixed on Loki's hand around the staff of his scepter. For a split-second the memories of last night's dream came back, but then he saw those knuckles turn white with the force of the grip. And then the scepter fell to the ground with a clatter.

Loki walked over to him with a strange gleam in his eyes. He ripped the knife out of Tony's hand and straddled his thighs. His green eyes bore into him and those slender fingers stroked firmly over his chest.

"I can not concentrate with you observing me like this, watching me all over and avoid me all the same," Loki said, his voice laden with a mixture of seduction and anger, "If you desire me that much, then go on, have me the way you wish!" And with that he yanked his tunic over his head.

"What!" Tony cried, most likely two octaves higher than he wanted to.

"Do not play dumb, Stark. Do not think I would not notice your glances. You saying my name in your sleep. And do not be under the impression I would not have noticed you grinding against my behind yesterday morning."

_Oh crap! _

Tony tried to speak but his mouth moved without sound.

"What are you waiting for?" the god whispered in his ear.

And Tony had trouble to keep his blood from rushing downwards and tried to think. Think!

"I ...I think you … misinterpret a few things here!" he forced out.

"I don't think I am. I need to focus and you won't let me. So I give you what you want and you can leave me alone. Is not this how it usually works with your flirtations? To me it is just sex, anyway."

Somehow Tony ripped himself out of his state of shock and pushed Loki off of him with all his strength, causing him to fall on his side.

"How fucked up are you, Loki!" he yelled with eyes wide open.

The god just laughed at that, not caring to get up. Then he gave Tony a false grin, asking "What is bothering you?"

And so many answers rushed through Tony's mind and he picked one at random.

"How can you speak like this?"

"Like what exactly, Stark? Enlighten me," and the grin went bitter.

Tony looked at the fire for a moment, searching for the right words.

"Like this is just another tool for you to reach your goal," he said slowly, almost as if he was asking himself if that was what he wanted to know.

"Because it is."

At that Tony was at a loss of words. What must have happened to the man in front of him that he could believe something like _this_. That he was willing to give himself to someone else just to have his peace! Was this some kind of after-effect of the encounter with Surtr? Most likely not. This here was something else entirely.

And suddenly there was only a feeling of being deeply sorry for Loki left inside of him.

"Are you giving me those pity-eyes for a certain reason? No one ever cared about that, before. Do not tell me you were any different!" the god said scathingly.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked desperately, obviously lacking some important information.

"Ask my precious not-brother about how Sleipnir was _sired_," Loki said flatly. "And since I can not be of any use for you, I prefer to go to another place and continue my work - undisturbed." With that said he took his tunic, scepter and cloak and walked out into the night.

Tony stayed seated on his mattress and put a hand over his mouth.

His eyes stared blankly at the fire as he desperately tried to make sense of what had just happened.

.

.

* * *

.

tbc

.

* * *

.

Note: I'm sticking to Snorri's Edda, were only Narfi is named as the child of Loki and Sigyn. The mother of Vali is not mentioned there.

I hope you don't mind. :)


	7. The Inner Storm

**A/N: All your feedback was overwhelming! I never get tired of saying "Thank you!" ** A month ago I just had this little idea in my head, uncertain if I should even _try_ to start. And now look at this! Today I had to press my hand onto the ground, feeling the very earth under my palm, that somehow connects us all. That is still the only way for me to _feel_ that this is more than bits and bytes. Call me weird, if you want to. ;)  
**Alright, I can't say something to all reviews, because it would take to long. But all to all of you: Feel hugged! :) **I'm especially glad that the characterisation works so far. Thank you for your reassurance!  
But there are three reviews I feel the need to comment.  
**Kokoroyume:** „De Profundis" is correct. It's not a reference to Psalm 130 in the Bible, because I think this is what you meant. - It's just Latin for „out of the depth". By the way, Oscar Wilde wrote a remarkable essay with the same title.  
**Fan Girl 666:** Loki is only kind of the mother of one of his children, namely Sleipnir. The father was Svadilfari. The mother of Jormungandr, Fenris and Hel was the giantess Angrboda, Narfi's mother was Sigyn and Vali's mother stayed unnamed.  
**SlimReaper: **Originally I didn't want to give the translation, because, as you surely mentioned already, I'm writing how Tony is seeing and experiencing all of this, and since he can't understand it, the reader shouldn't either. BUT since you asked me so nicely, how could I say "no"? In chapter 2 he says something equal to " Take care of/watch the fire. Don't let it die out." . And in the third chapter it's "Don't go, Jormungandr." BUT I'm not certain about my Old Norse, because, yes, I'm in the lucky position to have a translating-course at university, BUT we are only translating it the other way around, from ON to my native language, that is. AND the course just started.

As always, I hope you enjoy this!  
And let me know, what you think, if you like. :)

.

.

* * *

.

**The Inner Storm  
**

**ooOoo**

It took an eternity.

Or the longest minute of his life.

Maybe something in between.

His hand was still lingering over his mouth and the fire danced before his eyes. Slowly, and with a voice that didn't seem to be his own, he spoke through his fingers. Said the only word that formed in his brain.

_Crazy._

And it didn't make a difference if he wanted to describe Loki, or the situation, that just happened, or what he felt he would become if he would stay here much longer.

He felt caged, bound and surrendered. And he felt so endlessly out of control.

A pause. A pause from this endless ride on this roller coaster was what he needed.

One moment the god is more dead then alive, the next he is trying to kill him, in another one they sleep in the same bed and now … _this!_

He just didn't want to know what would happen next. He was tired of all of this, tired of Loki, tired of this damn island and even tired of himself.

His eyes fell on Loki's armor, that the god must have brought back here in Tony's absence.

He'd only known Loki in this clothes all the time before and seen him as a madman, no matter what Thor told otherwise.

But now, now that he saw him without this armor, he saw a different Loki. It was like looking at a complete puzzle for a long time, just taking in the picture. And then you take one piece away and suddenly you get aware of hundreds and hundreds of different parts that work together, depend on each other and require each other, and the total picture gets a deeper meaning.

And he was tired of looking at this picture.

With the last few branches of the pile he fed the fire and lay on his side to watch the flames. He was quite certain he wouldn't find sleep that night, but he would try and rest for now.

A few minutes later he was deep in his dreams.

ooOoo

He woke up, feeling empty and burned out. His only way to get through the day was to switch on auto-pilot. Loki was nowhere to be seen and he didn't mind in the slightest. He went to the pool, enjoyed the sunlight on his skin, grilled some food, kept the fire burning, examined his suit again, succeeded shaving himself with the knife, because the stubble really started to annoy him, collected more wood, grilled some more food and went to sleep again.

The next day went by quite similar.

And so did the next, only this time it was raining a few times.

On the fourth day Tony was more or less himself again and took over the steering-wheel. He could block out all those disturbing thoughts for most of the time and his sleep was dreamless, or he couldn't remember. Anyway he was glad it was this way, because it felt like a curse was finally broken.

Maybe he was right in the end and Loki really _had_ played with his mind.

After all, it made sense.

What started to eat at him was the fact that there was still no sign of the god. He hadn't shown up once, nor had he seen him on one of his trips around the island.

A small part of him feared that he may have left without taking him with him, but then he convinced himself that Loki would never leave him on his beloved island if he could help it. And that he would not leave his armor behind anyway.

Still he wondered what the god was doing right now, because he knew what he _himself_ was doing right now, which was quite nothing at all. And it started to bore him and it started to torture him.

He caught himself wishing for a talk with the god two times and wanted to scream at himself the very moment he did.

All of this was so not him. So _not_ Tony Stark! Tony Stark in the wilderness! Come _on_! He had to laugh at the whole circumstances, because it was all that was left for him to do. And he was slowly turning nuts.

He slumped down on his makeshift-bed, watching the sunset-colored sky. Absentmindedly he drummed his fingers on his arch-reactor, letting the clicking noise vibrate in his chest. And for a split-second he felt those hands on him again, immediately blocking the thoughts out. His hand fell back down in his lap.

He wasn't sure anymore how long he would keep this up.

ooOoo

He lay back down on his bed, feeling comfortable and letting the warmth flood his body. He stared at the ceiling and watched the light play with the shadows. He missed something.

Concentrating on what it could be, he noticed there was no sound. Shouldn't he hear the fire crackle? Or the wind play with the trees? Maybe there was no wind. But still, the fire …?

When he tried to move his head to the side to see what was going on he noticed that he couldn't move at all. He still felt his limbs, but they didn't obey him. His heartbeat pulsed in his ears, being the only sound now.

There was someone else. He couldn't see him, but he could feel his presence. It had to be him.

And than he stood above him, watching him like a predator. He was clad in his full armor, scepter in hand, looking like the prince he was.

Those piecing eyes had a shade of green Tony had never seen before. He wanted to yell up to him, telling him to let him go, but he couldn't find his voice.

It was like he was locked up inside himself.

The tip of the scepter was moved to Tony's cheek, tracing it softly.

"Tell me what you want," the angelic voice said.

Tony struggled inwardly against his paralyzed state, but to no avail.

The ice-cold tip went along his neck and across his chest to where his heart was hammering mercilessly.

"Tell me what you want," the voice repeated way to calm for the situation.

And the prince elegantly knelt down beside him and put the scepter to the side with one hand and cupped Tony's face with the other.

The touch was incredibly soft and enormously gentle and exactly because of that so terrifying and dangerous.

"Tell me what you want," he said again, this time with a wicked smile.

Tony wanted to look away, wanted to run away, wanted to scream. But those eyes captured him and his whole existence.

One long leg swung over his torso and the prince straddled him without putting any weight on him.

The hand, that lingered on his cheek, slowly and carefully moved through his hair and cradled his scalp. The lithe body leaned down and those green eyes left his vision, and black strands of velvet hair brushed his face as soft lips moved against his ear shell.

"Tell me what you _want_," they whispered.

And then those eyes where there again and looked at him with hunger and affection, long black lashes framing those endlessly deep pools.

The prince's face came closer to his, so much closer, almost touching.

Almost.

Those eyes slid shut and those lips ghosted over his own, not yet touching.

"Tell me," they breathed featherlight, "what you _want_," and the eyes shot open again, looking right into his soul, "Anthony."

Tony opened his eyes.

He stared at the ceiling.

He watched the light of the fire play with the shadows.

He shot up from his lying position and looked around him, panic in his chest. He could move again. The cave was empty except for him. Sweat pearled from his forehead and he tried to collect his thoughts and suddenly felt his eyelids being heavy from sleep.

A dream again.

He cursed under his breath.

And then there was relief.

And after that denial.

He was hard. Hard like he'd never been before in his life.

And it just couldn't be. It couldn't be.

It couldn't be!

ooOoo

It took hours before he found sleep after that, just to be ripped out of it again by a deafening noise.

He couldn't see anything out there in the darkness, but the noise went on for the rest of the night. Seemingly it came from far away and it didn't sound like it was coming any closer. Still it made him hold his knife in his hand and sit close to the fire until sunrise.

Then the noise subsided and the soft breeze outside slowly turned into a stormy wind that sounded like a pack of wolves howled somewhere nearby.

The trees bowed away from the wind and creaked dangerously. Clouds chased after one another and fused and parted at random.

And above that Tony could hear the ocean waves whip against the sharp rocks down at the beach.

He took a look at his bed and thought about waiting there until the storm was over, but he just couldn't. Not after _that_ dream. Loki's bed was no better choice either.

Since it didn't seem to rain any time soon, he decided to find out where the noise came from. Because, yes, he could face a creature of another world again and most likely loose his life by doing so, but in that damn cave he would _surely_ loose his sanity. And he didn't know which was worse.

ooOoo

He decided to have the wind in his face. This way he was able to smell the sulfur or whatever scent would come from somewhere. And this time he would back off the moment he feared any danger, he promised himself.

Then another thought hit him. What if someone had attacked Loki? What if that someone won? Then he'd be stuck here forever! Why hadn't he thought about that hours earlier! And what? Went out to come to aid? With what? A knife? Tony laughed at himself.

All of this was Loki's fault! And he was ready to pay it back to him.

ooOoo

About half an hour later he was sure he found the source of the deafening noise. At least he had no idea how this could have happened silently.

There were trees lying around. Hundreds of trees. Ripped out of the soil, roots now showing in every direction.

Most of them were burned somewhere, a few were broken or even split. This place was a mess.

And in the middle of this chaos stood a single tree. A maple possibly. Majestic and unharmed.

The wind blew even harder here and ruffled through the scattered branches and lifted the dirt up with him.

"What the hell … " Tony whispered against his will.

"Stop using my daughter's name for such a purpose!" a familiar voice called from somewhere through the wind.

He narrowed his eyes and looked around. Where was that son of a bitch?

Was there a dark figure sitting in that tree? He looked closer and, yes, he caught a glimpse of the god leaning casually against the upper trunk, legs crossed over a large branch.

Tony pondered for a few seconds if he should go away again, or find out what's going on and decided for the latter.

Carefully he climbed over the shattered trunks and stopped in what he estimated a fair distance to the God of Mischief.

Looking up again he noticed new gashes on the trickster's face and hands. His gaze was hefted to something far away.

"Loki! What have you _done_!" he had to ask.

"I did some thinking," came the uncaring answer.

Tony looked around them, taking in the sight again. From here the whole place looked even more devastated. " Disturbing thoughts, I assume?"

"Quite troublesome ones," Loki nodded.

"So you decided to re-decorate in order to distract yourself?"

He finally had the full attention of the god, who now turned his head and grinned at him. "You like it?"

"Na … I'm more like the kind of clean-and-stylish-type," Tony shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Though your clothing tells me another story." And there was that look of condescension again.

"Ah, shut up," Tony said.

"No need to insult me again, Stark," Loki replied while his hands ghosted over each other and the gashes vanished slowly.

"Now could you stop doing this?" Tony huffed.

"Doing what?"

"Wasting your magic. I really wanna go home," he said and gestured around them.

"You do know you sound like a whining toddler, yes?" the god mocked grinning.

Tony rolled his eyes in annoyance. This was getting him nowhere. The god starting to toy with him again and he couldn't have that. He wouldn't have him be in control. Not after that night. Not after that dream. And just not at all … because!

"Do you wanna tell me, why you hurt yourself? Feeling a little border-line today?" and he asked himself silently if there was more truth to that then he had meant at first.

"Feeling border-what?" the god looked honestly irritated.

Tony just shrugged it off. "Forget I said that."

The wind was howling louder and louder by the minute, making it harder to understand each other. So at the same time Tony stepped a bit closer and Loki swung himself from the tree.

Now, standing a few feet away from each other, they looked each other in the eyes awkwardly.

Until Loki broke the silence.

"Why have you come here, Stark?"

"I wanted to find out what kept me awake for the better part of last night," he answered, and even though he just referred to the enormous noise first, he suddenly read between his own lines.

"That would have been me, most likely," Loki said, lifting a corner of his lips.

"If only you knew ..." Tony mumbled under his breath and then widened his eyes in shock. He hadn't meant to let that come out loud.

The god tilted his head, asking "What?"

"Nothin', " Tony hastily answered, "Better tell me why you're bleeding again!"

Loki lifted an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes a bit. "What exactly should I know?"

Tony just shook his head at that as if saying no, and looked closer at the trickster's cut face. "Haven't you been in enough pain the last couple o' days? What's goin' on in your mind!"

Loki inhaled deeply, letting the air out as slow as possible as if calming himself. "Alright, Stark. An offer. First you answer my question and then I will explain this, "and he gestured at the chaos around them," to you."

Tony knew there was only little chance that the god would keep his word, but he had no other options. And it wasn't like he was telling the whole truth himself.

"'Kay," he nodded and put his hands in his pockets, " I was thinking 'bout you last night."

A devilish grin spread over Loki's face. "Is that so?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Not _that_ kind of thinking, you pervert!" He really hoped the god would believe him. "I just don't get what went on in your twisted mind when you climbed on top of me like a whore. Not quite dignified for a royalty." That came out harsher than he wanted and he could see a flicker of hurt show in the god's eyes. With another blink it was gone again.

Loki only nodded twice and spoke with a calm voice "I am sorry I kept your thoughts occupied like that. I promise it will not happen again."

To that Tony shook his head in confusion. "Is that _all_ you've gotta say to that? No explaining _why_?"

"And bother you further with it? No, I think that is all you need to know," he said plainly.

Tony shrugged, dropping the topic, for now at least. Then he shifted from one leg to the other, saying "Okay, now you. I'm all ears!"

To his surprise the god indeed answered. "I was working on a specific spell and it got a little bit out of hand," he said as casual as if someone explained he had to buy a different type of soda because the wanted one was sold out this time.

"This is _getting a little out of hand_ to you?" Tony asked sceptically. On the other hand, he knew what Loki was capable of. Still, the area looked like the aftermath of a one-man-war. And that man was only practicing.

"Actually it is."

"And that you hurt yourself is common, too?" Tony creased his forehead in disbelief.

"I do not mind, if that is what you want to know," Loki spoke without emotion while he subconsciously closed his eyes for a second to concentrate and heal his face as well.

"How can some _not_ mind!"

"I accept getting hurt. Because in the end this is all I ever get. And since I can not change that, I can change my attitude. Now take that frown off your face, please."

"Not until you take off your mask," Tony blurted.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Tony wiped his palms over his face, "I mean, seriously, do you _really_ want me to believe _that_? Do you believe yourself? Because I've seen you hurt and you seemed to mind, and not just a little!"

Loki put on a smile, that only tried to look like a real smile, but told something entirely different. "I mean it. I am the God of Mischief, the God of Trickery, the God of Fire! Do you not think this is part of my so called destiny? I was born into that role and I fulfill it the best I can. Because this _is_ my life. This is what I _am_!"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you are okay with your place in life," Tony commanded, somehow driven by his desire to understand the person in front of him.

"I am," Loki said, green staring into brown.

"Liar," Tony blurted, being not in the least satisfied with the answer.

"What do you want to hear from me?" the god asked, sounding annoyed.

"The truth!"

"I just told you."

"Liar!"

"Stark, this is ridiculous," Loki said, louder this time, and took a step backwards.

"You lying to yourself is!" Tony replied, reading that body-language as a clear sign of self-defense.

"There you do know more than I do!" Green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You don't find it ridiculous?" Tony asked mockingly, not wanting to stop there.

"No! I say I am not lying to myself!"

"Liar!" the human said again.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" the god yelled and for a short moment Tony thought he saw flames at Loki's fingertips.

Tony bit his tongue and just held the stare.

Loki closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again, making two steps towards the other man. "I do not know what this is all about. It makes no sense to me, so, please, be so kind and stop it."

And Tony wanted to, but then there was this one thought. "If you think all of this is senseless, then let me ask you one last question."

"Which is?" the god forced out of his mouth.

"You could have left all the time. Instead you stay and listen to me. Now who are you trying to convince here? Me? Or Yourself?"

To that, Loki just looked at him with his mouth open slightly as if ready to say something. And then Tony could watch the anger in the god's eyes retreat and be replaced by some form of astonishment. He seemed to actually think about that question. Slowly his gaze dropped downwards, trying to focus on something several times on it's way down, as if to hold onto something. And then it searched the floor for an answer.

Knowing that troubling Loki never was a good idea, Tony decided to intervene.

"You know what? I don't want you to answer that. Not to me, anyway. It's none of my business," and with that he made a step towards the god and patted him on his shoulder, "That okay with you?"

Loki stared to the ground for a while, unfocused gaze, as if he wasn't listening. Then he suddenly looked up again, nodding in assent.

"How about we make a deal," Tony smiled.

"What kind of deal?"

"No more lies today."

"And what is that supposed to achieve?"

"See it as some kind of game," Tony said encouraging, "You are getting self-destructive, I get bored, we both could need some entertainment to lift the mood. Seriously, all this _thinking an' getting focused_ is not healthy if you don't try and have some fun from time to time. And since it's just you an' me here and I can't picture us playing hide and seek, this the best and most inoffensive I can come up with for a start."

"I do not play games, Stark," Loki stated dismissively.

"Why? Too old for that? Or are you afraid to reveal something I could use against you?"

ooOoo

Tony had no idea, why, but Loki gave in and agreed.

No lies.

Then Tony noticed that probably that idea wasn't that smart at all, because the god could use it against him easily. Ah, to hell with that.

Loki insisted to stay where they were, explaining that he liked being out in the storm. And that he wanted to clean up his mess, later. Though Tony had no idea how the god wanted to manage that. But it shouldn't be his problem.

So they sat down and talked. Careful at first, testing each other.

Then they fell into a refreshing discussion about magic versus science, both opening up to each other without noticing.

Somehow they ended up talking about family, disagreeing in a few points, but they found they had a lot in common.

And Tony didn't now why, but he felt that Loki was telling him the truth all the time he asked him something. He didn't know if the god was playing along or playing with him. So he enjoyed the moment and hoped not to get disappointed.

Right now, Tony was sitting with his back against the trunk of the maple tree. Loki lay casually on his back on his spread-out cloak in a position that looked like he had just woken up. The rough wind played with his hair and the green fabric underneath him.

Tony pondered if he could dare a more personal question. He decided on trying.

"Do you really see sex as an instrument to get what you want?"

"Honestly?"

Tony gave him his you-know-the-answer-look.

"I do."

"But that's not all you see in it, right?"

"There was a time I could connect it with … what you would most likely call romance. But not anymore." His voice sounded like he was remembering something from long long ago.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"I learned that those feelings do not get my anywhere good."

"Aren't you missing something that way?"

"What now, Stark? Do you of all people want to hold a speech about what should be and what should not?" the god grinned.

"I'm just wondering, that's all," he shrugged.

"Why don't you answer me one question, Stark. How come that you insist that much on this subject?" And he looked at him with a certain determination that unnerved Tony.

"I only try to understand you, that's all."

"Why do I get the feeling there is more to that?" the trickster stretched himself and lay his arms above his head. He looked kind of vulnerable, Tony mused. And tempting.

"Definitely not!" he said a bit to fast for his own liking.

"Who are you trying to convince now? Me or yourself?" Loki grinned.

"You," Tony answered and he knew that his body-language had already betrayed him, because he saw it in Loki's eyes. He saw that he knew.

"Tststs. No lies, Stark. Were not this your conditions? Do not start to play against the rules," the god teased.

All Tony wanted now was to walk away. But he knew he would only walk in circles as long as he was stuck here. So he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the confrontation with a part of him he didn't want to get to know. Because Loki had found a weak spot.

"Okay. You _and_ myself... ," he sighed.

"Why yourself?" Loki asked, smirking slightly.

"I don't know."

"And again you lie. Not fair, Stark. But I am generous and tell you my point of view. All you have to do then is say if I am right or not." And Tony felt his face heat up and his heart beat faster, fearing that something was about to be revealed that he never, never in his life wanted to be seen. "I assume I was right that night, about you."

Tony knew if he was honest to himself he should nod, but his body wasn't ready to move.

"But you want me to feel … whatever it is you want me to feel. Most likely because you want to be desired, too, because everything else would scratch your ego." And still the god lay there like nothing important was going on, a mixture of a smirk and a smile on his lips.

"It wouldn't scratch my … and I don't want you to feel anything for _me_! I'm concerned about _you_!" he finally found his voice again.

"I am fine this way. Yet I still think you couldn't have it, if you couldn't make me actually _want_ you," Loki said.

And Tony couldn't resist the urge. "I bet I could," he challenged.

"Why do you not want to find out?" Loki said in a quite seductive voice.

Suddenly Tony understood what was going on. They were trapped in their egos. Pushing it and waiting for the other one to give up. Just a bit more and then another tiny bit.

He could watch himself make another mistake in his life.

.

.

* * *

tbc


	8. Lose Yourself in the Game

**A/N: **Oh boy, I can't believe this actually left my head and went through my fingers to be read by you. I'm really not sure about this because this was a first for me. What I talk of? You'll see, when you get there. Please tell me how/if you liked it, I really need your opinion!

**Thank you soooo much for your amazing feedback on my last chapter! I love you! :)  
Kokoroyume: **Wow, thank you so much for this reference! I've never heard of that poem before. And since my French is really poor, I think I found a really appropriate translation. And I LOVE it! :) And thanks for the compliment. :)  
**fan girl 666:** You're welcome. :) Hm, if the outcome of the game was good or bad … well, you have to decide now.  
**Kotetsu T.: **What I have planned for them is somehow much more complicated. But I don't wanna reveal much more right now. I hope you'll like what will develop.  
**Graceful Whovian:** Your words were a caressing shower, washing away a few of my doubts. You showed me that I conveyed my ideas of how I wanted the both of them to interact. Thank you! :)  
**FueledByRamens: **Hi Angéline! Thank you so much! I absolutely share the compassion for Loki and his demeanor in "The Avengers" made me think of his motives more then ever. But I can't say more to this, because it will affect my next chapters and I have to keep my lips sealed. ;)  
Most of the story of Sleipnir's origin is absolutely right. Two things I would like to put in contrete terms. It wasn't Valhalla, but the big castle of Asgard. And, and that's really important, it was Loki's own stupid idea to set the short deadline as well as the price (sun, moon and Freyja) for the man/giant, if he could meet said deadline. So the other gods forced him to find a way out. - But that doesn't change how Loki could think about it. And that's my playground. ;) - Lots of hugs! :)  
**To everyone mentioning my cliffhanger: **Mwuahahaha! - *coughs* ;D

BTW: Congratulations to Sweden for winning the ESC! ;)

Now, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

.

**Lose Yourself in the Game**

**ooOoo**

"You miss an important fact, my friend," Tony said with a forced smile on his lips.

"Is that so?" the god asked amused.

"Yep," and he slowly felt his smile turn honest, "There's still the point that I simply don't want you."

"Ouch!" Loki made in mock hurt and then turned to his side, facing the human, "Well, now, tell me if we are still playing your game."

"Yes, why?"

"Because you keep telling the untruth. I could literally _feel_ your want that one morning," the god smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I had a fucking dream!" Damn, that came out wrong.

Loki's smirk grew even wider. "I know that already, Stark. Your body made a clear statement."

"I didn't dream of you," he groaned, "And we _are _still playing."

"Who did you dream of?" the god asked, seriously being interested.

"A woman."

"Interesting," Loki stated, "Not _your_ girl, then."

Tony wanted to wipe that damn smirk off the others face. "What makes you think it wasn't Pepper?"

"You would not have said _a_ woman," was the amused reply.

"Why didn't you say something when I woke you up that way?" he wanted to change the subject a bit, because it was getting to a point he liked even less then the whole situation. But he was indeed curious about the answer now.

"I was busy priding myself causing such a nice reaction of yours. I had no idea I was not the source of your pleasure," Loki chuckled.

"You really think you're _sooo_ irresistible, aren't you?" Tony grinned.

"I know I am," the trickster said smiling.

At that he gave a short laugh "Now who's ego is about to get a scratch!"

"Want me to prove it to you?" Loki asked while raising a brow.

Tony could feel those challenging eyes on him, waiting for him to step into the trap. And he felt cornered. No matter what he did now would show that Loki was right all the time. And it didn't bother him that much that the god was right, no, but he wanted to delude himself for a while longer. He wanted himself to believe that Pepper was the only one he wanted. That he wouldn't give in so easily to something as low as lust anymore. That he had grown some kind of self-control. That he had changed.

But the trap was laid out perfectly.

"Try your best. But don't get all depressed afterwards," Tony shrugged.

He still hoped the god was just fooling around and wouldn't actually go that far. On the other hand he had already seeing him cross that line before. What were the god's motives anyway? Why was he doing this? Was this some kind of game of power? If yes, why did he chose something so intimate. To humilate Tony afterwards? Would he really play that dirty? Or was there something he couldn't see yet?

Oh, he was so doomed!

Strands of black hair danced over the gods face, while green orbs slowly took in every detail of the human in front of him. Tony watched Loki wet his lips absentmindedly and felt himself stir just from that. The seconds stretched and it already felt like torture to him. A part of him wanted to yell "Okay, you've won! Now leave it be." But it didn't come out of his mouth. Instead he just sat there and watched, and waited for more to happen.

With one fluid motion Loki was at his feet, moving like a shadow. Perfectly dangerous.

Their eyes locked. Tony wanted to pull his gaze away, but couldn't. Too deep were those poison-green pools and he already started to drown in them. Even more so when Loki knelt down over his thighs, straddling him carefully.

"We had that already," Tony said as indifferent as possible, holding the stare.

"I am aware of that. Do you want to shove me off of you again?" the god said teasingly.

Those eyes were paralyzing. "I want you to stand up on your own."

"But we can not have that now, can we?" Loki lifted a hand and started playing with the hair just behind Tony's ear, breaking their gaze to watch his own fingers move.

Such a damn simple touch and Tony's body was officially reacting now. He was glad there still was a small distance between their hips.

"You know," Loki said thoughtful," I will not bite you if you touch me," and his eyes looked back at Tony's," Unless you want me to," and there was the smirk again," Is that what you secretly wish me to do?" The hand let go of Tony's hair and fingernails scraped playfully along his neck. "Do you want me to mark you?" And his other hand gently stroked over his chest, not once touching his arch-reactor. "Do you want me to claim your body, Stark? To make you mine?"

Those hands slid lower down his body and Tony wanted to arch into that touch for a second. That thought alone scared him to death. He didn't want to have another man inside of him and he would rather die than have Loki have him. Then why did that touch feel like a promise of heaven?

Elegant fingers wrapped around his waistband and Loki leaned closer to nip at Tony's earlobe, making the human roll his eyes back from the erotic sensation while being unobserved for a moment.

And then that damn talented tongue licked along the rim of his earshell, almost causing him to gasp. Almost!

"But that would not suit you, Anthony Stark," a tempting whisper spoke so quiet he had trouble hearing it over the sharp wind. And yet, it ringed through his brain like the only existing sound in the world. "You are a man of _taking_, am I right?" And the fingers left his pants and travelled tantalizingly slow upwards again. "You want to _use_ as you please, you want to _own_," he whispered into Tony's other ear, "Is not this your true nature?"

Tony swallowed hard. He had to confess that Loki was right.

It was what he was used to in all this years of being a billionaire. Tony Stark wants, Tony Stark gets. There was no time of thinking about his desires, of questioning it. Of waiting for anything. He just took it.

"Why do you hold back further on?" Green eyes came back into vision and sparkled at him through a waving black curtain.

"We will keep this a secret," he breathed onto Tony's lips, so close, yet far enough away not to touch them, "between you and me." And with that he rocked his hips against the human's one time.

"All you have to do is reach out and take what you want."

With that said, Loki pulled his tunic off in one single movement. His words echoed in Tony's head while his eyes wandered over the perfect torso shamelessly. _This_ was his forbidden fruit.

And suddenly he realised that he had the possibility to screw a god! It was like a trophy that just waited for him to take it. All that kept him at bay were his fading doubts.

His whole body screamed to finally take this gift, to give into the temptation. It would be so damn easy!

He opened his mouth and said with a hoarse voice "I can't … This is wrong, Loki … so fuckin' wrong … I can't … I want to … so wrong, I can't ..." An elegant finger was put on his lips to silence him up. And he slightly pushed his lips against it in return.

Their eyes locked the very second.

Tony had decided.

Green eyes gave silent permission.

It was like he was finally able to burst the ropes that bound him, when Tony wrapped his arms around the god, one hand gripping his nape, the other digging it's nails in his back. He pulled him flush against his body and shifted his legs under him. Loki's hands, locked between them, clutched at the human's collar.

And Tony pushed himself off the tree and down to the cloak, trapping Loki under him. Immedeately the god arched into him, trying to get some long needed friction, causing them both to moan in unision.

Loki's hands pulled at Tony's shirt and he in return tried to get rid of the trickster's pants, taking the loincloth off with them.

And then they were pressed against each other again, Tony kissing and licking and biting at Loki's neck, making the god draw his head back in complete submission. All he could think of was to fuck the god senseless. Screw the foreplay. He wetted his fingers with his own saliva and brought them to Loki's entrance.

He knew he should do some more caressing, make some compliments, anything that wasn't so forward and blunt. But it was their game of honesty, wasn't it? And he would lie if he would say he wanted to wait.

He slid his finger inside, probing the tight channel and making Loki gasp in pleasure.

And the god had clearly stated what _he_ wanted, so he wouldn't mind if he was treated a little bit harsher, would he?

A second finger found it's way inside and moved in and out of the god.

The thought alone of how it could feel to be burried in that impossibly tight ass brought Tony to the verge of orgasm.

He added a third finger and had to bite his lower lip from the carnal sensation. What a promise that ass was for him! And the wanton sounds that fell from Loki's lips combined with the lustdrunken closed eyes of the trickster was all the encouragement he needed.

Hastlily he pulled his pants down his hips, freeing his restrained cock and coated it with his precum.

Slowly, finally, he pushed himself into the tight dark heat that was Loki Laufeyson.

Lustfilled eyes looked up at him and begged him to move and he was more than willing to oblige. There was a silent agreement made between them that this was not going to be slow and gentle.

Tony started moving his hips, pulling out almost completely and than slamming back inside. Never had anyone felt this good in his life and he wanted it to last for as long as possible, but feared it would be over way to soon. He set a steady rhythmn and listened to the wonderful sound of Loki's gasps and moans. Somehow he had expected the trickster to be the silent type. Watching him so abandoned aroused him even more.

Suddenly Loki, most likely unconsciously, closed his muscles around the human's cock, putting the amount of pleasure to a whole new level for Tony.

He knew he would cum within the next few thusts and his body begged him to do just that, but his mind had another plan. He wanted to save the moment for he knew it would never come back. With a frustrated sob he stilled his movements and let his forehead fall onto the god's shoulder.

"I can't ..." he whispered.

Loki froze under him the moment the words reached his ears.

"I'm sorry, I can't ..." he whispered again, not sure if he excused to the god or to himself, and lifted his head up again to look at the trickster.

Loki's eyes were narrowed dangerously and promised a slow and painful death.

It took Tony a moment to understand what was going on.

"Oh! Nonononono! Not what you think! I want this! It feels great! Too great actually … it's just I can't …," he stuttered, carefully watching Loki's mimic change by each word, " I can't keep this up much longer without … " And he felt like he'd just embaressed himself to the bones and that the god would bath in it and give a comment about the lousy stamina of this human.

But something else happened. Long fingers cupped his jaw and gentle green eyes looked up to him, soothing his heartbeat. A shy smile formed on Loki's lips and with the softest voice he asked: "Do you trust me?" Unpredictable as the fire, that is what Tony thought of Loki.

And Tony nodded to the man, who lay so open and vulnerable under him and let him inside himself.

The god lay one of his hands tenderly over the place where Tony's heart was underneath. And then he shut his eyes and moved his lips in an inaudible spell and Tony's skin started to prickle and then something moved from the palm to the heart and to Tony it felt like a wind breezed through the atoms of a mountain and he had to close his eyes, too.

And then it was gone.

Both men looked at each other again.

"What have you done?" Tony asked, unsure if something had happened at all.

"You'll see," came the soft reply.

He hesitated for a short moment and then pushed into the god again.

And stilled again.

His eyes widened in shock. He needed a second or two to understand what was going on. And then he moved again, and stopped again. He didn't know if it could be, but he felt like he was truly inside of Loki. Not physically, but mentally! It was like he could somehow feel a part of what the god felt. It doubled his pleasure, if not more! And he had no idea how this would help him with his stamina.

"_Oh - my - god_!" Tony let out in pure amazement and wonder.

"For now I am," Loki answered, half smiling, half gasping.

That made Tony chuckle. "Smartass!"

Loki reached up to the humans face and traced his fingers down a cheek. "I need you to move, Anthony. This is torture!"

And Tony was more than willing to comply. He reached for Loki's wrists and held them down next to the god's head, putting part of his weight on them. If he was able to feel Loki that _deep_, if he was allowed to take the god _that_ way, than he wanted to possess him as much as possible. And Loki let him!

He started moving his hips again, setting a steady rhythmn to get used to the new feeling. At first he tried to analyse _what_ exactly he _was _feeling, but he failed specifying it. Then he decided it felt dead-right awsome and just _right_, and he felt like he didn't have to guess _if_ Loki liked a certain caress or movement, he just _knew_ it the very moment he did it.

That's how he knew that he could slam his cock mercylessly into the god's ass and found Loki loudly relish the pleasure.

It aroused him to a point he'd never reached before, but to his astonishment he found a barrier that kept him from cumming. For a brief moment he hoped that he would be able to break it, but then he pulled his attention back to the stunning god beneath him. A thin layer of sweat covered his ivory skin. His eyes were shut tightly in delight, mouth open for all the wonderful sounds to fill the air. To Tony it was his own synphony, and he played it as he wanted to - slowing down, thrusting in in a different angle, speeding up again, rolling his hips … each time the god reacted with different moans and gasps and a soft hiss here and there.

But as much as he was in heaven, he was in hell as well. It felt impossibly good, still he felt stagnating on his way to the top. With that he knew that something kept Loki from letting go. If only he knew what it was, what he could do!

Tony needed to look into Loki's eyes.

He wanted to dive into that ocean-green pools again, wishing for something to find on their bottom, so he slowed down to an almost-stop.

Instantly Loki stared up at him, first in irritation, then quickly changing to annoyance. Then he sped up the pace slowly, until the god was pleased enough to close his eyes again to savour the sensation.

That's when Tony stopped again and repeated the game. He enjoyed having so much power over the god, making him do what he wanted, controlling him completely.

Loki understood what he had to do to get what he craved for and forced his eyes open and stared into those coffee-brown orbs as the human thrust into him again and again.

Thin lips were parted, silently panting in a cocktail of wonder and amazement.

Those eyes stared up at him, asking him a question he didn't understand.

Slowing down his movements once more, he leaned down a bit, putting more of his weight on Loki's wrists.

"Tell me what you want," he asked affectionately.

The god only responded by looking from one brown eye to the other, searching for something.

"Tell me what you want," he repeated and remembered his own crazy dream where Dream-Loki asked him exactly the same question.

The man under him closed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side.

He wrapped his fingers even tighter around the slim wrists, hurting on purpose. "Tell me what you _need_, Loki!"

He didn't know if it was the pressure of his grip or the care in his voice or the change of words, that made Loki turn towards him again, opening those deep green pools again.

For a few moments the trickster's lips just trembled. Until finally he dared to answer.

"Hold me," he whispered with a haunted voice.

And Tony did.

He leaned down, putting his weight onto the god, knowing it wouldn't hurt him, and slid one arm under Loki's back and the other under his shoulder and neck, craddling as much of Loki as he could. And the god wrapped his legs around Tony's waist and locked his arms around his torso. They held each other like they were the only other beings existing in their world.

Tony pushed inside that heated channel again, feeling everything change. He felt like he was soaring and free falling at once. And everything around him faded away, leaving nothing but the quivering body beneath him. And he sped up the pace, his hips moving on their own accord, that barrier gone and the way free for his long wanted goal.

They moaned into each others ears, fueling their desire even more. Tony finally rammed himself into Loki, wondering how this wasn't hurting the god. And then he saw his vision go white, and his world exploded into nothingness, a super-nova of light blinding him behind his eyes. He felt some creamy substance spread out on his stomach but couldn't get together, what it was. Slowly he came back to reality and felt his body still moving. Realization hit him that he had just experiened Loki's orgasm, his own still ahead. The pure thought of what just happened drove him crazy and he slammed into the spent mess that was Loki until he finally, finally climaxed, painting the god's inner walls white with his passion.

For long minutes they stayed like that and just gasped for air, chests heaving violently against each other.

Eventually Tony pulled out, causing a soft hiss on Loki's lips. He lay down next to the god, turning on his back and tried to comprehend how they could get so carried away. Then he dropped the thought again and just enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

ooOoo

Tony watched up to the branches, that curved in the storm. Loki lay pressed against his side with his head on Tony's shoulder, one arm firmly around each others waists. For a while Tony felt the god's eyelashes brush against his skin, knowing that he was still awake. Then he heard him breath slower and the lashes stayed still.

For a moment he smiled to himself, basking in the after-effect of their encounter. He felt sated like never before. And whole. And powerful.

And then suddenly his smile faltered.

He realized they hadn't kissed.

Not one single time.

It shouldn't bother him that much, but somehow it made him feel like he misinterpreted the whole situation as something that it hadn't been from the beginning.

He felt Loki shiver slightly and cuddle even closer. It made him pull away from his thoughts and instead he carefully wrapped the cloak around their bodies.

"Þakk þér," Loki whispered sleepily.

Even though Tony didn't understand the words he didn't miss the sound of appreciation in them.

The thinking could wait for now.

He let his fingers play with the trickster's hair until sleep came over him.

.

.

* * *

.

Tbc

.

.

* * *

* Þakk þér. - Thank you.


	9. Where We Go From Here

**A/N:** Whooohooooo! I've finally managed to end this chapter! It took a while since I first had to write down my master plan before I start to mix up my stuff here (yes, I have plans with this plot) and I started drawing some sketches, which occupied my mind for quite a while now. And now I look into my account and see that I will be able to put a cover to my story? Sometimes things just fit together. :D Well, I have to feel confident enough to put the sketches online, first. We'll see... *coughs*  
**Thank you all for all of your awesome feedback and support! You have no idea how much this means to me! I love you!  
FueledByRamens:** No reason to be sorry :) And yes, there's a reason they didn't kiss. ;) I try to write other "cute-moments" because I like reading them. There is this special type of innocent intimacy I love so much. And I'm SOOOO glad you liked it. =D  
**GracefulWhovian:** What can I say. Your words honor me a lot! And they push me.  
**Iced Perfection: **Honestly? At the beginning I was sure I would fuck up, get flamed and give up. ;) Really! Now all the reviews raise the bar each time but I wouldn't trade this experience for anything else. I'm learning so much! And if you see mistakes, be nitpicking and tell me. It's a great way for me to improve.  
**Silverwolfneko-chan:** The Norse Mythology has a really big part in my life, too and I try hard to keep the balance between the NM and what Marvel made of it. I still can't believe my first mistake with that was writing "Æsir" instead of "Ás" (Thanks so much to **MalfoyMaladyoftheDark! :)**). I trusted other writers and didn't look that up … arghh! :D  
**I wish I could answer all of you, but this would take too long, unfortunately. I hope, you'll forgive me.  
**Last but not least I want to send hugs to my two best friends who just got to know I'm writing this and hopefully won't look at me as if I were a different person after reading this story. ;) I know you're not familiar with this type of fan-fiction or fanfic at all, so I hope you'll enjoy this nonetheless. Otherwise just stop reading and pretend this wouldn't exist. ;P Ich hab euch lieb!

Alright, I'm out now.  
I hope, you enjoy this.

.

.

.

* * *

**Where We Go From Here**

**ooOoo**

He didn't want to wake up again. So he left his eyelids closed and pretended to the world and himself. Mostly to himself.

It could only go downward from this point. Loki had officially ruined his love-life forever. He had lost their game, which wasn't _that_ much of a problem. He finally _had_ to do some thinking about his current relationship and feared the outcome. Since this was planned as a one-time-thing, he still had to face the fact that he could not just hide and wait 'til the other would leave. This time he would have to get through the awful _morning after_. And _if _he would return home, he would have to go through a hell lot of explaining, because they would know. Somehow they always knew. Somehow it was always this kind of things that slipped through sooner or later.

And away from that it just felt nice the way it was right now.

Loki was firmly pressed against his chest, both facing each other. He didn't know if the Ás was awake, but felt his chilly breath ghosting over his skin, liking the way it tingled. And he admired the scent of the god. It was a mixture of something alien and something as familiar as his home. Disturbing at first, but then intoxicating.

It was comfortably warm under the cloak and he marveled at the softness of the fabric.

He heard a few birds sing. That made him guess that it was either late afternoon or sometime in the morning, listening to the different songs. They were coming from all around. And this somehow confused him enough to open his eyes and blink against the light.

The storm was gone and left nothing but a shallow breeze behind. The sun stood low and broke through the branches all around. The trees surrounded him, standing unharmed and proud. A few leaves waved here and there. And Tony furrowed his brows. When did _that_ happen?

Loki shifted in his sleep and rolled on his back, his face still turned towards Tony.

He looked down at the god in his arm. An arm he could barely feel at the moment, but he could have cared less.

Loki appeared innocent like a child.

He remembered that face under him, emerald eyes begging for more. And now it seemed to belong to a different person. And in all his narcissism he felt so far away from perfect next to Loki. Such an angelic face. So not like Thor. How could they not have seen that they couldn't be brothers for such a long time.

The god yawned in his sleep and moved his fingers as if he wanted to grab something. Without thinking Tony reached out with his hand and brushed over them. And Loki locked their fingers together in a gently grip. Even when sleeping, Loki had him in his hands.

_So damn dangerous,_ Tony thought.

Minutes later he drifted of into a state of half-consciousness.

ooOoo

He pulled himself back into reality when he felt someone squeeze his hand carefully. Opening his eyes, he saw Loki slowly awake to the sunlight shining from above. So it was morning, he noted. He pulled his arm out from under the god and propped himself on his elbow to look down as impassive to the god as possible.

Green eyes took in their surrounding, seemingly unsure of something for a moment. Then they settled on Tony's face and the trickster-smile spread out across Loki's lips.

"I knew it," the smile said.

"Good morning to you, too," Tony answered, but the god's face remained unchanged. He sighed and cocked an eyebrow "Okay, _what_ did you know?"

"That I am irresistible," Loki stated in a self-confident whisper.

Tony just rolled his eyes at that, something he did quite often in the presence of the god. Okay, he wanted to go that way? Then Tony would go with him.

"Does this mean that you and I will be together happily ever after now?" Tony said overly cheerful.

That made the Ás looking stunned for a second, obviously not expecting that answer.

"You do not want to get there, Stark. You know very well what this was all about."

"Yeah, now I know how you can have six children from four different women," Tony grinned.

For a moment the god's face wore a murderous look, but quickly changed back into one of calmness. "Do not talk of things you do not understand."

"Oh, what I know is that I don't know how it must be to carry a snake or an eight-legged horse under my heart, so I will definitely not talk about _that_!" Tony laughed, obviously in joking-mood.

"You are right, you do not know what that must be like," the god said, voice turning unemotional out of a sudden. He unlocked their fingers and stood up without further ado.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tony asked half mockingly, half worried.

"No, everything is just fine, Stark," Loki answered in a tone that reflected just that and pulled his clothes on again.

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?" Tony replied, forehead slightly creasing.

"Because this is what you seem to feel all the time I open my mouth," Loki spat back, obviously wanting to show his annoyance now.

"Hey, did I miss something?" Tony said, sitting up, "You were the one, who started this. And it's nothing but a few teasing words. Why are you so upset all of a sudden?"

The god looked him in the eyes for a moment, before he sighed audible. "You would not understand, Stark."

"Then try to explain!"

"What for, Stark? In a few days you will be back home and we will fight each other again. Why should you want to get to know anything about me? Because you care? Do not try to sell this kind of lie to me!" The god spoke.

Tony pulled his pants up that still hung low on his thighs. "I don't get this," he explained, getting up to face the god at eye-level, "You could have stopped the moment you knew I was attracted to you. Instead you let me that close to you … "

"As if you had minded that much!" Loki interrupted.

"That's not my point. What I don't get in my head is that you let me be a part of you the one moment and don't explain what I've said wrong right now."

"It was the only way I saw to help you with your performance-issues," the god stated in a mocking tone.

To that Tony was close to pouting "I'm not goin' to say _Thank you_ for that!"

"I was not expecting something like that. You had your fun, I had mine. We are even," came the answer.

Tony honestly regretted opening his eyes. Instead of giving another not-constructive comment, he picked up the cloak. Handing it to Loki he tried to sound as casual as if nothing had happened "How come the trees are all back in shape?"

"Because I wanted them to," Loki said stiffly, reaching out for his green fabric.

"I didn't hear anything last night," Tony wondered.

"That only tells me I did it right," the god replied.

ooOoo

They decided to go back to the cave together, Loki finally willing to stay in the shelter again.

There were not much words spoken between them, only a few glances shared. He didn't know why, but Tony hated it. He wanted something else. Something less hostile. And he blamed Loki again. For not telling him what he had said to upset the god, _again_. For the situation. For this _something_ he felt. Even more for the _something_ he missed.

Still he didn't regret their game of no lies. Nor what had happened between them.

He regretted the reasons.

He regretted it wouldn't happen again.

And he hated himself for this kind of thoughts.

ooOoo

The rest of the day went by without any conflicts. Mainly because both men tried to avoid each other. And somehow it was like before in a strange way. They annoyed each other with their pure presence.

There was a tension in the air, keeping them from relaxing the way they wished to. Needed to.

Most of the time Loki sat cross-legged in front of the fire, scepter in his hands and eyes closed, whispering strange incantations in a language Tony didn't understand, causing green flames to fly from his fingers to the crystal every now and then. The scepter made strange noises every time it was fed with these flames. His face showed nothing but concentration, except for a few times he opened his eyes to watch the human for a couple of seconds.

Tony tried to hide that he noticed being watched. He would certainly feel better if he knew what it meant, but didn't dare to ask either. Especially since he got aware of the fact that every time he tried to get answers from the god, he only ended up having more questions.

So he distracted himself by continuing to bring his repulsor to work and he knew he was close to succeeding. But working with nothing but his hands and a knife was quite a challenge, even for a genius like him. And every time he reached a dead end in his considerations, he cursed under his breath. Not only because he had to find another way, but also because his mind wandered back to the mind-blowing incident he had with Loki. He cursed because he couldn't stop thinking about what happened and wanting it again.

Why was he not satisfied with this experience? Like with all his other … how did Loki put it? Flirtations. Why did this god had to be like a virus infecting his mind? _Do you trust me?_ Why had he let him in!

Loki had used this one moment of weakness and he had used it well. That bastard! Like a small spark it started and ignited inside of him and slowly the flame ate at his whole being, consuming him.

He had to stop it! Had to block those thoughts out. Had to focus. Had to think straight.

It worked.

Until the next morning, when he found himself covered in that cursed cloak, keeping him so damn comfortably warm. Loki must have wrapped it around him in his sleep.

Bastard.

ooOoo

The next day was uneventful. Tony didn't mention the cloak and neither did Loki. The silence between them became something close to endurable. The tension subsided until it was only a dull memory.

After laying down at night he pretended to be asleep and waited for Loki to … he didn't know … repeat his act of kindness? Nothing happened and he fell asleep after what felt like an eternity.

The next morning he was covered with the green fabric again.

Did the god really wait _that _long? Apparently yes. But why?

ooOoo

After long hours of work he finally did it!

He activated the repulsor and it shoved him a few feet through the cave. Despite the sudden pain in his bones he yelled out his joy for the world to know.

Loki was somewhere else and therefore not present to ruin his short moment of victory. Tony wasn't quite sure if he would find any use for the repulsor, but it satisfied his ego nonetheless.

He didn't feel that useless anymore.

Finally.

ooOoo

After celebrating his moment of success in a way that would seem undignified to others eyes he decided it was time to give his muscles and brain some time to relax properly. And since it was extremely warm today, he chose to take a bath in the small pool nearby.

It was a relief to his skin to peel himself out of the clothes and he enjoyed the air touching his body.

The moment his foot hit the surface of the cooling water, he froze in his movement.

At first he thought he was imagining things, but then he realized that, indeed, Loki was here, too. Inside the pool.

For a moment green eyes watched a few dragonflies hunting each other. And then they shifted over to Tony, who just stood there and stared blankly at nothing in particular, while his mind ran through all kinds of thoughts from _you just watch a god bath_ to _shit, I'm unclothed._

A few seconds later he turned on his heels to collect his clothes and …

"Where are you going, Stark?"

Tony looked over his shoulder "I didn't know you were here, so I'll give you some privacy."

"Do not be such an infant and get into the water already. Believe me, you need it. You smell like a boar," the god laughed, "And there is nothing we have not seen already."

Hesitating a second to shrug off the insult and ponder over the invitation, Tony turned again and slipped into the cool liquid.

Loki plunged his head underwater for a moment to wet his hair and combed it back casually afterwards, starting to watch the dragonflies again. It seemed he didn't mind Tony's presence in the slightest. And Tony was thankful for that.

After getting over the somewhat awkward feeling of being more than stripped off his clothes, Tony started to swim a few lengths and ignored that he was most likely being observed.

It turned out he was wrong. After he was done he looked to the spot Loki had been earlier, but he wasn't there. The god had moved to a shallower part of the pool, now standing waist-deep in the water, his back turned to Tony, and watched something on his hand.

Now that caught Tony's attention, even more so because he couldn't see what it was from this distance and angle. He swam closer and stopped mere feet behind the god, rising to his feet.

"Do not move too fast now," Loki said, addressing the human. So Tony carefully sat one foot in front of the other until he stood half behind the god, watching over his shoulder.

A crimson-red dragonfly clung to the slender fingers, moving it's wings a few times, but not flying away.

"Give me your hand," the god told him and he reached out, his arm touching Loki's. The dragonfly slowly climbed from the god's hand to Tony's fingers and stayed there. He didn't know why, but the small insect on his fingers made him smile a mile wide. Luckily his attention was almost completely drawn to the crimson animal. Otherwise he would have trouble keeping his blood flow in control. Being this close to a naked Loki wasn't doing him anything good. On the other hand he should have known the moment he came over in the first place. Just another moment he dearly wanted to slap himself. Then again there was this fragile little thing in his hand. Making him happy like a little child.

Long fingers brushed over his hand and the dragonfly climbed back on Loki's palm, slowly flapping it's wings.

The god held his hand higher to watch the sunlight shine through the filigree membrane of the wings. Almost like soap-bubbles, Tony mused.

And then Loki clapped his hands together. Fast.

Tony knew the insect had not the tiniest chance to escape. He felt his jaw drop an inch and just stared blankly at Loki's hands.

The seconds ticked by until Loki started to laugh evilly, making the human more and more nervous. Tony's every nerve told him to run away.

And then the laugh turned from evil to amused. And suddenly it completely lacked all tones of viciousness. Loki turned towards him a bit, eyes sparkling with fun. "You should see your face, Stark!" he forced out, "Have you still not learned that not _everything_ is real?"

"What?" Tony asked in confusion.

To that Loki opened his hands to the human, showing nothing but air between them. And then closed one hand in a fluid movement and opened it again, a blue dragonfly sitting in his palm suddenly. He looked at Tony over his shoulder with a knowing grin. "This works so well because all you see in me is one tremendous threat."

"That's not true," Tony answered without thinking, still staring at the new insect.

"It is not?" the Ás asked, raising a curious brow. Absentmindedly he clicked his fingers and the dragonfly vanished.

"My compliments to that trick. You really had me with this one. - But no, I see more in you than that. It is just hard to get a proper look when you pull up all those walls around you. What tells me that you either don't wanna be seen or wanna defend yourself. Or both."

Loki's grin faltered. But he didn't do or say anything else.

_Hold me_ echoed through Tony's mind.

_Hold me! _And he understood that these were words Loki spoke in pure honesty. That this was not only a wish for the moment, but a desperate attempt to escape the loneliness.

He hesitantly reached out and encircled Loki's waist with his arms, pressing the god gently against him. "I would like to see more of you if only you'd let me," he said and to those words the body in his arms relaxed a bit. Tony heard himself say these words as if they weren't his own, but believed them the moment they left his lips.

And suddenly he got aware of the situation he had maneuvered himself into. He wasn't sure if he should continue or not.

He decided he only had this one life and he would make the best of it.

"Please let me behind these walls," he whispered, "Just for a moment so I can be there for you." And with that he started caressing the lean chest with his hands, still unsure if this was okay with the god.

"Just tell me to stop and I will. Do you want me to stop?"

Loki just shook his head at that, arching back into Tony's body.

Calloused hands gently stroked over ivory skin. The god felt like wax in his hand.

Long elegant fingers found their way in his hair and on his ass, asking him to continue. To go further.

He dropped kisses on the god's back and nape, being rewarded with sweet gasps of pleasure.

Loki's hand found Tony's cock and softly caressed the silken skin. Tony mimicked the caress. They enjoyed listening to each other's sounds of admiration and lust.

Eventually Tony's fingers found Loki's entrance and pushed in one after another, slowly and gently stretching him, waiting for the god to moan wantonly.

He gently bent the god over a bit and positioned himself behind him.

"No! Not like this!" Loki suddenly blurted, turning around in a swift movement, facing Tony with a look of horror, surprise and anger.

"Hey, what's up?" Tony asked carefully, reaching out to touch the gods face, trying to calm him down.

"Not like this, please," Loki half whispered, "It brings back memories I want to forget."

"Okay," Tony said soothingly, as if showing he understood, even though he didn't. "Okay," he repeated.

Fearing the god would retreat in his shell again, if he didn't act, Tony pulled Loki close to his body, kissing his neck gently. "Okay," he said one more time, as if it made a difference. And it did, for Loki wrapped his arms around Tony and started to work this silvertongue over the human's ear and neck, causing them both to hum in pleasure.

"Do you still want this?" Tony whispered to the god.

_Yes_ nodded Loki, wrapping his legs around the humans hips.

And Tony gently pushed inside, eyes rolling back from the intense feeling.

They stayed like this for an eternity, both adjusting and enjoying.

Until Loki started to rock his hips once and invited Tony to set a steady rhythm.

Tony used one hand to hold Loki close to him, his other hand found the gods hard length and stroked him the way he would have liked it himself.

In other situations, with someone else, he would have said some kinky words to heat up things even more. Now he didn't dare to say a single word, didn't _want_ to speak. It was like he was allowed to enter holy ground. All he _wanted_ _now_ was to admire.

It was so different from their first time.

It was like they were equally giving and taking. Their bodies moving in perfect synchronization, the perfect mixture of force and caress, the perfect spots of lips meeting skin, the perfect soundtrack of moans and sighs.

He wanted it to last forever. He knew it wouldn't. It just wasn't fair.

But the way his whole world exploded to the picture of the silent cry of ecstasy dripping from a god's mouth made up for everything.

ooOoo

This evening all was different.

They seeked each others presence without giving it a second thought.

Tony could only speak for himself, but it felt just right and pleasing to be so close to Loki. It was like he was finally able to break through the unreadable facade of the god. Even though he knew he could just be facing another one. But he liked the idea.

And he liked the carefree mood Loki was in, who laughed at Tony's jokes and for once didn't start to mock him out of fun or, worse, hostility. There was no fear of getting attacked out of a sudden. He trusted him even though he wasn't entirely sure why. It felt like they'd become … close.

They sat next to each other, drinking water mint tea out of Tony's self-made cups and Loki showed fire-pictures of Asgard, spicing them up with some really amusing tales. And Tony threw in some stories of his own.

After enjoying the better part of the night like this they decided to sleep in one bed, sharing the cloak. Though none of them spoke it out loud, they wanted to be close to the other one. Right now Tony had no sexual interest – well, not that he would say _no_, if ... - but he just longed for that body-contact. Wanted to hold. Wanted to be needed.

He had to chuckle about the fact that even though Loki was the taller one, he still tended to curl up against the human. Loki asked him about the reason of his amusement and Tony explained, causing the god to laugh at that, too.

For the first time on this island Tony didn't feel alone.

Sleep came easy that night.

ooOoo

The next morning he woke up spooning Loki, who held one of his arms tight around his body with an arm of himself. His other one lay stretched out in front of him, serving the god as a pillow.

He knew he could ruin everything with that, but he lifted his head as much as he could and watched Loki a few moments in his sleep before he kissed him softly on his jaw. And then again. He didn't have a certain reason despite the fact that it felt nice to do that.

If he'd woken up the god, Loki didn't show it, which would be a kind of invitation for him to go on. So he did.

He couldn't get enough of that smooth skin and didn't want to stop tasting it since last afternoon.

Slowly he kissed and nipped a line from Loki's jaw to his neck and shoulder, eliciting a small noise from the god's lips.

Slowly green eyes opened to the world around him and finally fixed on Tony's face.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to -"

"It is alright, Anthony, it felt nice," Loki said with an unsure smile and his eyes reflected a whole bunch of forgotten and unsaid things that suddenly welled up to the surface. And Tony found his courage to lean down and finally kiss those perfect lips. To his surprise – and to his disappointment, he admitted – Loki turned his head away.

Still unpredictable.

It made no sense. Why was having sex no problem at all, while a simple kiss was. Did it mean something special to Loki? He had a quite impressive history, maybe something had happened that made him that cautious? Or did he just kiss a person he was in love with? He wished he had the answer. But instead his musing brought him to another question.

"What am I to you?" he asked softly as if he didn't mind the god refusing his kiss.

Loki turned back to face him, taken aback a bit.

"Tell me what I am to you first, then I will answer your question."

Before he had a chance to react on that, they were disturbed.

A deep rumbling vibrated through the air, making both sets of eyes look at each other in surprise.

"Tell me this is not a bad sign," Tony said.

"So you want me to lie to you?" Loki replied.

"Ah... no?"

"Then I have to tell you that this was your call back home," the god stated.

Tony narrowed his eyes at that "What exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Loki combed his hair back with his fingers and sighed. "It implies, that Surtr is starting to send another of his creatures through the portal."

"Like what? Right now?" Tony asked uneasy.

"This is just a short prelude. One does not want to be on this island the moment one of these creatures travel into this realm," the god explained calmly, "But I do not know how long it will take until it is finally here. It could be weeks, or only days. Anyway it is none of your business for I will take care of this thing myself."

"Forget it!" Tony blurted, "If this thing is attacking my people, then this is so not just your business, buddy!"

"As I recall, you were not overly effective against his latest creation. It was me who killed it," Loki mentioned nonchalantly.

"What d'ya mean by _his latest creation_! Wait! Oh-no, you don't wanna say this shithead, that turned my suit in a piece of junk, was ..."

"... Surtr's doing, yes."

"... Son of a bitch!" Tony mumbled under his breath. Then he let the events of that incidence pass in review and suddenly looked at Loki quite curiously "You wouldn't have done it without us either. You looked like shit the first time I'd seen you in fight and in the end you almost got killed. How do you think that this time will be different?"

Loki gave him the look he reserved for pitiful humans "I was involved in a skirmish before that with someone else the last time, and therefore …," he hesitated a second before he spoke out the word," weakened. This will not happen again now."

"Still you're not fully recovered. You said so yourself," Tony interjected.

"I will be, in time," the god answered.

"I'm still not taking the risk. We're fighting this _creature_ together. I wanna have this battle as short as possible," Tony stated matter-of-factly.

"And you can promise me not to use the situation to my disadvantage? Honestly, Stark, do you really think I am so easy to fool?" Loki asked.

"What if I can promise you an alliance for the short time we fight on the same side?" Tony suggested.

"Na... I am afraid I have to decline with thanks. I would have to be busy shielding myself from a careless shot arrow or something like that all the time. I think I am better off alone."

"I very much disagree!" Tony stated, sitting up now, "In the last few hours you made it quite clear that you don't want to be alone! I understood that much!"

"But this is not about what I _like_, Stark."

"I know," Tony nodded, "This is about efficiency. And you are most efficient when you feel good. And this, I learned, is when you're _not alone_!"

Loki tilted his head "And I will definitely _not_ feel good with your precious friends around me."

"I could offer you a room all for yourself at my home, completely secure and locked for everyone else bar you," Tony said.

Loki cocked an eyebrow at that "Is this an euphemism of yours for _prison cell_?"

"No," the human shook his head, smiling," I'm really talking of a _room_."

"You know I have a place of my own, do you not?" the trickster smirked.

"I thought so. But that way we all would know when the fight will start and get there together. It's the best way to save our resources for we will need them."

Loki's gaze wandered into the distance as if he would really give this a thought. "I don't know..." he whispered more to himself.

"I'll explain this to the rest of the team. And the moment one of them tries to lay a hand on you-"

"-I will kill him. Or her."

"Not what I wanted to say, but, … yeah, we're used to that, so … okay."

Loki bit at his lower lip, obviously thinking this over. Then he sucked air in as if wanting to say something, but instead kept his breath in for a moment and just looked at Tony as if to search for something.

After a few seconds he dropped his gaze a bit and simply nodded.

Tony felt an uneasy feeling arise inside.

Every time the god did something as Tony wanted him to, it ended … bad.

ooOoo

An hour later, after they had collected their belongings, Loki started bringing them back to New York. At least that was what he had promised Tony.

The air around them turned into a familiar green mist within a split-second and Tony started to pray.

.

.

* * *

tbc


	10. My Trust For Your Truthfulness

**A/N: Yay! Done! - Now I lack sleep. ;P But I'm more than fine with that. Indonesian ginger-candies kept me awake and happy :)  
Boy, I hope you like the new setting and all! Please tell me so I know what's already working and were it still needs improvement.**

As usual, I'd like to pick a few reviews to answer them:  
**FueledByRamens:** I wrote a longer one ;P Speaking of drugs: Call me FueledByCaffeine. XD  
**LyricaMisaka:** I feel honoured. And put under pressure. ;)  
**IcedPerfection:** This coming from a native speaker is the biggest compliment I could get. Thank you. :) The bar get's higher a lot if I actually pull through what I have planned for the big final. Can't tell much, but there's something I would even have difficulties with in my mother tongue. We'll see...  
**Dr. Wolfy:** It is? I don't know what to say except: WOW! :D And yes (German), yes (studying German philology) and yes (always spontaneous). ;)  
**DarkCloudsFromAbove:** Now I have to grin myself. :) And this is exactly what is going on in my mind and I'm more than glad that it works out to bring this movie to you. :) - And there's a lot of great fics out here und I feel happy to be your start.  
**Nashatal:** Yeeeesssssssss! ;D  
**Azurite:** At work, hm? Tststs ;) Just kidding, I feel honoured! And I make my sketches at work … *whistles* - There will be more feels, maybe not this time … who knows … But I will stick to my categories and plan on increasing them. One way or the other. ;)

To everyone else: Be sure I update as soon as possible. :) Thank you so much for your love, support and reassurance! As a thank you I plan on putting the first sketches on deviantart next weekend. I'll tell you when I've managed it.

**Please feel hugged!**

* * *

.

.

**My Trust For Your Truthfulness**

**ooOoo**

The whole world spinned around him, forcing his mind to go blank.

His hand gripped Loki's arm, desperately trying to get a hold on someone, something, anything.

And then his feet hit solid ground again. Green fog vanished within the blink of an eye.

An onslaught of sensations caved in on him and he had to shut his eyes for a moment to get used to everything around him.

They stood on the landing of the Stark Tower. The night-sky shone in an orange glow, everywhere were artifical lights, cars honking, sirenes howling, a helicopter flapping noisily. Tony was so used to the silence on the island it almost hurt his ears now.

Loki stood next to him. He didn't mind to put on his armor for he wanted to signal he wasn't here to fight. Tony's destroyed suit lay in a neat pile next to them.

It took him a moment to adjust to the new surrounding. Then his brain quickly worked through all possible things that could await them here, since his team still didn't know what happened to him or if he was alive at all.

"Jarvis, turn off the alert!" Tony spoke clearly into the air.

"Done, sir," came a calm male voice from nowhere in particular, "Good to have you back."

"Thanks, J."

"I assume you know about the presence of the criminal Loki to your left, sir?"

"Yepp, I do, and I'd like ya to inform me if anyone's about to harm him," Tony said and watched Loki from the side. He definitely had his mask of indifference on.

"Understood."

"Jarvis, is anyone else here right now? Because I miss the warmhearted welcome-back-party I expected." Tony said and slowly started to walk to the glassdoor, that Loki once came in before their first privat talk. The god followed him in a few feet distance.

"They are all out trying to find you. I think the alert will have caused them to return here within a short time."

"Is this one of your machines speaking?" Loki asked curiously.

Tony turned around, door-knob in hand "Don't call him a maschine, please. He's more of a personality."

"Thank you, sir."

Loki raised his brows to that and gave Tony a look that left no doubt he had another opinion.

They entered the tower and took in the sight of perfectly styled interior contrasting the mess of equipment, wires and displays lying around everywhere.

"Open channels to all Avengers. I better inform them _before_ they arrive here," Tony stated, walking over to the bar. "Can I offer you something?" he asked the god, who shook his head as an answer and continued walking around the large room.

"Com open, sir."

Tony cleared his throat and paused dramatically, before he directed his word to his friends: "Hey guys, you missed me?"

It took a few seconds before Fury's voice rang through the speaker.

"Stark!"

"Yeah, the one and only," Tony grinned, relishing the moment while it lasted. He knew the moment he would tell them about Loki he would wish himself on that island again.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked.

"He doesn't sound anything but, Cap," Tasha noted dryly.

"Where have you been?" Bruce wanted to know.

Tony pondered if he would explain this carefully or if he would just blow up the bomb.

"He was with me," Loki said almost casually.

_That_ caused one hell of a silence.

Tony wasn't too happy with the gods decision to speak up, especially because now he would have to explain this to Fury, too. Not something he looked foreward to. But somehow he had to grin over the current situation. And his friend's reactions. Or not-reactions, to be precisely.

After a minute Loki gave him an irritated look "Am I mistaken or did they not hear me?"

Oh, this was priceless! Tony couldn't supress a chuckle, before he answered "They've heard you pretty well."

In his head he only had to count to eight until Nick's voice boomed through the Com. "Tell me that's not LOKI of all people, Stark!"

"Okay," Tony replied, "that's _not_ Loki."

"And you call _me_ a liar," the god commented dryly.

"ARE YOU NUTS?"

"Fury, relax. I'd like to-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX, STARK! I SENT OUT EVERY AGENT IN ORDER TO FIND YOU AND NOW YOU THANK ME WITH _THIS_!"

"Jarvis, turn down the volume of director Fury's channel to 30 percent," Tony said, while pouring himself a glas of scotch, "This is hurting my ears to a point I can't stand right now." He heard Loki give a low chuckle on that.

"You're right, Natasha, he's perfectly fine," the Cap stated.

"I wonder for how long," Bruce voice said calmly but with a small trace of amusement.

"This will have consequences!" the reduced voice of Fury threatened.

"I'm aware of that," Tony answered and emptied his glas in one gulp, pouring himself another one, "But maybe I get a chance to explain a few things to all of you first, and we can talk about consequences afterwards?"

A heavy pause followed.

"Okay then. Explain."

Tony was about to take another sip, but put his glas on the counter instead "What about you come over and we get a bit comfortable before I tell you the whole story?"

"Why can't you tell us right now?" Tasha asked.

"Well, I could. But I wanna see your faces," Tony smirked.

Several annoyed sighs came through the speaker. Then Fury spoke up again, sounding thoroughly pissed "Fine. Tell Loki not to try any shit on us."

"Why should he tell me? I could hear you, director," the god grinned.

Again a long pause settled.

"We better hurry," Fury said after a moment of silence, "And your _story_ better make up for this situation, _Mr._ Stark!" After that a clicking noise signaled that the channels were shut off.

"Jarvis, how long will it take them to get here?" Tony asked.

"Aproximate time of arrival 43 minutes, sir."

He turned to Loki. "How about I show you your room? - And I could use a shower ...", he added, not waiting for an answer.

ooOoo

He led him to the spare room across from his own appartment. They were the only two rooms on the top floor and under other circumstances Tony would have prefered to be the only inhabitant here. But things were … different now. The closer they came to the door of said room, the more the situation got under his skin. On that island everything seemed so far away and kind of unreal. But now, they were _here_. Like in _his_ world. He had always been good in pushing unwanted things to the back of his mind. But reality was a bitch everytime and cought up with him.

Loki didn't show any signs of playing against the rules. His calm and confident demeanor formed an untouchable aura around him. It made Tony doubt that the things that happened between them on the island still existed. Or ever did.

His mind snapped back to reality the moment his fingers brushed over the cold handle. He took a deep breath before he pushed the door open.

The room was dark, only the soft light of the hallway illuminating a small part of it. They walked inside and Tony switched on the light. The furniture was spartan, stylish and didn't miss their purpose of radiating a certain type of snugness. The dark-green full-height panels on the wall across the window side hid a closet and the door to the bathroom. Behind the head of the bed the whole wall was made of what looked like dark-green stone and water ran down there constantly into an artful hid overflow, forming a thin wet layer on the stone. The rest - a large bed, a round table and two chairs - where made of olive wood, the textiles were made of different cream shades.

"Are you fine with this?" Tony asked.

Loki looked around him for a moment. "I do not see why I should not be."

"Okay … great," Tony clapped his hands together once," Ah … do you need some fresh clothes?"

"Do I make you nervous, Stark?" Loki said, raising an eyebrow.

"No! - … Maybe … a little," the words fell out of Tony's mouth before he could stop them.

"All you have to do is ask me to leave and I will."

"I don't want you to leave. I just have to get used to all of _this_," and he made a general gesture.

"Very well, then. And thank you, but I have my own methods to clean my clothing. But may I use the shower?" Loki asked politely.

"The room's all yours. You know how everything works?"

"It is not my first time on midgard," the god said with a small grin.

ooOoo

Half an hour later say sat together in the lounge, waiting for the big arrival.

"Is there anything you do not want them to know?" Tony asked while playing with the hem of his fresh shirt. Blue, they say, is the color that makes you appear more credible to others. He would need every bit of support.

"Would this not seem strange to keep knowledge from your organization? I am the enemy, remember?" Loki grinned.

Tony noticed the wet ends of the gods hair curl up a bit. He knew he had seen this before, yesterday, in the pool, Loki's back melting into … he forced the memories out again.

"For now we are allies," he mentioned.

"I am not sure all of them will agree with that, though."

"Depends ...," he said meaningful.

That caught Loki's attention, "On what?"

"On how persuasive you can be, Silvertongue."

"Depends …," the god said with a grin.

"On?"

"On how persuasive I _want_ to be."

"Big words," Tony laughed.

"I just know what I am capable of," Loki stated with a wide smile, "But I would like to let you take over most of the talking."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Jarvis?"

"The jet is about to arrive, in case you want to know." the calm voice said.

"Thank you." Tony got up from his seat and walked over to one of the windows, watching the night-sky. After a moment he turned around to Loki. "Here they come."

"Stark?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything _you_ do not want them to know?" Loki asked with a curved brow.

He could hear the jet landing. And suddenly he knew what the god meant. "Ah … maybe we could this beween us keep secret?"

"I think this can be done," Loki smiled shortly, before he started to watch what was going on outside. And so did Tony.

Fury was the first to exit the jet, followed by the rest of them. They were suited up, exept for Bruce and the director. Thor was nowhere to be seen.

They quickly walked towards the entry, their faces showing clearly that they would be ready to fight at the smallest indication. What sounded so easy on that island seemed suddenly so damn far out of reach. Forming an alliance. What had gotten into his mind back then?

"I want a good explanation, Stark and I want it now!" Fury's voice was the first to enter the lounge. The man with the eye-patch walked in fast and with a demeanor that made sure in which position he was in. The others walked in right behind him.

Clint's eyes where fixed on Loki, his bow ready to shoot.

Steve made his way over to Tony, obviously ready to protect him in case of a fight.

Bruce remained in the doorway, looking even more uncomfortable with the whole situation than everyone else.

Tasha stepped inside, her feet as usual making almost no sound at all. Her scrutinizing gaze switched from Loki to Tony and back. Tony could see her brain working, knowing she already knew more than the rest of them.

The god was the only one sitting. And a Loki, who would at least seem to try and defend himself in any kind, would appear much less dangerous to him than this calm-faced God of Mischief leaning back in his chair while smiling so sincerely at them.

Tony knew he would have to play on de-escalation before he could present his plan to them. It was time to lock up his insecurities somewhere deep inside and put on his mask.

Giving them his winning-smile, he greeted them: "Hey guys! It's _so_ good to see you again!"

He felt like running against a wall. They didn't show much of a reaction, exept for Bruce kindly nodding at him. So he sighed deeply and started to walk towards Fury. "You don't relax until I've explained to you, why we have this special guest, do you? Well, that, as I've said before, will take while. So would you all be so kind, _please_, and come closer and maybe take a seat?"

"I am not going to attack you," Loki spoke up, quickly looking at each of them.

"And you believe we trust you," Hawkeye said sacastically.

"He saved my life," Tony replied while making his way to the bar in order to grab his glas of scotch, "Twice." He felt the tension subside a tad.

Loki cleared his throat, before he explained that the first time was a mistake on his side and the second time his primary aim was to not have someone – and he didn't yet say, who – have his will.

Tony pondered why Loki said that. Now his actions didn't appear so friendly after all. But then he understood. None of them would believe there was a sudden helpful side. Bad boy turning towards the side of light … that just happened in stories. It was funny that the truth somehow made them less suspicious.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bruce start to move and walk through the room towards the kitchen attached sideways the bar.

He himself decided to take a seat in the chair next to Loki instead off across from him. This was some kind of a chess game now and each move could determine the outcome. Sitting across from him would have given him the possibility to watch his mimic, but the way it was now he signaled he trusted him and was literally on his side.

"Where have you gone after we fought the giant creature?" Steve asked him, "And what happened there anyway? We've tried to com you but you didn't respond."

"I got hit by one of those blasts and it sent my suit offline. Dunno how, though," he answered and took a sip, "Then I lay around there, watching the show. Until this thing almost crushed he. Loki teleported me last minute."

"Not on purpose," the god stressed.

"How can that happen?" Bruce called over while rumaging in the fridge.

"Magic is not always accurate."

"Where did you teleport him?" Fury asked with a stern look on his face.

Instead of answering, Loki turned his head to Tony, "Do you want to answer that? They do not believe me anyway."

"Sure. He teleported us on an island," Tony said.

"An island," the director repeated.

"Yepp."

"On earth."

"Yepp."

"Stark, stop bullshitting me. We've searched the whole planet and would have found you, if you'd been anywhere," Fury spoke.

"I have to contradict you," Loki replied, "There's places you have no idea of. And, I didn't have the strength to travel into another realm anymore that day."

"Why?" Fury asked.

"Because he got injured in that fight. When I found him on that island he was half-dead."

"Why did you help us fight that creature in the first place," Natasha asked while sitting down sidewards on one of the bar-stools.

"A good question, agent Romanov," Loki smiled, turning his head to her, "May I come back to that later?"

She gave him a short false smile as an answer.

"Maybe we should stop this whole game of question and answer and you just let me tell you what happened," Tony suggested.

"Why not," Steve said, leaning on the mantelpiece. Bruce sat down in the chair furthest away from Loki, beer in hand, looking at Tony expectantly.

"Alright," Tony sighed, leaning back, "After Loki recovered," he didn't want to tell them he helped him with that because he knew that would raise new questions, "and we tried to get along with each other, since we were trapped there. It worked most of the time."

"Why didn't you," and Tasha adressed Loki, "try to kill him?"

"Because he helped me recover. And I do not try to kill you just by that. I only try to get rid of you the moment you step into my way. There is a difference." Tony hated how tranquil Loki could say things like this.

"Anyway," he continued, "There was an unpleasent incident where I got to know a person called Surtr. You should have seen him. Huge, with fire on his skin. For the island works as some kind of portal between two realms, he was from the other side, as you can imagine."

"Did you hit your head somewhere, Tony?" Natasha asked sceptically.

He just shot her a look. "Would you – just – listen? I told you it would need time … Loki told me that Surtr was the one to sent this creature through the portal-"

"-How do you know this!" Fury asked the god.

"Because I was involved in the creation of said portal," Loki explained.

"What?" Tasha and Steve shouted out almost simultainously.

"Surtr tried to set foot into this realm ages ago. But allowing him that would cause a greater destruction than any of you could imagine," the god continued. Tony felt everyone's attentions be drawn towards Loki, who appeared so much more like the Loki he knew from before his trip to the island, and yet there was something indescribable different about him. Something that had nothing to do with what happened between them. And it was more than his sudden choice of Asgardian casual clothes. If only he could pinpoint, what it was … "So I prevented that by binding most of his magic to that portal and taking care that he would never be able to leave that island. Maybe one day you may want to say thanks to me. - As a compromise, I had to allow him to send his creatures through the portal, though."

They had to let that settle for a moment.

"Why did you fight that creature?" Bruce wanted to know.

"Because _I _pursue plans. I do not act without purpose. And never had a purpose been one of _just_ causing death and chaos. Actually that is something I despise. And since you were not quite efficent, I decided to intervene," he explained, "May I ask where you have been that day, Dr. Banner?"

To that question Bruce shifted uneasy in his seat and exchanged short glances with Fury, "Well, I was there … Maybe now is not the moment to talk about that."

"As you wish, doctor," Loki nodded with a friendly smile.

"How about we talk about why we sit here together so nicely," Tony said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Why not," Steve agreed.

"Great! Well," he paused for a second, "there's another of these things coming through the portal and we," he pointed at Loki and himself, "agreed that we better work together since we have the same aim to get rid of that thing."

"Actually that was your idea," Loki said to Tony, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you gone crazy?" Fury yelled at Tony.

"Director Fury?" Natasha spoke up, "May I talk to you for a moment?"

The bald man eyed Tony for a second longer before he turned around and followed Black Widow into the kitchen.

It was then that lightnings crossed the clouds out of a sudden. Everyone knew who was about to arrive.

With an ear-deafening thunder Thor appeared on the landing, wearing a murderous look on his features. Without hesitation he walked inside.

No one dared to speak up.

His eyes were fixed on Loki, who answered his gaze with a small unsure smile on his lips.

Within a blink of an eye the trickster found himself slammed against a nearby wall, the Thunder's hand pinning him there with a heavy grip right under his neck. It hurt, but he wouldn't do him the pleasure and show it.

Instead Loki smiled at him sweetly "How nice of you to finally join us, _brother_."

Thor snarled at him, nothing but anger seeping through his voice "Whatever game you try to play this time, _brother_, I command you to end it _now_!"

"Ey, can you continue this outside?" Tony called over to them, "I like my place the way it is. Intact."

"You have heard the man, Thor," Loki grinned.

"If you try to hurt anyone..." the Thunderer growled.

Loki smiled at him, showing his teeth "You know, I could have done that easily within the last hour. But it might surprise you that I have no intention to do something like that. Now, would you be so kind and let go of me, please?"

Thor hesitated for a moment, looking over his shoulder to watch the other's faces for any sign of caution. When he found none, he dropped his hand slowly.

"Thank you," Loki said while giving Thor a friendly squeeze where his neck met his shoulder and slipped past him to walk a few feet, "Maybe you have the coutesy to let me explain?"

The blond god simply turned around and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in front of him "Try."

And Loki gave his adoptive brother a short summary of what happened and what was about to come while Thor listened to him in silence. And Tony wondered why he hadn't let the god explain everything, because he needed so little words to describe this complex situation.

After he was done, all eyes watched Thor for any kind of reaction.

He rubbed his beard for a moment and then looked closer at Loki. "I think you forgot to say the name, so … with whom did you build that portal?"

"You might not be happy about it if I tell you," Loki answered, cocking his head to the side.

"His name was Surtr," Tasha said from across the room. She and Fury just walked out of the kitchen again.

"SURTR!" Thor cried out disbelieving and pushed himself off the wall.

"I knew this might upset you," the trickser sight.

"How could you, brother! Have you forgotten the prophecies!" Thor yelled him in his face.

"Oh, I know them by word," Loki replied without raising his voice in the slightest.

"Then why did you not talk to father before you go into such a foolish aggreement with this mad fire giant! He would have found a better solution!" Thor let his anger run freely.

"Father!" he spat out contemptuous, "Everything he had ever done was waiting. He never stepped into action to actually prevent anything! - Oh, wait! There was one time he took something away from someone. Do you remember?"

"That is not fair, Loki! Do not bring up your personal quarrel with father to excuse your betrayal to work together with this _monster_!"

"I did work _against_ him, if you still have not noticed! His magic is _bound_ to that place! The passage is sealed! He is no threat anymore, neither to your beloved midgard nor to _us_! What more do you want?" the trickster yelled back while he carefully rounded the seating group.

"I WOULD HAVE WANTED YOU TO TELL US ABOUT THAT!" Thor all but shouted through the room, the chairs almost vibrating with the volume of the Thunderer's voice.

"And then what?" Loki asked, giving him his best provocating smile while stopping in his tracks, "The Allfather would have tried and most likely succeeded to close that portal without paying attention to the trapdoors I carefully put into the wording of Surtr's and my contract. He would have pulled down EVERYTHING!"

"How about you tell me about this everything," Thor's strong voice commanded, "What is it that _you_ would loose, _brother_! I know you well enough to be sure you never give without benefiting from it!"

The muscles on Loki's jaw worked, but the trickster kept his mouth shut. Tony could practically _see_ how he weighted the pros and cons in his mind.

"WHAT IS IT!" Thor barked, forcing Loki out of his thoughts.

The trickster's lips opened slowly, as if ready to say something. Then they closed again. Sucking air in through his nose, Loki started to walk around again. "He never asked me," he said with a forcefully calmed voice, "He gave me no choice ..."

"Who never asked you?" Thor wanted to know.

"Your Father!" Loki spat the words out like acid, "Making my pact with Surtr was _my_ way of forgiving him he ripped away from me what was truly mine alone!"

"So this was just some kind of revenge?"

"This was the only way to see them again!"

"Do not tell me you are still in touch with these -"

"Now choose your words well. Brother." Loki's voice suddenly turned colder than ice.

For long minutes they stared into each other's eyes, until Thor's gaze softened and Loki finally broke the stare to look out through the window.

"I had no idea … ," Thor half whispered.

"I know," Loki replied with a small voice of his own.

The humans exchanged unsure glances, until Fury cleared his throat. "Ahm, I think I missed a few things here, but actually I don't wanna know," he said and looked at the gods who didn't even seem to take notice he was speaking, "But _what_ I understood is that there's the threat of another of these creatures appearing on earth. Am I right so far?"

"Yes," Loki answered without turning around.

"How bad could it possibly get?" the director wanted to know.

"Much worse than last time. I think I upset Surtr a bit."

Thor made a step forward. "I thought you have it under control?"

"I have, Thor!" Loki said while turning around, "I planned on fighting this thing on my own. And this is what I will do - no matter what. It was Mr. Stark's idea we could defeat it side by side. _I_ did not ask for anyone's help."

It was Steve's time to speak up now, "But I have to admit Tony has a point there."

"Me too," Bruce said, "Plus we could possibly get some answers to _our_ questions."

"What questions?" Tony asked.

Bruce only gave him a hand signal that he would explain that later.

"So what? We have an alliance?" Tony wanted to know.

"Under the condition that Loki will stay inside the Stark Tower for the time being," Fury stressed.

"That would be tantamount to a prison and we talked about that, Stark," the trickster said with anger clearly showing on his face.

"He's right, Fury," Tony said, "You'll have to accept that. If we lock him up, we'll have to deal with the creature on our own. And, I don't know, but our chances would drop a lot."

"I can't have a super-criminal like him walk around freely!" Fury barked.

"All of this is not easy for me either!" Loki growled.

"As long as you stay here, you are under my command!" Fury spoke to the trickster.

"Are you trying to give _me_ orders, halfræingi!"

"Loki! Behave!" Thor said.

"Oh, I do, brother, I do!"

"Fine," Fury sighed, walking up the stairs to the exit, "We all calm down and discuss the details tomorrow. I don't know how much more of this I'm able to handle right now."

"See you tomorrow, director," Natasha replied.

They watched him walk towards the jet and then flying away.

And suddenly Tony felt himself reminded of times in school when the teacher had to leave his class alone for a few moments. Somehow it lifted the mood and lowered the tension. Looking into the other's eyes he saw that he wasn't the only one noticing the change of mood.

"What kind of beverage is it you have there, Dr. Banner?" Loki asked in a surprisingly kind voice while stepping up behind Bruce.

"Could you please … go … elsewhere?" he said, obviously getting more and more uneasy.

"Oh," Loki grinned, "you do not want to tell me, that _I_ make _you_ nervous." He gave him a friendly slap on his shoulder, to which Bruce shut his eyes for a moment out of annoyance and self-discipline. "I think you made it quite clear, who would have to fear whom, when it comes to the two of us," Loki said smiling, while walking to the other side of the seatings, "Do you remember? It happened in this very room."

"So there's things," Tasha pondered, then bit her lip and rephrased, "there's beings you fear?"

"We are not almighty, even though a few," and his eyes flickered to Thor for a splitsecond," act as if they were."

"Hey, I do _not_ act like that!" Thor defended himself in played shock.

"...Anymore," the trickster mumbled under his breath, purposefully still loud enough for everyone to hear.

ooOoo

They parted shortly after that. There had been a bit of small talk, everyone trying to get used this new constellation. The decision was made that they would postpone everything to the next day, feeling way to exausted right now.

ooOoo

Tony shifted in his bed, desperately trying to get comfortable. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find sleep. All those thoughts running through his head didn't make it easier.

He was fully aware of the explosive chemistry of people under his roof and he felt like praying that they all survived until sunrise. He still wasn't completely convinced, that Loki would stick to his word. Did he even give one?

He rolled on his back again, staring at the ceilling.

"Jarvis. Time?"

"02:27, sir."

More often than not his mind wandered to the door across the hallway. Was Loki alright? Was he fast asleep or pacing around his room like a caged tiger? Was he even in there? Tony felt like walking over and knock, but that would lead to a more than awkward situation. All he wanted was to tell Loki that he could feel safe around this place, that he didn't need to act like he was untouchable just to protect himself. But then again that would come out cheesy and wrong. And if Tony was honest to himself, he wanted to know something else. He wanted, no, _needed_ to know if they were still as close as they had been on Loki's island. The night wasn't even half way over and his bed felt empty already. And worst of all, he hadn't even asked where Pepper was all evening. The rest of them may not have noticed, but Natasha had, he was sure. Tomorrow morning he would ask to wipe out her suspicion. He didn't need another problem on his list.

"Jarvis, locate Loki and tell where he is right now," he said. Knowing that he was in his room somehow made him feel better. That way he could at least pretend everything was working according to their plan.

"He is down in the lounge, sir."

Tony shot up in a sitting position.

"Is he alone?"

"No, Thor Odinson is with him. Do you want me to give you a live feed?"

"No, thanks," he said and swung his legs off the bed, "I'll have a look myself."

"As you wish, sir."

Tony hurried down the stairs and slowed down the closer he got to the lounge. Part of him told him this wasn't his business, the other part contradicted, since this was his building. If the two of them started to fight, the proportions would be … big. And even if they just had a private talk, this were still two _gods_ having a chat in his home. Whatever a surveillance camera showed him couldn't top witnessing this with one's own two eyes.

He tiptoed along the hall to the lounge. His ears already cought up some words, but he didn't understand much. It didn't sound hostile or aggravated, which seemed to be a good sign.

There was no other light than the soft glow of the fireplace. Tony walked close enough to get a good view while hiding in the shadows. He knew this was impolite, but he didn't plan on staying longer than nesseccary. He just wanted to know what was going on between them.

"I do not know why I never wondered why mother was not pregnant before she introduced you as my brother," Thor said thoughtfully, sitting comfortably in one of the chairs closest to the fire, "Maybe I was too little to notice. I just accepted it as the truth."

"But others must have noticed," Loki spoke to the ceiling with a strange sadness in his voice. He lay on his back in front of the fire, one hand absentmindedly dancing in the air, causing the flames to move to his will.

"They sure did not know you were a frost giant, brother!"

"Oh please! … Father - … Odin returns from a battle against them and the other day his not-pregnant wife craddles an Æsir child she passes off as her own? They might have fooled most of our people, but surely not all of them."

"Why does it still matter to you? I thought you wanted to stop looking back. Or are you planning on coming home finally?" Tony could literally _feel_ the hope in Thor's voice – and break it apart with Loki's answer.

"Never will I set a foot into this golden cage again!"

"Brother, I beg you, father told-"

"I know his words, Thor!" Loki cut him off, "And I know the difference between their sound and their meaning! He wants me to crawl back ruefully, asking for forgiveness so he can patronizingly offer me a place on his court again. But never will I be free again, never will he trust me again. Which he hadn't done from the moment I was born, but now I am _aware_ of it. … This is not my home anymore. Do you not see this?" The last sentence was spoken almost in a soft whisper.

Thor remained silent for a moment, probably pondering what to say.

"I wish it wasn't that hard …," the Thunderer replied after a while.

"I know ..."

Thor shifted a bit in his seat, rubbing his face with a hand. "I could live with you being on Midgard, or somewhere else. But I want my sagacious mischief-maker of brother back."

Loki's hand stilled midair and he turned his head towards Thor. "Give me some time. And we will see."

"Alright," the Thunderer nodded, a tentative smile on his lips.

The trickster started playing with the flames again, eyes looking up to the ceilling once more. "Tell me, how is Sif doing?"

Tony slowly retreated from his position and walked back to his bedroom. He'd heard enough to be sure there was no danger awaiting them. He'd heard enough to understand a few things a lot better than before.

ooOoo

The next morning Jarvis woke him up way too early for his liking. But he wanted to be the first one up, just in case.

He quickly changed into some casual clothes and directed his walk to the kitchen next to the bar. All he longed for now was a nice hot cup of black coffee. He didn't came that far, though. Clint and Natasha stood motionless in the doorframe to his living room, eyes fixed on something inside.

"Morning, fellas! What's up?" he greeted them.

They turned around their heads and "shhhhh"ed him to be silent, before they returned to their observation of … whatever it was.

A moment later Thor's sleepdrunken voice echoed from inside "Good Morning. Why do you not step inside?"

"Great, Stark ..." Black Widow mumbled.

Tony pushed himself through the gap between the two agents and walked into the room. "Has no-one ever told you it is disrespectful to watch other people in their sleep?" he spoke over his shoulder. Then his eyes scanned the room. Thor was half sitting, half lying in the chair he had occupied last night, obviously fallen asleep in there. And then he saw Loki on the carpet in front of the fireplace. He was sprawled out on his stomach, face turned towards them, eyes shut tightly, chest rising and falling calm and even.

"Is he asleep?" Tony asked in a whisper.

"Does he seem awake to you?" Thor answered in his typical volume.

Loki didn't even stir a bit. That made Tony feel a bit uneasy. "Is there something wrong with him?" he asked.

"No. Why?" Thor replied irritated.

"Because we don't seem to wake him up," Natasha explained, slowly crossing the room in order to reach the kitchen.

Thor laughed hard at that. "Waking him up is a difficult task, my friend," he said with a broad smile on his face, "The only sound that rips him out of his sleep is snoring. Otherwise," and with that he stood up and lifted up a random box and let it fall down with a loud _thump_, "nothing happens. He had to get used to the Warriors Three and me around him, that's why. It was his only way to get some sleep while we were on journeys together."

"How do we know he's not playing possum?" Clint asked, still leaning in the doorframe.

"I know my brother wouldn't let you see him like that on purpose," Thor answered and walked over to the kitchen, too, "and let's just say I know him well enough."

"Clint? Coffee?" Tasha called over to him.

"Please," he answered, slowly stepping closer to the sleeping god.

"Do not touch him, though. _That_ would wake him up for sure and I think this would not end up well for you," Thor spoke over his shoulder while opening the fridge to find himself something to eat.

"Why is he lying there in the first place?" Tasha mused aloud, while pouring coffee into four large mugs.

"We both couldn't sleep last night, after all of you went to bed. So we talked until the sun started to rise."

"That's only an hour or so ago," Tony said.

"Yes, that is exactly how I feel," Thor yawned.

"Why didn't you go to bed?"

"He," and with that Thor pointed lazily at Loki," can basically sleep everywhere. I have no idea how he is doing this. And I was comfortable in that chair. Have you never been to tired to move?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark," Tasha said with a grin, while she sat down on one of the bar stools, Clint joining next to her with their mugs," how about that evening we found you in your workshop with your head on your workbench?"

"Don't start this again, would you?" Tony groaned, "Why don't you wake him up instead of letting us watch him like this?" he asked Thor instead.

The Thunderer swallowed down his food hastily, before he answered. "Because he is peaceful like that. If I wake him up, you," and he waved at the two agents," start to argue with him again. And this way you finally see a different side of him."

"I still don't like it," Tony said and slowly realized that he didn't object because of Loki in the first place, but because he felt some kind of jealousy rise inside of him. He knew it was childish, but he felt special when he was the only one bar Thor, who knew how Loki looked like in his sleep. It was like the trickster let him see a side of him he kept unseen for other's eyes.

"Hey, it's not like we haven't seen any of us taking a nap in front of us before," Clint said over the rim of his mug.

"What's your problem now, Stark. I thought you of all people would take the opportunity and paint a fake mustache on his face, if you could," Black Widow grinned.

Tony took his mug and walked over to the window, answering over his shoulder, "Things have changed, Tasha."

"Yeah, maybe Loki has messed up your mind a bit," she laughed, and Clint joined in to give a comment of his own. Tony didn't want to answer this. It was to early for this kind of banter, he wasn't in the mood anyway and somehow he disagreed with Thor. He picked up a picture frame from the shelf next to him. It showed a photo of Rhodey and him, but he didn't even look at it closer. Instead he held it in the sun-rays shining through the window and found the angle to direct the small dot of light to Loki's closed eyes. The others were so engrossed in there chat already that none of them got aware of his doing. He was more than fine with that.

The trickster started to blink against the light and Tony guided the dot next to Loki's head. Green eyes opened and analyzed the surrounding quickly. Without making a sound he got up and gave Tony a look that spoke volumes he couldn't decipher.

"Hey, Brother! You up already?" Thor's voice boomed cheerfully. Loki broke the gaze and nodded reluctant to the blond god, mumbling something akin to "Yeah, I am ..." before walking off.

"Not a morning person, eh?" Clint asked, smiling at Thor who just laughed back at him.

Tony put the frame back on the shelf and excused himself to the others.

There was something in that gaze he wanted to understand. And the only way he saw was to ask the trickster.

He hurried through the halls in hope to find Loki in his room. It would make only make sense, but you never knew.

For a second he paused in front of the gods room. Then he gently knocked. Twice.

"Come in, please," Loki said from inside.

So he opened the door and stepped into the frame.

"Yes?" the god asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I wanted to be sure that you are fine. The situation down there was a little ..."

"Awkward?"

"Yes."

"How long-"

"Not long. We just made us coffee and sat down. It was Thor's idea not to-"

"I should not have come here," Loki stated with a small trace of resentment in his voice.

"What?" Tony asked disbelieving.

The god stood up and walked towards the human. "This was a situation I wanted to avoid. Do not see me as a heartless man, but being close to my … to Thor makes me fall into old habits. And that weakens me, especially in other's eyes."

"Hey, you didn't appear weak, 'kay? You looked peaceful for a minute, which was quite a relief after yesterday evening! That was all Thor wanted to keep for a while. Peace," Tony said clearly, "No-one made a stupid comment."

"Why did you wake me up, then?" Loki asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because even though I liked the calm moment, I think I got to know you well enough to know that you would hate such a situation 'cause you couldn't decide on your own. And it seems I was right."

The god looked the side for a moment, exaling slowly.

Then a small smile forced itself on his lips and green eyes locked with brown ones. "It seems you are."

Tony smiled back at him, lifting a hand to lay it on the tricksters chest. "You've kicked our asses often enough to make sure a short nap on the carpet wouldn't let you appear _weak_. Now, please, stay for a while and give it a shot. We want you here. _I_ want you here. Especially I."

Suddenly he felt Loki pull away from his touch, green eyes fixed on the open door.

A nasty feeling curled itself around his heart and throat, and he slowly turned around to see what was there. Or who.

"Pepper!"

"Hi, Tony." He knew this artificial smile.

His synapses blocked, making reasonable decisions nothing but a pious hope.

"Jarvis!" he called out.

"I turned him mute to surprise you," she said sweetly with a small bitter note, "But I see you had the same idea ..."

.

.

* * *

tbc

.

.

Notes:

1. *halfræingi - half-troll  
2. I couldn't find a layout of the Stark Tower (if there's even one existing). If I put rooms where something else would be … well, I'm sorry. I can't help it. :) Please don't sue me. ;P


	11. Thieves

**A/N: My beloved readers! Thank you so much for your amazing feedback! I dearly hope I will satisfy you with this chapter, too.**

Please forgive me, that I'll just answer you in general this time instead of giving replies to picked-out reviews. I lack a bit of time and I really want to have this chapter off my table. ;)

Yes, I love my cliffhangers. It makes sure I keep on writing. ;P  
I sleep like the dead, too. Plus I can sleep everywhere. I thought it would be funny if Loki would be like that, too. - With funny I mean _funny for others_.  
And I LOVE complicated character constellations … usually spices up everything.  
Most of all I am relieved and glad that you seem to like the interactions and pace so far. I try my best to keep it that way!

Alright, as promised, I've created my DA-account and will post a few sketches there every now and then. Nothing big, okay? ;) Right now it's only the cover and one sketch for chap 9, but more will follow in the next days. You'll find the URL in my profile. I hope this makes up for my not-so-personal reply this time.

**Please enjoy.**

(Oh, just one thing: Last time I wrote "Please feel hugged." It was a word to word translation of a phrase we use in germany. I had no idea this makes not much sense in english. Yeah, still learning a lot here =D )

.

* * *

**Thieves**

**ooOoo**

His mind and heart worked on high-speed. And contrary to each other. His mind told him to explain this to Pepper and make her understand she just got this wrong. And to keep his hands off Loki, because, all feelings put aside, what kind of future was there for them? But his heart, his damn heart, told him to just let it happen. How much do you love someone when there's room for someone else? His mind asked him how he wanted to explain this to the team. His heart answered with a „You shouldn't care." And then his mind wondered what there was and may still be between him and Loki. If this was even worth anything. And to his heart it didn't matter. But Tony had to be honest with himself. In a selfish and stupid way it mattered to him. He didn't know if he was willing to give up the first relationship he had in _years_ for this. And of course he still loved Pepper. To a certain degree. She was an extraordinary awesome woman. But Loki was … Loki.

And then he realized he wasn't willing to let go of any of them. The billionaire didn't want to decide. He wanted both! Until he was certain what to do, anyway.

Meanwhile he just stood there and stared at her.

„Quite impolite not to introduce us, Tony," Loki chuckled and went round him in order to lift up Pepper's hand, „Ms. Potts, what a pleasure to finally meet you!" And with that he breathed a kiss onto the back of her hand, smiling the most charming way.

Pepper alternately looked from Tony to the god and back, completely irritated and desperately trying to catch up on what was going on. „Tony?" she said with a shaky voice, while somehow answering the godly smile with a small one of her own.

He found his voice again and brought a part of his mind back to work properly. "Yeah, ah, Pepper, you know Loki already, right? He'll stay here with us 'cause -"

"I know," she interrupted him, still trying to hold that smile, "Director Fury gave me a short heads-up on the way here."

"Fury's here?" he asked in surprise.

She nodded and then looked from one man to the other in front of her, her eyes searching for any hint of something she seemed to want to know.

"If I may, I would enjoy a cup of tea before I have to endure another interlocution with this person," Loki said to Tony and then turned his attention to Pepper, "Would you allow me to explain to you how it came that I am at least partly welcome beneath this roof?" She nodded carefully. "If you do not mind, I would like to relocate our talk to another place, for I think my chamber is not a suitable place. May I ask you to follow me to the kitchen?"

Tony watched them walk through the doorframe and listened to their footsteps fade away in the hallway. His mind still worked itself through the situation. Had she noticed anything? She would be able to play along and wait until she would confront him. Or did the sheer presence of Loki distract her from the words he had said to him? She wouldn't be backstabbing him – proverbially - in front of the team, but still he could expect her to drop the bomb every time now. If this situation could get any more fucked up he didn't know.

ooOoo

It took him a minute to get out of his rigidity and walk down the corridors to have the inevitable confrontation with Fury. It didn't come the way he'd expected it. Nor did it come at all.

When he entered the lounge, he found his friends standing and sitting around the bar, all of them looking out the window. So he followed their gazes. There were Pepper and Loki, standing next to each other, leaning on the glass balustrade of the landing, both with a steaming mug in their hands. Loki seemed to picture her something and used his other hand to make huge gestures every now and then. To his surprise Pepper wore a smile on her lips and even laughed a few times.

"Stark!" Fury's voice shot up to his ears "Make me understand this!"

It ripped him out of his shocked state and part of him went into routine to defy the director's authority. "To me it seems like they have a talk. And good morning to you, too." With that he made his way down the stairs. He would need another coffee to get through the next hour.

"I'm serious, Mr. Stark! I told her to be cautious around _him_!" Fury barked.

"Oh, in my eyes she is," Tony replied, finding himself a new mug, "She's not trying to piss him off. Definitely one of the smarter ways to act around _him_."

"He's acting like prince charming, if you ask me," Tasha spoke up.

"Thor," Fury turned to the god, "You know him better than any of us."

"It has been a while since I have seen him like that," he answered, "but it does not look dangerous to me. Not for any of us. Maybe he really just enjoys himself for a moment. And the Lady Pepper really is a pleasant company."

"Yeah, maybe he does ..." Fury grumbled, doubting the Thunderers words.

„I don't know about you but I can name at least five things that seem wrong in this picture," Bruce mumbled over the rim of his mug.

„Why do they look like they know each other from the sandbox," Steve asked no one in particular.

„I – don't – know …," Tony said, while taking in the sight closer now he had his beloved coffee. Pepper had just thrown her head backwards and laughed lightheartedly, while she touched Loki's upper arm for a second. And the god went on with whatever story he was presenting her and seemed to be genuinely amused himself.

„Is it just me or is he flirting with your girlfriend, Tony?" Clint commented.

„I – don't – know …," he answered. To be honest, he really wasn't sure. It would suit Loki to do just that. Right in front of his eyes. That son of a bitch, damned would he be if … But Pepper was everything but reserved, either … He took a sip of his too hot coffee. Why couldn't Clint shut up just this one time. He watched them grow serious now, Loki pointing at his side, the one he got injured that calamitous day. After a moment he leaned close to Pepper's ear, whispering something to her. Then he pulled back again and looked at her as if expecting some reaction. A few seconds later she burst out laughing and Loki joined in, though looking as if it was a bit embarrassing to him.

He should be happy. If Pepper suspected anything, she would have shown it by now somehow. But she didn't. She really just meant Loki's presence here by the _surprise_ she spoke of. Still he was angry at Loki. He couldn't put together, why, but he was angry to see him be so open to her. The same damn feeling he had earlier this morning when he found him sleeping in front of the other's eyes. He should be happy if this was just him wanting those special moments to himself instead of sharing them with others. But he felt, this was going deeper -

"Stark?" Thor's voice pulled him back to the here and now.

"Yeah?" he said while focusing his gaze on the blond god.

"He's not wooing her, my friend," Thor laughed, "So please stop throwing daggers at him with your eyes."

"If this was _my_ girlfriend-," Clint started.

"But she isn't," Tasha smiled at him dangerously.

"O-kay," he said, rolling his eyes playfully, "If he would talk to _my _girlfriend like _that _..."

"I wouldn't _let_ him talk to me like that," she interrupted him again.

"ah – forget it...," he sighed and smiled back at her before looking out of the window again.

Pepper looked into her mug right now, signaling it was empty. Loki drank the rest of his maybe-tea and took Pepper's mug out of her hands and lead her the way inside. Charming bastard. Tony grit his teeth.

All sets of eyes were directed on them when they finally entered the room through the glass door.

"Hey there," Pepper smiled at them, "Have you been waiting for us?"

"No, not really," Tasha answered, her gaze fixed on Loki, waiting for a wrong move, it seemed.

"But now our guest is here, we may start our meeting," Fury said while clapping his gloved hands together. "Maybe you could clue us in on how we'll know when and where this creature will appear?" he asked Loki.

The god crossed the room with slow steps, taking his time in the center. "I can tell you the _when_," he finally started to explain, "For I am partly creator of the portal, I am connected with it through my magic. I can not give you information on the creatures whereabouts though."

"Why don't we fight this thing on this island. We would avoid collateral damage," Steve suggested.

Loki smiled at him and shook his head once, "I would not tell you how you could find this piece of land, let alone allow you to set foot on it, no matter how kindly you would ask. Do not look at me like this, captain. It does not matter. You would have no chance to survive anyway. The air becomes toxic the moment the portal opens. It would burn your lungs and suffocate you within a minute."

Steve still didn't look convinced, but at least stopped glaring at Loki.

"Well then, better ideas?" Fury asked them.

Bruce cleared his throat, "We could find it easily with our network of radars and satellites. It won't travel on earth in stealth mode, I guess."

"Yeah, easy stuff," Tony agreed. "Do you feel how big these monsters are?" he asked Loki, who nodded in return, "Yes, I can estimate the size."

"Then we can narrow the research criteria," Bruce said.

"Maybe I'll find some more that will help us once I run some analysis on the remains of my suit later," Tony added.

"Why haven't you done this last night?" Fury asked in annoyance, "Every moment we leave unused, is a waste of time!"

"Because I was tired!" Tony said, face showing clearly he was not in the mood to state the obvious, "The last days have been quite tough!" With that he turned to Loki, "No offense."

"None taken," the god answered with a smile while he entered the kitchen and put the mugs in the sink. Tony could sense Clint tense up the moment the trickster left his vision.

"Can we talk about that prophecy you mentioned last night?" Tasha asked Thor.

"More precisely, what has this Surtr-person to do with it?" Fury added.

Thor shifted on his bar-stool and shot Loki, who just joined them again, a short glance before he turned to the director, "With him Ragnarök will come."

After a short pause Steve voiced the question everyone bar the gods was thinking. "Who or what exactly is this Ragnarök?"

"Chaos, desolation, war, death," Loki enumerated while walking over to Thor, suspiciously watching his bowl of cereals.

The Thunderer sighed and explained a little more. "Surtr is the King of Múspell, the realm of the fire giants. His aim is to destroy us Æsir. The prophecy-," he pauses to watch his brother lift up the bowl, sniff at the content and putting it down again, "The prophecy tells that he will lead his sons into war with us and will set fire and chaos to everything he can. If he finds a way to set foot on midgard, he may have the possibility to start that war."

"Which I prevented," Loki stated.

"But the creatures he sends have the purpose to do what he cannot," Clint thought aloud.

"That is true," Thor nodded.

"So that's why you help us," Fury said, half-grinning at Loki, "You want to protect yourself since you're an Ás yourself."

"Oh, really, Mr. Fury? You had that idea all by yourself? Your mother must be proud of you," Loki mocked.

"Loki!" Thor warned, "Do not start this again!"

The trickster gave him a look and then turned to Fury again, cocking his head to one side. "Am I so different from you? You protect your people and I protect mine. We have the same goal. Admit it to yourself, director," and with that he slowly stepped closer to the bald man, "You would not lift a finger if Asgard was in danger, am I right? You only care for yourself and act like that. You have no eyes for the bigger picture, human. So do not pretend you have! Do not pretend you are the protector of this universe! And most of all, do not pretend you are better than anyone else in this room!"

With Loki standing only inches in front of Fury, one could cut the air with a knife. Tony looked around and found all sets of eyes fixed on the two opponents. Before anyone dared to make a move, Loki seemed to relax suddenly and smiled at the director, saying, "I am glad you appear to share my point of view." And with that he turned around and started walking to the door leading to the hallway, "If you do not mind I would try to get some rest now," and he stopped in his tracks, looking at Pepper, "Ms. Potts, it was a pleasure to meet you." Then he left them alone.

They all let out the air they were holding in.

"Whoa, holy shit!" Tasha was the first to speak up.

"Yeah ..." Clint agreed and drank a bit of his coffee, before adding, "I mean, am I supposed to be suited up all the time now?"

"Yeah, if this would have gotten out of hand, we'd have a serious problem here," Steve agreed, "It's only Thor and me here having something to put against him in case of a fight."

"And Bruce," Tony said dryly.

"Stark, you don't really want to renovate your tower again, do you?" Fury asked, "By the way, how are you, Dr. Banner?"

Bruce sat there, breathing even, eyes fixed on his pulse monitor. "I'm fine."

"Thor?" Tasha looked at the god, "What do you think? Can we trust Loki?"

The Thunderer seemed to ponder over that question before he answered. "Ragnarök is something my brother takes seriously. He would do anything to prevent it. After the last fight I am sure he needs our help, and we need his. We still do not know if the strange energy of the creature only affected our friend Bruce or if it had influence on Loki's power, too. If yes, he would have another reason to work together with us."

Makes sense," Steve said, "But I still would feel better if he wouldn't act like … like _this_ around us."

"I do not think this situation is something he feels comfortable with, either," Thor stated, "You are not the only ones who fear a fight. He does not want to be involved in one right now, too. How much of a threat do you think he wants to be, without his armor and scepter?"

"And why's he trying to provoke me like this, then?" Fury asked.

"Can you not see this?" Thor replied, but didn't care to actually answer, "And by the way, I think he has a point."

ooOoo

They talked about how to get everything ready for the upcoming fight. Tony promised to run his tests and diagnoses today. Bruce asked him to show him the results as soon as possible and wanted to explain him something very important. Tony asked him if they could talk later that day and Bruce was fine with it. The creature would come in days, maybe weeks even. They had time.

There was something Tony felt like he had to do right now. Something that couldn't wait, because it was clear to him the moment he saw Loki and Pepper on the landing together. Something that was suddenly clear to him and should have been for month. Something that lay so obvious under the surface of acting like a couple, but he didn't look closer. Because it meant looking at himself. So he walked over to Pepper and asked her for a private talk.

ooOoo

"Alright, what is it, Tony?" Pepper asked cheerfully as they settled on a granite bench outside on the terrace.

"You're not angry at me anymore?" Tony asked, slightly confused.

"No, why should I," she answered, "Loki explained everything to me. Did you really save his life?"

"Ah … yes, I did … somehow," he replied, his mind working through the possibilities Loki might have sold her as the truth and being sure the god left out the parts that really led to the situation Pepper caught them in this morning. And he was more than thankful Loki didn't play this against him, even when he could have done this so easily. He would have to play along, somehow. But it wouldn't matter much anyway right now.

"That's awesome! And creepy!" Pepper commented.

"Listen, I have to-"

"Are you aware there're two gods living here right now?" she said exited.

"Pepper!"

"I'm sorry. This is just so - ! Okay, I'm listening," she smiled at him. No sign of suspicion in her eyes. This will be so _not_ easy.

"Pep," he sighed, "I had a lot of time to think about us in the last couple of days." He paused and watched her face for any reaction. Her smile vanished and was replaced by something close to uncertainty. "I mean, usually I'm the last one to see problems in a relationship. So I think you know what I want to speak about..." he trailed off.

Her eyes seemed to search his for a moment, before she opened her mouth, "I don't know if I do..."

"And I'm not sure if I just imagine things … but … we're fighting a lot lately, right?" he asked and took her hands in his. They were cold.

"We are," she admitted.

"And this is not what it should be like, right?"

"Of course not. Tony, what -" she started.

"I asked myself why, Pep," he interrupted her, "And though I still love you, I ..."

She pulled her hands out of his grip and he let her. "You what? Tell me, Tony! Do you want to break up with me?"

"I don't know what I want," he said, brushing his hands down his face and pressing his palms together in front of his chin.

"Is there another woman?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"No," he spoke against his fingers.

"Then what, Tony Stark! Give me something I can understand!" she cried out.

He let his hands fall in his lap, looking to the side for a moment. "I don't _know_! I'm not good with feelings, you know that better than I do! I don't know what's going on but I _feel _that you deserve more than I feel for you right now. … I don't know if it even makes sense to you. But at least I wanna be honest."

"It makes sense, Tony," she said with clarity in her voice. "I've known you for a long time now. I understand that you need your time to figure things out. That you have to try things out. Whatever it is this time, and only because you mean this much to me, I'll give you space. … but I won't wait forever." That said, she stood up.

"Pepper, wait," he called out.

"No, Tony, don't try to explain anything right now. You only make it worse," she replied, "Give it a few days time, okay? I know you have those moments, I'll endure it."

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Where are you going now?"

"I still have a company to run and will be out of town anyway," she answered, turning to leave. "Tell me when you know what you want, Tony," she said over her shoulder and walked away.

Tony took a deep breath. He felt so much guilt weight on his shoulders. And he felt a certain kind of freedom in his heart. Something that gave him a lot to think about.

ooOoo

Long moments later he entered the lounge again. He blamed his lifestyle and his lack of self-control, but he needed a drink right now. A strong one. He tried to overhear the complains of his teammates, telling him it was only 10a.m.! So just picked a bottle and left the room. He'd lock himself up in his rooms and try to get a grasp on normality for a moment. Maybe this would make him come back to his senses.

Half an hour later he was dozed off on his couch in front of the TV.

ooOoo

A knocking, that would have woken the dead, ripped him out of his dreamless sleep. It took him a moment to realize why he couldn't hear the trees rustle.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm up!" he yelled at the door, "Hold on a sec!"

A look at the clock told him it was already early afternoon.

He opened the door and saw Thor standing in front of him. "Mornin' sweetheart. Whuz up?" he asked the god.

"May I come in for a minute?" Thor asked.

"Sure," Tony said and stepped aside to make room for the Ás and said goodby to sweet normality, "Take a seat."

Thor sat down an the chair next to the sofa and watched the human turn off the TV before he spoke up. "Did my brother behave?"

"What?" Tony asked a little too loud for his own ears, while sitting down on the couch.

"Well, I know he can be a little complicated and is not always easy to get along with. I just wanted to ask," Thor said, scratching his neck.

"We had starting difficulties , but we've sorted it out," Tony replied, "Though it was hard to trust him."

"Aye, he is making a lot things hard," the god sighed thoughtful. Tony had to bite his lip not to laugh. Thor seemed not to recognize the ambiguity in that sentence, but Tony had to agree to both meanings. "Is there anything else I might want to know?"

"I dunno … no, not really. Actually I think I understand your brother a lot better now," Tony replied.

"That is good, I think," Thor smiled, "What did the island look like?" he asked in an afterthought.

"I believe this is something Loki should tell you himself. It is his place, after all."

"I do respect your answer," Thor smiled.

"May I ask you something in return?"

"Of course. Why should you not?" the smile even widened.

"Have you ever seen Loki turning all blue an' all?" Tony asked.

"You mean his Jotun form?" Thor wanted to know.

"His what?"

"Jotun form," Thor repeated as if stating the obvious, "His frost giant appearance."

"Yes!" Tony nodded, "That's what I meant!"

"I have. Twice," Thor told him, "This is something I think I will never get used to. Why do you ask?"

"Because I've seen him like that and he seemed a completely different person to me," Tony said thoughtfully.

"He is, Tony Stark," Thor replied with sadness in his voice, "As far as I know, he turns cold inside, too."

They sat together in comfortable yet thoughtful silence for a while, before Thor rose from his seat. "Thank you for your time," he said with a smile.

Tony stood up as well, "Thanks for dropping by."

He followed Thor through the door, making his way to the lower levels.

ooOoo

It was only on rare occasions that he had to force himself to work in his workshop. Today was such a day. But he still had to improve some details, before he was ready to fight Surtr's creature. And while he was busy calibrating his HUD, he let Jarvis scan his provisional repaired repulsor and the general damage on his shredded suit. Maybe he would be able to find the reason why the energy blast of the last creature did so much harm.

Pepper's words echoed through his mind again and again, no matter how hard he tried to lock them out. No matter how loud Pink Floyd boomed through the speakers.

_Tell me when you know what you want, Tony._

„Both," he whispered unconsciously while staring through the screen into the distance. But he knew this was not an acceptable answer. She'd made her statement clear. This just wasn't fair. All those years he thought he would never be able to have a family of his own. And then he found a woman. _The_ perfect woman. Smart and able to treat him right. He _had_ his family!

And it wasn't Loki's fault. The god didn't start this. The thoughts came on their own. And he knew he could have said _no_ all the time and Loki would have stopped.

He knew the god needed him. In a strange way. And not in general, but for those moments he seemed to be sick of his own facades. When he wanted to be no one else than the sensitive and fragile person he was. But did he just _need_ him? Or did he _want_ him, too?

And who did Tony want? Listening closer inside himself he realized he wanted Loki, but didn't want to. And he didn't want Pepper as much as he should. As she deserved. But he wanted to.

The HUD showed strange figures and he noted he made a few mistakes in the programming. Not just _one_! This was a nightmare! He was more than fucked up!

Someone knocked on the glass door he had turned his back to. Loud enough to be heard over his music. To hell with them. He was done for today. Couldn't they leave him alone for the rest of the evening?

Whoever it was knocked again. And then once more.

Finally Tony turned around to see who it was.

To his surprise Loki stood behind the glass and rolled with his eyes as if to say nice-to-know-you're-not-deaf. And he balanced a flat box on his hand with some items on top of it.

Tony practically jumped out of his seat and hurried to open the door and turn the music down. He didn't want to see any humans for today. But the Ás was more than welcome.

„You know, I am not used to be locked out anywhere," Loki said once the door was opened and stepped inside without hesitation.

„Ah … why don't you come in," Tony answered with a smile while he closed the glass-door again. He watched Loki put the items, probably a pizza-box and drinks, on the workbench and walk around the area in the back of the room. There was a round platform and in semicircle around it a collection of Tony's suits was presented with spotlights.

„Quite impressive, Stark," he commented while taking a closer look at them, „Different suits for different purposes?"

„I don't think you should know about that," Tony gave back with a grin.

„Yes, I probably should not," the god replied, „So? Different purposes? Or a matter of fashion?"

Tony just shook his head at that and smiled, „Tell me, why are you here?"

„I thought you could need sustenance. And since they ordered pizza I thought it right to put some of it aside for you," Loki explained and walked over to pick up the single apple that lay on top of the box.

Tony didn't know what to think of that. Loki going social was something he didn't quite expect.

„Ahm … thank you?" he more asked than meant, out of insecurity.

„If you do not want it I will bring it back upstairs," Loki said and was about to do just that.

„Nonono!" Tony spoke hastily, „You just caught me by surprise." He lifted the cover. One with prosciutto , one of his favorites. He grabbed a slice and looked at the god, „Please, help yourself!"

Loki shook his head and made a face that clearly showed his aversion, „Thank you but I do not feel like stuffing this …. well, _this_ in my body."

Tony wondered what the god was eating at all. He'd seen him eat vegetables and fish, but only in small portions. How he could say no to pizza was a mystery to him.

„So you brought yourself an apple, I see?"

„I did, yes," Loki nodded.

„Because you wanted to eat with me?" Tony said with a mocking grin, but deep inside he hoped that this was indeed the case.

„Because I'd rather eat with you than with … _them_."

„Or alone," the human mentioned the missing alternative.

„Do you want me to leave?" Loki asked with the smallest trace of hurt in his voice.

„Na, just sayin'. Come on, have a seat," Tony laughed and sank his teeth into his slice. And he watched Loki hop onto an empty part of his workbench, feet dangling free in the air. Green eyes looked around and fixed on the display showing the results of his analyses, obviously trying to read them. „Found anything yet?" he asked after a minute.

„Not much, I have to admit. All I can say for sure is that the energy-blasts of this creature shot particles of an unknown element at us. It didn't seem to have influence on ourselves, but the results are disastrous if it comes to our equipment. You got any idea?" Tony explained and scrolled through some data.

„Hmm," Loki made before biting into his apple and took his time to answer, „Maybe it has to do with the Jotun-magic Surtr uses? It is different from mine."

Tony blinked and then looked curiously at Loki, „I thought frost giants were called Jotun? He looked more like a walking torch to me."

„The Jotun race developed two branches. One of fire and one of ice," the god said.

„There's no way of getting an example of that magic, is there?" Tony wanted to know, but only got a _no_ as an answer. So he just sighed, not really able to focus on that topic anymore today.

„What are they doing upstairs?" Tony asked, gaze switching to the door for a moment.

„Discussing about me, I think," Loki answered after swallowing another bite, „At least they went awfully silent after I entered the lounge and watched my every move suspiciously. Did not make me feel comfortable, so I came down here."

„And? Feel comfy here?" Tony smiled.

„Not really," Loki confessed.

That made Tony narrow his brows. „Why's that?"

„Because of your lady, Stark," Loki told him, „Because the situation this morning reminded me that whatever was going on between us was not meant to have happened. You belong to her and I respect that. And you should, too."

That hit Tony full force. It was surprising to hear that it bothered Loki. He'd thought that the god would stop at nothing when it came to him getting his will. But obviously he was wrong. And it only made him want Loki even more.

„We've taken a time-out," Tony said while putting the rest of his slice back into the box. His hunger was gone.

„Oh, I commiserate to hear that," Loki replied.

„Is that so?" Tony said, standing in front of the god.

„Yes. Is that inappropriate of me?" Loki seemed truly irritated. And so fucking sincere it made Tony wonder if that was still their enemy or if he was mistaking him for another person.

„I dunno... ," Tony sighed, „Maybe you should be happy ..."

„Because of what?"

„Because … ah, forget I said that. We had our reasons. You just … triggered it somehow," Tony stated.

„I never meant something like this to happen! I didn't mean to upset her. Or you," the god said, sadness in his eyes.

To that Tony gave a short humorless laugh and ran a hand through his hair. „Funny thing then that I'm not upset. Confused, yeah, but not upset."

„What confuses you?" the soft voice asked.

„You!" Tony answered, "You, because I've no idea what to think of you, what to do with you, what to expect."

"You have never asked," Loki said, "Maybe I could tell you."

For Tony the situation grew to big. The talk with Pepper earlier that day was enough to make him feel like falling, even though he didn't know if that was bad. He knew one wrong answer of Loki could cause he wouldn't get up again for a long time. He took a few steps backwards and then walked over to his collection of suits. And suddenly he felt like was caged in his own body, a body fitting too tight around his whole being, making breathing a difficult task. He knew he had to get it off his chest immediately, otherwise he feared to suffocate. But he was afraid. So damn afraid. And that could only mean one thing. Loki was more to him than he wanted to.

"Was it all just a game to you on that island?" he asked, his voice shaking a bit from the tension inside.

"No," came the simple answer.

He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling a certain kind relief.

"So you take this as serious as I do?"

"I think I do, yes," Loki said while looking at him closely.

A strange silence settled between them, both waiting for the other to say something. Both needed clarification but feared to lose what they hoped for the moment they might voice it.

"What is this between us?" Tony spoke out his doubt after a long pause.

"I do not know. Attraction for sure. But more? I can not tell you, yet," honest words said.

Tony asked himself and came to the same conclusion. He didn't know. Slowly he walked closer to the god, their eyes locked all the time.

"Would we have some kind of future?" he asked out loud while he stepped down from the podium.

"I do not think that far," Loki replied with the hint of a smile on his lips.

"What would you suggest we do now?" Tony wanted to know mere feet away from the Ás.

"I usually let things happen and make the best of them," the trickster said, lying the half eaten apple beside him.

"Sounds like a good plan," Tony answered while standing in front of Loki again.

"Were this enough answers for you?" Loki asked while tracing his fingers softly over the human's collarbone.

It made Tony shiver and he agreed with the god. This was the very meaning of attraction! And he was close to letting himself enjoy this. Hell yes, he _did_ enjoy this. The guilt would come back to him later, he knew. But right now, he'd follow Loki's plan. He placed his hands on the trickster's thighs and stepped between them. "For now, yes," he said.

Loki leaned in and kissed the side of his neck, whispering, "Good."

And Tony let his arms snake around the god's frame, trying not only to hold the person in his in hands, but also the whole moment. He felt Loki return the gesture and felt himself being caught in a gentle embrace. The god lay his head on his shoulder and breathed sweetly on his neck.

Until something changed and he felt the body in his arms shudder slightly, heard the god swallow hard a few times.

"When was the last time someone held you like this?" Tony asked softly and felt Loki press his face even deeper into the crook of his neck. He'd understood a while ago how much the god craved for some gentle body contact, how much he starved for it.

"A long time ago," the god whispered hoarsely.

And Tony pulled his arms closer around the slim body. And Loki did the same.

They stayed like this for a while and Tony listened to the deep breathing of Loki. Until the god turned his head and softly kissed Tony's neck again. "Thank you," he breathed against the skin, causing the human's nerves to tingle with the sensation.

Tony's lips found Loki's skin and kissed him gently, tracing a line from his lower neck to his ear, causing the god to tilt his head and moan in pleasure. "You're welcome," he whispered seductively. If this was leading to what it looked like, he was more than willing to go that way. Let it happen and make the best of it, right?

Long fingers moved over his torso and slid up along his neck and into his hair. God, he just loved those hands in his hair. And tasting this sweet skin with his lips. He let his own hands travel down to Loki's thighs again and stroked them through the leather pants. All this turned him on so much he could take the god right then and there. Those hands pulled gently at his hair and made him tilt his head backwards. And then Loki's lips and tongue played with his collarbone and nibbled and licked their way too sensitive skin over his adam's apple.

Tony reacted by by pulling Loki's hip a bit closer to his own, yet not close enough to let them touch each other, and let one hand slip under the god's tunic and inside the backside of his pants, his fingers gripping some of his ass. Loki would let him know if he was to blunt.

The god let out a soft gasp and lifted his head to look at the glass door. "Not here," he spoke almost voiceless.

Tony turned his head, too, and understood what the god feared. "Jarvis, warn me if someone is coming down to the workshop," he said and watched Loki's face.

"Understood, sir," the artificial voice replied.

Green dilated eyes locked with his. "I still do not-" Loki started to protest halfheartedly.

Tony silenced him up by gliding his hand from Loki's hip to his front. The god was obviously as aroused as he was and let his forehead fall on Tony's shoulder, fingers scraping carefully along the human's scalp out of pleasure.

"Want me to stop?" Tony asked in a whisper.

Loki just shook his head as an answer and to Tony it was all the encouragement he needed to stroke the god through the leather. He was rewarded with the sweetest purring sounds he'd ever heard and felt the god give in into everything Tony would want. And Tony did want nothing more than to hear and feel Loki like this right now.

After a moment he felt one of the god's hands let go of his hair and second later his hand was pulled away from between them. He was about to voice his disagreement, when those fingers entangled themselves in his locks again and Loki's legs wrapped around his thighs and pulled their groins flush together.

At this both men groaned in unison and Tony let his head fall onto Loki's shoulder, unable to hold it up unsupported. He slid his hand deeper into Loki's pants, causing the god to rock his hip forward a bit.

Tony had no idea how close he had been already, until now. And then those hips moved again. And again. And he felt Loki let go and be driven by his needs. He was more than fine with it, slipped his other hand under the tunic to put it on the lower back and feel the muscles there twitch with every movement, and started to join the rhythm. Hard flesh moved over hard flesh again and again, only a few layers of clothes keeping them apart. And yet it was enough. They both could hear it in the hitching of each other's breathing and the increasing volume of their moans, could feel it by the increasing speed of their movements, by the increasing pressure of their grips.

A couple of heartbeats of frantic grinding later he could feel Loki bite into his shoulder and the body in his arms shuddered violently and it was enough to sent him over the edge with him, voicing his pleasure aloud with a soft cry of relief.

They both tried to catch their breath and tried to put together what had just been going on between them on the emotional level. They lifted their heads almost simultaneously and looked into each others eyes. Loki was the first to smile and got one of Tony in return.

The god let his head tilt forward until their foreheads leaned on each other. Tony commented that with a joyful small laugh. They listened to each others panting and bathed in the wonderful feeling that spread out in their bodies.

It was then that Tony leaned in and found the courage in this very moment to kiss those slightly parted lips, that smiled so lovely right now.

It was then that the body in his arms froze.

He pulled back slowly and watched the face in front of him turn into a mask of shock and fear. "I'm sorry," he whispered, but Loki didn't react.

He felt like a thief.

He had stolen that kiss from Loki's lips and took the smile with him.

Slowly he withdrew his hands from under the gods clothes and tried to reach for the angelic face but didn't know how to touch it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again.

Loki closed his eyes as if to shut out the world around him and took his bottom-lip between his teeth, tasting it in his mouth. His arms let go of the human.

Tony cursed in his mind. He went through all the curses in the book! He wanted to turn back time so desperately and make it undone.

"Loki, please, say something. Listen, I'm sorry!" he said again.

The god just shook his head _no_. But _no_ to what?

"Don't be," he finally answered in a whisper.

Tony cupped Loki's face in his hand, hinder him from turning away from him now. "I didn't want to do something you don't want to. It just … it just happened... "

To that Loki gave a short humorless snort and slowly opened his eyes, the green pools lying under a layer of salty liquid. They searched for something in Tony's face.

A thought crossed Tony's mind and he spoke it out, knowing he couldn't fuck up more than he already had. "A long time ago, too, since someone … ?" he asked carefully.

Emerald eyes closed again and a trembling sigh escaped through thin lips, followed by a barely noticeable nod.

Cautiously Tony leaned in and gently kissed the corner of Loki's mouth. While feeling a tear run over his hand on the gods cheek, he felt soft lips tentatively move over his own. And he didn't want to turn back time anymore.

They took their time this time, not rushing anything. Each kiss asked for permission. Tony felt there was more behind all this, but he didn't want to ask right now. He was happy the way it was right now. Even more so when his tongue licked carefully at Loki's bottom-lip and the god parted his lips to give access.

After minutes their kissing turned into one heated battle of tongues and lips and even teeth and Tony was close to loosing his mind right now. Silvertongue was working his magic on him …

He had to pull away for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs?" Tony asked, daring to smile a bit.

Loki nodded and kissed him once more.

Tony pulled the god's hips with him until Loki slipped from the workbench and his feet hit the ground. The god turned towards the glass-door, but Tony held him by the wrist. "I've an elevator leading to my rooms from here," he smiled.

On the way upwards Loki held Tony from behind, face buried in his shoulder again. And Tony could get used to that. It made him feel unbelievably strong, knowing how much the god depended on him in those moments. He knew who he dealt with, but now he was able to look behind the facade.

The sticky feeling in his pants pulled him back from his thoughts. "How do you think about a shower?" he asked Loki with a chuckle.

"Good idea," the trickster mumbled into his shoulder.

Leaving the elevator they kissed their way to the bathroom, hands working each other out of their clothes the best they could. The moment their bare feet hit the cold tiles they broke away from each other and Tony looked at his large shower and back to the god, whose hand was busy loosening the fasting of his underwear. "Do you mind getting in there together?"

"Of course not," Loki answered with a smile.

"I thought I'd better ask," Tony grinned and threw his boxers away.

The moment the hot water hit their skin they both moaned in pleasure. Tony found himself in some freaking heaven he didn't feel he deserved. This whole situation was so incredibly intimate and just fucking beautiful. He never felt closer to anyone before in his life and he didn't know where this feeling came from. Loki made it a ceremony to clean the humans body with the soap and Tony returned the favor the best he could. Between gently touches meaningful kisses were exchanged, and soulful glances encouraged every caress.

The moment Loki kissed his way down Tony's chest, both men closed their eyes in delight. Tony had to hold his breath when long fingers wrapped around his shaft and that unearthly talented tongue licked over his most sensitive skin. "Loki..." he sighed.

"Want me to stop?" the god asked just loud enough to be heard over the pouring water and with that took Tony's length into his mouth, creating the sweetest suction the human had ever experienced. This was the nicest payback Tony could think of. How could he say no to this? Loki gave his every part his full attention - licking, nibbling, stroking and sucking everywhere imaginable. Tony knew he had to stop this soon. He wouldn't allow himself to cum like this. Not after almost ruining the mood by his thoughtlessness.

He entwined his fingers in Loki's hair and gently pulled. He opened his eyes and watched himself slip out of that sweet hot mouth while green eyes looked up at him questioningly. He had to muster all his strength not to let go at this sight. His mind tried to make some reason and his speech centre was at least able to form single words. "Bed!" was all he was capable to force out. The shower wouldn't allow a position Loki would feel okay with after what he told him in the pool two days ago.

The god didn't seem to mind and followed Tony into the bedroom, both not caring of drying themselves. Tony crawled over the bed and sprawled out on his stomach in order to reach the nightstand and pull out the lube. He hoped this wouldn't raise any questions. He felt the bed shift and then the god was kneeling above him on all fours, smiling down at him. Shit, that was hot! He turned around on his back completely and felt the small bottle been taken out of his hand. Green eyes read the label and grinned at Tony. Straddling his legs, Loki made quick work of coating Tony's length with the liquid and put the bottle away again.

"Don't you want to -" Tony wanted to protest, but was silenced up by Loki's lips claiming his and telling him this way that he knew what he was doing. Then the slim body lifted up again, raising to his knees and getting into the right position. One hand curled around Tony's cock while the other supported some weight on the human's chest chest.

Tony's eyes looked up into Loki's, lying his hand onto the one above his heart and asked a silent question. And Loki closed his eyes, his lips moved, and the alien familiar feeling went from the palm to Tony's heart again.

Their smiles met and enjoyed each other for a moment until Loki sank down on Tony's length. While the god sighed softly, the human let out a surprised gasp. He had no idea he could feel all this even more intense than he had in the past. And by the look on Loki's face the god felt the same.

Slowly those narrow hips moved and Tony watched the trickster close his eyes in pleasure and swallow hungrily. Without knowing Loki made the most beautiful show by riding Tony at this teasing pace. He kept his eyelids shut and moaned out every time he sank down, licking his lips every now and then.

Eventually one of Tony's hand encircled Loki's cock and gently started to stroke him in rhythm with his movements, while his other hand slid over the the smooth skin on his waist. He was rewarded by the most lovable gasps dripping from the god's lips.

He felt their souls wrap around each other, giving the phrase _become one_ a whole new meaning.

And then Loki leaned down and kissed him with passion, tongue teasing for a moment before giving up control. He pulled away and bit into his earlobe playfully before he breathed the plea into Tony's ear, that made the human almost loose his senses.

"Make me yours," he whispered voicelessly.

Tony's hands stilled.

They looked at each other. Emerald eyes begging. Chocolate eyes longing.

Without pulling out, Tony turned Loki on his back and felt the god giving in immediately. Oh, and how he loved to be in control right now. To feel Loki like this was the best damn thing in his life and it seemed Loki was relishing this moment of being free by giving up himself in the arms of this human.

Tony set his pace, showing Loki his understanding of making him his. The noises Loki made encouraged him to increase it even more. The sight that presented itself underneath him was better than any dream he could have. Loki's cheeks were flushed, raven strands curled in every direction and those lips were swollen and moaned constantly in time with the rhythm. Until the god lifted a hand to his mouth and bit into his fingers to silence himself up. Tony reached up and pulled that hand away, making Loki moan and gasp even louder. He knew they were so damn close already. He leaned down, forcing the god to open up to him even wider that way, and kissed him once more, putting all the emotions, that ran through him right now, into it. He didn't know what happened next. His mind just got blank and all he could do was _feel_. There was no word to put it. He felt like he was alive for the first time. And then his mind came back just in time to realize himself being so close, so damn close, and he heard Loki cry out in ecstasy and pull him over the edge with him, making his world fall apart in the sweetest way.

ooOoo

He must have blacked out, because he slowly opened his eyes, finding himself still lying on top of Loki – and inside of him. The god seemed to be lost in his own world, too, his eyes closed and his breathing calm and even. Tony pulled out carefully, eliciting a small noise of disagreement from the trickster's mouth, and settled himself next to him. Green eyes opened slowly.

"Hey," Tony smiled softly and planted a kiss on the gods forehead.

Loki smiled back at him and cuddled closer.

Tony pulled the blanket over their bodies and wrapped his arms around the slim form pressed so neatly against his chest.

He tried to stay awake long enough to hear the god fall asleep but didn't know if he succeeded.

He also didn't know if there was something wet running down his skin were Loki's head lay on his chest, or if he was imagining things. He was already on the brink of dreaming.

.

.

* * *

tbc


	12. Game of Honesty

**A/N: Oh you lovely readers, I want to hug you! Thank you sooo much for your support!**  
It really helped me to get through this chapter, because I'm already busy writing the next one, which in my eyes is one of the most important chaps of the whole story.

**I'd like to take a few minutes again to answer a few of you personally again.  
Zutarakid50:** Thank you :) Yeah, I know I still make that stupid mistake, but I'll keep an eye on it now. I'm so busy pondering if I should use 'on' or 'at' or 'in' sometimes (the ones learning English know, what I mean) that other mistakes don't attract my attention. /looks embaressed/  
**DarkCloudsFromAbove:** But I _feel_ put under pressure now ;P Yes, the Pepper-issue … am I evil, or am I nice … hmm.  
**PsychoEscape:** To be honest, I never get tired of hearing that ;P Thank you so much! And wow, perfect is really a huge word for me! I know I have flaws. =) About what's happening next … surprise, surprise.  
**Plummuffins:** Almost right, and very sweet =) And thank you so much! - I listened to the song and absolutely have to agree! :) It's a shame ASP are singing most of their songs in German. :( There's a couple of them working as my personal soundtrack and inspiration for this story. Unfortunately I can't share it with all of you, so I leave it be.  
**selfproclaimedbeauty05:** /hands tissue/ Thank you :)  
**deaExIgnibus: **Wow, thank you so much! :) Die Referenz mit den Äpfeln ist hier tatsächlich eine andere als die mit Idunn. Obwohl das genauso passt. Ich kann dir das jetzt allerdings noch nicht näher erklären, weil selbst Kleinigkeiten eine Rolle für die weitere Entwicklung haben. Tjaja … Pepper. Da kann ich nur um Geduld bitten. ;P  
**BeatrixRosier2:** For I just write out of Tony's perspective and experience, I can't tell you. But be sure you'll know it by the next chapters. :)  
**Iced Perfection:** Thank you so much :) Both languages have their advantages. English is not as laborious (I hope the word describes it well enough) as German, whilst German allows you to form much more new words and word-constellations. I could chat about that forever XD Most people I know from other countries knew the German language from Rammstein. Let me tell you: _This_ is _not_ how the language usually sounds. :) And it makes me happy that it gives you such feelings. Since I'm not just writing about erotic feelings, but about such as compassion or love (or not-love), it shouldn't matter if one is asexual or not, at least in my eyes.  
**To everyone else who reviewed: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you! Please keep this up, because it makes my day and seriously, I need it! :)**

Alright, I'm out.  
Please enjoy :)

.

.

* * *

**Game of Honesty**

**ooOoo**

„Good morning, sir. It is 8am and I have to ask you kindly but emphatically to get up."

Tony groaned at the artificial voice seeping through his dream and ripping him mercilessly into reality. His sheets where pulled to the side a bit. That caught his attention! Someone had to be in his bedroom with him! He opened his eyes and looked around him. The small bottle on his nightstand made him remember the events of last night and a wide smile formed on his features. Of course he wasn't alone in his bed!

He turned to the other side, but missed the mess of raven hair he'd expected to see there next to him. Instead he was greeted by a huge heap of sheets.

„Sir, I am afraid I have to insist -"

„Jarvis, shut up, please! I'm awake!" Tony said to the ceiling. Next to him the sheets moved again, being pulled tighter around the person obviously lying underneath.

Carefully he reached up and pulled at the upper end until he could see the familiar black strands. The god's face was peaceful as it always seemed to be when he was sleeping.

„You gave me orders to ignore phrases like that, sir," Jarvis said in his ever-calm voice.

„Stark, I beg you ..." Loki's lips said sharply, while the rest of his face remained unchanged.

Tony chuckled at that and stood up to get to the control panel, entering some commands. Then he returned to his bed and crawled over the sleeping form, kissing Loki on his cheek. „Now that the little prince got his wish, what do I get in return?"

„Your life, if you let me sleep," the god answered, sounding serious.

Tony smiled to himself. He was far from being afraid of Loki after all he'd been through with him. „Alright, sleep," Tony grinned against the smooth skin on the trickster's jaw and kissed him there, and then on his ear, then on his neck. He felt himself grow addicted to the god. Even though everything was complicated with him, it was more unfettered than anything else in his entire life. He didn't even understand it himself, but he told himself that he didn't have to. All that mattered was that it felt right and good.

"But I'd like to hear something about this whole Ragnarök-thing later, when you're awake enough," he spoke softly into the nape of the god's neck, "I really want to know what this is all about." He waited for an answer, but it didn't come. Tony was sure the god had heard him very well. Silent approval perhaps. So he decided to go on with his caress.

He let his feathery kisses travel lower, slowly pulling the blanket down to get access to where he wanted to lay his lips upon. He had to pause with his ministrations on Loki's shoulder for a moment as the god rolled on his stomach with a groan of played annoyance. Tony ran a gentle hand through the raven curls and worked his lips further down the trickster's spine. The god still smelled sweetly of their intimacy. There were things he'd felt last night he thought had only been able because Loki made him feel them - ... _let_ him feel them. And he wondered what they were, these feelings. And why Loki let him in so deep into his soul. At least, that's what Tony thought the god shared with him for the short moment they'd fused. He wondered what Loki was seeing inside of him.

When he was half way down the flawless back, Loki pressed his face down the pillow with a gruffly sigh, obviously still preferring to sleep. It made Tony grin devilishly against the trickster's spine. He had other plans. So he continued to kiss his way further down.

He should think about what to do in the next days, how to react around the others. He was sure Loki would mind if anyone knew. He himself would mind. Most of all because he still had no idea where this was leading. Like Loki said, it was a matter of attraction, that was for sure. And he himself got the slight feeling that, at least to him, it was more. There was something beyond attraction he couldn't quite pinpoint. Or didn't want to. Well, definitely the latter, because it would complicate everything even more.

The sheets slid softly over the curves of Loki's hips, and further. The only reason Tony could forgive Loki to be _that_ perfect was because he was a _god_.

His lips settled on one of those beautiful round cheeks, as Jarvis' voice dropped through the speakers again. „Sir, Director Fury wants to speak to you."

Okay, _that_ killed the mood. He raised his head. „Tell him I'll meet him in an hour or so."

„He is giving you ten minutes, sir," came the dry reply.

„He's what? Is he _here_?" Tony cried out while sitting back on his heels and Loki's legs.

„Almost. He is on his way and will wait for you in the lounge."

„But why? I told him to come back this afternoon, I won't have any reliable results earlier anyway!" Tony almost whined.

„Because Mr. Odinson was looking for Mr. Laufeyson, sir," at that Loki gave a short chuckle, „And because he couldn't find him, he and the others set off the alarm."

„I didn't hear anything," Tony laughed and then stopped again, remembering why. He'd switched everything offline in his rooms minutes earlier. And then he reminded himself that usually Jarvis shouldn't be able to speak with him right now, too. Which only led to one conclusion. „Jarvis, is Fury infiltrating my systems again?"

„Positive, sir. He already knows that Mr. Laufeyson is still inside the Stark Tower."

They played that game since Tony's first visit on the Helicarrier. Getting access to the other's secret data or security systems and shutting the other off again. It was fun most of the time, but right now it somehow pissed him off.

„Tell him I'll be there," Tony sighed.

„Done, sir."

Tony crawled off the bed, cursing under his breath. Then he turned to Loki's still relaxed form, „You should better get up, too. They won't be too happy missing you much longer."

„No-one is telling me when I have to be anywhere," the god mumbled into the pillow.

„Not even your brother?" Tony said over his shoulder and vanished into the bathroom. He knew this would have an effect. So he hurried to get under the shower to clean himself up as fast as possible. This was really annoying. The evening and night had been so wonderful. The stress now ruined the relaxed mood.

When he entered his bedroom again, Loki was half way up, his face unreadable, the hair a mess, the eyes watching him expectantly.

„I'll see what's up, 'kay? Wanna shower and then come down, too?" he asked the god, who just nodded in return. „Do you need anything else?" he asked him. Loki seemed to ponder over that for a moment, but if something came to his mind, he didn't voice it.

So Tony made his way out of his rooms, leaving Loki behind.

ooOoo

The team was gathered in the lounge, as expected. All set's of eyes watched him enter the room and it made him want to pace around nervously. Fury was among them, his good eye glaring as if he wanted to make Tony burn where he stood. It certainly didn't help trying to appear nonchalant.

"Where's Loki!" the director rather commanded than asked.

"Upstairs," Tony answered casually while he walked down the stairs behind the bar slowly to get closer to the trouble that awaited him. "Why don't _you_ tell me why you manipulated Jarvis without reason?" he asked Fury with his head slightly tilted to the side.

"I _had_ reasons, Mr. Stark!" Fury replied, emphasizing every single word in his typical way to put more meaning into his speech, "I was called minutes ago. Why? Because Loki was nowhere to be found and your communication was switched off. We take care for each other, Stark, even for you! And since Loki is known for everything but his trustworthiness, your teammates have seen you in possible danger and informed me."

Tony was close to asking why they couldn't have simply knocked instead of calling the cavalry, but he quickly enough remembered that he'd made his rooms soundproof month ago, and they knew that. And somehow he should be happy Thor didn't use Mjölnir to open the door. Still all this seemed quite ridiculous to him.

"Yeah, as you might see yourself, I'm fine. You're overreacting," Tony said with a forced smile.

"Why'd you silence your com?" Tasha asked him, leaning her forearms on the backrest of Clint's chair.

"Because I needed to be undisturbed for a moment or two," he told her.

"Anything else you wanna tell us?" Fury said while raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Dunno what you mean," Tony shrugged.

"Stark, I'm sick of this!" Fury yelled, "I could tell you that your teammates searched every room to find Loki, after Thor didn't find him in his room where he was supposed to be in the first place. I could tell you that all this is a delicate situation and we all should act according to that, even you! I could tell you that it is more than important to know where exactly Loki is at _every moment_ right now, and this out of more than one reason! I could even tell you that I can squeeze out everything I wanna know out of your little A.I.! But I will save you all that and ask you one single and easy question, that I want you to answer me clear and honest! - Why is Loki in your bedroom?"

Tony had to swallow on that. Not only did Fury expect a plausible answer, but everyone else in this room, too. Clint, Bruce and Steve just looked worried and curious. But Fury was ready to roast Tony if he gave him an inappropriate explanation. Thor's look was more like one of caution. And Tasha's eyes said 'Come on, Tony. Tell me what I already know.'

Tony felt like praying for help, because his mind couldn't come up with a reasonable answer.

"Actually, I _was_ in his bedroom, inquisitive-one," Loki said, entering the room the very moment, "Until you disturbed us. May I ask why? We were playing so nicely, were we not, Stark?"

Tony was sure he wasn't the only one who's eyes almost popped out at that.

"You what!" Fury yelled, not sure if he could believe his ears.

"Aw, not _that_!" Loki smiled disparagingly at him, shaking his head a bit, "Take your thoughts out of the dirt, director. No, Mr. Stark and I have a small game running for days now and I just made my next move."

"What sort of game?" Thor asked, sounding doubtful.

"A game of dominance," Tony answered, cringing inwardly at his choice of words. But he had to react somehow. If he would let Loki explain everything, at least Tasha would smell a rat. If Loki was as gifted with words as he thought he was, he could work with this.

"That you constantly keep losing," the trickster shot back with a grin. In Tony's eyes Loki never looked sexier than now. The contradiction between his fragile appearance and his superior demeanor was making Tony almost speechless. It didn't need more than that to give him the hint that the god wanted to keep on playing games now. It started with him walking down stair by stair barefoot, wet tousled hair framing his face, green eyes almost sparkling in a shade of green he'd never seen on them before.

"Am I, now?" Tony grinned back, "Recalling last night's talk, I think I had the upper hand."

"You talked since _yesterday _evening?" Fury asked carefully.

„Yes, let him call it a _talk_, if he needs to distort the truth. He was trying to give me orders, making me feel like a servant around him. I assume, he even would have liked it if I had dropped to my knees before him."

„Not quite true either, but I made clear that you have to_ learn your place_ as long as you're around _my_ home!" Their eyes met for a split-second and they could see each other's joyful excitement they seemed to draw out of this situation.

"What kind of orders?" Steve wanted to know.

"He wanted to collect an example of my magical energy in order to analyze it. But I can not have that, not even _if_ it would help you understand what Surtr's magic is like," Loki answered calmly while walking over to the kitchen. Thor followed him.

"Why can you not help us with this?" the Thunderer asked.

"I am," Loki shrugged.

"But you are not -" his brother started.

"-Thor! I know you have never payed any attention to me when I was talking about magic. Otherwise you would not ask now." Tony could only hear their voices behind the corner of the kitchen, but somehow he knew what Loki's face looked like the very moment. And he could hear some cupboards being opened and closed. "Surtr does not manipulate that energy, while I do. He is creating it out of himself. It is completely different from each other. Like fighting with a bow or a sword. Both are weapons, but you could not compare them with each other. - Is there milk somewhere?"

The humans looked at each other while they listened to the gods obviously preparing something food-like. It was weird. And unexpected.

"A game of dominance?" Clint chuckled suddenly and grinned at Tony, who rolled his eyes in return.

"Yeah, funny, Barton ... Our egos collided and we somehow had to get along. So one better takes the whole situation with humor, right?"

"Really, I don't wanna know what happened on that island ..." Tasha sighed with a smile.

"Still I don't want to have to come here for nothing, Stark!" Fury said, "So stop shutting your com off. You might think you can trust Loki, but I ask you to be careful! He's the God of Lies! He's our enemy!"

"And you are mine," Loki said, while leaning on the corner, "Do you really consider me _that_ stupid to try something foolish while I am surrounded by you? Did I _ever_ give you reason to think of me like that? … And I am not the God of Lies!" he turned to Thor, "Why is everyone calling me that?" then he looked back at Fury again, "I am the God of Fire. See me as a flame, if that might help you. One time I warm your hands on a cold winter's day, another time I burn down your house."

"A question of control, then," the director replied.

"More a question of treatment," Loki smiled, "You can never control fire completely." With that he turned back into the kitchen.

"You know, you do not make it easy for people to like you," Thor's voice said with a sigh.

"Because I don't _want_ everyone to like me … ," came Loki's reply.

Fury groaned silently, while stemming his hands on this hips and letting his head fall back in his neck.

It was Bruce who spoke up then, "How about we take a look at the first results of your analyses? There's something I need to tell you anyway, Tony."

"Sounds like a good idea," Tony nodded and looked at Fury, "You might wanna come with us."

ooOoo

They'd walked down the corridors in silence, each of them lost in their thoughts. Tony pondered over Loki's analogy with the fire, finding it suitable.

The moment they entered the large workshop, Tony's mind switched to engineer-mode. Maybe it had to do with the atmosphere in this room, but he didn't know, or care. He hasted over to his workbench and flopped into his chair, scanning through sets of data Jarvis had collected over the night.

With a side glance he noticed the pizza-box and the remains of the apple and had to block those traitorous thoughts out of his mind. Seconds later the director and Bruce stood behind him, watching the displays over his shoulder.

"Please tell me it's not what it looks like!" Bruce said.

"What's looking like what?" Fury asked irritated.

Tony pointed at a certain field on the display, enlarging it by the way, "See this? It's a trace of the energy the last creature hit me with. There's an element in it that I can't identify as anything we know so far. Or anything I've ever seen before. And though I don't know exactly _how_ it is doing it, I at least know that it interacts with other energies. I have no other explanation as why it turned my suit to junk with one blast."

"Did it only affect your suit? Or also your arc reactor?" Bruce asked, sounding more than curious.

"Why my …? … Oh crap, I haven't thought of that!" Tony cried out.

"How couldn't you have-" Bruce wanted to know, but Tony cut him off.

"- I thought I would _feel_ if something was wrong with it! But since I only need minimal power to keep the shrapnel where they are … - ah, fuck! Jarvis! Run scans on my arc reactor! Anything noticeable?"

They only had to wait for a couple of seconds. "Power level at 43 percent, sir. Traces of Double-E-alpha. Besides that no other abnormalities."

"WHAT?" Tony yelled, not believing his ears.

"What's Double-E-alpha?" Bruce wanted to know.

"Short for evil element … alpha," Tony answered, while he jumped out of his chair and walked over to one of the sideboards next to his collection of suits. Out of a drawer he took a spare arc reactor and walked back to his bench again, starting to modify it.

"What are you doing?" Fury asked.

"Do you think I'll run around with half my power? It affects my suit as well! - That son of a bitch!" Truth was that he didn't know if he meant Surtr or Loki. Even though Loki would have no reason at all to weaken him, it could still be possible. What if there was more to it than the strange soul-linking. What if he manipulated his arc reactor as well? It just couldn't be!

"Maybe you tell me what you didn't want to yesterday," he said to Bruce while he busied himself to activate the new reactor.

"It seems, we have the same problem," Dr. Banner sighed while fumbling with his glasses in his fingers, "Whatever this is, it kept me from transforming into my alter-ego. Well, partly at last."

Tony let everything drop out of his hands and turned first to Fury and then to Bruce and watched them closely for any sign of a joke.

"How can _that_ happen?" he asked in shock.

"I have no idea. All I know is that it somehow seems to interact with either my genes or my blood flow or … I don't really know. I'm back to normal now, if you want to call that _normal_. And I'm not sure if I want to be happy about it," Bruce answered.

"And you have no clue on how this could have happened?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Maybe if we extract the traces of this element ..." Tony mused.

"... And see what happens when it collides with the core of your reactor," Bruce added.

"This will take some time until we have enough of this stuff, but it's the only chance we have right now. I'll prepare everything," Tony smiled and worked on his spare reactor again. "Jarvis," he said, "analyze the energy coming from Loki the moment he tries to work magic. Keep focus on if or if not there are traces of Double-E-alpha emanating from him."

"Understood, sir."

"So you don't trust him either," Fury concluded.

"I trust him. I just want to be sure. And give you enough reason to be sure, too." It was only half of the truth. Part of him doubted that Loki was on their side, now that he found out about his defective arc reactor. Even if it was only a small part of him, he wanted to trust Loki with his _whole_ being.

"Do you think this whole Ragnarök-whatever is reason enough for him to work together with us?" Bruce asked, sounding like he needed a little reassurance to form his own opinion.

"I don't know. They seem to take their prophecies _very_ serious, that's what I understood so far. But what makes me certain, is, that Surtr really pissed him off a few days ago. I can't tell you, what exactly happened, but Loki's reaction made clear that he wants to rip Surtr's head off the moment he has a chance to do so," while telling them that, he convinced himself, too.

"And he has done nothing to mistrust him since he was here," Bruce pondered.

"So what? You are on his side, too, now?" Fury asked in a mixture of irritation and slight annoyance.

"I thought we're all on the same side," Bruce replied, narrowing his brows.

"I think you understand me, Dr. Banner," the director said.

"How about we concentrate on the subject and try find out all we can about this element and, more important, how to protect us," Tony spoke up.

Fury rubbed his good eye for a moment and inhaled deeply. "Alright, keep me updated. But don't expect me to ever trust this man, Stark. He has killed so many of my agents. And no matter what punishment he went through on Asgard, I'll never forgive him." With that he exited the workshop, leaving the two masterminds to their tasks.

ooOoo

It took them half of the day to find a way to extract the particles in question. And it would take another whole day to collect as much as they needed. Luckily the apparatus would do that on it's own now, giving them some time for their social life.

A few hours earlier Jarvis informed him that Loki had cast a spell in order to reheat his beverage, but not one atom of the element they looked for was to be found. And that the signature of Loki's magic was of a completely different nature than what they searched for. Tony admitted he was more than relieved to hear that.

ooOoo

When they entered the lounge in order to grab some food and relax for a minute or two, they were greeted by the rest of the team sitting in different chairs and watching the show.

Loki and Thor both were entangled in an aggravated discussion about something they seemed to have different opinions about. The were speaking in their own language, leaving the humans clueless to what was going on. While Loki was sitting on the stairs leading to the bar, Thor was walking to and fro in front of the windows. None of them seemed to mind they were being watched.

"What are they arguing about?" Tony asked.

"If only I'd know ...," Clint sighed.

"You appear too relaxed to me to think this might be critical," Bruce mused aloud.

"Yeah, they talk like this for an hour or so. But Thor didn't call for his hammer and Loki didn't summon any nasty magical stuff, so we think this might just be a normal disagreement," Steve commented.

"Hey, Tasha, who started this?" Clint said, turning his head to her.

"You haven't been here from the start?" Tony asked.

"No, it was just me and Loki," Natasha answered for Clint and turned to Tony, who took a seat next to her, "Don't look at me like that. I'm at least _trying_ to get along with him, okay? … I was asking him what that disgusting looking slimy stuff was, he ate this morning. And to my surprise he answered me nicely. And then we were close to chatting from one moment to the other. And then Thor came in, wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulder and said something to him in that language," and with that she waved at the two gods, "Loki's mood switched from friendly to angered within a second. And since then they … well, you see it yourself."

The next moment the room went silent. The two gods just glared at each other, while the echo of Thor's voice still ghosted through the room. By the look on Loki's face he must have said something awfully insulting to the trickster, Tony concluded. It took a tension-filled minute for the God of Mischief to reply. By the sound of the words it must have been something akin to 'take that back'. There was one of the most blood-freezing threats lingering in those foreign words Tony had ever heard.

Thor's features softened and he answered in a calm and somewhat soothing tone, taking his time to walk closer to his brother.

"It's going on like that for half an hour now," Clint sighed, "It's a shame we can't understand them."

"But the language sounds beautiful," Bruce said while flopping down on one of the chairs, too. Tony silently agreed. It sounded so soft and melodic.

So they sat together for rest of the evening and listened to the gods argument, guessing what it was about. In between Bruce and Tony clued the rest in on what they would try to achieve with their experiment in the workshop.

Thor and Loki ignored them, completely lost in their argument.

"You know," Clint smiled eventually, "They remind me of two fighting dogs. You think they are biting each other's throat open, but the longer you watch them, the more you understand they're just playing."

Still they didn't dare to leave the gods to themselves and went to bed after the æsir parted.

ooOoo

That night Tony pondered if he should knock on Loki's door, but something inside of him told him _no_. So he went to bed alone.

ooOoo

Later that night he woke up by feeling his mattress shift.

"Pepper?" he mumbled, still being more asleep than awake.

"No, it is just me," Loki's voice said disappointed.

Tony opened his eyes, needing some time to see Loki in the darkness of the room. "Hey," Tony said softly, "How'd you get in here? - Ah, never mind, I know the answer."

"Do you want me to leave? You seemed to expect someone else."

"No. … Please, stay. It's just .. ah, my brain tends to work slow when I'm half asleep," he answered and propped himself on his elbows, "Do you wanna talk about anything?"

Loki just shook his head in return, sitting there on the edge of the large bed.

"Just wanna stay here for the night?" Tony asked, already knowing the answer, and lifted the cover for Loki to lay down beside him. The god wordlessly climbed over the mattress and turned with his back to Tony, who spooned him gently.

"Are you and Thor alright again?" he asked into the raven locks.

"Yes," Loki whispered.

Still he felt something heavy weight on the trickster's heart. He could hear it in his breathing. He felt it in the way the slender fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist, making sure he wouldn't let go of the god.

The minutes ticked by slowly.

He tried to find peace while closing his eyes, but there was something waiting in the air. He felt it.

"I am sorry," the god said after an eternity, his quiet voice filling the room.

"For what?" Tony asked in wonder.

"For causing you so much trouble."

Tony didn't reply. He knew he didn't have to. He didn't have to ask, what trouble he meant. Loki would answer that himself.

"I am sorry for being here. I know, you invited me, but I had my own selfish reasons and I am so sorry that it affects your team like that."

Tony shushed Loki silent, pulling him even tighter to his chest. "It's okay, you hear me?"

"I am sorry for standing between you and your woman," the god started again.

"You don't," Tony replied, but felt another excuse rise inside Loki. "Tell me what you're really sorry for! Because I'm not gonna listen to this all night."

The room went silent again for a moment. Then the sheets rustled a bit when Loki pulled his legs closer to his body.

"I am sorry for myself. For who I am. And for not getting something without destroying another." The hoarse whisper dripped from the god's lips and lay heavy as lead next to the two men.

Tony didn't know what to answer to that. The god was right. Loki had destroyed his connection with his children while trying to keep the threats of the prophecy at bay. And he suffered.

So he just held him and kissed his hair. "I'm here …," he whispered.

Long long minutes later they fell asleep.

ooOoo

The next days went by quite uneventful, all circumstances considered.

Bruce and Tony spent most of their time to find a way to understand the basic characteristics of this strange element, but made barely any progress. They'd shot the particles at Tony's 'old' arc reactor and the energy level instantly dropped to twenty percent. But they couldn't find the reason _why._ It was frustrating. And they knew they were running out of time soon.

The human rest of the team kept practicing their fighting skills.

The gods either talked with each other, or, most of the time, spent their time separated from each other.

While Thor sought the presence of the others, Loki tended to be alone.

ooOoo

One time Tony entered the lounge, coming back from a long visit in his workshop, to find Steve and Thor watch Loki sitting outside in the rain. He'd turned his back to them and sat there cross-legged as usual, his scepter in his lap. A sight that became quite familiar to him.

Loki was soaked to the bones, there was no doubt about that. Why he did that to himself, nobody knew.

"Can't you tell him to come inside?" Steve asked the Thunderer.

Without turning to the Cap, the god answered, "He is not listening to me anyway." With that he walked off, leaving the two men looking at each other with questions in their eyes.

ooOoo

Fury dropped by occasionally, not happy with the results they got about the alien element. He tried to set Loki under pressure once more, somehow wanting to find a reason why he should mistrust the god. To Fury's disappointment Loki didn't give him one. The god acted far from nice himself, but didn't jump on the provocations, either.

Tony wasn't quite sure, but he thought he saw a hint of pride on the Thunderer's face while they watched them.

ooOoo

Loki spent every night in Tony's bed.

There were only those rare moments they had with each other. While they were around the team, they acted like they were quite sick of each other, teasing and mocking, and behind the act enjoying the things they read between the lines.

At night they searched for skin contact and a few kind words for each other.

With each day spent with Loki, Tony was closer to his final decision concerning Pepper. Still he wanted to wait for what would happen _after_ the fight. If things turned. If his feelings were somehow fueled by the anticipation of the upcoming fight, or not. And how Loki would decide. He knew this was egoistic. But like Pepper said herself, he had those moments in life. And he couldn't act like they didn't exist.

Meanwhile he tried to be as happy as he was morally allowed to be around the god. And Loki tried the same himself.

They both felt guilty out of different reasons, but in their minds and in silent agreement they made their own island out of Tony's rooms, where they were out of reach, out of sight, out of judgment.

Though Tony knew it was only a matter of time until someone found out.

ooOoo

They sat together for breakfast.

The mood was great. A little banter here and there, but mostly friendly talks about anything and everything.

While the rest of them was chatting, Loki just sat in silence with a look of concentration on his features and his oatmeal left untouched in front of him.

"Am I right, Tony?" Steve laughed at him.

"What?" he asked, pulling his attention away from the god.

"Aw, great!" the Cap cried out in played hurt, "The next one who isn't listening to me!" and soon joined in the laughter of the others.

"See? Boring topic!" Clint chuckled and slapped Steve friendly on the shoulder.

"Brother?" Thor asked over the table, his voice carrying worry.

All eyes turned to Loki, who now had his eyes squeezed shut. A moment later he opened his lids again, staring into the distance.

"Loki?" Tony tried.

The trickster let go of the breath he was holding and swallowed heavily.

"It is time," he said.

.

.

* * *

tbc


	13. Teach me Love Teach me War

**A/N: Again thank you sooo much for your amazing feedback! I love you so much!**

**plummuffins:** Thank you so much! =) Okay … let me think … I'd suggest "Duett" (ASP) and "Walpurgisnacht" (Schandmaul) for a start. Both songs have a great dynamic. If you wanna know what they sing about, just PM me. :)  
**Icy:** Thank you =) Yes, the way you describe fire is exactly what I have in mind. And it is absolutely how I picture Loki most of the time. - It's a great sentence to end a chappie, isn't it? I've waited so long to finally use it. :3  
**psycho-escape & TheSmartIdiot & Doctor Maz:** Thank you :) Yes, I know, I'm evil. Very much, indeed. But there's no better way to end a chapter, is there? ;P  
**Zyloa:** Hihi, it was so much fun to write that situation with the almost-discovery. XD - Yes, I have to keep my mystery-parts. I'll need them later. - Now I'm curious if you'll still love me at the end of this chappie. o.O  
**Farroner:** Thank you so much for your wonderful words. :) It is so awesome for me to hear that I could make another reader chuckle or gasp. - I love you too. ;)  
**SpecialX:** Thank you :) Well, the good thing is, that this is not slash with a bit of plot, but rather plot with slash and a lot of feelings. At least that's what I'm aiming for. - You don't have to apologize for not reading "the act", though I think you might miss something of the plot, but I don't want to persuade you. - Maybe I can explain why I like to read (and now write) m/m-stories, even though I'm straight, too, and why this is not strange at all. No-one ever wonders why soooo many men love watching two women kiss or make out. They fantasize about about women being together, even though these women are straight themselves. And these men are no lesbians. I say this with a wink, because everyone is free to think what he or she likes. It's just that there's nothing wrong or abnormal with shipping relations of not-gay characters. It's all about fantasy. :) Aaaand, these two (Loki/Tony) are just a perfect constellation, if we talk about characters. :) - I am happy you read this and hope you'll like the rest.

I'm a little scared now … well, actually a LOT! Why? First because I've never written a fighting scene as this one before. And second … if you thought my other cliffies were mean, I don't wanna know … no, I'll shut up. Just read and maybe tell me afterwards what you think.

Okay, It's time to pull the first set of strings together. Finally. :)  
Please enjoy!  
/walks away quietly/

.

* * *

**Teach me Love - Teach me War**

**ooOoo**

They looked at the Trickster God, different questions in their eyes.

„Time for what?" Steve was the first to ask.

After a moment of torturing silence Tony answered for Loki, who shut his lids again and tried to keep his composure restrained, but obviously felt some kind of pain. „I think the creature travels through the portal now."

Loki nodded approvingly.

„That means we have to get ready?" Tasha wanted to know.

Thor rose from his seat, walking over to his brother and placing a hand around his shoulder. The trickster didn't respond to the touch. „Brother?" he said while he knelt down next to him.

Slowly Loki's face relaxed again and he opened his eyes. „It is not through, yet. But it is on it's way."

These words seemed to release some tension.

„How long?" Clint asked, putting his mug down on the table.

„Less than an hour," Loki answered, looking sick.

„How can you be so sure?" the archer said slightly disbelieving.

The trickster absentmindedly wrapped an arm around his chest, „I am connected to that island. Far more than you might be able to imagine. I can feel it. Each damage there will cause some damage on me, too."

Tony narrowed his eyes a bit. Something suddenly made sense in a completely different way. He remembered Loki sitting in that maple, the chaos of shattered trees around him. The wounds he wore on his face - and probable elsewhere, too – had not been there because Loki was practicing and hurt himself by accident. He'd hurt his island and therefore …

_Do not harm my island._ That's what Loki had asked him to do. Or not to, for that matter. Yes, it made sense.

„What kind of damage are you speaking of?" Bruce spoke up.

„Pain. One could compare it with being in labor," Loki explained.

„How would you of all people know what _that_ feels like?" Tasha less asked than challenged.

Loki looked insulted for a split-second, but immediately had to close his eyes again. He made an effort to stand up, shaking the hand off his shoulder while doing so. „We better prepare for the fight. I will get my armor. You should do the same," he said as he made his way to the exit.

They watched him leave and then stood up slowly. Getting ready for battle without the usual sound of the alert felt too strange to be real.

„Is he serious, Thor? I mean … labor?" Tasha asked while raising an eyebrow.

The Thunderer stared after his brother for a moment, before he turned to the redhead. „I am certain that he is not joking," he told her and gave her a reproachful look, "I will better go and see if he is alright."

Bruce, half on his way to the workshop, stopped in his tracks and turned to the Thunderer: "Would you be so kind and tell him to come down as soon as he's ready? We need all information he can give us, size and stuff like that."

Thor nodded at him, "I will let him know."

With that they separated into different directions, slowly starting to hurry as realization hit them.

Tony knew there was still plenty of time to get dressed and they wouldn't be going anywhere as long as they didn't have a direction. Yet it felt good to do _something_.

What troubled him most was that there was barely anything they knew about this creature. They learned about the characteristics of the last creature's weapon, but that didn't mean that the next one would have the same ones. Maybe it was of it's own kind and therefore completely different. And if it actually used the same weapon, they had nothing to protect themselves from the effects. Their tactics were as easy as 'get out of the way – find a weak point – switch the thing's light off'. Not the kind of preparation he'd wished for.

They had Loki on their side – that was certainly a bonus. He was curious about how it would be like to have a sorcerer in the team. He knew what the god was capable of, but he'd always been good for a few surprises each time they'd faced each other.

While Tasha and Clint informed Director Fury, Steve suited up and the gods got ready, too, Bruce and Tony went down to the workshop and checked the latest data. Absolutely nothing new. The strange element seemed to be an unsolvable riddle. In the worst-case scenario they would be defenseless in fight, depending on the rest of the team. They looked into each other's eyes and didn't have to say a single word.

ooOoo

Ten minutes later they were gathered together in the lounge again. Everyone except Tony and Bruce was suited up, weapons ready.

They didn't specify how to split up the team right now. Not until they knew what they had to deal with. The only sure thing was that Thor would team up with Tony, and the Cap with Bruce. In case they would be influenced by that element again, this was the best way to protect them.

Loki made sure everyone understood that he was not willing to follow anyone's orders for he knew very well what he was supposed to do.

Tony eyed the Trickster God closely. Now, clothed in his full armor, he appeared unapproachable and dangerous. The frame of his helmet gave his features something diabolic. Not even the small trickle of blood running out of his nose changed anything about his appearance. If he was feeling any pain right now, and Tony was sure that he _was_, he didn't let it shine through. Maybe he was busy healing himself inside while he was standing there, looking as if nothing could ever harm him. A contradiction in itself.

"Do you have a first impression of what might await us?" Thor asked his brother.

Loki closed his eyes and obviously concentrated hard. Without opening them again, he handed his scepter over to the Thunderer, who grabbed it carefully. Long fingers flexed before they moved in the air, palm to palm, one hand high above the other in front of his chest. Between them a blueish-green mist spread out and slowly started to form into something not yet recognizable. "It is huge …," the trickster said, pulling his brows together, "Bigger than the last one."

All eyes where fixed on the moving mist, trying to see something.

"You sure he's not tricking us?" Tasha asked the Thunderer, but was elbowed from Clint immediately. Neither Thor nor Loki took notice of her comment.

"Concentrate, Brother! Please!" Thor whispered urgently to the other god.

An long and silent moment later Loki's face turned almost exited. "I can see schemes now!" he spoke and started to move his fingers again. The mist slowly merged together in the centre. With every passing second the picture got more and more detailed. There were definitely wings attached to the body. There were strong muscular legs and a long elegant yet thick neck, a spike-covered tail and an enormous head that appeared very dragon-like. They saw the creature crawling through something, or climbing upwards. Or downwards? The wings stayed folded and kept close to the massy body. No-one dared to speak, spellbound by the sight.

And then Loki opened his eyes and the mist faded away like the smoke of a blown out candle. His gaze fixed on something outside the windows. The rest of the team turned their heads and saw a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet in the distance flying closer and closer towards them.

"Alright, our taxi's here!" Tony said.

Loki took his scepter in his hand again, wiping the blood off his face with the other. His features were restricted again, almost indifferent. Thor appeared completely opposite, looking all expectantly and slightly worried.

The whole group went outside and waited for the jet to land on the platform. Tony used the other door to have his suit attached to his body. A lighter model this time. He wouldn't do the same mistake twice.

He landed by his team the moment Tasha gave the director a heads-up and Fury in return gave a few instructions. Tony knew he should listen very carefully, but he was distracted by his musing. Something just didn't feel right and he didn't know, what.

Loki was introverted like he'd never seen him before. If it was due to the creature, the pain inside or the team-constellation, he couldn't tell. Maybe he was always like this before a fight.

Fury asked them to get into the jet. He wanted to bring the aircraft into the air. To be as ready as one could get for the fight was the best they could do right now. It felt so awkward to know that something was coming, even what it looked like, and yet knowing that it wasn't even on earth yet.

They entered all data, that Loki gave them, into the system.

And waited.

The time went by so agonizingly slow.

Loki sat in his seat and kept his eyes closed all the time. Probably because he could concentrate better that way. Or wouldn't show it hurt. Or couldn't stand being watched all the time. Natasha sat next to him and seemed to wait for anything bad to happen. As if the creature wasn't bad enough. Tony's gloved fingers slid over the helmet he held in his other hand. His gaze fixed on Fury who had a private talk with the Thunderer in the front of the jet. They looked a bit conspiratorial, but Tony was sure it just appeared like that, because it really didn't sound like Thor's nature.

A moment later the blond god walked over to Loki and lay a gentle arm around his shoulder, smiling at him. "Hey, little brother. How do you feel?"

"Do not call me that," the trickster said without opening his lids, "And not _that_ great, as one might … - By Niðhöggr's putrid breath!" Loki gasped.

"WHAT?" Thor asked while Loki opened his eyes in shock and instantly lay turquoise-flame-covered hands over his stomach. Tony wondered how much magical energy Loki was already losing by that constant healing.

Then emerald eyes found azure ones. "It is here now."

"Start the scans!" Fury commanded and Bruce busied himself to go through the incoming data.

He only needed moments to find the creature. "Found it!" he said and then looked closer to his display, "Oh my god! That thing is _fast_! And _huge_!"

"If I would trick you, woman, be sure _you_ would not notice it until it was too late," Loki said into Tasha's ear, just loud enough for Tony to hear. Why the god couldn't stop with the threatening, he would never know.

She decided to ignore him and instead directed her words to Bruce, "Where is it flying to?"

"Directly to us," he answered.

"The question is, what it's target might be. Us or New York?" Fury pondered, "Or maybe you?" he added and gave Loki a look.

"Most likely it is your precious city. I think he wants to finish what he had started a few weeks ago," the trickster replied.

"Fact is, we have to catch it," Steve said, "We shouldn't fight it _here_, if we can prevent it."

"But fighting it above the ocean is no option, either," Tony answered, "We'll have to lure it somewhere else."

"There's not much uninhabited terrain on it's route," Bruce thought aloud, watching the monitors closely.

"Maybe we can bring it down somewhere here," Fury said and pointed at the area around Cape Cod.

"Worth a shot," Clint agreed.

"It's not like we have much of a choice," Fury said and turned to the pilot, "Get us to the creature. I wanna see what we have to deal with with my very eyes."

"Eye," Loki stated without looking at the director.

Tony could see the muscles on Fury's jaw work, but nobody said anything.

The jet turned east and raced over the ocean, leaving thousands and thousands of waves behind.

ooOoo

Only minutes later they saw a shadow moving between the clouds. No satellite could give them a clear picture of what was awaiting them. Usually they should have, and no-one could explain _why_ they didn't. All they knew was were it was and how big. So their eyes glued on that shadow, that was coming nearer and nearer.

"You think, this is it?" Fury asked.

"It moves too untypically for anything else it might be," Clint answered.

"Bring us closer," the director said to the pilot.

"If I were you I would not get any closer, unless you want to drown us," Loki said with a raised brow.

"What do you mean by that?" Tasha wanted to know.

Loki looked at her as if saying 'do I _really_ have to tell you?' and the inhaled slowly before he actually opened his mouth: "If we can see it, it can see us, too. Now tell me, how close will it let us get until it decides to see us as a threat? And trust me, we can not do much inside this metal bird. It defeats us easily. We fight it on the ground, or not at all."

"It still sets course for New York, so we have to find a way to lure it elsewhere," Bruce said while observing his monitors.

Fury's and Loki's eyes met. "What do you wanna hear?" the director sighed, "That you were right earlier?"

"I know you would not do me the favor," the trickster answered with a hint of a smile.

If only they would have seen the Loki, he had, Tony thought, they would stop to fall for his fake hostility. Actually he _was_ on their side, _was_ helping them. He didn't lie. All he tried was to hold up his facade to protect himself. He was alone in a group of enemies. Well, almost. And Tony wondered how any of the Avengers would act if they would be in a similar situation. He couldn't be angry at Loki. No, not at all. Actually, all circumstances considered, he was acting quite nice for his standards.

"Hey," Tony smiled, drawing everyone's attention while clutching his helmet tighter, "How about I get out there and piss of little lizard-bat enough to persuade it to follow me. I'm more agile than the jet." He knew he was right. His suit allowed him maneuvers no other human-made technique was able to. Still Fury took his time to ponder over that proposal.

"Alright," the man with the eye-patch said after a long moment of silence, "Maybe that's the best option we have. We don't know what this thing's capable of and as much as I hate to admit it, we might be outnumbered in the jet. - But I want you to be careful. No risky stuff, Stark! If you cannot get it's attention, leave it. We cannot afford to lose you!"

"Why is Mjölnir no option for us?" Steve asked the group.

"Because it did not have the wanted effect on the last creature," Loki sighed, "And be sure, Surtr learns and improves with each of them."

Tony watched Thor look at his hammer thoughtfully.

ooOoo

They 'escorted' the creature on it's way for a while, until it was close enough to the coast.

Tony put on his helmet and immediately his HUD came to life, filling his vision with data and scales.

They all were connected through headsets now. It was only a matter of minutes now until they would be in battle. The thought of Loki's face when he'd eyed the headset suspiciously made Tony smile a bit. Maybe the last smile he would be able to form on his lips for a while.

The back tailgate opened and Tony stared at the waves beneath him. If this thing would be able to switch off his energy again, he would … no, he would not waste time on these thoughts. "Fine, let's see what torch-guy sent us!" he said and jumped into the open.

A moment later he activated his repulsors and soared through the air. No matter how often he did this, it never became stale. And facing his possible death – again – made him feel more alive than usual – again. If he wouldn't be connected to the others he would shout his beloved 'Whoooohoooooo!' but he reminded himself what this might do to the other's ears.

"Distance to the target 8 miles, sir," Jarvis informed him dutifully.

"O-kay … I wonder how long it will take him to take notice I'm here... , " Tony said and flew closer at full speed.

And he stared in awe.

He was now able to take a real look at the creature. It was exactly how Loki had formed it with his magical mist. And yet it was completely different. The skin, if that even _was_ skin, was transparent like a flowing diamond. And under that skin a violet-black liquid ran smoothly, but not as if running through veins. It reminded Tony of ink dripping into water. It was everywhere, even in the enormous wings.

"Can you see what I see?" he asked his team in an almost-whisper. Jarvis sent the images right to the jet.

After a short pause several forms of _yes_ came through the speaker. Followed by a "Watch out!" from Loki.

Tony reacted just in time and spun to the side before a dark red blast hit him. "Holy crap!" Tony gasped and steered upwards. "I guess I have the attention now!"

"Shall we come to aid or can you handle it?" Tasha asked.

"Gimme time to find that out!" Tony shouted back, switched his repulsors off to drop a few feet to avoid another blast and reactivated them. He didn't even dare to turn around. All he could do now was reach solid ground and stay alive.

Suddenly a piercing sound rang through the air and shut off everything else he might have heard. And then he started falling.

The HUD was still working, but his limbs weren't.

"You are losing altitude, sir."

"You don't say!" Tony forced out and tried desperately to bring his tingling limps back to work with him.

"Tony!" Bruce called through the headset, "This is just a temporary ataxia caused by the creature!" He was monitoring Tony's vitals.

"Why isn't it affecting _us_?" Steve asked.

"We are far enough away," Bruce explained.

"Can we discuss that later? I have a problem here!" Tony yelled into his helmet and hit the surface of the ocean a second later.

"Sir, the creature follows you."

"Not good!" Tony said through gritted teeth and tried to concentrate even harder. "Come on, come on, come on!" he addressed his arms and legs and managed to move one hand again, than the other.

"We have to get him out there! Set course!" he could hear Fury say. The very moment he activated his repulsors again and shot upwards.

"I got it! I got it!" Tony shouted. "Jarvis, next time block out all incoming noise the moment you register that cry of the creature!"

"Understood. - Sir? I suggest Nantucket Island as suitable destination."

"Right now I'm happy with _everything_ you can give me!" Tony answered and checked his HUD to know were he should fly to. He was constantly changing directions to avoid getting hit, the creature now closer than before. His stomach was churning and he wasn't sure how long he was able to keep this up.

"We're right behind you, Tony!" Tasha said through the speaker.

"Yeah, and you're not alone!" he shot back, flipping to the left the very moment.

"You're almost there!" Steve tried to push him.

The island came into Tony's constantly rotating view like a visual countdown.

"The question is how we get this thing from attacking Tony once he tries to land on the ground," Steve pondered aloud.

"I will take care of this," Loki said, and to Tony that was even stranger than hearing Thor through the speaker for the first time, "Stark, fly over the island. Do not stop. I will let you know when you are not his target anymore."

"Okay!" Tony yelled back, possibly way too loud, but the constant twisting to the side made it hard to keep the voice in control.

"What do you wanna do?" Fury asked, most likely addressing Loki.

"Give you time to land and leave this flying trap," the trickster answered.

"I will help you," Thor's voice boomed through the system.

Tony could see the beach beneath him and focused on flying over uninhabited area. A short moment later he heard a strange crackle in the system and then Fury's voice asking agitated where he'd gone.

_Who'd gone where? _Before Tony could ask, what was going on, he heard Natasha yell, "There!" followed by a "Brother, wait!" from Thor.

His HUD showed that behind him Thor and Loki were in midair. The Thunderer seemed to fly constantly, while the trickster was rather … appearing and disappearing here and there.

"Stark, turn back!" Loki's voice yelled through the speaker.

Finally Tony was able to turn around and actually _see_ what was happening.

Heading back at full speed, he could watch Loki teleport through the air and fire at the dragon-creature, while Thor landed on the ground, held his hammer high in the air and seemed to draw thunderbolts out of the sky.

"Hold on, we're almost there!" Steve said, obviously still inside the jet.

Tony didn't waste time to aim at their enemy and shot a first set of missiles. Right after that Thor directed his bundled lightning in the same direction. They both hit the maybe-dragon. Hard. Hard enough to force it to cry out in pain and land on the ground.

"You know, guys! Sometimes size _does_ matter!" Tony said while looking up at the gigantic creature.

Loki used the moment to land on the ground, too. Tony knew the trickster couldn't keep this up for much longer anyway.

"Could you cause any damage?" Steve asked.

Checking his data, Tony answered disappointed, "Doesn't look like we could."

The creature spread it's wings again and opened it's mouth, a dark-red energy forming there. Thor and Tony immediately started to move again, while Loki held his scepter in front of him. The blast was aimed at Thor, but missed it's target by inches.

The creature started to fly again and opened it's mouth and Tony suddenly didn't hear anything anymore, except for his own breathing. Watching Thor drop to the ground again in a motionless heap and Loki sink down on his knees made him count two and two together. The strange sound again!

He saw the thing open it's mouth again and form another energy-ball. Tony lifted his arm and shot right between the jaws. The creature reeled backwards.

"We have to keep it from flying upwards again!" Natasha spoke up, "And from making this certain sound!" Obviously Jarvis had found it safe to turn his speaker on again.

"Someone able to move?" Fury asked, obviously having a hard time speaking at all.

"Yeah, me!" Tony answered and flew closer to the thing. The missile didn't seem to harm it in the slightest. "Jarvis, target one of the eyes!" In fact the dragon had four eyes. Below the usual set was a second pair, glaring at him in their pitch black color. Tony shot. It didn't work, again. It felt like he was trowing cotton balls against a wall. "There has to be a weak spot, dammit!" he cursed under his breath.

"Stark, bring it down to the ground again!" Steve yelled.

"And how? Ask nicely?" Tony replied, but tried to fire at the wings anyway, hoping it would help. He could see the violet-black liquid cumulate at the spot he'd aimed at, but nothing happened. Except that the creature was hunting him now again.

At least it tried, but suddenly cried out again. Something seemed to hit it from below, but Tony couldn't see it from that angle. Flying down he saw Loki grip his scepter hard with both his hands, a green ray of light emanating from it's crystal and directing at the creatures throat. And then the earth trembled and a moment later a green muscled mass of flesh jumped high up in the air and got a hold on one of the large wing. The Hulk roared dangerously and ripped wrathfully at the transparent tissue. At the same moment Loki put his scepter down.

The creature tried to beat it's wings, but could only move one properly and lost altitude quickly. Tony waited, not wanting to do something that would bring Bruce into more danger than he was already in. Meanwhile the gods where at their feet again and the Cap, Black Widow and Hawkeye arrived at the scene of battle. Fury seemed to stay behind in the jet.

"Aiming at the eyes doesn't work," Tony said, flying around the maybe-dragon again to collect more data, "And neither the mouth."

The creature hit the ground and cried out with a deafening howl, whipping and beating with it's spiked tail and hitting the Hulk so hard he crashed down somewhere almost a hundred meters away.

It was Thor's turn to wield his hammer again and to throw Mjölnir at the creature's chest. To everyone's bewilderment it more or less recoiled. As an answer the creature shot at the group several times in a row, but either did the Cap block it with his shield or Loki with his magic.

"We need a plan!" Natasha said.

"Look," Clint spoke up, "The wing!"

Indeed the wing the Hulk had clung to was ripped halfway. The creature tried to get up into the air again, but failed.

"At least a sign that it is not invulnerable!" Thor mentioned.

Clint sprinted to the left, apparently aiming at something particular. Tasha and Tony shot at the thing with light munition, acting as a distraction. The very moment the arrow hit one of the nostrils the creature's head spun around and aimed at the archer.

The blast hit Clint before he had a chance to get out of the way. They heard him cry out in pain, lying on the ground now. Since they were on an open field, there was nothing they could use as protection.

"I'm okay, guys," Barton forced through gritted teeth, "Just can't move much."

"We have to get the creature away from him!" Steve yelled and started to run into the opposite direction, while Natasha hasted to Clint. Tony used the time to aim at the other wing while Loki teleported further away from Clint and then pointed his scepter at the creature again and started to cast a sea of flames under it's claws. It was enough to make the thing furious.

It spun around in every direction, beating with it's tail and shooting blast after blast, one hitting the Hulk the very moment he was about to reach Thor. Tony watched horror-struck how Bruce almost transformed back into his human shape. So it was the same damn element again!

"Get him out of the way!" Loki yelled at Thor and pointed at Bruce with his free hand. The next moment he made more than a dozen doppelgangers appear around him and cast magical bolt after bolt at the creature, always trying to hit the same spot. Tony joined him and shot his missiles at the same spot. "Sir, the liquid substance inside our opponent vanishes behind the shelled area."

"Can you give me more information, Jarvis?"

"Unfortunately no, sir. I am still trying to analyze what the skin is made of."

The creature opened his mouth again and Tony got ready to get out of the way. But it wasn't him the dragon shot at. It was Loki who fell backwards from the force of the blast, while his doppelgangers vanished into thin air. Something tore at Tony's heart.

From two sides Thor and Steve came closer.

He saw Loki scrambling to his feet and the next energy blast forming in the creature's mouth. It had a different shade this time and he didn't want to wait what the effect might be. Giving full power to his repulsors, Tony caught Loki just in time to pull him out of the way. They came to a halt hundreds of feet away, Loki trapped under Tony's armored body.

The trickster looked up in surprise, then turned his head to see what the creature was doing, or the rest of the team, and then looked up again into Tony's masked face, while his left hand pulled his headset down.

"Open your helmet!" he said to Tony.

"What?" the human answered irritated.

"Please!" Loki almost begged, checking their surrounding once more.

Watching his HUD he saw that Thor and Steve where busy with the creature right now. His hand pressed a spot on the side of his helmet and a moment later fresh air hit his face. The moment his visor was open, Loki pulled Tony's head down and lifted his own up and kissed Tony.

Tony had almost no time to respond the kiss before Loki broke it again and looked into his eyes as if to say something his mouth couldn't. Was it a 'thank you'? Or a 'goodbye'?

And then Loki's skin turned darker and darker, until it was midnight blue. Tony closed his eyelids to blink, but when he opened them, Loki was gone and he dropped heavily to the ground.

As fast as he could he forced himself to his feet again and pulled his visor down. His HUD came to life again.

Just in time to see both Thor and Steve being hit by the whipping tail and sent far over the field by the force of the blow.

And then he watched Loki teleport through the air, sending something that looked like spears of ice at the dragon and drawing the creature away from his brother and closer to Clint and Natasha. Their enemy didn't wait to shoot a red blast at the trickster and this time he hit him perfectly, causing Loki to fall down on the ground hard and roll over a few times due to the angle. He came to a halt on his back, and grinned up to the creature, moving his lips.

Tony wondered why he couldn't hear him, but then he remembered Loki pull down his headset just moments ago.

The very second the creature answered the god! If Tony wasn't mistaken, that was Surtr's voice! He couldn't understand a word. He still was too far away and it was this old language again.

"Guys, this doesn't look good!" Natasha spoke through the system with a laboured breath, "Loki's talking with the dragon!"

"He's what?" Fury yelled through the speaker.

Tony flew closer, but the creature turned it's head and shot at him, missing him by inches. He decided to hover in midair.

"He's speaking in that old tongue and the dragon answers him!" Black Widow explained.

"Why can I not hear him?" Thor asked, sounding like he was running.

"He's thrown his headset away," Tony answered and felt an uneasy feeling rising in his chest.

"I'll switch to the feed the bug gives us," Fury said through the headset.

"What bug?" Tony asked irritated.

"Not all of us are as credulous as you are, Mr. Stark," the director answered, "So Thor was so nice to place a little mic on Loki's clothes right before the fight." Right, the arm around Loki's shoulder, Tony remembered.

A second later he heard Surtr's voice loud and clearly in his helmet. "That's torch-boy speaking!" he told the others.

"Thor," Fury commanded, "Tell us what they're saying!"

It was Loki's time to speak now.

"You wanted me to sent them to their doom. And that is what I did," Thor translated, his words dripping slower and heavier from his lips by the second.

"Then why did you attack my inferior so adamantly?" the Thunderer's voice told what the dragon-like creature said in Surtr's place.

"I had to be persuasive. And now _all of them_ are here, at your mercy. Was not that our agreement?"

The syllables left Thor's throat as trembling pieces of betrayal.

For a moment all Tony could hear was the noise of his own blood in his ears.

"Hawkeye! Shoot him!" Steve yelled at Clint.

A second later an arrow flew at Loki.

But it missed it's mark. Somehow Loki must have seen it and vanished, leaving nothing behind. The arrow sank into the air that had been the trickster's chest milliseconds before.

Surtr's creature and the Avengers stared at the now empty spot, waiting for something, anything to happen, but they knew Loki wouldn't return.

.

.

* * *

tbc


	14. No Calm after the Storm

**A/N: **Alright, I'm back! And I'm deeply sorry for letting you wait so long. First I had to finish "Unbeating heart" and then I wrote at chap 14, 15 and 16 at the same time. So, good thing: the other two are partly finished already. Bad thing: This chappy took longer than planned.

Thank you for your WONDERFUL feedback! That you let me know how you feel when reading this, what you think might happen, what you fear could happen … all this is the greatest gift you can give me! **Let me hug you and let me say I love you all!** =)

This time it was harder than ever to select reviews I'd answer this way, because it were so many! :)  
**Nemesis Moon: **All I can say is: Personally I love to read stories where I can't even trust the author anymore at a certain point. And I try to write what I'd love to read myself. ;)  
**Azurite: **Of course something like that had to happen! This is Loki after all, right? ;) I think it will be around 25 chapters in the end, give or take a few.  
**Graceful Whovian: **Because I like to torture ;) First of all it appears I like to torture myself. Why else would I decide against writing a simple story. XD  
**Doctor Maz:** Thank you so much for agreeing that it had to end there. :)  
**Zyloa: **Yes, I was proud of the idea with the "labor" myself. ;) It did fit so well. - And you're so right, it's all linked with each other, that's why I already had to know how it would end when I started with the first chapter. :)  
**AnimeWolf524:** I've never spent any time in an English-speaking country (okay, five days in GB), so all I know comes from school, reading and watching movies. Errors are sooo to be expected XD I'm aiming for something else in this story and the betrayal (if it is one) was necessary for what I want to happen afterwards.  
**Latsin: **Thank you so much for assuring me that the characterization is still working. :) And there will be a few more things to come that I'll pull out from earlier chapters. I sooo look forward to it. It is playing with Tony's perspective, what makes it so interesting for me. The moment he doesn't think it's important, the readers will think so as well. - What I thought with the cliffhanger? I thought it was perfect. =)  
**deaExIgnibus: **Die Kampfszene hat mir echt Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Schön und gut, wenn das Kopfkino einem die Bilder zeigt, aber wie schreibt man das auf? o.O Vielen Dank also dafür. :) Einen Teil der Beziehung zu seiner Insel habe ich ja schon angedeutet und bin mir noch unsicher, ob ich es noch viel weiter ausbaue oder einfach ein wenig "mysteriös" lasse. Ich komme in jedem Fall drauf zurück. ;)  
**xLL-Ax:** The great thing is, that you can't be sure if shy Loki is really shy Loki or if it's one of his masks, and if what you might think is a mask is his real face … What a great character! :)  
**FueledByRamens: **I wish I could hear you scream or see you do your happy dance XD  
**Insanity Breaking Point: **I can't tell you right now, but it will be revealed soon enough :) - Na, it's not evil, but since you're not the first, I somehow wish people would stop reminding me of that book. The thing is, when I started this story, I had no idea that book existed (it was released here only 2-3 weeks ago). If I'd known that, I'd NEVER named my story like I did, even though there's a deeper meaning behind it.

Okay, I'll shut up now.  
Please enjoy.

.

* * *

**No Calm after the Storm**

**ooOoo**

A small voice in Tony's head told him he should have seen that coming. That one couldn't trust Loki. That he toyed around with everything and everyone. Especially after Thor had told them that Loki had changed after their father told him about his true parentage. That his soul had become darker.

And yet … all those moments on that island! There he'd seen a different God of Mischief. One that opened up and trusted him – and one who he trusted in return.

He'd keep his eyes open. Loki doing unexpected things was part of his nature. He would come back. Because that's what no-one expected. His confused mind laughed at this twisted logic.

"Okay... I guess we're not seeing him again," Natasha said, breaking the silence.

"What happened? Did Loki escape!" Fury yelled through the headsets.

"He did," Clint answered.

Suddenly a booming roar filled the air and a second later Thor flew towards the creature, Mjölnir ready to attack. All his anger and frustration fed his cry. Tony watched him hit the dragon with so much force he thought Thor would fly right through it. Unfortunately he didn't, but he brought the thing out of balance.

"Everyone, status!" Fury commanded, obviously trying to get some structure into the scattered team.

"Agent Barton here. Injured leg, but able to fight. Agent Romanov is with me."

"Rogers. Ready to fight!"

"Banner here," Bruce forced out, "I'm not green anymore. Guess that's a problem."

Then a pause. Tony watched the creature get to it's claws again.

"Stark! Status!" Fury said harshly.

He snapped out of his stare and blinked twice, before he started to move his lips. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry," his voice replied, so distant to his ears, so distant to himself.

"Thor's okay, too," Black Widow said, probably answering for the Thunderer because she realized he wouldn't be in any shape to talk right now. All he could possibly do was letting his anger run freely. And he did! Indeed Thor busied the creature all on his own now, wielding Mjölnir again and again and again.

Tony wished he could do the same. But he felt like he was stuck in a haze. He still felt a shadow of Loki's lips on his own from the kiss only moments ago. And yet it already felt like ages. His mind worked too slow for this situation, but he was glad it was that way. He knew any other way he would realize things he'd better left undiscovered for the moment.

"Agent Romanov, escort Dr. Banner to the jet! I want him out of the danger zone!" Fury told them.

"Copy that," she answered.

"Analyzes completed, sir," Jarvis spoke up.

The voice of the AI got through Tony's muddled mind and pulled his attention to the task at hand.

"Okay, what do we have?" he asked.

While Jarvis explained what he'd found out, he visualized everything in the HUD. "The skin appears to be a semi-organic membrane, composed of numerous layers of transparent fibers that lie over each other in different directions. The flexibility is remarkable. And the structure provides almost-indestructibility." According to the display those fibers had to be way thinner than the smallest hair. Very imposing.

"What do you mean by _almost_?" Tony asked curious.

"It appears the fibers draw energy out of the inside of the creature to withstand the damage we are trying to cause."

"Does this this have to do with the bluish liquid-whatever, that I can see there?"

"I am not one-hundred percent certain, Sir, but my data would suggest such a conclusion." Jarvis answered calm as ever.

"Explain," Tony commanded.

"Like I have told you earlier, Sir, the liquid substance inside our opponent at some point vanishes behind a shelled area. It seems to flow into the membrane to stabilize it."

"Does that help us somehow?" he asked.

"Stark! You care to join us?" Fury barked through the com, "Or are ya takin' a nap there?"

"I'm working on a plan, director!" he snapped back and dodged a blast that was aimed at him.

"Anything found out that you can work with, yet?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe," he answered, "There's something I have to fi-"

"Sir, shoot!" Jarvis cut him off and his HUD put the dragon's mouth in the crosshairs. Without much thinking he shot right between the two opening lines of teeth. The creature howled loudly and stomped angry with his claws.

"I am sorry, Sir, there was no time for further explanations," Jarvis spoke up, "The creature was about to perform that cry again. My analyzes told me that you might as well be able to stop it before it takes effects on the team."

"Thank you, J." Tony answered with a smile. Then he turned his attention back to his friends. "Sorry, guys. Jarvis just found out how to avoid another round of ataxia. At least one thing we can handle now. Where was I? Right, I have to find something out first. I need all of you to fire at a certain spot at the same time."

"Alright, tell us where!" Clint said.

"At the chest. Where it's heart would be," Tony told them. It wouldn't matter if it was another spot right now, but it was the easiest point to aim at. "Jarvis, have an eye on the whole membrane and energy-activity!"

"Yes, sir."

"Fire!" Tony said to the others and arrows, missiles, bullets and energy-bolts shot at the creature's chest for a few seconds. The dragon teetered backwards a couple pf feet and screamed deafening, before the scream turned into something that sounded close to a laughter. "Do you still carry hope in your hearts to save your pitiful lives, you tiny humans?" Surtr's voice rang through the air. "Not even the oh-so-mighty power of the God of Thunder will be able to defeat me!"

Tony heard Thor give a equivalent answer, but concentrated on looking on Jarvis' results instead. "Do I interpret this right, J.?" he asked his A.I. with a small trace of optimism.

"The moment the creature draws more energy to a certain spot in it's membrane, there's another area that get's destabilized," the artificial voice explained.

"That's how the Hulk could rip the wing! Loki had fired at the throat at that moment!" Tony replied.

"Sir, I have to point out, that it needs a lot of force to generate the wanted effect. And since Loki is gone and Dr. Banner is in no condition to fight, I doubt that we have enough power."

Tony sighed and then spoke to his team again, while Thor sent another bundle of thunderbolts to the dragon, "I've got good and bad news for you. The good one is that I found a way to hurt the monster. The bad thing is, that our chances are minimal."

"No reason not to try it," Tasha said with laboured breath, obviously running back to them from the jet.

"Tell us about it," Steve encouraged Tony and threw his shield at the creature to keep it in check.

"'Kay," Tony nodded, "but first I'd like to ask the director to join us. We need as much power as possible."

"I'm on my way!" Fury answered.

"Perfect. Now, the creature's skin draw's energy from it's inside to defy any attempts to even scratch it." He had to move to the side to avoid getting hit. "The more energy it needs on one area, the more it loses at another."

"You say we can create a weak spot?" Tasha asked.

"Precisely!" Tony replied, "That's how Bruce could do that damage to the wing."

"I see our problem now," Clint spoke up, "Without the Hulk we will have trouble to do that again."

"But we have to try!" the Thunderer said and wielded his hammer once more.

"Of course we do!" Fury answered, "Stark, we try to hit it as hard as we can. Since you may be the only one who knows where the vulnerability will be, you'll direct your weapons at it."

"Okay, tell me when you're ready," Tony told them and drew a circle around the dragon. Meanwhile he watched his HUD carefully for any sign of an abnormality that might cause them further trouble. And slowly he gave up hope he would see Loki here again. Had he really let them alone? Had he let _him_ alone?

"Aim at the same spot again – now!" Fury commanded, and everyone shot with as much power as possible.

Tony waited for a split-second for the needed information to appear in his vision. "Got it!" he informed the others. His HUD showed two areas on the membrane, that now seemed to lack energy support. He decided for the back of the dragon's head and shot at it with everything that he had. The creature reared up and whipped around with it's spiked tail in agony.

"Minimal damage caused, sir, but at this rate it will take hours," Jarvis stated calmly.

"Not enough," Tony translated the information for the others.

"Again!" Thor roared and held his hammer high up into the air. Within seconds the already heavy clouds accumulated even more and changed into a darker shade. Then thunderbolts shot out of the sky and drove into Mjölnir with an enormous noise.

Thor held his hammer into the creature's direction again and sent the energy at it's chest again. The rest of the team immediately joined in again.

The HUD showed Tony a different spot now and he aimed between the creature's shoulder-blades. It took a second or two to see the color of the skin there change. He took that as a good sign. Still it wasn't enough, he could feel it.

"Come on, Stark, is that all you have?" Tasha said to him through the com, seemingly letting some of her frustration out.

The thunder around them grew louder and he could just hope Thor was up to something. He couldn't do more than what he did right now. If the other's couldn't increase their damage, they would be chanceless.

The creature tried to shoot at them mercilessly and they had trouble to avoid the blasts.

Out of nowhere someone shot at the spot between the shoulder-blades, right along with Tony.

_Loki!_ he thought. But Jarvis gave him another information and showed him an schematic picture of the jet, that had flown in a suitable distance behind him.

It brought the needed firing power. Within the blink of an eye the membrane cracked open. The creature cried out desperately and then the violet-black liquid shot out through the open wound with so much force that it pushed Tony backwards so hard he crashed down several hundred feet further behind him. His back hurt as hell, but if that was the end of Surtr's creation, it was more than worth it.

A deafening noise close to him, combined with a new shock wave that hit him, caught his full attention. He turned his head and saw their jet, that obviously just crashed down on the ground.

Then everything went silent for a moment until Clint spoke up, "It's dead. We did it."

As fast as he could Tony pushed himself up from the ground and rushed to the jet. He ripped the door open and climbed inside.

"Is everyone alright?" Steve asked through the com.

Everyone else answered with some kind of yes and the moment Tony reached the pilot's cabin, Bruce and their pilot smiled warily at him and gave a shaky thumbs-up. "No-one harmed here," Tony answered.

"You needed as much power as possible, right?" Bruce grinned.

ooOoo

After they'd carefully freed Bruce and the pilot, they had to call another of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s jets to pick them up and bring them home.

An airfreighter would come here later and collect the wreck and the remains of the creature. There would be a lot to learn about the structure of the membrane and all.

But Tony's mind was somewhere else. As was Thor's. In a sick way he envied Thor for being able to show his feelings freely if he wanted to. He himself would have to hide his anger, hurt and disappointment from the others. And he was not sure, if he would succeed.

ooOoo

The flight back to the headquarter was hell. Tony wanted to smash something into pieces so desperately. But if he would let the smallest light shine through, the others would start asking questions he himself didn't have the answers to anymore.

The best way to survive this flight was to keep his mind distracted for a while longer.

For a short while he watched the small medical team take care of Clint's injured leg.

His eyes wandered to Thor, who looked like a lifeless puppet in his seat. He stared blankly into the distance. Maybe he was trying to keep his temper at bay, too.

"I knew we shouldn't trust him!" Clint blurted out. Natasha immediately put a hand on his shoulder and motioned him to silence up, her eyes flickering to Thor who gripped his hammer so hard his knuckles turned almost white.

Tony was about to say something to the Thunderer, even though he had no idea if he wouldn't only make it worse. But the moment he opened his mouth and sucked in his breath, Thor found his own voice. "Let me out!" he said sternly.

Everyone looked at him, but his features made a clear statement that he wouldn't answer anyone right now, why he wanted to leave.

Fury, who stood behind the pilot's seat, leaned over and pushed the button that opened the back tailgate and then watched Thor again. The god stood up and walked to the exit. Then he turned around and looked at them over his shoulder, "My friends, I am so sorry. I apologize for my brother-"

"Thor, this is not your fault!" Steve interrupted him. The Thunderer just lifted his palm to silence him up again.

"I apologize for my brother's actions and I apologize for not being a good brother to him. Had I been that, I would have known him better and known about his intrigues with Surtr. I could have done something about this centuries ago. Instead my brother is a riddle to me now. I will need some time to think. Alone. I hope you will understand this." Tony could see that Thor used his last bit of self-control to say these words as calm as he did. Without waiting for an answer the Thunderer turned around again and let himself fall into the open.

The rest of them looked at each other in silent understanding.

ooOoo

Back in the tower they gathered in the lounge.

"We were lucky, I think," Bruce said and let himself fall into one of the chairs, "This could have ended much worse."

"But we've let him in," Steve replied and at the word 'we' his eyes flickered to Tony, "What if he could get access to classified data? What if he corrupted our security system?"

Tasha nodded, "You're right. At least I don't see why he _shouldn't_ have done that while he was here."

"Maybe because that is so not his style?" Tony heard his own voice say. As the others looked at him questioningly, he added, "But I'll check it anyway." That seemed to calm them down.

"Whatever he had planned, it didn't work out for him. That's all that matters to me," Clint stated with what could be a smile, "I don't think he'll come back to try that shit again. Or anything else in the near future."

"But what is to expect of this Surtr?" Bruce asked.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Clint replied while he leaned on a barstool, supporting his leg, "For today I really need to rest."

The others agreed, all of them feeling their sore muscles complain. Tony felt something else aching inside of him. A pain that went deeper.

"Stark?" Tasha said.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Thanks for the strategy. Worked pretty well," she smiled at him.

Instead of returning the smile he turned his head to Bruce and nodded at him, "Thanks for saving our asses."

"I don't have to be green to be useful, eh?" he laughed genuinely.

They started to fall into a relaxed talk about today's events. About how the experienced the fight and especially the creature for that matter. Tony didn't really listen, nor did he bring himself in much.

They avoided talking about the background of everything. Avoided talking about Thor's sudden departure and the reasons behind it. They would have all that on the table tomorrow. Tony's head felt like it would burst any moment. He could live with playing the happy playboy billionaire while inside he was lost and unsure of himself. He'd grown into that behavior a long time ago. But this situation now was new and it was so much harder to perform his role. He could watch himself fail already.

"I'll go and check the system tonight. It's not like I could sleep anyway," Tony said with a sigh and left the room.

ooOoo

He had to get out of there. Away from his friends. He felt like he was close to caving in any moment. One wrong question or look would have been enough. He didn't trust his self-control anymore.

So he headed to his shower to wash away the uneasy feeling that slowly started to creep through his skin in order to eat his heart alive. The moment he entered his bathroom he stopped in his tracks. His eyes fell on the shower and images ran through his memory.

_Loki, wet all over, washing him gently. Loki kissing him under the hot spray of water. Loki kneeling before him._

He left again. There was no way he would find any peace here. There was another spare bathroom down by the workshop. He would go there.

But first he would have to fetch some clean clothes. And that meant to enter the bedroom. He braced himself for a new onslaught of memories. Avoiding to look at the bed he grabbed the first available stuff and left the room again. It still was enough to remind him how much intimacy he had shared with the trickster.

How deep had he let him into his life?

ooOoo

He quickly made his way to the elevator and pushed the down-button.

_Loki - holding him securely in his arms, embracing him from behind._

He hit the wall of the elevator hard enough to make the small cell tremble from the impact. The noise was loud enough to make the pictures in his head retreat.

The door slipped open. The soft blue light of the workshop instantly calmed him down a bit. This had always been the place he loved most. He never had to explain himself to anyone down here, and instead could let his thoughts and ideas run freely. And whatever occupied his mind, vanished the second he entered his holy temple of science and technology.

He knew Loki had been here once, too, but right now he was somewhat able to block it out. A short corridor led to the small bathroom.

The shower did miracles to his aching muscles and his skin felt so much better after being rubbed dry again. But that cruel feeling was still there. Right now it seemed to hide somewhere behind his heart, waiting for something he couldn't define more precisely.

While slipping into his fresh clothes he pondered where he should stay overnight, because his bedroom was no real option at the moment. Then he remembered that he had to check the system anyway and could extend the process until the sun would come up. Maybe then everything would be different. Maybe he would have found a way to banish the memories out of his mind. A new morning always changed things. He had to believe it really was that way.

But first things first.

He'd find and single-handedly kill Loki the slowest way possible if the trickster messed with his security system, or anything related, for that matter.

Walking over to his large workbench and the group of monitors he felt that feeling move from behind his heart and crawl up to his throat. His eyes fell on the spot on the bench where Loki had been sitting. Where he'd kissed him for the first time. Where they had then been kissing each other for the first time.

He shook the pictures off and started to work on the scans. He couldn't rely on Jarvis. If he'd been compromised, he couldn't be trusted.

The work in itself went smoothly. After less than three hours he could be sure that at least Jarvis was clean. It was hard to admit that he was not only relieved for Jarvis and the whole team, but also for Loki. His eyes wandered to the spot he'd sat days ago.

_"Was it all just a game to you on that island?"_

"_No."_

_"So you take this as serious as I do?"_

_"I think I do, yes."_

He leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. What if Loki tried to trick Surtr? What if this was a way to pay him back for denying access to his children?

"_I had to be persuasive. And now all of them are here, at your mercy. Was not that our agreement?"_

He checked the surveillance system. Loki hadn't left the Tower even once after they came here from the island. What agreement had he meant with that? The last time they could have had a talk was back on the island. Which would mean that Loki had planned everything from the beginning. But this couldn't be, right? Not even Loki could be that good of a liar.

"_Do you really see sex as an instrument to get what you want?"_

"_Honestly? ... I do."_

"_But that's not all you see in it, right?"_

"_There was a time I could connect it with … what you would most likely call romance. But not anymore."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I learned that those feelings do not get me anywhere good."_

Could Loki be really so cruel to himself, let alone to others? Could he play a role _that_ good?

God of Lies. Why would they call you that throughout every century?

_"When was the last time someone held you like this?"_

_"A long time ago."_

Loki could wrap the truth into lies and vice versa. And Tony's head started to spin from the possibilities of what might have been true and what could have been nothing but shallow meaningless words.

He had to get out of here. He had to do _something_, _anything_ to distract him from the arising knowledge in his chest that hadn't formed itself in a solid thought. Not yet. A knowledge that had little to nothing to do with which of Loki's words were true and which were not. No, this had to do with himself.

He rose from his seat. "Jarvis, continue the scans on every system. If you find anything unusual, report it to me immediately. And go through the surveillance material and list everything Loki has done, where he's been, who he's been with. Everything."

"Understood, sir. And thank you for trusting me again."

To that Tony gave a short humorless laugh. "It's not that I mistrust you, J. I do not trust someone else anymore. Don't take that personal."

"How could I, sir?" the AI calmly answered with a rhetorical question.

"Thank you," Tony mumbled. "Oh, and would you be so kind and make suit ready for me? I need to make a flight over the city."

"Mark VII is ready, sir."

"Perfect!" Tony said and headed to the door. His brain clearly called for something else, but he wouldn't allow himself a drink now. Not in a situation like this. It was okay for him to drink in order to celebrate, or to relax, or any other reason that did not force him to lose control and drink himself into unconsciousness. He wouldn't lose to Loki. Especially not like this. He'd let one demon into his life, he wouldn't let another one return.

Luckily no-one was there to see him leave the building. Possibly they were asleep already. He was in no mood to explain why he needed this kind of time-out. The moment he was in his suit he shot up straight into the air.

He'd muted his com, just in case, and had asked Jarvis to leave him alone for a moment.

For a while he just soared freely through the night-sky. The countless lights below looked like a glowing carpet. The streets were constantly moving threads, weaving themselves through the whole fabric. So little did all those humans know about what might have happened today. Of what _had_ happened today.

The thoughts came back and he needed more to distract himself.

He started with a single twist through the air. Then another one. And soon after that a series of risky maneuvers he really shouldn't be doing without reason. The addicting rush of adrenaline flooded his body and gave him the distraction he needed so much. He felt like nothing could stop him. Like time itself wouldn't exist anymore and this could and would go on forever. He knew it couldn't be, but this was not something about _knowing_, it was something about _feeling_.

Eventually he also _felt_ that this was only temporary. But he didn't want it to stop. He desperately needed a way to run away from his thoughts a little longer.

He knew it wasn't smart. In fact it was rather stupid. But he closed his eyes and spun through the air for a moment, before he decided for a random direction and increased the speed level. For a second he didn't care if he would came closer to the ground, but then again he didn't aim for a suicidal experience either. He didn't open his eyes though. He just switched his repulsors off and waited until he fell. Then he started to fly into the opposite direction. The soft vibrating of his suit soothed his mind, the darkness around him did the same. He was alone out here and therefore free. His heart raced from the self-chosen blindness, from the excitement that came with the usage of all his other senses that didn't help much to orientate.

After a while he came to a halt and opened his eyes to see where he was. He had flown above the clouds that covered most of the city below him. Above him was the mesmerizing beauty of the night-sky. Thousands of stars shone their tiny lights through the thick blackness. A soft wind shoved at Tony and reminded him that the world didn't stand still. He admired the peaceful place he'd found here.

"_Have you never asked yourself who has inhaled the air, that you are breathing now, before?"_

_Ah … no."_

"_Or were the wind has been before it moves through your hair? And were it's journey will lead it to?"_

"_Why should I think about stuff like that, Loki?"_

"_Because only then do you realize how much everything is connected with each other."_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tony cried out. Not even out here he seemed to be free from the memories of the Trickster God.

The nasty feeling spread out in his throat and made breathing difficult.

He started to fall.

On purpose.

Away from the stars.

Through the clouds.

Towards the shimmering carpet.

And started his repulsors again.

For a moment he pondered where to go, but he knew no place he was safe from his thoughts. He knew he couldn't cut them off any longer. So he flew home.

ooOoo

The lounge was empty as was to be expected. Only a rare light here and there illuminated the room.

His gaze wandered to the cream-colored carpet in front of the fireplace.

_Loki sleeping there sprawled out on his stomach._

Tony shook his head in annoyance and walked over to the bar.

"_Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity."_

Maybe one drink would stop this paining onslaught of memories. He would be able to keep his need at bay.

After pouring himself a glass he drowned it hungrily in one gulp. It eased his nerves, but he very well knew he was too used to this stuff to have it have much of an effect on him.

"_We were playing so nicely, were we not, Stark?"_

He downed another drink and refilled the glass again.

He felt his fingers tingle and his body get a little lighter already. If only the thoughts would leave him alone.

"_A game of dominance."_

"_That you constantly keep losing."_

"Seems like you were right about this …," Tony said and emptied the third glass.

"_And I am not the God of Lies! … Why is everyone calling me that?"_

"Because you _are_ a fuckin' liar!" Tony answered his own memory and coughed on the lump in his throat. It was getting frustrating. His body felt so much better by the minute, but his brain wouldn't join in. Instead of going numb like planned, his mind opened all gates and let the memories even easier in than before.

"_I am the God of Fire. See me as a flame, if that might help you. One time I warm your hands on a cold winter's day, another time I burn down your house."_

Tony laughed bitterly. "Well, maybe you haven't lied about _that_. And maybe I should say thank you," he quietly said while walking around the bar, "for having the decency to give me a warning." He leaned on one of the barstools and drank from the bottle. It really wasn't fair. All he'd asked for was a moment of peace. Instead his memories fought a battle against his sanity now. And he knew he'd lose. He could as well let go of his self-control and hand himself over to his emotional side. The sooner he would do that the sooner it would be over.

"_A question of control, then."_

"_More a question of treatment."_

"DID I EVER TREAT YOU BAD!" Tony shouted out loud and threw the bottle into the glass shelf behind the bar. With a shattering noise the bottle broke several glasses and broke in pieces itself, pouring it's remaining content onto the shards. Watching the mess was like a release. Breaking something certainly was!

His hands grabbed one of the barstools and lifted it up. It felt like watching himself from the distance. The others would raise questions about what had happened here. But! He was a fucking billionaire, for god's sake. He could smash his stuff whenever he wanted to. He could buy new stuff. And if anyone wanted a damn explanation he would give a shit. Did Loki have to explain why he did what he did? No-one forced _him_ to give account, so why should he?

With one big movement the first few things flew down from the top of the bar with a crashing sound. Then other items followed.

"_You know, you do not make it easy for people to like you."_

"_Because I don't want everyone to like me … ."_

"I HATE YOU!" he cried out and sent the barstool in the general direction the bottle had landed earlier. More glass broke and fell to the floor.

It felt good. In a bad way. He knew he should, but he didn't care about anything anymore. He could bring it to the end as well.

Unsure feet dragged him behind the bar again. The wet shards protested under his shoes while his fingers searched for a full bottle. There was a short stinging feeling in his hand and he pulled it back from the shelf. He'd cut his palm somewhere and his blood now ran in a thick trickle down his hand and dripped to the floor. There it mingled with the liquors.

"Dammit!" he hissed and watched the wound for a moment. It took him a while to find a towel to wrap around his hand. He could care less about the pain.

A moment later he left the bar with another bottle in his hand.

ooOoo

Against his own expectations he'd made his way to his bedroom again. His body ached for a comfortable position and habit led him here. He still didn't want the memories to haunt him, but he now had a plan. A stupid plan, there was no doubt about that, but at least he _had_ one. He was in that before-I-let-you-destroy-me-I-destroy-myself kind of mood. The alcohol had made him comfortably drunk already and he would do his best to make the pictures go away.

This morning he had been lying here with Loki tightly in his arms. Had kissed him awake. Had smiled at him as he had slowly opened that damn ocean-green eyes.

_Admit it!_ he told himself and took a huge swig from his bottle. _Admit it already! _But he couldn't.

Instead his thoughts traveled to Pepper while he slumped down on his bed. He would still be together with her, if all that hadn't happened. Actually he _was_ still together with her, right? They had just taken a break.

_Admit it already!_

But he knew what those breaks usually were. Nothing but a slow and numb death of a relationship. Maybe they still had a chance? Would she want him back? Or was it too late already?

Did he want her back?

He took the bottle from his lips and stared at the blurry wall across the room and listened to his lonely breathing.

After what felt like an eternity his gaze fell on the towel around his hand. A red spot on the inside told him the wound seemed to be deeper than he thought.

_Admit it._

It was too much. The burning pain in his hand. The suffocating lump in his throat. The stinging in his heart. The deafening sound of his own breath that danced alone and lost and trapped between these walls.

He hated Loki for what he'd done. For what he'd done to him. Only a few hours earlier he was happy. And now? Within the blink of an eye his world collapsed. And no, this was not about the fact that Loki had tried to kill him and his friends – again. That had happened before. He could even live with the fact that Loki had used him to gain his trust and get access to their headquarter. That might have been something he could have expected.

But not that way!

Not through his heart!

Loki said it was attraction. And Tony, unsure of what it was he felt, took that as a proper explanation for himself. Deceived himself against his better judgment.

"Who's the liar, now?" he mumbled against the bottleneck.

_Admit it._

Now that it hurt far more than he thought his heart ever could, he couldn't deny it anymore. Like he couldn't deny the cut in his palm.

But he wouldn't call it by it's name. Wouldn't even _think_ it. Like Loki would deserve so much!

His vision had problems to follow his eyes now. Finally he was on a good way. It was even troublesome to lift the bottle to his lips again. His limbs were heavy as lead and the much as heavy sadness trickled slowly out of the corner of his eyes.

If only sleep would come.

But his mind had wrapped itself around something Loki had said to him. Right here, were he now lay on the brink of despair.

"_I am sorry for myself. For who I am. And for not getting something without destroying another."_

Why did he feel like there was more to it than he could see?

Why did he even give a fuck?

Maybe it was the insanity of drunk-Tony.

Maybe sober-Tony was wiser.

For now he embraced the blackness that consumed him.

ooOoo

Opening his eyes was like running face first against a wall. The air around him smelled of alcohol. In a really disgusting way. He tried to get some context.

He remembered the fight yesterday. And his flight up into the night-sky. And that he had a drink. Maybe he had more than one.

There were scheme-like pictures of shards of glass on the floor. And blood. Did he cut himself? He lifted his hand. It took a while until it came into view.

Nothing. No wound.

Just to be sure he looked at his other palm, but it was uninjured as well.

He furrowed his brows and wondered if it could be that he'd just imagined that. Maybe he was really losing his sanity. He couldn't even remember how he got up here in his bedroom.

The clock told him it was still early in the morning and under every other circumstance he would have closed his eyes and waited until he felt better. But the events of yesterday had made him restless.

With a groan he heaved himself in an upright position and waited for a moment for his head to adjust. He looked around. Nothing unusual. No blood-drenched towel anywhere. So it was a dream. Somehow that relieved him.

ooOoo

After a quick shower and some effort to make himself look socially acceptable again, he was on his way to the kitchen. His body craved for water and his mind for something that would wake him up completely. He already knew he would end up making coffee even though he knew that would not be the healthiest choice after such a night.

On his way down he walked right into Clint and Steve, who seemingly were up that early, too.

"Mornin'," he greeted them with a forced smile.

"Hey," Clint replied shortly. Obviously his injured leg dampened his mood.

"Morning," Steve answered as well, "Why are _you_ up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep anymore," Tony stated.

"Same here," Clint mumbled.

They entered the lounge together and crossed the room in silence, each of them lost in his own thoughts. Almost simultaneously they stopped.

Tony's eyes fell on the bar. Or it's remains, to be precisely. He was sure the other two stared at it as well. Almost every glass, every bottle was broken. A lot of other small items lay scattered across the floor. And it smelled of liquor of all kind.

"What the hell happened here?" Steve blurted and got closer to the mess.

"Why didn't whoever did this set off the alarm?" Clint asked and followed.

Tony just stood there and stared into the distance. His hands found each other and his fingers ran over the spot the cut should be.

"Oh my god! Whose blood is this!" Steve wanted to know. Clint took in the sight of the floor behind the counter and raised his brows in surprise. Then he slowly turned to Tony and watched him carefully. "I don't have to ask why you don't take a look, do I?"

.

.

* * *

tbc


	15. Mirror Face

**A/N: Hello my beloved readers! Thank you so much for your brilliant feedback!** I'll never get tired of telling you that! Sometimes I feel like my heart gets to small for so much joy that you cause me to feel. =)  
Finally the next chapter is complete. Finally I can turn the story in a new direction, because it is so damn necessary for the whole plot. And I dearly hope you'll feel what I want you to feel at the end of this chapter.  
I'm deeply sorry it took longer than expected. I had no idea the weather would turn that bad, meaning that it got so hot that even the easiest task felt like running a marathon for me. I'm a winter-person.  
At least it turned out to become a rather long chapter. :)

Alright, let me answer some of your reviews, again, because I love to do that :) :  
**FueledByRamens: **Thank you :) I'm really glad you see it that way. :) And that you feel that way when reading the story makes me proud in a strange way. Personally I love to read stories that allow you to emphasize with the characters, and should I really be able to do that, too, then I should be damn happy. :) I love you, too! :)  
**Zyloa: **Hey there :) Thank you so much :) And no problem, take all the time you need. - Yeah, the trigger has been pulled, so to speak, now I can take care of the damage and possible reactions. I dearly hope you'll like what is about to come.  
**CanOfLoki: **I've answered you on AO3 already, but I once again want to tell you what a wonderful crazy person you are. Let me send you a BIG hug! =)  
**silverwolfneko-chan: **Thank you so much :) I know it must be cruel to read what I call the darker shades of green, and not to know where the journey will lead to. I have to call that back into my mind repeatedly. All I can ask for is: Trust me. ;)  
**Rukia-K1: **I think I know who you're talking about. :) The question is, if the reason was care, or something else? o.O  
**plummuffins: **Thank you =) I wish I knew what theory you have :o  
**Verito:** I am really sorry. All I can ask for is some patience. :) It'll come. - And I've planned around 25 chapters, but I'm not quite sure yet how I cut the rest of the story into pieces.  
**Kotetsu T. Kaburagi: **I'm so honored! The funny thing is that writing his tantrum was the easiest part of that chapter. XD And I like that you think I'm capable of killing someone in this fic. Somehow that makes me proud. o.O  
**Ms. Halfway:** Thank you so much! :) I want him back, too, but the plot dictates me what to write next. One of my best friends already knows the whole story and she said that everything that's going to happen really has to happen that way. That it has to hurt at certain moments. And that it's worth it. I leave it to you if you want o trust her opinion. :) - And btw, your english doesn't suck =)  
**Soul Eater Meow:** Nonononono, don't die! And don't cry! /hands tissue/ I have my reasons to write it that way and there will be a lot more Loki soon. One way or the other, though XD Yes, I'm evil, I know. But I will stick to the genres, promised!

Alright, I left the scenery with a healed hand and a broken bar last time.  
Let's see what will happen next.  
As always, I love to read what you think. Please let me know :)

.

* * *

**Mirror Face**

**ooOoo**

Steve lifted his head and looked first at Clint and then followed his gaze to Tony, who blankly stared back for a moment.

It wasn't that he hadn't heard him, but Tony's mind worked on high-speed now, putting the remains of his memory together and make up a good explanation for this mess, because telling the truth was out of question. And why was there no cut on his palm? The pictures of his blood oozing out of the wound came back very vivid right now.

"Tony?" Clint addressed him.

He snapped out of his musing and blinked twice before his eyes focused on his friends. "Yeah... sorry, I had a drink too much yesterday. My synapses need some time to wake up," he said with an artificial laughter.

"And why did you smash the bar?" Steve asked irritated.

_Stick to the truth as much as possible_ Tony thought. "I thought about what had happened yesterday. That Loki had managed to trick us all. Most of all me. … I guess I kinda lost it," he explained with a shrug.

"So that's your blood?" Steve wanted to know.

"Yep," Tony said and carefully walked closer.

"Where did you cut yourself?" Clint asked, looking up and down Tony's body.

_Good question._ "My foot."

"How did _that_ happen?" Steve asked while he started picking up a few items and placed them on the counter.

"I was barefoot, smartass," Tony grinned, though he rather felt like leaving the scenery while he still could, "I don't know what had gotten into me to walk in there," and he pointed at the general direction of the bar, "but I'm not known to be reasonable when drunk anyway."

Clint looked skeptical. Steve just nodded at him and went on cleaning up the mess.

"Hey, you don't have to do that," Tony said to him and motioned to him to stop, "I'll do that later. Lemme have a coffee first and than I take care of that." With that he turned around and entered the kitchen corner. "Coffee, anyone else?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yes."

"Please."

_So much for not having to explain to anyone what might have gotten into him._

While he waited for the coffee maker to fill their mugs, he stared at his hand again. There was only one possible explanation left, because he doubted he had suddenly developed extraordinary self-healing abilities. But was it even possible that Loki could heal others than himself? And how could he have gotten inside the building? And most of all: Why! What sick game was he playing now? He had deceived and betrayed him. Wasn't that enough? Couldn't he let him alone finally? Tony wouldn't accept any kind of excuse for this, anyway.

The gurgling of the machine stopped and hot steam arose from the mugs. When Tony carried them to the bar and put them on the counter, his friends looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" he asked.

Clint pointed to the shelf Tony had tried to get his bottle from last night. "Please explain to me why you had to put your _foot_ up _there_," he asked.

Tony's eyes followed the archer's finger and saw traces of blood there. He swallowed hard. He had no plausible explanation for that.

"Or why there's only shoeprints on the floor, instead of footprints," Clint went on, "Or we skip this and you tell us why you have to lie to us."

He cursed inwardly. If only he would wear something long-sleeved so he could have said he'd cut his arm from the beginning. Instead of answering immediately, he took a sip of his way-too-hot coffee. Telling them what really happened would lead into explaining why his hand was unscathed, and that would lead to reasoning why Loki would do that for him – _if_ this had been his doing, that is - and he _really_ didn't want to go _there_! The question was, what he could therefore tell at all? The answer was: nothing.

He lifted the mug from his lips and said, "Because I don't wanna tell you the truth."

"That's the point of lying, Tony," Steve sighed while he tilted his head to the side, "But I'd like to know what you've got to hide from us."

"Morning, boys!" Tasha greeted them from the door.

"Aah … per-fect," groaned silently and walked with his mug in direction of the seating group and slumped down in one of the chairs with the back to the windows. Leaving the room wouldn't get him anywhere. Except buying him some time. But they would wait until they got their answers.

Clint made a gesture to make her come closer and examine the bar. "What does that look like to you?"

She took her time. Watchful eyes taking in every detail. Then she looked at Tony, who rolled his eyes in return. She could read him like a book anyway. He didn't need to play dumb. She'd see behind his mask before he'd even have a chance to put one on. "Looks like Tony had to let off some steam. Nothing unusual for him," she answered with a small smirk. Then she narrowed her eyes and walked closer to Tony. She stared at his arms and hands for a moment before her gaze bore right into his eyes. "Have you been alone?"

Tony raised his brows at that. "Yeah. Why?"

"Whose blood is this, then?" she wanted to know in a way that told him that they were not talking as friends right now.

"Mine," he answered. His head ached in a terrible way and he was really not in any mood to get through this now. If only the cut would be there still. Then he wouldn't have that much of a problem right now. Maybe _that's_ why Loki came back. To humiliate him in front of his friends. To get him in this kind of trouble as a farewell-present. Would suit him. God of Mischief.

"He already knows that we can see how this doesn't fit together," Clint spoke up and came closer to take a seat across from Tony.

"Shall we get Banner to make a blood test?" Steve suggested.

"Why not?" Clint nodded.

Tony put his mug down on the floor and hid his face behind his hands with a loud groan. "Guys, this is infantile. It's mine, believe me." He let his hands drop heavily down in his lap and and looked from one pair of eyes to the next. "Do I really have to explain this? Not that I could completely, actually. ... Not what happened with my hand, anyway. But I really _really_ don't wanna talk about last night. Can't you just drop it?" His eyes looked challengingly at Natasha, but she stared him down with a smile. The "You know the answer." from Clint underlined his assumption that he wouldn't get out of this situation without spilling the beans. Maybe, if Tasha would allow it, he could tell them a few bits and pieces and leave the big picture in the dark. Twisting the truth a bit to save his dignity _could_ work. If he was careful.

"Okay, okay …," he sighed and picked his mug up again, "You want to know why there's no cut on my hands, right?"

"Wouldn't you if you were in our place?" Steve asked, while Natasha took a seat next to Clint.

He swayed his head at that, thinking about it. "Yeah, probably."

The Cap kept walking around slowly with his coffee in hand. Tony considered he wouldn't stop that until he could be sure that he needn't have to worry about his teammate anymore.

With his free hand Tony massaged his temples with his thumb and two fingers and desperately wished for his headache to stop. "I obviously got myself drunk yesterday and had to let go of some of my aggression. Yeah, not smart, but … well, you know me. Then I accidentally cut myself on my hand and after that, that much I remember, I went to bed. When I woke up, the wound was gone. Easy as that." He drank some coffee.

"Easy as that?" Steve asked disbelievingly, "If I were you this would scare me to death!"

"Unless he has an explanation," Tasha cut him off with a calm voice.

"I have, and before I tell you what it is, let me assure you, I'll take care of it as soon as my head stops throbbing," he told them and shifted in his seat. He loved situations in which all sets of eyes looked at him. But not this one. _This_ was hell.

"I think this could have been Loki." He just dropped the sentence in the middle of the room and let the others look at it for a moment, before he went on, "It's either a sign of his guilty conscience, what I seriously doubt, or he wanted me to get into this situation right now on purpose."

"Why would he do that? Either of it?" Clint asked.

Natasha leaned forward, "How sure are you that it was him?"

"I've considered everything else and there was nothing that would make sense besides that."

"Why would he come into your bedroom while you sleep? Besides the fact that it is creepy that he might be able to get through the security system unnoticed," Steve said, "I really would like to know why he'd chosen to come to you of all people. No offense, but I'd understand if he'd chosen Thor. But you?"

Right, why would he come back after he'd betrayed him? Why should he care? What if … no. Impossible. The moment he had turned them in to Surtr, he must have known that he would destroy everything they might have had. Stealing himself into his bedroom at night wouldn't change that. What could Loki possibly say or do that would make him reliable again, if he'd ever been that? Even his brother feared some trickery the moment he'd seen him inside the Stark-Tower the day they'd returned from that island. How could he himself been so foolish! So fucking foolish to believe the God of Lies? Why couldn't he see with his brains? Why did he have to see with his heart, even though he knew hearts are blind! He could smash something again. This was so far from over. It felt like it would take forever to erase those damn memories from his mind – and from his body. He just had to think of it and could feel that flawless skin under his fingertips.

"Tony?" Steve's voice wound itself through his thoughts and made him snap out of his musing.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I … I don't know. … Maybe I've kissed him." The words fell from his lips and he waited. His heart got a bit lighter, having a bit of this secret off of his chest. He didn't dare to look into the other's eyes and instead focused on the content of his mug.

"That's a joke, right?" Clint said, being the first who found his voice again.

Tony just shook his head slightly without lifting his eyes. He felt better and worse at the same time.

"How can you _maybe kiss_ someone?" Steve asked carefully.

Tony took a deep breath through his nose and gripped his mug tighter, finding the courage to look at his friends. "Okay, I did kiss him. You know me. So blame me. One evening one thing led to another and it happened. Did this never happen to any of you?"

"Stark," Natasha said an folded her arms in front of her chest, "Under every other circumstance I'd think nothing of it. It's not your fault you can't control your hormones like a stupid teenage boy. But Loki? Don't you have _any _boundaries!"

He stood up as fast as his body allowed right now. "Listen, I'm not gonna let you insult me! I made a mistake and I'm sorry, 'kay? Discussion's over for me now!" With that he walked to the door that led to the workshop.

"Tony, wait!" Steve called after him, but he made no effort to turn around and closed the door behind him instead.

ooOoo

He knew this had been stupid. Walking away like that would probably make them even more suspicious. Maybe not Clint, and most likely not Steve. But Natasha? Great. Exactly what he needed right now. Thanks, Loki.

Right now he needed to retreat into his refuge. He'd have to work anyway. Let them talk behind his back. Let them form (?) their opinions. If he would be in their place, he'd make some jokes and leave it be. But he was on this side of the table and there was no-one left to laugh about it. Bruce wouldn't be amused, too. Fantastic. Exactly what he needed right now. But maybe exactly what he deserved for this stupidity.

She was right, he should have drawn a line. Back on that day they sat under the maple tree. He couldn't even excuse this with his fear that, in case he should have said "no", Loki would have left him on his island. The trickster wouldn't have allowed _that_ to happen. In fact, Loki indeed wanted it to be a one-time-thing. It was Tony who started it anew.

He'd fucked up. Plain as that.

With a sigh he sat down on his chair and switched the displays on. "Jarvis, show me-"

It knocked.

Tony looked at the glass door and saw Natasha standing behind it. He rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. Then he motioned to her to come in.

With a soft smile on her lips she entered and stood in the doorframe for a second, before she walked closer. "Cold in here," she commented.

"But you're not here to tell me just that, right?" he replied and activated the screensavers.

"No," she answered simply and with a kind face.

Tony couldn't tell why, but somehow she appeared even more dangerous when doing that. Being all friendly when you could tell something was up. "If it's about anything that happened last night, I'm not gonna talk about it right now. I've got a security system to check."

She didn't answer immediately, but slowly walked all the way to his work bench and sat down lady-like on a free spot on top of it. Almost the place Loki had been sitting. For a split-second he felt himself narrow his eyes. Hopefully she would misinterpret this for his annoyance that she seemed to consider to stay for longer.

She watched him for a moment, before she spoke up again. "I want you to know that you might want to thank me one day."

"Pardon?" he asked astounded.

She smiled at him like she would at a little child, "How naive do you think I am, Stark? As long as this is over now and we can take it as an one-off on your side, I'll have no problem to lie to the others and pretend to believe your version. But I'm not blind."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered and stood up to walk around the room a few meters. The difference of their eye-height annoyed him. He closed his lids as realization hit him that she probably had already foreseen he would stand up because of that. If she wanted to, she could play him like a marionette.

"Oh, but I think you know very well," she said behind him, "Believe me, it was the best for you that you've left the room earlier. You might have revealed more to them than you already have. Unless that was your aim, you might be glad that I annoyed you enough to make you leave."

Had she really manipulated him that way? She could certainly have. Yet, she could also pretend she knew more then what he'd told her and and make him talk about what really happened that way. "How come you think that there is more to it?" he asked over his shoulder, trying to hide his mimic in case he would otherwise blow his deceit.

"Do you really need this?" she asked in return and waited for an answer. After a few seconds of silence she shrugged to herself and continued with a sigh. "Fine. First of all it would be enough to read your body language. Every time you've been close to Loki I could see that there was a connection between you. And believe me, the constant bickering between you and him didn't help." Their eyes met and he tried to glare at her, but failed. "And do you remember that day we found him sleeping on the carpet? Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you woke him up secretly? And seeing Pepper leave with tears in her eyes shortly after she'd arrived to surprise you does fit into that picture, too, don't you think?"

His hand massaged the back of his neck in an helpless attempt to reduce his headache. "This had nothing to do with Loki," he said, knowing that this wasn't completely untrue. It would have taken him longer to realize that his time with Pepper was over, that his heart was open for other persons to step in. That it had been Loki of all people … well, maybe that was not what one could call luck.

"Oh, somehow it does, that's obvious," she replied, "And may I add that it doesn't quite fit into your picture that Loki stayed at your room every night?" She lifted a curious eyebrow to underline that question.

"He didn't-"

"Ah-ah, Stark. Stop lying."

"But I didn't … o-kay, how do you know?" he sighed, his defense faltering.

"Do you think they call me a master spy for nothing?" that damn smile was really getting on his nerves now.

"So you eavesdropped on us outside the door, or what?"

"Of course not," she answered with a short grin, "But your security system is leaking a bit. It was easy to see where you two have been."

That woman became a pain in the ass within seconds. Not only would he have to find out how Loki could enter the tower now, no, he'd also have to look for the leak Natasha was speaking of. Wonderful. He could be happy that she couldn't see what exactly Loki and he had been doing. He'd never be able to look her in the eyes again.

"You know I'll take care of that," he stated.

"I expect nothing less," she replied and took a deep breath, before she continued, "Now, if you can give me reasonable explanation on why you would share every night together with him if there had been nothing but a kiss or two, I'll never speak about this topic again."

He took his time to ponder over that, but very much knew that the longer he took, the less credible his answer would be, no matter how good it was. Finally he let his shoulders drop and helplessly looked at her. He didn't need to tell her that she was right. She'd know that herself. "What do we do now?"

She slowly slipped from the workbench and leaned on it casually. "Have you really_ not _noticed he was there last night?" It was a genuine question.

"I was way too drunk to notice anything," he answered honestly.

"If he would come back another night, what would you do?" she asked.

"What do you think? He's shitted me! I'd attack him the moment he steps in front of my eyes again!" in fact that was what he was certain he would do.

"And you try your best to make sure he won't enter the tower again?"

"I'll work on it right after this conversation is over," he nodded.

"Alright," she said and pushed herself off the work bench, "Then this will stay a secret between you and me for now. I'll make sure Fury will never know about this and I'll convince the guys that the whole issue about kissing Loki is a bit embarrassing for you and that he won't show up again here."

"Thank you," he answered and swallowed hard.

She was about to leave the workshop, as Tony called after her again, "Tasha?"

"Yeah?" she turned around halfway.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Two reasons, Tony," she told him with sincerity in her voice, "One: We are a team and we are there for each other. And two: I can tell how much it hurts you already. It's bad enough the way it is for you now. I saw how caring you looked at him when you thought no-one would see, and that he turned his back on you _that_ way was more than a slap in the face. It's enough." With that she turned to leave.

"I owe you one," he said to her the moment she opened the door.

"I know," she answered with a small laugh and closed the door from outside.

He stared at the door for a long moment. This kindness from Natasha was something he didn't quite expect. At least he dearly hoped it was only kindness and not something else she would pull out at another time and use against him. Was he getting paranoid now? Maybe. But who could blame him. He felt like he couldn't trust anybody anymore.

His plan now was to lock himself up inside these walls and optimize the system. If this would take a week, then it would take a week. He wouldn't care. But something was suddenly clear in his head. Something Tasha had said.

_It's enough._

And it was. He wouldn't take another surprise coming from the God of Trickery, or any other person for that matter. He couldn't. If Loki would ever show up again, no matter when or how, he'd push him away as hard as he could, with words and with force. Anything necessary. His body missed the emerald-eyed demon, as did his heart. He could admit it now. Now that he wasn't holding this secret locked up inside himself anymore. Now that he'd shared it with Tasha, even though he didn't call it by it's name. Maybe because he didn't have to.

And even though – no, _because_ he missed the trickster out of irrational reasons, he'd have to banish him out of his life until the feelings subsided. It already helped that Natasha had sat on the spot Loki had been sitting days ago. It overwrote part of that memory. Only a small part, but it was a start.

Maybe that would be his way. Maybe, step by step, he'd have to overwrite every single one of them. Absentmindedly his fingers brushed over the place above his heart. Right where Loki had placed his hand onto for this wonderful – no, _horrible_ incantation. He'd really have to think of a good way to overwrite this one along with a few other things.

He clapped in his hands once to rip himself out of his thoughts and walked over to his seat again. "Jarvis?"

"Good morning, Sir," the artificial voice replied.

He had to smile at the friendly reply. Even though he knew it was just a talking computer, Jarvis felt like the last true friend he had. One he didn't fear he would get disappointed by. This alone was quite sad, wasn't it?

"Did you list all of, "he hesitated a second before he said the name, "Loki's activities?"

"Yes, Sir. Unfortunately I have to point out that I couldn't find any conspicuous activities of Mr. Laufeyson."

"But what has he done all the time I was down here working?" Tony wondered.

"Most of the time he seemed to recharge his scepter or have random talks with Mr. Odinson."

Tony went through the different images on his screens showing Loki doing exactly that. He leaned back and lay his head in his neck. "Can you tell me who's been in my bedroom last night?"

"You mean, besides you?" the AI asked with a trace of amusement, "Unfortunately I cannot tell you exactly."

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asked while he stared at the ceiling.

"I could tell you more if you had followed my advice and installed some cameras in your rooms, Sir. But right now all I can tell you is, that at 3:47a.m. the signatures in your bedroom changed, meaning that most likely someone or something has entered the room and stayed there for three minutes and sixteen seconds."

Tony ignored the hidden critic. Most likely he would take care of the missing cameras, that he up to now thought not necessary. "Am I right that the signatures are not humanly?"

"Correct, Sir. But they are also not belonging to Mr. Odinson or Mr. Laufeyson," Jarvis pointed out.

That made Tony lift his head again and crease his forehead, "Is there anything you can compare the signatures with? Like … the ones we've got from Surtr?"

"No match found, Sir, I'm sorry."

"Nothing?" he said in surprise, even though he knew he needn't ask that question.

"Sir, I'm not even sure we deal with something organic," Jarvis told him.

Now that was something that slowly started to worry Tony. What if it wasn't Loki at all! What if he'd been wrong with his assumption!

"Is there anything you _can_ tell me about it?"

It took the AI a second to answer. "It appeared in the centre of the room, moved around, interacted with your hand and then disappeared again."

"Are there traces of this signature left on my hand?" he asked, feeling his heart beat faster.

"I cannot find anything," Jarvis said after a short pause.

That relieved Tony to a certain degree, still there was something having access to his bedroom and he feared it could happen again. It didn't seem to be hostile. But that didn't calm him down.

"This will be a loooong day …," he sighed and watched the screens closer. There was a signature to be isolated and analyzed, and a backdoor to be found, that Tasha seemed to use to get access to his data. And after that he'd have to find a way to make sure that foreign signature wouldn't appear inside the Stark Tower again. He groaned. Twenty-four hours earlier his life had been perfect. Why couldn't it have stayed this way?

ooOoo

It ate up the whole day.

He'd let Jarvis compare the signature to every possible permutation of every known element, but, as was to be expected, he found nothing new. In the end they decided that Jarvis would alarm only Tony alone in case the signature would appear again. Unless he knew more about who had been in his room, he didn't want his team to worry over nothing. If there would be another situation like this, he could decide if he wanted to deal with it alone or if he would want to call the others. In case he'd be attacked, Jarvis would set off the alarm anyway.

In the late evening he finally found the backdoor. He knew Tasha was good at hacking into systems of all kind, but this time the ways she used surprised him even more.

Luckily she was on their side.

ooOoo

He didn't sleep much that night. Not only because a lot of things ran through his mind anyway. No. He woke up on the smallest noise, even on the rustling of his own sheets. It wasn't that he didn't trust the security installation, but he didn't know what he would deal with,_ if_ the ominous visitor ever came back and that unnerved him to no end. It reminded him of the first night on Loki's island.

He climbed out of bed shortly after sunrise. Not much happened that day and he was glad it was that way.

In a calm moment they sat together and talked about everything once more. The team had clued Bruce in and they decided they wouldn't mention it again. That this was to be excused with Tony having a weak moment of his. And that Loki most likely did this because he could foresee that it would bring Tony in a situation like this. That Tony's mistake shouldn't stay unnoticed by his team. That this was something that was to be expected from the trickster.

Later he had a private talk with Tasha again and they agreed to tell Thor the kiss-version as well instead of burdening him with the truth. Then he explained to her what he'd found out about his strange nightly visit and though she wasn't happy about his decision to first deal with it on his own, she understood him, or so she told him at least.

ooOoo

The next night wasn't any better than the one before. In the few moments he actually slept, he dreamed of funny things he could only remember in fractions. Being ripped out of them repeatedly left him in irritating states of half-consciousness.

For a short moment he made up the decision to move to Malibu for a few weeks, but he decided against it shortly after, knowing that this wouldn't make the problem itself disappear, but only the symptoms. And he wouldn't allow whoever this was to expel him from his home.

ooOoo

The third night went easier. He could sleep through a whole hour and made him feel a bit optimistic. The memories crept to him constantly still, but he did his best to force them out of his mind again. The silent hope arose in him that maybe, just maybe, and if that really had been Loki in the end, he had just taken care of that cut out of an unknown reason and would never come back again.

The very second he repeated the last part of this thought, a thick lump formed in Tony's throat.

ooOoo

The fourth day was interesting. He spent almost ten hours at S.H.I.E.L.D. and took examples of the creature's remains, examining them together with Bruce. It did him well to joke around with him while having nerdy conversations where he wouldn't have to explain everything in mommy talk for others … like Steve. He liked the guy, really, but there would always be a discrepancy between them when it came to matters of science.

When they went back home to the Stark Tower, Tony excused himself, telling them he was tired, and went to his rooms. That wasn't true, but he craved for some alone-time now.

ooOoo

And then he was there suddenly.

Tony stood at his window, looking down at the moonlit city. All lights in his room were out. He could barely see his own reflection in the glass before him. Nothing else. But he could feel that familiar icy breath on his neck.

A soft beeping sound filled the room – his private alarm - and he listened to it for a few seconds, the chilly breathing still there. He would have to decide now. It was a chance to maybe hear what the trickster had to say. On the other side … was he really interested in listening to another lie. Did he want to hurt himself that way again? Look into that damn pretty face to rip open the fresh wounds on his heart? Hadn't he promised himself that he would push the trickster away from him and out of his life again? Was Loki even here to talk, or had he more sinister reasons? But why else would he stand there behind him so motionless, and wait? The questions ran through his head and he didn't know why and how, but his mouth opened and said, "Jarvis, kill the alarm."

The beeping stopped and left the room in an uneasy silence that went on for long minutes. His heart galloped in his chest and begged him to turn around. Eventually he started to move his head.

„Don't turn around or I will be gone," Loki whispered.

„Why?" Tony asked with a soundless voice and stilled his movement.

„Because you have to call the others when you see me inside your tower."

Tony closed his eyes, biting down on his lower lip.

„I missed you, Anthony."

Against his will sorrow welled up in Tony's chest. Those cursed four little words! They hurt so much that it literally stung in his heart. "I missed you, too," he wanted to say. Wanted to say it so desperately. But with every strength he could muster he kept his lips from speaking it out loud. There was no fucking way he would open that door anew and give this traitor every chance to hurt him a second time.

„Leave me alone."

He could hear and feel Loki exhale with pressure, as if he wanted to hide the shudder in it. The small noise of shifting fabric and leather disturbed the silence and then the breath came from further away.

„Is that your wish?" the God asked with a voice heavy with emotion.

_It is for the better,_ Tony convinced himself again and again. Then he opened his eyes and stared at his own reflection. _Remind yourself that he tried to kill you and your friends._

„Yes."

He could hear him breathe heavier now.

„Shall I come back?" Loki wanted to know, his question a display of the respect he seemed to have for Tony. Why had he come here? … Did that still matter? If only he could shut up his bloody heart and let his brains decide!

But Tony couldn't answer that question. He really couldn't.

After a long silent moment Loki's soft whisper traveled through the quietness.

„Thank you for your honest answer."

He felt it.

He knew it.

He didn't even have to turn around.

Loki had vanished and left him alone.

For another minute he stared at his reflection and tried to convince himself he'd done the right thing. It didn't help. Slowly he sank to his knees and supported himself on the window, giving in to the pain that shot from his heart throughout his body.

ooOoo

"You look like shit," Clint told him the next morning when he joined the team for breakfast, "Did you even recognize yourself in the mirror?" He probably thought Tony would take it as the joke that it was supposed to be.

Tony didn't. He pretended to laugh, but deep inside he sighed. This was the last thing he needed right now. Actually he felt lonelier than ever in his whole life and secretly wished for someone to stroke through his hair and tell him that it would get better soon.

Half an hour earlier he'd called Pepper and told her that he still wasn't sure what he felt – though that was a lie – but that he wanted to know if she was being all right. She said she did, and he could tell that this was partly true. Suddenly it occurred to him that she'd always been the only one who he could talk with about his life and feelings. And now he couldn't tell her of all people anything, because he didn't want to hurt her more than he'd already done.

Right after he'd hung up, he'd called Rhodey's number. He only reached his voice-mail and maybe it was better that way. What if he'd told him what had happened! Would Rhodey understand? What if he would scratch their friendship with this? He couldn't take another loss.

He skipped breakfast and went to the workshop.

He had stuff to do. Most of all he had to find out how Loki was able to teleport into their headquarter unnoticed by the main surveillance system.

Maybe afterwards he would reward himself with a drink.

ooOoo

It appeared that the strange unknown signature indeed belonged to Loki, for Jarvis measured traces of it the moment the trickster appeared in Tony's bedroom again. How this all fit together even Jarvis couldn't tell and once again recommended to Tony that finally installing cameras inside his apartment could help.

Yes, he probably should take care of that within the next days.

Considering if he should add the new signature to the file they had about Loki, he decided against it. He would do this the moment he knew what it was all about. There was no danger to be expected. The God came with friendly intentions the last two times. In case he would come back a third time, and Tony doubted that from the bottom of his heart, he still would be no danger. He couldn't tell why, but he knew that much. Intuition maybe.

ooOoo

He rewarded himself.

And he numbed himself.

He was wide aware where this would lead to, but he came to a dead end of distracting himself. And he was so sick of feeling this fucking pain. A good old single malt would help to get rid of that problem, even if it was for one night only. This time he went to his rooms before he started with the first drink, just in case he would do something stupid and destructive again.

He'd taken a seat on his sofa and switched the TV on. And while he gave his ears and eyes something to do, he ceremonially filled his glass and smelled at the content. The promising scent filled his nose and he hesitated a moment before he downed it in one go.

For a while he switched through the channels and stopped on a random documentation. Not because he wanted to know anything about what was going on. No, it was the voice of the narrator that draw his attention. It sounded a lot like Loki's. Why not overwrite this memory, too? Again honey-colored liquid ran down his throat. It was so soothing to hear that man talk.

And so he listened and drank.

Listened and drank.

Listened and drank some more.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Tony's befuddled mind needed a few seconds to get together why the narrator suddenly sounded a lot realer than a moment ago. And the penetrating beeping wasn't coming out of the TV, too.

"Mute," he said, and immediately the room went silent except for the alarm. "Jarvis … cut tha' off, too."

"Sir, I am not sure you are in a suitable condition to make sane decisions," the AI told him.

"Ah, shu'up. I know wha' I'm doin'."

The beeping died down.

And Tony didn't know what to do, what to think. The memories of Loki, that haunted his mind, were enough to cope with. Dealing with the god in person was something he couldn't handle right now.

"Didn' I tell ya to leave me alone?" he blurted into the space in front of him.

"You have, yes," the calm voice behind him answered.

„Then why have you come here!" his voice slurred while he tried to stop his heart from flooding his eyes.

„I wanted to see if you are doing well," the god answered and it sounded as if he was walking around behind Tony a few feet.

„Well, I don'. Happy?" Tony replied and tried to grab his glass.

"Please do not make me take this away from you," Loki told him the moment his fingers brushed the smooth object.

At this Tony laughed humorless and got a hold on the glass, "Who are you to tell me wha' to do, eh?"

"I just want to explain this to you, and I-"

At this Tony let go of his drink and shot up to his feet. At least that's what he thought he did. "Is there ANYTHING left, tha' needs expl'nation?" he exclaimed and turned around. He was ready to yell some more, but at the sight of the Trickster God his voice forsook him. His skin was dark-blue all over and his blood-red eyes watched him carefully. Tony made a mental note that this could be the reason why they couldn't identify the unfamiliar signature.

"I think there is a few things left," almost black lips said.

Tony was glad that he was _that_ drunk already. Otherwise he would have to deal with his fear by now. But as it was, he was only furious and full of sorrow and wanted nothing more than to be left alone again. With anger in his voice he walked towards Loki, "Save your fuckin' speech, asshole. You think you can com'n go as you pleeeze, ha? Play around wi' the humans you hate so much? Use them for your little games?" With that he stood in front of Loki and was about to shove him backwards, but Loki made a step backwards a second earlier.

"Please don't touch me," he said.

"Oh, sssuddenly you mind gettin' touched?" Tony replied in a mean tone.

Loki sighed silently, "No, I do not want you to get hurt, that's all."

At that Tony laughed out loud with bitterness, "YOU WHAT? You didn' mind to almos' kill me last week!"

"I had no other choice!" the god said with a certain kind of desperation in his voice. Another smart lie about to come, Tony thought. But this time he wouldn't fall for these big sad eyes.

"You always have a choice!" Tony almost spat him in the face.

"Not this time," Loki almost whispered. They stared at each other for a minute or two. "I'm sorry I did this to you," the Jotun finally said. It sounded sincere. How long he must have practiced that, Tony wondered.

He didn't know what to say to this for a long moment. "You don' even have the guts to say t'is to me without tha' fuckin' mask on!"

"I can't. Your alarm system would-" Loki started.

"Jarvis? Allow _Mr. Laufeyson_ to move freely inside my rooms," Tony interrupted him and tried to speak as coherent as possible.

"Yes, Sir," Jarvis answered, sounding anything but happy.

Tony cocked a challenging eyebrow at Loki, who took the hint and slowly transformed into his Æsir appearance and made a small step towards the human. "Anthony, I am _deeply_ sorry for what I have done to you. I had to decide between my children and you. There was no other way!"

Those green eyes begged Tony for understanding and he felt a part of him give in. But there would be no way back.

"I don' wanna know wha' happened, you know? I seemed no' to be worth tellin' me before, so don' start with it now! You've decided against me. That's all I need to know!" he yelled at Loki.

"You are right. I have decided against you before I got to know you better. And then I could not turn back anymore! I never meant to hurt your feelings!" Loki said and reached up to touch Tony's face.

The desires inside Tony battled against each other the moment skin moved over skin. How much he'd missed this! How much he wanted this! And how much he didn't want this anymore! What if Loki even knew how much he tortured him right now and did this on purpose?

He couldn't think rational anymore and the longer he let Loki touch him and look at him with those wrong caring eyes, the more he would be driven by his feelings. The question was, which feelings he would let have the upper hand.

It was a decision he made within a split-second. His arm lunged upwards, forcefully pulled Loki's hand away and with a quick movement, that he once learned from Steve, he forced Loki to spin around and shoved him against a nearby sideboard. Hopefully that hurt.

He pushed himself hard against the slim body in front of him, his hand pulling at his hair in order to turn his head back and to the side in an unhealthy angle. „You've used me! Gimme _one_ reason why I shouldn' do the same to you now?" his drunken voice hissed dangerously. Why he was doing this he could only guess. Maybe to threat. Maybe it was the wish to hurt the god physically, combined with the wish to feel him again.

„Because the Anthony I know wouldn't do something like that. And because I would have to let you," Loki choked out in a hoarse whisper.

For a moment he listened to the trickster's labored breathing. His memory brought back those wonderful moments where he'd heard him breathe like that – out of a different reason. It pained him down to the core of his being, so he yanked Loki's head away and made the god reel over the sideboard and catch himself there with his arms. He made no effort to get up immediately.

Tony's feet dragged him backwards. away from the liar.

He could have defended himself. Why didn't he?

Was this some kind of self-punishment? Or another trick? Or did Loki have faith enough to believe that Tony wouldn't stoop so low?

Loki pushed himself up again and turned around. There was no anger to be seen on his features. Only remorse.

"I see your hand has healed again," the god forced out through the audible lump in his throat.

"Don' expect any thanks for that! I had enough trouble explainin' tha'," Tony shot back.

"That has not been my intention," Loki replied.

"O'course it hasn'!" Tony gave back, "Isn' it enough tha' I start hatin' you? After all we've shared! Isn' it enough tha' I know now tha' it was nothin' but a lie? Tha' you used me to get behind our lines! Why can't you, _please,_ leave me alone!"

"Not all of it were lies!" Loki called out with a shuddering voice and made a step towards Tony, who mirrored the movement and made a step backwards as an answer.

"Yeah, I know," Tony grinned cruelly, "Tha' you would sleep with anyone jus' to get your will … tha' was true!"

The god broke their eye-contact and looked to the side for a while, before he dared to look at the human again.

„I shouldn't have come here," Loki said teary-eyed, begging him to convince him to stay.

„You shouldn't have been born!" Tony replied with dark bitterness in his voice.

Through his alcohol-blurred vision he saw Loki's heart break in slow-motion.

And felt an ugly kind of satisfaction.

After a long moment Loki wrapped himself in midnight-blue again and left within the blink of an eye.

ooOoo

Soon after that Tony went to bed. Sleep came way to easy. Possibly because there were no feelings or thoughts left in him to disturb him in any way. His mind was blank.

He dreamed.

He stood waist-deep in a waveless ocean, no coast to be seen anywhere around him. The moon shone brightly at the starless sky. He'd been here before. But something was different. Even disturbing. His hand brushed the surface of the coal-black water. It was thick and sticky and was no water at all. It adhered on his fingers and ran down slowly. Like oil. He looked down and saw his own reflection, while the one of the moon was missing.

His heart began to increase it's pace. Scared as he was he tried to get away from there, but the ocean wouldn't allow him to move.

Then he woke up.

The rest of the night he spent in front of his TV and fell into a doze after exhaustion overtook him.

.

.

* * *

tbc


	16. The Time of our Lies

**A/N:** **Thank you SOOOOO much for your amazing feedback! **Even though I was so cruel and tortured you that much. As you might have noticed I'm painting with the darker shades of green right now. It won't stay this way, promised! ;)

**To everyone who told me that my last chapter destroyed, smashed and shattered all their hearts and feels: **I am sorry! Really, I don't meant that to happen! But if it really went down that deep, I have to admit that I'm kinda proud. I know, sick. But since you tell me that it hurt you to read it and you want me to go on, I think it's legitimate. ;)  
**Iced Perfection:** So good to have you back :) And thank you! But did we talk about this having a happy ending? o.O I have to leave my lips sealed. - But I agree, Tony WAS a jerk! Though he had his reasons.  
**Latsin:** Thank you =) I still can't really believe that obviously so many people like this fic XD  
**Zyloa: **Thank you sooo much for your awesome job! That you and FueledByRamens translate this bundle of words is unbelievable! And getting to know the both of you is, I dare to say that, the greatest present I got while writing this story. I love you! =)  
**CV:** Thank you ^^ Well, I have a plan. - LOL, yes, the complexity gives me headaches sometimes. I wish I had written down my plan. XD  
**Soul Eater Meow:** Done :) Thank you so much :) I bet I can top the last cliffhanger. Not with this one, but I have a great one in my head.  
**BeatrixRosier:** Thank you :) But no reason could excuse the attempt to kill someone. - Hm, I can't tell you if they end up together. Would take the whole excitement and suspense out of the story. Please forgive me.  
**Plummuffins:** My pleasure ;)  
**Sir Lilith:** Thank you so much! =) I do my best to update as soon as possible. - As far as I know, and I'm quite sure of it, the term "thunderer" exists, inside the fanfic-world and outside. I've found it several times in different texts. I try to use it less often, but it might still slip through my fingers. :)  
**Kotetsu T. Kaburagi: **Thank you! =) Who doesn't want the affection of a part-time maniac … as long as it's Loki, right? XD Oh, btw, I wanted to tell you this for a while now: Every time I read your reviews, I mimic the gesture of your profile pic and say 'thank you'. XD  
**deaExIgnibus:** Thank you ^^ It's hard, yes, but I know ways to do that. The question is, if I even plan to take that road. Ich wünschte ich könnte irgendwas durchscheinen lassen, aber das würde so viel verderben. Und ich bin gern ein bisschen fies. :)  
**Cat-Natty: **Vielen Dank :) Berlin, ick jrüße dir! ^^ Ich finde es gar nicht so toll, dass die Kapitel so lang werden, das Korrigieren raubt immens viel Zeit. Wenn das Schreiben mal nicht so wahnsinnig viel Spaß bringen würde XD Es gibt von mir bisher keine weiteren Fanfics außer die drei hier veröffentlichten. Auf deutsch schreibe ich an einem Buch, das aber noch in den Kinderschuhen steckt. Warum? Soll ich? ^^ Und danke für das Kompliment. Ich fühle mich trotzdem als ob ich mich von Vokabel zu Vokabel hangle. Die meiste Zeit denke ich: Keinen Dunst _ob_ das geht, aber wird schon passen XD

Once again, let me tell you how much I love you and how much I appreciate your feedback!

Alright, on with the next chapter...

.

* * *

**The Time of our Lies**

**ooOoo**

He fell into a deep black mental hole after Loki's last visit. He wished he wouldn't have been drunk that night to begin with. He wished he wouldn't have said that last sentence. He wished he wouldn't feel that way for the God of Mischief. He wished all of this would never have happened. And because he couldn't change any of it, and because he was who he was, he drowned his sorrow in one bottle after the other for a whole week, night after night.

To hide away from the others he locked himself up in his workshop, day after day. He knew they got suspicious. But he couldn't take care of that, too. This one problem was weighing so heavy on his shoulders already. He could only pray that he'd hurt Loki deep enough so that he wouldn't return, ever. Then he himself would have a chance to be free again, in time.

At least he had been productive within the last seven days. He always had his best ideas when he used work to distract him from something else. First he analyzed both of Loki's signatures and took apart the different energies they consisted of. In the end, everything was energy, right? He tried to decide which of them he used for his magic. That alone took him two whole days. If he would put that task in his focus, he should be able to find a way to disrupt Loki's magic. A useful tool if he might ever need it.

Out of curiosity he programmed a simulation which should show him what would happen if Surtr's strange element collided with the magic-related energies. First with the one Loki used as an Ás, then the one he worked with as a frost giant. He had to check and double-check the results. The Æsir magic was slightly affected by Double-E-alpha. But the jötnar energy more or less seemed to be fed by it and got even more powerful!

He would have to show this to Bruce urgently. He had an idea how they may use this for their own benefit. And Banner was the only one to solve an understand this riddle first.

ooOoo

Then Thor returned to them.

It was an usual autumn morning, as the Thunder God let himself drop on the landing of the Stark Tower. He wore a smile on his face. A good sign. A very good sign, circumstances considered. And it gave Tony the perfect opportunity to escape out of the discussion with Steve, Clint and Bruce about whether or not he was drinking too much lately. He knew he was, but he didn't need three nannies to tell him what to do.

Thor entered the lounge with his typical "My friends!" and they greeted him in return. Now that the blond god was back, Tony realized how much he'd missed his company. He wondered where he'd been.

"It's so good to see you," Steve spoke up, "Do you feel better after … after what happened?" The last part of the sentence was said in uncertainty.

The god nodded, but the smile left his face. "I do. But I needed time to accept what my brother has done."

"Have you been on Asgard," Clint asked.

"I have, yes."

"And did you tell Odin?"

"I should have," Thor answered thoughtfully, "But I believe that Loki might have been right. Father might blindly close the portal without considering the wording of the contract between Loki and Surtr. He could cause more damage than good. As long as we do not know more about it, I think it is better to leave him in ignorance."

"And your brother?" Bruce wanted to know, "Do you know were he is?"

Thor placed Mjölnir gently down on the floor and sighed. "No. I kept both my eyes open, but there was no trace of him."

"Then it might surprise you that he's been here a few days ago," Bruce replied, and Thor raised his brows in astonishment.

"Please tell me he did not harm anyone! I could never forgive myself if I haven't been here while-"

"Thor! Relax!" Clint interrupted him while he lifted his hands in a soothing gesture, "He wasn't here to fight."

"He was not?" the Ás said.

"No," Bruce told him with a smile. It seemed to calm the god down.

"Then what was he here for?"

The humans looked at each other. Tony wanted to keep it to himself, or avoid the next few minutes, but he knew that wouldn't be possible. It was Clint who said the inevitable.

"He was here to say _thank you_ to Tony in his own personal way."

Ocean-blue eyes fixed on Tony. "How?"

Tony swallowed hard. He felt each pair of eyes on him. "He-," he had to clear his throat first, "He healed a cut on my hand while I was asleep."

Thor's eyes widened a bit at that. "Why should he do that?"

"I don't know," Tony lied, too afraid to even tell the half-truth, "But our surveillance-system said it was him."

Thor furrowed his brows, not quite believing the billionaire.

Clint laughed out loud and went next to Tony to give him a friendly clap on his shoulder. "Nah, Tony is just too shy to tell you that Loki most likely got a little affectionate after they shared some endearment on their trip together."

"Endearment?" Thor asked.

"They kissed, that's all," Bruce replied with a well-meant grin.

"He let you _kiss_ him?" Thor asked with a strange emotion that Tony couldn't read and - a tone in his voice that left no doubt that something wasn't right. "Stark, is that true?"

There was no other chance left for Tony than to nod.

Thor looked from one man to the other and then his gaze fell on Tony again. "Follow me," he commanded and turned around to exit the room in direction of the hallways.

Tony helplessly looked at the others for any kind of support, but there was none. And he knew he couldn't avoid the talk, but he feared the outcome. Where was Natasha when he needed her the most. Unsure of what to do and what to expect, he walked behind the God of Thunder.

ooOoo

They had a long talk. One that went on for at least an hour. And even though Thor's room was one of the largest, it seemed too small for the tension between them.

Thor made it crystal clear, that Loki wouldn't kiss _anyone_ out of some thoughtless whim. That he wouldn't even use it to manipulate anyone. That this was one of the last treasures Loki kept for himself. That there would only be _one_ reason why he would kiss someone, but that this couldn't be because it wouldn't fit into the picture. That in that case he wouldn't have betrayed Tony.

And this led to Tony telling him about what went on between them on the island and then here. Until they fought the dragon-creature. How Loki had tried and succeeded to gain Tony's trust. Thor sat down and listened. He raised an occasional question here and there, but most of the time he let Tony do the talk.

And Tony's fear that Thor might want to punch him in the face vanished slowly. He expected an outburst. That he would condemn him. Maybe even despise him for doing such things with his brother. Instead the Thunderer seemed to sincerely worry for his friend. And Loki. He told him that Loki was known for his excessive sex life as much as Tony was known for his profligate lifestyle. He said he couldn't be sure how to take his brother's behavior and how to interpret the kissing, even if initiated by Tony. But he was sure of one thing.

"Loki might be driven by his madness. More than anyone else we know. But he feels _more _and _deeper_ than any of us can even imagine. And he cannot always control those feelings. If, against all reasoning, there might have been more to this than a trick to fool you, you should be careful with what you do or say, if you ever come to talk to him again."

Tony swallowed hard at that, the memories of the night he was so wasted coming back into his mind. He decided not to tell Thor anything about it. Not today. Not now.

Thor asked him if they could talk about it within the next days again. He would have to think about it. And he wanted Tony to have the feeling that he didn't have to tell him every little detail. That this wouldn't matter. What did count was the big picture. Maybe, after all they'd talked about, Tony would remember something that would be worth telling then. Something that would help to understand.

With agreeing about that, Tony left the god alone.

He had an uneasy feeling. Not about Thor. On the contrary, Thor had reacted in the best way he could have imagined. He listened, he thought about it, he made his opinion. Still, something was wrong. Something that stood between the lines. But Tony couldn't pinpoint what it was.

And there was the warning Thor had given him. A warning that maybe came too late.

ooOoo

Tony stood on the landing and took in the sight of the city. He needed some fresh air after spending the whole morning down in his workshop. He was so close to solving his problem of disrupting Loki's energies. In theory it should work. All he needed to do now was to implement the device into something that he could use for this purpose.

But right now he allowed his mind to wander and just enjoy the sun on his skin. He stared into the distance, far into the cloudless sky. It felt like he was getting better. Just a tad, but it was a start.

A shadow flew above his head and ripped him out of his stare. He sought the sky for the source of the shadow. It took a while until he found it. It was an eagle, soaring majestic and free through the air, wings spread out wide with a slight upward curve at their ends. He wondered what it was doing here for a moment, but soon shrugged it off and admired the bird while it was there. It made circles above the skyscrapers again and again, repeatedly crossing the line between Tony and the sun.

"It is him, you know," Thor's voice said from somewhere behind his back.

For a second Tony had to put together who was meant by _him_, but then he slowly turned around and questioningly looked at the blond god. "How …," was all he was able to come up with while he watched Thor approach with his eyes fixed on the eagle. He didn't answer until he stopped in front of the glass balustrade of the landing. Tony joined him and looked up to the bird as well.

"My brother is a shape-shifter. I thought you would know that by now," the God said more to himself than to the human.

"I- … no," Tony answered honestly. They had spent so many days together, so many hours of telling each other stories about their lives. Not once had Loki mentioned that fact. Nor had Thor done that before. How should he have known? Should he really start reading the books about the mythology, like Bruce suggested repeatedly? He turned his head and watched Thor from the side. "How do you know it's him?"

At that question the god lifted his arm in a silent greeting. The eagle answered with a solemn cry of it's own.

"Why is he doing this?" Tony asked with a quiet voice.

"He is waiting for something," Loki's brother replied, his eyes never leaving the soaring bird.

"And what?"

"I could ask you the same question," Thor said.

Finally their eyes met and they stared at each other for a long time.

"Listen, Stark. This is out of my hands. It is something between him and you. If you do not know what he wants, then no-one does," Thor stated clearly, "And if you can give it to him, then I ask for the fate of us all, please, either give it to him or we will have to use this new weapon of yours to stop him. We both know he is not taking rejection very well." The god watched the bird for a few moments before he turned and started to walk away. After a few feet he stopped. "However you decide, be sure I will be on your side, metal man," he said over his shoulder. Then he went inside.

Tony looked up into the sky.

"What do you want from me?" he whispered thoughtfully.

ooOoo

The eagle appeared every day and flew in circles high above the tower. Sometimes for a few minutes only, sometimes for hours. Tony found himself walking outside on a few occasions. Something draw him towards the animal.

One time he lifted his hand high in the air, like Thor had done a while ago. As an answer, Loki flew away. That only raised new questions.

ooOoo

Bruce found out how energy and element interacted with each other. He had the utmost fun to show Tony everything in a Jarvis-generated simulation. The particles in Loki's Jötnar energy were able to burst open the atoms of EE-alpha and using the energy of the micro-explosions for itself, while EE-alpha had no chance to interfere. The problem was that both, element and energy, where significantly different from their equivalents on earth. They defied a few physical laws and Bruce assumed, that they wouldn't be able to copy Loki's energy to use it for themselves. If there would be a way to do so they could build some kind of energy field to protect themselves from Surtr's blasts, might they ever come in touch with one of his creatures again.

The scientist and the engineer agreed that they would still try to find a way.

Something occurred to Tony. That Loki knew about the ability of his magic. Why else would he have turned into his jötnar-appearence both times he came in contact with Surtr! He inhaled and exhaled very deeply and pushed the thoughts away. Then he went to work again.

ooOoo

Outside a heavy storm raged. It rained all day and thick dark gray clouds chased across the sky. None of them was crazy enough to set a foot outside the door.

Tony went downstairs for the best part of the afternoon, busying himself with a new tool for his suits. Four days ago he'd finished his work on the magic-disruptor and put in two thin solid metal wristbands, small and light and easy to put on. Once closed they wouldn't open again. Since Loki worked his magic through his hands, this seemed the best way to maybe – hopefully - prevent it.

Now he carried them in his pocket all the time. He wasn't sure if he'd ever use them against Loki, but one never knew.

Back upstairs he found Thor standing at the window. The storm was now heavier than hours before.

"Is that your doing?" Tony asked the God.

Thor jumped slightly at his voice and turned around in surprise. Something must have occupied his whole attention. "No, my friend," he answered simply.

"And what's so interesting out there?" the human wanted to know.

"Take a look yourself," the god replied and stared up into the clouds again. Tony walked closer to the window frame and looked upwards, too.

He couldn't believe his eyes, even though he should have known better. Out there, braving the ice-cold rain, the eagle fought against the wind, that played with him as if it was nothing but a leaf.

ooOoo

The daylight vanished and left nothing behind but raging blackness outside the window. And a lonely eagle, struggling against the storm for hours now.

Tony watched him from the windows up in his rooms. This was insane! Why was he doing this to himself? Why was he torturing himself like this? What was it that he wanted to prove in front of Tony's eyes?

He had no idea how long he stood there and watched the bird grow weaker and weaker. The storm toyed around with him so easily. The soaked feathers seemed to pull him downwards.

How far would Loki go with this?

Did Tony want to know?

He walked into his bedroom and lay down on his bed with a sigh. The howling of the wind rang in his ears and thick heavy raindrops constantly knocked on his windows. "Light out," he said just loud enough for Jarvis to hear. The room went dark.

For long minutes he just listened to the ominous sounds.

Then he got up again with a painful mixture of a groan and a sigh. "Jarvis, turn the alarm system off inside here."

He hesitated for another minute until he finally pulled at the handle and opened one of his windows. Instantly ice-cold wind hit him in the face and a curtain of raindrops rushed down on the carpet. The howling increased tenfold. He stepped half behind the window and held it open as if he would make space for someone to come inside through the door.

And waited.

It took a long moment until the shadow-like schemes of the eagle flew through the window, wings scratching at the frame. The very moment before it landed, it transformed into a black blanket of mist, until Loki appeared within it and made the mist spray away in every direction.

While his body automatically closed the window, Tony's eyes took in the sight in front of him.

Loki stood with his back to him and made no attempt to move. He was breathing heavily. It sounded as if he had been running all day. His clothes, just a simple black tunic with a bronze belt and his leather pants, clung to his body and dripped water to the floor. The trickster was soaked to the bones. And still, even in this condition, he looked like the royalty he was.

Tony was impressed by the appearance of the God. And he feared what might happen now. The last words he'd spoken to Loki were said in rage. He'd meant them, back then. And he knew that Loki was aware of that. But he also knew that things were different today, otherwise he wouldn't have let him in, and he hoped that the god could somehow feel that, too.

"What do you want?" he asked and tried to hide his fear behind a mask of nonchalance and a nuance of annoyance.

Loki raised both his hands to his face and seemed to wipe the moisture from it. Then he slowly turned around while getting a tad of control over his breathing. But instead of answering he just watched Tony from his position in the middle of the room. It unnerved the human. There was no hatred in that gaze, nor anger, or any other kind of aggressiveness. It was completely blank of emotion. Nothing.

"You are still not welcome here," Tony said and his hand found the handle of the window again. Loki's eyes followed the movement before they fixed on Tony again. He wasn't quite sure if he really saw the god shiver or if the darkness fooled his eyes.

Then there was a whisper.

Low and quiet.

Or was it his imagination?

No, Loki's lips had moved. Barely.

He let go of the handle and made a step towards the god. He felt his hands shake out of all the built-up tension. What if this was a weird incantation? "What?" he asked carefully.

Loki's eyes dropped to the floor. Was that a play? Or did he show his real face right now? There was no way Tony could tell the difference. How lonely does an ability like that make you, when no-one trusts you anymore, Tony wondered while he draw another step towards the god. Now he could see it clearly. He _was_ shivering. And his lips moved again.

"I did everything wrong," the raw whisper said.

"I know," Tony answered with a bitter trace, "We are still alive." Loki turned his head to the side. A sign of shame, if Tony wouldn't know better. "The question is why you need to tell me that."

The trickster inhaled deeply. "I don't know," he sighed.

He remembered Thor's words and for a moment Tony wanted to reach out and hold Loki again, like he'd done on the island. Or here. Hold the god who seemed to be less than a shadow of himself right now. Instead he reached out with his words. "You - … Last time you were here you said you had no other choice as to kill us. What has changed that you don't try this anew now?" Hopefully he wasn't giving Loki any ideas.

The god's lips trembled. "Because it does not matter anymore," he answered quietly, "I have let them down."

Tony narrowed his brows at this. "Whom?"

"My children," Loki said and his eyes looked up to the ceiling in an attempt to hide the tears, "Surtr promised me access to my sons again, would I turn the Avengers in and help to get rid of all of you. What kind of father would I be if I would _not_ have accepted?"

It made sense. The question was … "When did you talk with him? You haven't left the tower at any time."

"Do you not remember the days I spent away from you, back on the island?" Loki said.

Tony had to make a step backwards. "But … that would mean that … have you done all of this on purpose? All of this between us, it was wrong from the start!"

"No!" Loki breathed.

"What do you mean with _no_?" Tony blurted, "You wanted to gain my trust to infiltrate us and you used me for that purpose!"

"At first, yes, but then-"

"Don't you dare and gimme that shit!" he interrupted him.

"Why else do you think I teleported away instead of fighting on Surtr's side!" It wasn't a question.

Tony watched him carefully, but didn't know what to say to that. He thought that this had been the reaction of a coward.

"The agreement included your defeat," Loki explained and Tony slowly realized what that meant.

"Why have you done that?" he asked the trickster with a soft voice.

"Because of you."

It was a simple statement that left the shivering god and spread out through the dark room. And it brought back up all the feelings Tony had stowed away so carefully under the surface.

"But this won't matter anymore, I know that," Loki went on, "Because I could not decide for one side, I lost my children a third time and I have lost you as well."

This was a lot to understand for Tony now. So Loki _did_ feel something for him, too. _Not all of it were lies!_ But this shouldn't change anything, because he wouldn't be able to trust him again. Never would he let him hurt him like that a second time. Loki was able to lie right into your face. How could he ever be sure about anything? And his children? What if he would now never be able to see them again? What if Surtr had told them that their father had decided himself against them? How much pain could Loki take before it broke him in pieces and drive him into madness again? What was there left that Loki could hold onto? What would happen if there was nothing left? Why did he come here?

"Why did you come here?" he asked out loud.

A single tear accidentally escaped Loki's eyes. "I wanted to explain this to you to make you see that none of this was your fault. It was me. _I_ made one mistake after the other. And I want to say how sorry I am for everything I have done to you."

Against his will this went right into Tony's heart. _What if these are just another few words out of the mouth of a liar?_ But it made him feel so much better. And he started to understand how Loki felt. How much he suffered. And he made a step forward. And then another. One more and one more until he stood right in front of the god. Without saying anything he slipped his arms around Loki's waist and pulled him close to his body. He felt so unfamiliar in his arms. Skinnier than before, ice-cold from the rain and a bit unpleasant with the wet clothes around him. But then, slowly, Loki lifted his arms and wrapped them around Tony's neck and shoulders and pressed his face against his neck. His hot breath made a strange contrast to the cold body.

"I hate you," Tony whispered softly and tightened the embrace around the shivering god in his hands. Loki just clung to him, while the water slowly seeped through his clothes. He didn't mind. There was a lot of more important things going on. He felt what holding Loki was doing to him. It was dangerous. It felt too right. His mind needed every resource to convince itself to tell him that he couldn't have this. That his billionaire-possessiveness would have to say _no_ to this.

As if reading his thoughts, Loki raised a whispered question. "There is no way back, is there?"

"No," Tony said. He knew that at this point they wouldn't have a fair chance. Not at all. What kind of future would there possibly be without trust?

"I thought so." So much remorse in these three words.

Tony closed his eyes and took in the unique scent of the god. It brought back so many memories. He should better find a way to sent Loki away soon, before he would make something stupid.

That's when the god softly kissed his neck. His eyes rolled back from the sudden pleasure.

"Loki, stop that," he forced out.

For a second those thin lips stilled. And then went on again.

He lessened his embrace. "Loki, I mean it. It's inappropriate."

"Please," the god whispered.

"Stop it," Tony commanded.

"Please," Loki begged.

"I said: Stop it!" Tony answered, this time addressing the trickster _and_ himself, while he took his hands away from the body.

Loki pulled his arms from Tony's shoulders until his hands rested on the human's neck. He leaned his forehead on Tony's and closed his eyes. "Just one last time," he pleaded in a whisper.

"No," Tony replied barely audible.

For minutes they stood there like this. Tony's arms hung lifeless on his body, while his eyes carefully observed the god in front of him. Loki held his neck tenderly, his fingers cold, but gentle. He kept his eyes closed. Maybe he feared that if he would open them, he would have to let go. Tony could feel just how desperately Loki tried to keep the shivering at bay. Could a frost giant even be cold like that? Maybe it came with the exhaustion. Whatever it was, it made him appear so weak. So desperate. So helpless. So _not_ Loki. So _much_ Loki.

The god swallowed and pulled his hands away. And then his head. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked right into Tony's. There was no evil in them. Nothing bad. Just this expression that told nothing but affection.

Loki turned his head and watched the rainstorm rage outside.

"I better go now," he said and with careful steps he walked to the window. For a split-second Tony wondered why Loki didn't seem to want to teleport away, but then he saw that he didn't have his scepter with him and assumed that he'd probably need it for longer distances. But why did he come unarmed in the first place? Was it because he wanted to appear peaceful? Or didn't he trust himself enough? Did he make himself so relatively helpless to make sure he wouldn't hurt Tony?

Before he would think it over again, Tony followed Loki to the window. His bare feet felt the wet footprints the trickster had left there. Right in front of the window he reached out and grabbed Loki's shoulder to pull him around. And kissed him.

He held his face in his palms while he pressed his body flush against Loki's. His lips tasted salty. And they didn't move. For a second he broke the kiss and waited for a sign that he should stop, but instead he felt gentle fingers in his hair and a small sound between crying and relief left those thin lips.

"Just one last time," Tony repeated Loki's wish. The god nodded in agreement.

He wanted this out of selfish reasons. Most likely Loki did the same.

How could he say no to the man in front of him? He, who always got what he wanted? And wasn't this a good way to overwrite what they had shared in bed before? If he would do it right?

He moved his lips over Loki's again and this time the god kissed back. It wasn't soft and gentle, but hungry, desperate and with almost too much passion for the caress that it was supposed to be. They both didn't care. Tony pressed Loki's back against the glass and bit at his bottom lip. The god increased his grip at Tony's hair in return and pushed his hips into the human's.

A moment later Tony's hands slid over the firm chest and further down under the rim of the tunic. He needed to feel more of this skin. Loki let go of his hair and unbuckled his own belt to allow Tony better access. Tony didn't hesitate to work his hands over the smooth skin that slowly heated up under his touch. Their lips never left each other while their hands explored every inch of their bodies, greedily taking in every detail, well aware they would touch each other for the last time like this. As much as Tony wanted this to be slower and with much more tenderness, he couldn't allow it. It would make things worse than they already were. And he couldn't slow down, because it had been too long. He had missed this too much, craved for it too much. And Loki seemed to feel the same.

The god leaned down and nibbled, licked and bit at Tony's throat, while his fingernails scraped along the human's back. Tony gasped in pleasure and wondered how his _no_ could turn into a _yes_ so quickly. His hands moved lower and slipped inside the leather pants, cupping that perfect ass and pulling it closer. They both moaned shamelessly at the contact. Tony cursed his damn needs, his greatest weakness. He needed more.

He took his hands away from there again and began to loosen the laces at the front of the pants. Loki seemed to understand and pulled his tunic over his head. It landed on the floor with a slapping sound. Then long fingers worked his own pants open in return, while pale legs stepped out of the leather clothes. Tony didn't hesitate to gently shove Loki to the sideboard right next to them and made the god sit on top of it. He pressed himself against the ivory body again and made Loki moan again and again. It sounded different than in the past, leaving no doubt that the god was fully aware of what happened right now. It sounded exactly like what Tony felt. He wanted to cry over the whole situation. They were both desperately trying to get a hold onto something that was nothing but an illusion of what they had for real for a short period of time. And instead of giving in to the sadness over the loss, they pretended it was still there. Betraying each other and lying to themselves.

He couldn't wait. They both couldn't. He made quick work of stretching Loki and by the sounds that the god made, he was more than fine with it. Loki's arms embraced his shoulders and neck once more, hiding his face in the crook of his neck again, making him hear even the smallest sound that might escape the trickster's mouth.

He pushed inside. With care, but not too gently either.

Loki whimpered slightly. He knew it must have hurt. When pulling out again, he heard him hiss, and there was a gasp when pushing inside again. Tony closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the god's shoulder. His hands firmly grasped the narrow hips. Long legs wrapped around his waist in return.

This was Loki's white flag. He gave up every control. Knew himself at the mercy of the human he'd hurt so much. And his shivering stopped.

Tony's needs set the pace and he slammed inside the warmth repeatedly, eliciting the sweetest wanton sounds from the man in his arms. Loki moved his hips with the rhythm, increasing the pleasure even more. It felt too damn good. There was pain mingled in it, physical pain, he was aware of that. But they both needed exactly that right now. Everything that kept them from seeing what was real.

"Not yet," Loki whispered between gasps and small cries. "Not yet!"

And then Tony felt the slim body arch back and Loki cried out with force. His whole body shuddered.

And feeling Loki cum in his arms like this jolted him awake somehow.

Loki had no control over himself anymore. And he wouldn't have any when they were done. Nothing could block out this newfound realization now.

And it made him angry.

Not because it ruined his illusion. No, he was angry because Loki had used him again to get his will, used his weakness again, and made him responsible for every action the god might do in the near future. He was involved _again_. Every intention to get the hell away from the God of Trickery was ripped in pieces now. He was angry at Loki and he was angry at himself.

The God lay his head back where it had been before and almost boyishly sighed and moaned against Tony's skin again. So innocent.

"Why - do you - do this to me?" Tony asked with a ragged breath while pounding into his ass even harder. No, he couldn't stop either. This went too far already.

Loki didn't answer. Nor did he ask what he meant. Maybe he already knew. Maybe he even knew that no answer could be satisfying enough.

"Why did you – ask for – this little – fuck?" he continued. He had to make himself clear. Had to make sure Loki wouldn't come back another time and try this again. For his own sake. Like one might beat a dog on purpose to make it flee oneself instead of coming back and seeking a home where it wasn't welcome anymore.

"Do you – think – this would – make a – difference!" He knew his words hit home when Loki held him tighter and a sob hid behind one of the moans.

"I – will - not - stop – hating – you!" he gasped and came hard and silent inside the god. No, he didn't mean that. He didn't hate Loki. Not at all. He felt so much for the god that it hurt more than anything else in his life. What he hated was that it was that way. He didn't mean it and yet he said it. Because all is fair in love and war. And this was both.

He pulled out of Loki and unwrapped the god's arms from his shoulders. Loki sat there like a puppet and stared at the floor. "You got what you wanted. Now get dressed," Tony said with all the coldness he could bring up. He pulled up his own pants and closed them again. His feet dragged him backwards a bit while he watched Loki lifelessly pulled his clothes on.

What would he do now? Where would he go? The moment when Loki kissed him goodbye on the battlefield came back in his mind and suddenly a strange kind of fear rose in his heart. What if this was just another time to say goodbye to him? To say goodbye to his friendly self?

_You should be careful with what you do or say, if you ever come to talk to him again._

Loki walked towards him with the saddest smile he could offer. Tony's heart beat faster and his hands wrapped around the wristbands in his pockets. Long fingers cupped his face softly and their eyes found each other. "I am sorry I came to you tonight," Loki whispered, "It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

"No," Tony replied and pulled Loki's hands down again with just two fingertips, "Don't be. It's me who's sorry."

And with that he closed the metal bracelets around Loki's wrists as quickly as he could and made a few steps backwards to get out of reach. "Jarvis, alarm!"

The light went on inside the room, blinding both men for a second. Loki's mind tried to comprehend what was going on right now and while his fingers wrapped around one of the wristbands to get it off, he looked at Tony with disbelieving eyes and possibly tried to cast a spell as well. By the shock in his eyes it seemed that the wristbands worked. There was a flash of anger and fury in those green orbs as well, but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"You can't get them off," Tony said with his back to the wall of the other side of the room. Loki let go of the bracelet and stared down at his hands as if someone had ripped something from them.

"The team will be here any second, so don't try anything stupid," he told the god and waited for any kind of reaction. When none came, he went on, "Please understand I can't let you go like this. Not in this condition. … Not someone like you."

"A monster?" Loki whispered with a hollow voice.

Tony cringed at the word and shook his head, "A desperate god without a home, who'd proven how far he would and _can_ go before."

"A monster," Loki stated.

The door flew open and Thor and Steve entered the room, ready to fight whatever evil may await them.

Loki raised his hands in surrender and put on his mask of indifference, his eyes never leaving Tony's. Centuries had taught Loki to accommodate himself to every new situation within the blink of an eye. And now he vanished completely behind his mask.

.

* * *

tbc


	17. Glass

**A/N: Hurray! Chapter finished! =) **I know, a few might wanted to kill me for the last chapter. I'm not gonna say I'm sorry for writing it, though. All part of the plan.  
**The growing amount of feedback makes me speechless out of gratefulness. Thank you soooo much! *does the Thank-You-Dance*** I wish I could answer all of you. :(  
**Maybe something general first, because a lot of you mentioned that (and with every right, I might add): **Of course I'm not of the opinion that Tony did something right. I wouldn't even go so far to say that it was much reasonable. Or that _he_ was reasonable at that moment. I agree with everyone who said he/she felt sympathy for him. And I agree with everyone who said he/she started to dislike him. He deserves both. IMHO. :)  
**TheWriterOfMe:** I'm well aware of that. But I love to be mean.^^ Better than- no, no, definitely not. XD  
**Nostalgic5947:** Actually I still like Movie-Odin. Maybe because AH is a brilliant actor and I couldn't say anything bad about his roles, too. XD He had his reasons for his decisions and surely didn't want Loki to hate him like that. And Loki … I guess he decided to "hate" his father, because it's easier to hate than to still love someone who betrayed your heart like that. Though Loki has my every understanding for that.  
**Beccyorange: **I read your "And I hate you." and was like YEESSSS! =) And then I paused, like: Wait, why do I feel like I succeeded in something?! o.O  
**Polished Silver:** Yes, I did the drawings, and thank you =) There are more to come, soon. I had to pull myself away from my sketch pad this week, or I wouldn't have finished this chappy today. XD  
**Kat: **People who say about themselves that they are heartless, usually feel a lot deeper than the majority. - Hm, now I can tick "get a death threat" from my "100 things to do before I die"-list. YAY! XD  
**Soul Eater Meow:** Oh, Tony was constantly confused with his contradictory emotions and actions, too. I wrote this on purpose. :) - BUT: I didn't want to destroy you. I'm sorry. *makes puppy eyes*  
**Scioneeris:** Thank you for the sweets and caffeine! :3 I agree, there should be a few secrets be left secrets. Everyone has a history and most of the time people are more interesting if one doesn't stir to much in their past. They will reveal it themselves layer by layer, from time after time, if one is allowed to stay with them long enough. And Loki's history … hm... =)  
**Mirasaurus: **You have an Iron Man plushie?! O.O Aw! I want one, too! Or a Loki plushie! No! Both! And then I would cuddle them while I write this fic. - And I bet I can top that sex-scene. Mwuahaha XD Okay, that was mean. Just kiddin'. But you have a plushie to cling to. :)  
**TygerC:** Yep. I know. Evil mean nasty redhead! And proud of it. XD  
**Latsin:** I know which scene you speak of and I totally agree. My fav scene, too! =D Ahm, wait-a-sec: Mexico-Englisch-Deutsch?! Das ist mal ne interessante Kombination! :) Glaube mir, das Lob kommt sowas von bei mir an! Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass mein Geschreibsel so viel Anklang findet. *switches back to English* I'm not sure if Loki really didn't have a clue why Tony treated him that way. To _believe_ it's actually _happening_ … well, that's another. … But then again, what do I know. I'm just the jester. XD  
**Iced Perfection:** I'm going to make you all cry? o.O How would I be able to tell the difference from the current situation? ^^ And yes(!), I have fun with the twisting. =)

Okay, I'm out. *walks away*  
*returns* **I Love you!** *walks away again*

.

* * *

**Glass**

**ooOoo**

Loki didn't offer any resistance. He seemed to be well aware that he wouldn't stand a chance to escape them. He didn't even seem to have the urge to do so. He simply stood there. Motionless. Emotionless. His eyes piercing through Tony's. There was no message behind the gaze. No question. Nor anger. Or hurt. It was an empty stare that pained Tony more than anything else could have.

He knew what he'd done wrong. Even though he knew it was the right thing to do. With no boundaries left, nothing to hold onto, Loki was a ticking time bomb. A super-powered villain who didn't think twice before he would kill someone, may he be in the mood to do so. Yet, in case Loki had said the truth, he had decided against killing them when they'd fought the creature. Because of Tony, he'd said. But what might have happened if they hadn't been able to hear what words he'd exchanged with Surtr? What would he have done then?!

They arrested Loki, agreeing that it was too dangerous to have him set at liberty. This way they would have him under control. And it was legitimate after he tried to turn them in, officially attempting to kill them. It was better for them and, apparently, it was better for him, too. Maybe, one day, Loki would forgive him the dirty methods to capture him. Or he would take revenge. From what he knew about the trickster, Tony tended to think it would be the latter.

The moment Loki's fate wasn't in his hands alone anymore, his brain started to work properly again and began to get some structure into the chaos of emotions and pseudo-logic. He started to get reasonable again. Yes, he'd tried to be that within the last hour, too. But it felt like nothing more than a desperate attempt.

Now that he finally succeeded, his body began to shake, being the first to realize what he'd _done_.

ooOoo

They led Loki down to the basements. There, at the deepest point, existed a small but efficient prison. And a cell for Bruce. Just in case. It had been built on Banners very own wish. They had no idea how they would ever get him down here if he hulked out, but it made him feel safer. And on a few occasions, when something troubled him, he went down here and locked himself up inside.

Now they chose to make this Loki's new home until they knew what to do with him. The other two cells were smaller and … less secure. At least for the purpose to lock up a god inside.

The hallway was L-shaped. Behind the security checkpoint there were two small cells on the left of the longer part of the corridor. Turning around the corner, the broad corridor ended with the large cell, which was as wide as the hallway itself.

The room was simple. Completely white. A small washing facility and a toilet, and a plain bed in the back of the cell, quite similar to the one in Banner's cell inside the Helicarrier. The front wall was made of a special safety glass, the rest of an extremely heat- and cold-resistant polymer. No way to escape.

Not much more to do inside then _exist_.

It was soundproof. Planned to offer the doctor a possibility to shut out the outer world from him, it now served for a different purpose. They were safe from Loki's cunning words. There was a panel on the left wall, outside the cell. A simple touch pad activated an acoustic connection to the prisoner.

The glass slid to the side, allowing Loki to enter the cell. Which he did without hesitation.

He'd surrendered.

Tony wondered if maybe he'd done that days ago.

Thor explained the conditions to his brother. Would he behave, he was allowed to stay here. Would he make trouble he would either be sent to Asgard again or delivered in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Loki kept standing with his back to them, head bended forward a bit.

After a moment of uneasy silence they left him alone.

ooOoo

Steve informed Fury. Which led to an unpleasant team meeting in the middle of the night. For a change Nick didn't yell once this time. He seemed rather pleased with the situation and, after a short discussion, even agreed that Loki could stay in the tower. Tony had expected more resistance.

Of course now at least two agents would have to stay at the checkpoint and have an eye on the surveillance cameras.

They all had the deepest trust in Jarvis to recognize any dangerous actions of Loki. But you never know.

In case Loki would be able to manage a jailbreak, a whole arsenal of self-activating weapons would only wait to make his escape impossible.

The moment Fury congratulated Tony for capturing the Trickster God, Tony felt like trowing up. If only they knew.

ooOoo

After they'd brought Loki into his cell, Tony avoided the basements. Not that he's been there often, anyway. But now he didn't now if he could withstand Loki's reproachful look. For a whole day he found excuses, why he couldn't go down there and at least have a look how Loki was doing. After all it was him who seemed to have this strange special connection to the trickster.

Thor had been down in the basements for a few hours and tried to talk to Loki. To make him at least look at him. He didn't succeed. Maybe he would have if he'd been able to get closer to his brother. But with the glass separating them from each other there was not much he could do.

So, when he came back from down there, his features were drenched in sorrow. His eyes lingered on Tony for a second too long, before he went to his room. It made Tony feel guiltier than he already had. But he was not ready. Not yet.

He'd have a drink and wait for tomorrow to come.

ooOoo

The morning came way too early. Jarvis woke him with a brief overview about time, weather and the vital status of their captive.

Tony emptied his stomach in the toilet and avoided to look into the mirror. After a short shower he left his bedroom. First it had been Loki who'd made this room a torturing place full of memories. Now Tony himself had become the reason why he wouldn't find any peace here.

In fact, and Tony's mind was now clear and sober enough to admit that, he wouldn't find peace anywhere until he would face the confrontation.

The thought alone made his stomach twist again.

This was one of these moments one could do nothing more than wish to turn back time and change the chain of events.

How _much_ it troubled him really hit him as he realized he took the stairs.

ooOoo

The way down was still too short.

After entering the L-shaped corridor he stopped in his tracks and listened. He didn't know what he'd expected to hear except for the soft buzzing of the neon lamps. So he made his own footsteps echo between the walls.

And he braced himself for what was to come. Loki had been close to killing him the moment Tony had scared off Jormungandr. How much more furious Loki would be able to get after that night?

He was glad there was a barrier separating them.

When he walked around the corner, eyes anxiously looking around everywhere, he was caught by surprise.

He'd expected Loki to wait for him. To be ready to let all the rage out, that he, rightfully, carried inside because of Tony. But instead Loki lay on his bed, his back turned to the glass wall. He seemed to embrace his own body, as if giving himself something to hold onto. One bare foot was hooked over the other leg. There was nothing that remembered of the strong and mighty god that he should be.

Tony instinctively pressed his arms over each other in front of his chest and swallowed hard. He waited like this for what felt like an hour. Not on purpose. But he couldn't bring his body to move. His eyes were so busy to take in the simple picture. It was a rushed sketch of black and white. Only a few straight lines and a sharp-edged black field. But sometimes the simplest things where the most complex ones.

He propped his elbow on his other hand and wrapped his fingers over his mouth.

What had he done.

His eyes fixed on his own reflection on the glass wall and he stared back into his face. Without realizing it at first he kept his breath inside for a moment. Then his gaze fell on the panel next to him. Of course the com was disconnected.

He considered pushing the button, but what was there to say right now?

Tony closed his eyes and turned to leave.

ooOoo

Loki didn't move. He just lay there, most of the time either with his his eyes to the ceiling or with the back towards the glass front. For hours he did nothing more than breathe and stare. Or sleep.

Tony went down to the prison level several times each day.

He didn't know if he did this to torture himself or to know if Loki was … okay.

Maybe he needed some kind of reaction from Loki to put his own actions into categories like right, wrong, necessary or disgusting. But this god behind the glass was driving him mad.

His vitals were stable, but Loki had them all worried, because he didn't even eat or drink anything. Everything they gave him through the hatch – an ingenious implementation in the wall - stayed left untouched.

There were these moments in which Tony wished he'd never opened that window.

ooOoo

He had no idea how long he'd stood there already, until he heard footsteps behind him. Behind his reflection on the glass Tasha's face appeared.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she answered and came to a halt half way beside him.

"Did you come here because of him? Or me."

"Both," she answered with a smile.

For a while they just stood there, side by side. Tony noticed that their breathings matched each other. If she did that on purpose? Or did that come on it's own?

"What do you think is going on inside him?" he asked her.

She hesitated a second before she replied to him. "I think you know that better than I do."

ooOoo

Most of the time it was Thor who brought water and food to his brother.

Most of the time it was Thor who took it away again.

But sometimes, with a silent agreement they exchanged with their eyes, it was Tony's turn. It was the only thing he seemed to be able to do, except wait.

Of course he spent some time in his workshop, too. But all he did there was watching himself fail at the easiest tasks. It ended up Dummy cleaning up the remains of whatever he'd smashed against the walls out of frustration.

No, there was no peace to be found.

ooOoo

It was only a matter of time until Fury would show up down here by the cells again. He'd been here a few times already, watching their captive, but never had he been here in Tony's presence.

Loki stared at the ceiling, his hands resting on his belly.

Tony leaned on the wall across from the glass front and watched the director, how he tipped against the panel to open the com. And he listened to Fury, offering the god better treatment and conditions , would he cooperate and help them with a project S.H.I.E.L.D. had started working on since they could lay their hands on the remains of the creature. There was this idea of closing the portal and prevent, that any new monsters would enter this planet.

Loki answered by turning away from them.

Tony hadn't expected any other reaction.

He watched Fury close the com and leave. Then he stepped closer to the glass again.

ooOoo

There was this one time he stood in front of the cell, alone, like usual. This time Loki watched him from the corner of his eye. He could see it clearly. Yes, they looked at each other.

Slowly Tony's hand moved to the panel to touch the field.

The connection went open, signaled by a small blue light.

But neither of them said a word.

Tony felt his lips tremble, but as he got aware of the tear that slid down the side of the trickster's face, he shut his mouth tight.

This was what he had been waiting for. The mental whiplash he deserved so much. This was the declaration that his action was as painful as he thought it must have been. It felt like every sorry in the world wouldn't be enough.

Right now there was nothing to say.

But the second his fingers hit the panel again, he saw Loki's lips move.

It was too late. Whatever the god had said, stayed a secret on the other side of the glass.

The look on Loki's face was all he needed to understand that the god had misinterpreted the ill-timed disconnection.

Green eyes closed and with this the silent discussion was over.

ooOoo

Tony still went down the whole building every few hours. The team asked a few questions considering his weird behavior, but he just shrugged them off. He knew what he was doing there, day after day after day. But how could he explain them why he waited to be forgiven without telling them why?

ooOoo

Tony sat down with his back to the sidewall, his own side leaning on the glass. The situation hadn't changed. Loki still didn't eat or accept anything else. At least he drank water. But Tony wasn't sure if the god just wasn't hungry or if he did some silent protest. In the end it came down to the same fact – an unhealthy behavior. And it made Tony feel guiltier than before. He knew his actions had been wrong, though his intentions were right. Most of them at least.

But he never wanted Loki to feel that way. Never wanted to see him like that. To know him in this kind of situation.

It was then that he heard footsteps coming closer from along the hallway. A few moments later Thor came around the corner, a new tray with food and water in his hands. He sat it down on the floor and took a long look at the cell for a while, before his gaze fell on Tony.

"Hey," the human greeted him with a tired voice.

"Good evening, my friend," the Thunder God answered, "Did he say anything?"

_Was it already that late again_, Tony wondered. "Nothing."

Thor walked over and leaned with his shoulder half on the panel, sighing in frustration. "I repeatedly ask myself if we have done the right thing," he said.

_Me too_, Tony thought, but instead of that he asked, "And? Have we?"

Thor let his head hang to the side for a moment, away from the cell. "I don't know. There had been things in the past he could cope with easily." With that he turned his head towards Loki, who lay with his back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling again. "But after he had to learn that he was Laufey's son, he became … unstable." His eyes lingered on his brother for a few seconds longer. Then the god slid down the wall opposite to Tony and sat down there, leaning on the glass with his side as well.

Tony's eyes fell on the tray Thor had brought with him. "What did you get him? Soup?"

The Thunderer nodded. "Something simple. He isn't that much for the complicated specialties."

Tony smiled at that, "Yeah, I've learned that much about him already."

"But right now I have no idea what he wants at all."

"Being free again."

"Apart from that, Stark," the god said with a lifted brow, "He is dangerous in a state like that. Or at least he can _get_ dangerous easily. Locked away like this he cannot do any harm. And I agree with Director Fury. We have to close the portal and we will need Loki's help to do so."

"I don't think he will work together with us anytime soon. Even if we would promise to let him free after that, he wouldn't trust us enough. I think I made sure of that," the human replied with regret.

"If anyone will forgive you an act like that, then it is my brother," Thor answered with a small smile on his lips.

"You think?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Tony asked in wonder.

Thor's eyes wandered to his brother again, "Because Loki made a lot of his mistakes caused by an inner conflict of his, having to decide for one of two sides and wanting and _not_ wanting both at the same time. He has hurt others before and some of them never forgave."

Tony followed the god's gaze. "And what makes you think he would forgive _me_ then?"

"Because he may be able to _understand_, _why_ you did it," Thor said, his voice showing that he wished it would be that way, "And with forgiving you he may be able to hope for forgiveness himself."

"I can't even forgive myself," Tony whispered against the glass, brushing the back of his hand against the cool surface as if searching contact.

"That you took him prisoner like that?" Thor asked, his eyes shifting to the human again.

For a moment Tony wordlessly stared into the cell and watched Loki's even breath and the occasional blinking. "No. … No, I said things to him I didn't mean." His eyes found Thor's blue ones and tried to find some kind of understanding in them, "I didn't mean them at all. I just wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to never come back to me again, because it would only make things worse-"

"Stark?" Thor interrupted him.

"Yeah?"

"What is that between you and my brother ... for you?" the god asked with an unusual soft tone.

Tony took his hand away from the glass wall again and combed through his hair instead. "Ahh … I don't know."

"Then let me rephrase that," Thor replied, "What do you want it to be?"

Tony sighed deeply. "What am I supposed to tell you now?"

"The truth. It is just you and me right now. He can't hear you, and the team is in the other end of the building. I just want to understand. And to help, if I can."

There was pure sincerity in those ocean-blue eyes. And Tony's heart was heavy as lead. Getting his secret off his chest, being able to tell someone – it sounded more than tempting. "Your brother, he- aw, dammit … this is not easy for me." He couldn't look Thor in the eyes while opening up his heart to him like he was about to do right now. So he stared at Loki again, who still hadn't moved. "I got to know him, back on that island. I think I did. And I liked it. A lot. I never felt better around anyone. I never … _wanted_ anyone as much as him. I hate him for doing this to me - ... no. I don't. That's what I tell myself to force myself to let go of him." He swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"Because you don't want him in your life?" the god asked.

Tony shook his head sadly, "No, because I can't _have_ him in my life. He is messing up everything. He's messing _me_ up. And I can't trust him. Especially after what happened recently. I- … I just can't trust him. And even _if_ I could, how could I make _anyone_ understand my choice?" With that question he looked Thor in the eyes again.

He received a knowing smile. "You might not be aware of it, my friend, but sitting down here like that day after day is a quiet yet clear way to tell them how your heart has decided."

"How my heart has- ," Tony started to repeat it out loud, but went silent again, pondering over the god's words. It was true. His heart had made a decision weeks ago. He wasn't ready to accept it. But was he now?

He shifted a bit. "How do you think about it?" he wanted to know.

"My thoughts and hopes are not free from selfishness, Anthony Stark. I want you to be happy. As much as I want my brother happy. He seemed to have found an anchor in you, keeping him from losing himself in some kind of madness again. If this will be what is needed to avoid another fight with him, I am more than willing to do everything I can to befriend you."

"I don't think I'm that kind of anchor anymore," the human answered with remorse.

"This could be true," Thor replied thoughtfully.

They sat in silence for a while, both staring at the imprisoned God of Mischief. Tony listened to their breathing and let his mind wander for a minute or two.

Then something came to his mind. A question he thought about for a while now. "Thor?"

"Yes, Anthony?"

"Loki told me to ask you something, because it would bring some sense into his actions. He didn't want to tell me himself," he said with his eyes fixed on the raven-haired man he'd stabbed with daggers made of words.

"Please, ask," Thor offered.

"There was this one night. He got angry about something I don't want to explain now. But he said you could tell me how his son Sleipnir was … he said _sired_. Do you know what that means?" He watched Thor's features darken.

"What happened that made my brother want you to know about these events?" the Thunder God asked.

"I-I really can't tell ya," Tony answered, "If anyone should tell you someday, it's him."

He listened to Thor exhaling heavily and he saw the god rest a palm on the glass. Tony could feel how much Thor wanted to reach out and hold his brother, but this was as close as he could get.

"I have not been there when it happened. Everything I know, I know from my family and my friends," the god said in Loki's direction, "A long time ago, back in the days we had just attained manhood, a man promised to build a fortress for the Æsir. His only companion was the stallion Svaðilfari." Tony felt chills running up and down his spine. Not only because a god told him an old tale, no. He knew that that really had happened. That this might bring some light into the darkness.

"My brother suggested that if the builder would finish his work within one winter, he would receive the sun, the moon and the beautiful Freja as his rightful wage. No-one thought this to be possible. But as only three days were left and the fortress was almost finished, my people feared they would have to give him what he demanded. Since it had been Loki, who had that idea, they threatened to harm and even kill him if he wouldn't find a way out." Thor took his hand away from the glass and pulled his legs closer to his torso. "I was not there to protect him, Tony Stark. Believe me, I would have."

Tony turned his head and watched Thor sitting in a position that was so unlike him. And even now, while his question wasn't answered yet, he already felt that the events back in those times must have left scars on both brothers.

"Loki was a natural in the art of shape-shifting. So he transformed into a mare in heat and lured away Svaðilfari by running off into the forest. Maybe he thought he could outrun the stallion or find another way out, but …," Thor's voice trailed of and he closed his eyes, as if not being able to look at his brother, "He didn't want this. I could tell by the way he had changed afterwards."

Tony sensed an uneasy feeling rise inside his chest. "What didn't he want?"

Thor sighed deeply. "He returned home a year later. With him was an eight-legged foal that he named-"

"Sleipnir," Tony said.

Thor looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"Oh. My. …," the human gasped. Slowly the picture completed itself in his head and he felt a bitter taste on his tongue. Now he got a slight impression why Loki thought about sex as a _tool_. "What happened then?"

"We did not speak about it. Loki - … I waited until he would come to me and …," Thor desperately tried to find the right words, "He never told me. And I was too blind to realize what must have happened. Father accepted Sleipnir in our stables, but not in our family. With that we never spoke about anything related to these events again."

Tony remembered how Loki had put it into words. _At least Odin found Sleipnir useful and kept him. That way, I am able to see him as often as I like. _Did Odin know what his son must have felt? And then Tony remembered that night when he was so unbelievable drunk and forced Loki to bend over the sideboard. _Not like this, please. It brings back memories I want to forget. _Suddenly he felt terribly sick. It made sense in a horrible way now. And yes, he wanted to hurt Loki to push him away. But never, _never_, did he want to hurt him _that_ way!

"You know," Thor said, halfway lost in thought, "My brother has always been this ambivalent mixture of making mischief and making amends. But before this happened, he was another person. Something in him … faded away. … I remember all those days – we were children back then – where we ran over the market and Loki stole sweets right from the counter or put a dead rat somewhere inside the basket full of pears and we waited, safely hidden somewhere, until someone found it and screamed out in shock. I knew it wasn't right to do that, but it was such a delight. And Loki was well-known throughout Asgard for his famous fire-dance, when he was older. You must know, as princes we had been educated in arts, like playing music, dancing or reciting poetry. And Loki was the most gifted dancer you could imagine. The audience always went silent when my brother danced around the big fire and made flames dance around his body like an orange blanket. But-," Thor swallowed and lay his head back in his neck, "he never did that again after he returned with Sleipnir."

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO ACHIEVE WITH THIS NEWFOUND PITY FOR YOUR NOT-BROTHER?!" Loki's voice spat almost deafening through the speaker.

Thor and Tony both sprang to their feet in surprise and stared at the cell. Loki stood there, right in front of his bed, fists clenched at his sides, eyes flaming with rage. How could he … Tony looked at the panel. The tiny blue light was on, meaning that Loki could hear them all the time. But the com was disconnected earlier. Unless Thor accidentally switched it on when he stood so close with his shoulder to the panel and moved to the side. Shit.

"Brother-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN! I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER! I NEVER WAS AND I NEVER WILL BE!"

"Why do you keep hurting me with that?" Thor whispered against the glass.

"Because," Loki hissed, "you won't see the truth until I have repeated it thousandfold!"

Tony watched Thor take a step backwards, his face a battlefield of emotions.

Loki slowly walked closer to the glass wall, until he was only inches away from the God of Thunder. "Tell me, Thor, what does it feel like to _hear _these words instead of _ saying _them?" And then there was that smile on the trickster's lips again. That smile that was none at all. "I can assure you, no matter how often you repeat _your_ truth, it will _never_ become _mine_!"

"But this is something else entirely!" Thor answered, hardly able to look into Loki's eyes.

"Is it? You tell me." With that the God of Fire tilted his head to the side, his gaze even more intense now. "Your heart still sees me as your brother, not your eyes, yes? And _my_ heart will always see _them_ as innocent victims!"

_What was this all about,_ Tony wondered. It sounded like an old argument going on between the two brothers.

Without noticing it he'd pressed his back to the sidewall and silently watched the gods. It was like Loki didn't see him at all. His eyes were fixed on Thor, who now opened his mouth again to reply, his voice showing a trace of anger. "They are MONSTERS!"

"BECAUSE YOU MADE THEM MONSTERS!" Loki yelled back and hit the glass with his fist.

"THEY WERE BORN THIS WAY!"

"THEN SO WAS I!"

"NO!"

"WHERE'S THE DIFFERENCE!? TELL ME!"

"THE PROPHECY-"

"STOP THAT!" Loki cut him off with a voice that sounded so dangerous that even though Tony knew he was locked away securely, his blood almost froze in his veins. "WE GO ROUND IN CIRCLES, LIKE WE HAVE A FEW WEEKS BEFORE. YOU HAVE BEEN ONE OF THOSE WHO RIPPED THEM OUT OF MY HANDS, OUT OF MY REACH! THEY HAD DONE NOTHING WRONG! NOTHING! IF THEY WILL TURN INTO MONSTERS, IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT! OR DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK SURTR'S CUSTODY WILL DO THEM ANY GOOD?! - YOU DIDN'T MIND WHAT ALL THAT DID TO ME, TOO! SO DO NOT PRETEND YOU FEEL SORRY FOR WHO I BECAME AFTER SVAÐILFARI!" Loki's voice turned hoarse from all the yelling through his audibly constricted throat and his chest heaved violently with all the caged feelings.

Thor's chin trembled for a short second, but it was enough to show how deep those words cut. His features softened suddenly, almost in the same way they did that one evening when the gods had this awful argument up in the lounge, Tony noticed. Maybe they'd fought out of the same reason?

"You will always love them, no matter what?" Thor asked in a deep tender tone.

"Yes," Loki replied, looking exhausted.

"Even if the prophecy comes true?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because they are my family. I loved them from the day they were born. And I will love them to the day they die." The way Loki said that left not the tiniest doubt that he was telling the truth.

Thor seemed to ponder over that for a moment, listening deep inside himself too. "Then you understand why I will _always_ see you as my brother."

Loki's eyes switched to the side and his tightly shut lips broke open in a silent sigh.

Thor closed the space between himself and the glass front. "Am I not your family, too?" he asked, and his eyes followed each step that Loki took backwards. Until he turned and lay back on the bed again, his back towards the glass.

"Loki? … Brother?" Thor said against the glass, "Brother, please. I know, you won't believe me now, but … I have seen what it did to you. I have seen it with my heart, and my eyes. I am sorry I never told you … ." The god rested his forehead on the cool surface and closed his eyes. "Brother," he whispered.

After a minute of motionless silence Thor lifted his head again and turned to Tony, while his hand brushed over the panel, shutting down the connection, "I am sorry you have become witness of this quarrel."

The human had to find his voice, before he answered. "Nah, it's okay. At least he talked to you. That's a progress, isn't it?" He tried to half-smile-half-grin at that, but felt like failing.

Thor nodded, "Yes, it is. Somehow it is." With that he picked up the tray and made his way to the exit. "He won't eat that anyway now," he mumbled more to himself then to Tony.

ooOoo

Tony stayed downstairs for the following hours. And he didn't plan on leaving any time soon. Thor's words worked inside him. _Your heart has decided. _It had indeed. And his mind decided that if Loki had to be imprisoned down here, Tony would share the same fate. He knew that the chance, that this would change anything, was close to zero, but at least it made him feel better.

He wished Loki would have started to yell at him, too. To release some of the tension. To give him what he deserved. But he continued to act as if he didn't exist. Tony could kick himself in the ass for pushing that damn button days ago, when Loki finally said something to him.

Now sitting down here at the glass wall was his way to punish himself for all the mistakes he'd done. To endure the way Loki ignored him while he was here, right in his view. To be here when the god finally decided to see him again. If he ever would.

Tony had dozed off for half an hour and awoke with his cheek against the glass, while he loosely hugged his knees. His body felt strange. Numb and wobbly. It was one of these times one woke up in the wrong moment. His eyes fell on Loki. He still lay there, staring at the ceiling.

He struggled to get up. It felt like he was nothing but a guest inside his own body. Tolerated, at best. This was like dreaming while being wide awake. He had to ask his eyes to show him the pictures he wanted to see. He hated these moments. Usually it would stay like this until he went to sleep again, or downed at least two cups of coffee.

But he had other plans right now. He knew Fury wouldn't like it, but he didn't care. No tantrum coming from Nick could be worse than the current situation.

He went upstairs, his body feeling like it wasn't weighing anything at all. His feet literally dragged him to his bedroom and he grabbed the lighter set of sheets - he had two different sets on his bed – and heaved them on his shoulder.

"_Why do you choose the thin sheets, Loki? The other ones are keeping you warmer."_

"_But these are softer."_

Then he went down to the kitchen.

It was pitch black outside. Thick clouds hung down from the sky. The clock said it was in the middle of the night. Or way too early in the morning. Maybe that's why he felt like he did.

He unfolded the blankets on the floor and started putting a few items in the middle. When he was satisfied with his choice of food and drinks, he wrapped the blankets back together in a bundle and went back to the elevator.

ooOoo

It took a while until he was allowed to enter the prison level again. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents went through every item and checked and double-checked them in case Tony wanted to smuggle anything dangerous inside. He had to admit that his stupid joke wasn't much of a help. Pointing at the small filled basket and saying that these were the plums of doom wasn't smart. Suggesting that they should open each of them in case there was something else inside but the stone, wasn't either. On the other hand he told himself he kept them from dying out of boredom.

He carried his stuff along the too-much-illuminated hallway until he reached the corner to Loki's cell. He took a deep breath and walked around it. To his surprise the god had moved. One arm lay draped over his eyes, while his other hand rested on his stomach. The speed in which the chest rose and fell told Tony that he had to be awake.

He would take this in his hands now. He would make his move. Try to make the first step.

His fingers brushed over the panel, opening the com to the cell. He still needed the small blue light to be sure. Loki made no sound inside there.

With a soft sigh he carefully put the huge bundle on the floor, unwrapped it and took the food aside first. Then he separated the drinks into Tony's – water, soda and whiskey – and Loki's – water and malt drink.

There was no way he could tell if Loki was observing him out of the corner of his eye. If it would be him inside there, the noises would have made him curious like hell. But this was Loki.

He sat down and grabbed the first portion of fruits and put some on a plate for the god. The plums of doom. Then he cut some in two for himself. With the small knife he had to give his word he wouldn't give it to the prisoner. He would have to show it to them when he left again.

His movements were slow. He had time.

"Hey," he started with a small voice, "I don't know if you even want me down here with you." His eyes left the fruit in his hand and looked at the god. No reaction. "But I'm not gonna leave anyway. Y'know why? 'Cause you've waited for me to be ready to talk. I'll do the same now." Still no movement. Not that he expected anything like that in the near future.

"And if you don't mind, I'll talk to you for a moment. You don't have to answer." He decided to first prepare Loki's plate and then take care of his own hunger.

"There's a lot I want to say sorry for. I wanted to say that from the moment I put those wristbands on you. But …," he looked down at the apple in his hand and turned it around for a while, "how does one say sorry for that. _You_ knew you couldn't just say those three little words and I would forgive you _your_ betrayal." He lay the apple in the middle of the plate and looked at Loki again. "Somehow I'm glad that Thor accidentally opened the com so you could hear our talk earlier." At this one of Loki's hands twitched slightly. It made Tony realize that Loki probably wasn't even aware that he wasn't supposed to hear their conversation. Was that changing anything?

"At least I don't have to think about how I start to say something to you anymore. It's just that I don't know where to start at all. There's so much …," he trailed of for a moment. When he finished the plate he stood up again. He was grateful he didn't have to cook anything. "See, I brought you something." With that he folded one of the blankets into a neat little package and put the two bottles on top. "Fury will give me a speech for giving you a possibility to hide a bit from the cameras, but it's the least I can do. I know how much you like to wrap yourself into something to keep you … warm." He opened the hatch and carefully lay it inside. "It's the soft one you liked so much." No reaction. "And there's some food. Please, do me the favor and eat. Or at least have a look at it. Please." He closed the hatch again. Of course Loki wouldn't get up and take the items out. He always took the bottles when no-one watched him, except for the cameras. He didn't even drink when someone was down there.

Tony wrapped the remaining blanket around his shoulders and slid down the wall, leaning with his side on the glass. He pulled his plate closer and cut some more of the fruits. He wasn't even sure he would eat any.

"Let me start with what I said to you that night," and he took a deep breath before he continued, "I wanted to hurt you. I think you've noticed that. But not because I hate you. I hate what you've done to me. What you _do_ to me. I can never be sure about if you're lying to me or telling the truth. If you're toying with me, or not. Looking back there had been so many times I thought you were lying to me, but now it occurs it may be the truth. And the one thing I thought I was sure of, the _one thing_ I thought you didn't lie about, the one thing that _felt_ to damn real - …," he sighed, "Why couldn't you just tell me!? If you were serious about us, then why-!" he cut right through his apple, the action releasing some of his anger, "And don't dare to tell me this was just about attraction! You don't hang around in the rainstorm for hours and risk life and limb for that. Or is that another trick of yours?"

He turned his head to watch Loki lie there motionless for a minute.

"See? I can't even trust you with that! I can't trust you at all. And yet … I sit here. An' you know why? 'Cause you make me! And this is what I hate! This whole thing … it's to big for me. I'm a genius. But I'm an idiot with all this emotional stuff. I'm constantly making wrong decisions when it comes to this! You confront me with my biggest flaws!" He put the food aside. "… In the short moments I've done everything right, it felt like heaven. Why did you have to show me that it could be that way?! Why did you have to come back at all? You should have known how this would end. You should have known I couldn't just take you in my arms and pretend this never happened!"

At this Loki moved and turned his back towards Tony. For a short moment the anger rose in Tony's chest and he was close to reach out for his drink. But something inside him stopped him.

All of the time he'd been so busy to look at what it all did to himself. But had he dared to look at Loki's situation, too? To understand his actions and motives? Or had he been blind to this? True, Loki had told him. Even Thor had. But had he listened? Had he _understood_? Had he even tried? Or was his heart too filled up with his own sorrows already that he didn't notice? He kicked the bottle away from him.

"I'm an ass," he stated after a while, "I wanted to apologize and now look what I do. It's just … I … Loki? Can't you please at least look at me? …" he asked, because staring at that back made him even less sure he found the right words. But Loki made no move, "'Kay …," he sighed and slowly turned to lean with his own back against the glass. Looking down the short hallway wasn't great either, but this way he wasn't torturing himself by constantly waiting for any kind of reaction from the god.

"You … you always gave me the feeling that I was the one holding _you_, that I was the strong part. Don't get me wrong, we both know that you are- … but you know what I mean, yeah? … And I wanted this. It felt so damn right to hold you. To protect you. … And when you took that away from me I didn't see your reason behind it. I just wish you would have told me about your plan. Maybe we would have found a way together. … Instead you chose to betray. You never thought about that, right? That we might have helped you? That I could have been on your side? …" He closed his eyes for a moment. "And I somehow understand that you had to decide for your sons. .. I'm no father. I don't know what that feels like. But I think … yes, I understand. … It's just hard to see, and to accept, when you're the one ending up getting the short end of the stick. … And how was I supposed to protect you from all this?! How could I fulfill _my_ role in this?! … So I accepted that you don't need me anymore … … and then you come back … to say sorry … and make me understand … and be held … But can't you see I wasn't ready for any of that? This is too big for me. I mean, look how far it got us that I tried to protect you. From yourself. You're locked up down here. A locked up god! … And we both know I can't set you free, either," he pulled the blanket tighter around his body. "I can't do anything for you. You don't eat. You don't speak to anyone. Except the yelling with your- … with Thor. … You don't even look at anyone except him."

Tony blinked a few times to make the wetness in his eyes disappear. Loki had opened up to him more than once, trusted him enough to let him see past everything. And Tony knew he wouldn't sit down here if he just wanted to say how sorry he was for what he'd done. He would have to make himself vulnerable for the trickster, too. He would have to show him what the god couldn't see, unless he let him. Like Loki had done when he came back that night, all shivering and lost and helpless.

And suddenly he realized that they'd mirrored each other's actions more than once. Loki had let him in his world, and so did he. Tony had nursed Loki in the night, and that's what the god did later. They had betrayed each other. And Loki took a kiss from him right before that. And Tony? Tony took Loki before he … Shame welled up inside him.

Loki had waited for endless days. And that's what Tony would do now. He wouldn't allow it to end like this. Not without having tried.

"I didn't mean it. … What I said that last night when we … when I … I was so mad with myself about the fact that I let you that close again. But I didn't mean it. … I don't hate you. … You said you did everything wrong. But so did I. ... I wish I could hold you right now and tell you how sorry I am." He swallowed on the very truth in these words and stopped fighting the tears. It was okay that Loki could hear the sadness in his voice. "You've been so broken already, so far away from what you should be. … And all I could see was myself and how far _I_ had moved from my usual self. I'm … I'm so sorry." Loki had called himself a monster. Tony felt like he'd become one himself. "… I wish I could make up for this somehow. I don't know how. … I don't know how I can fix this. ... But I … I don't want to lose you."

He turned around. Through the thick layer of tears he saw Loki. He lay there like he'd done earlier. And something shattered inside Tony's chest. Was this how Loki must have felt after he told him he shouldn't have been born. Could rejection hurt that much?

He turned around again and leaned against the glass, crying shamelessly. Uncontrollably. If anyone found him like this … hell, he didn't care.

ooOoo

He had no idea how long he sat there, hot tears falling down his face. Such an unfamiliar feeling. It took a while until the soothing effect came. Maybe he helped a bit with a few swigs out of his whiskey bottle. And then he slowly fell asleep.

ooOoo

Many people were standing around a huge open fire. They were tall. Taller than him. Their clothes looked like they were from another world. From somewhere the rhythmic sound of ancient drums came to his ears. All the people clapped with the rhythm and smiled happily.

And then _he_ appeared out of all those many many faces. Perfect slender body, raven hair slicked back, barefoot with nothing on his skin but tight leather pants. Green eyes sparkling with excitement. Enjoying all the attention. Ready to give the audience what they craved for.

With a small movement of his hands he started to control the fire and formed a orange-red curtain around himself.

The drums beat louder and increased their speed. And with it the curtain grew higher and higher, forming a column of fire.

Until, following a silent signal, the drums and clapping stopped.

For a moment there was nothing but the monumental crackle of the column.

With one single low vibrating beat of a drum, a sound that went through every fiber of his body, the fire curtain ripped apart in hundreds of shreds, that instantly turned into flame-eagles and flew up into the night sky.

The drums started a new rhythm. Powerful and, if that was even possible, melodic. Tony had to force his gaze down again. And there he saw him dance. Flowing movements, more perfect than water could ever do. And he didn't dance alone. His partner was the fire. Moving him. Moved by him. Perfect unison. Sometimes he sent a few flames from his hands up into the air. Some of them were blue, others green or turquoise.

Tony was mesmerized. Completely stunned. It seemed it was the first time he _really_ understood that this was the God of Fire.

The drums went faster and with them Loki's movements changed. It was like he tried to reach out for the fire, and the fire tried to encircle him in return. Slowly they became one. First the flames danced on the gods skin without burning him. And then they went deeper, until Loki himself was a flame.

And danced with the drums.

Until they died down.

And with them the flame.

ooOoo

He slowly awoke by the nasty feeling of being watched.

His whole body was sore and stiff. Moving was no option. Even though he wanted to turn away and go back to sleep again. But realizing he was cuddling upright in a corner made that impossible.

It took a while until he could open his stinging eyes far enough the see more than a blurred mix of black and white. They hurt so much. So that was the price of crying yourself to sleep.

Then the black turned into the something dark-gray and blue. It shaped into a pair of boots. He blinked a few times. It felt like he had sand under his eyelids. Slowly he looked upwards until Thor's face came into view. He smiled.

Tony was about to find out if his voice was working and opened his mouth to raise a question, but Thor made a hand gesture to stay quiet. Tony pulled his brows together in irritation. A movement he felt over his whole face, which felt like it was covered in a thin layer of salt.

The Thunder God nodded to the general direction of the cell and looked at something behind Tony. Then he first pointed at himself and then at the hallway leading to the exit. With a last smile he turned to leave.

Tony closed his eyes for a few seconds again.

Then he turned his head and looked over his shoulder.

It almost made him cry anew.

Back to back with him sat Loki.

Wrapped in the blanket he brought him.

From the way his head leaned against the wall beside them, and the slow way he breathed, he was fast asleep.

As quiet as he could, Tony shifted in his position, until he could rest his back against the sidewall. All he could see was a lot of blanket and the mess of silken black hair. And yet it was more than he could have wished for.

He reached out with the back of his hand and brushed over the glass. As if running it over the raven strands.

So close to each other. So close.

He repeated the gesture. Again. And again.

And he lay his head on the glass, as if leaning on Loki.

He knew this didn't mean much. If anything at all.

But for this short moment he allowed himself to hope.

.

.

* * *

tbc


	18. White Flag

**A/N: Whoohooo! Update :)  
Let me say how much I love you, how much I want to hug you and how much your amazing support means to me!  
THANK YOU!**

I think I have to warn you and to apologize. Why? Because usually I let myself emotionally fall into what I write. This week things went different because I experienced one of the worst and one of the best days in my life, the second one following the first right after. So I was (and am) quite busy to cope with that. Hopefully you won't feel a difference in this chapter, but I tell you, just in case.

**Inthara :** Thank you for giving me the chance to convince you^^ (and please forgive me that I answer in English, I'm to lazy to switch my brain back to German XD ) - I think the to/too-problem is under control for a while already, but still thank you for the advice. - I think the explanation will come, but I don't now if it will be enough for you. Also, there may be a lot readers who'd wished an even faster development (just guessing). I think it works with this pace. :) - Oh and how almost everyone is craving for a happy-end ^^ … Don't forget: I'm evil. 8}  
**Evy :** Actually, I had a first look look at the frostiron-tag on tumblr last weekend. It was my emotional rollercoaster before this week started. One word: Overwhelming! - You didn't hurt my eyes^^ And I'm sooo glad you gave my little story a chance. =) I really carefully thought about that plot, so I'm not gonna let it fall aside. - Okay, I try to be careful with your heart this time. … Maybe. ^^  
**IanVampLover :** I don't see why one shouldn't ship both :) Stony is not so much my thing, but I don't mind it, either.^^ Oh, I'd love to see a cinematography of that, too! But, funny thing, I've made two sketches with exactly these moments. Have a look at my DA and get a look inside my head. :) - So true! Love may be one of the few things in the world you can't control. And the difference between saying you forgive someone and /really/ forgiving someone …  
**Latsin : **So you want to make it harder for me to hide my little hints? Challenge accepted XD No, just kidding. =) Now that you say this … there's really a similarity to Staubfinger! Thank you! (Have to watch that movie again!) - Ah, now I understand the relation between the languages, thank you =)  
**anime1addictithon : **The funny thing is that I listened to Florence and the Machine for almost all the time I wrote the last chapter. XD  
**Mirasaurus :** I saw your picture. I love you! =)  
**LolaBubble : **Actually I really debated with myself about /if/ I should make him cry. But then again, it was necessary for this chapter, in a way.^^

Alright, I gave you the warning.  
Now I'm out. :)

.

* * *

**White Flag**

**ooOoo**

He had never felt better within the last couple of days. And that alone spoke volumes about what he'd gone through in that time span. But he was at peace with himself. There was no inner struggle left. Finally his mind was free again. Of course it would be occupied with new questions and insecurities soon enough, but right now there was only one question existing.

_How would Loki react when he awoke?_

He shifted his legs a bit and leaned on the wall in a slightly different angle. The soreness in his body was getting harder to endure. Still he wouldn't even think about getting up right now. His heart demanded an answer.

So he sat there and listened to the buzzing and humming of the lamps.

ooOoo

He must have fallen asleep again, even if it seemed it was only for a few minutes. His head lay thrown back in his neck, hurting a bit on top from the way it pushed against the wall. The dry feeling in his mouth was unpleasant. Damn jaw relaxation. He shut his mouth and worked his tongue around a few times.

His eyes rolled to the side. Loki was still there, all wrapped up in that blanket, head resting in the corner like it had hours before. And yet … something was different. Tony took a closer look, while involuntarily yawning away the tiredness. And then it hit him. The god's breathing went a lot faster than before. Could it be that …?

"Loki?" he asked tenderly, before he could even think about _if_ addressing the trickster was a good idea right now. When no answer came, he tried it again. "Loki?"

The god pulled the fabric tighter around his shoulders and exhaled loud enough to be heard over the speaker.

"Did I snore you awake?" Tony asked sheepishly.

For a moment Loki appeared to hold his breath. It made Tony furrow his brows sceptically. But then he heard him chuckle in that low and slightly rumbling tone. A hint of a smile formed on the human's lips. He had feared he would never hear it again.

"Was that a yes?" he asked, speaking into the sight of raven hair and trying to make his smile be audible in his voice.

Instead of giving him some kind of answer, Loki made an effort to turn around until he could lean his back on the sidewall, mimicking Tony's position. He didn't look at him though. Instead green eyes searched the pattern of the blanket for god-knows-what.

Tony used that opportunity to study Loki's face, only inches away from his own. It made him gasp silently. He still looked strong, somehow. But his eyes were duller than usual, dark shadows framed them and made them look tired and exhausted. His skin was sunken in and even whiter than before. He shouldn't be surprised. After two weeks of this abstinence even a god would show signs of exhaustion. Tony wondered if Thor would even be able to relinquish food for _that_ long.

He cleared his throat. "You've heard what I said to you this night?" he asked carefully.

Loki's gaze shifted to the side, staring right through Tony's feet. After a short moment he nodded two times.

"Good," Tony smiled, "I don't think I could find the right words again." And it was the truth. Now that he didn't feel the pressure on his chest anymore, he would fail big style, would he be forced to do that again.

"It was a lousy speech."

Tony narrowed his eyes, not believing his ears, and searched the god's face for any kind of further explanation. When a small smirk appeared in the corner of Loki's lips, he understood that it was just an attempt to break the ice. Which meant that Loki was somehow ready to give him a chance? He wasn't sure. Maybe he just wanted to entertain himself because he knew he would stay inside there for quite a long time now? He would have to find out.

"Still better than not saying anything at all while being gifted with a silver tongue," he answered with a small grin of his own.

"Why interrupt you? It was quite amusing to listen to your stammering," Loki replied and finally looked into chocolate-brown orbs.

Tony noticed the small wrinkles form in the corner of the trickster's eyes. "It was?" he asked, still grinning slightly.

The wrinkles vanished and Loki grew serious. "No," he answered and closed his eyes.

"Loki, I-" he started, but the immediate knitting of Loki's brows shut him up again. He gave in to the silent plea to drop the subject for the moment. With a soft sigh the god lay his head against the glass and pulled his legs close to his chest. _How small he suddenly appeared_, Tony thought. And he leaned his head against the glass wall as well.

"Jarvis, put volume to 130 percent," Tony said into the air.

"Yes, sir," the AI confirmed.

"Why did you do this?" Loki asked with a small voice.

It was still strange to know the person you talk with is sitting next to you, while who hear the voice drop from the ceiling.

"I want to listen to your breathing," Tony answered honestly.

Loki didn't comment that in any way. So they sat there in silence again.

"Thank you," Loki whispered after a while.

"What for?"

"For … something to keep me warm."

Tony heard the small smile in Loki's voice and answered that with one of his own.

Then they fell into silence again. Tony listened to the tiny noise the god made every time he inhaled. He didn't understand himself how this could make him happy, but it did.

"I hope you ate something," he said after a few minutes.

Loki shifted his head away from the glass and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"You didn't, right?" Tony asked.

The god exhaled with a shuddered sigh and turned his head to look at the human. There was anger in those green eyes, and the piercing gaze suddenly made the face appear a lot less exhausted.

And then Loki stood up, the blanked sliding from his shoulders to the floor. They both held the stare and Tony slowly got to his feet, too.

"There seems to be something you misunderstand, Anthony Stark," Loki said with an unusual cold tone in his voice.

Tony's world started to spin backwards. What was going on now?! What had he said wrong? What did he misunderstand?! He looked at Loki with questioning eyes, begging for an answer.

"I don't want you to sit here, waiting for I don't know what!" Loki said sharply, "I don't want you here at all!"

"What?!" Tony shot back, searching his mind for any suitable reply, "A-and what did you thank me for the blanket, then? Or-or sit here … next to me. For hours?!"

"I thought it was the best way to give you the feeling that I forgive you," the trickster answered fast enough to leave no doubt that he didn't have to think about that answer first.

"And now!?" Tony asked with his brows pulled together in disbelief, "I'm supposed to leave you alone or what!? We forgive each other and that's it!?"

"Yes," Loki stated simply.

"You can't be serious!" Tony shouted.

"Then tell me if there is any other option, Stark!" Loki yelled back, his voice echoing through the hallway. "Am I allowed to leave this cell any time soon? Am I? Would the cyclops take that risk? Would _you_? You had your reason to lock me up, had you not?"

Tony answered the questions in his head. _No. No. No. No. Yes._"What do you want to tell me with that?" he asked back instead.

"That _this_," and with that he put his palm flat against the glass, "is the closest we can _ever_ get again. I don't want this! _You_ don't want this! So I want you to leave. And don't you dare to come back again! Because should I be able to find a way out of here, you better be far far away."

Tony noticed the change of color in Loki's eyes. The green went lighter. The soft forest-green vanished. "I don't accept this!" he yelled, not knowing what to do with his arms, "And I don't want your fuckin' forgiveness if you do this to me!"

"What I do to _you_?!" Loki hissed while lifting up the blanket with a careless grasp, "_You_ told me that there would be no way back! Is it _my_ fault now that you put me into this showcase?! I am your _prisoner_, Stark! Treat me as such!" And with that he opened the hatch from his side and stuffed the blanket inside.

"What are you doing there!" Tony asked in desperation, "Stop it, Loki! Don't-"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Loki screamed and slammed his hands against the glass, "Or I will make you hate me again! You know I am able to, so do not try and tempt me."

Tony's ears rang. He didn't want to hear that. Any of it. Maybe, if Loki had told him all that the moment he awoke, he could have taken it somehow. But not like this. He started to curse the god and even more so himself. What the hell was he thinking?! Of course Loki was right! _He_ was the one who said it was over – if there had ever _been_ something. Of course forgiveness was the only thing he could ever get from Loki! What the hell did he think he could gain beyond that?!

"Fine," he said and wiped his nose, "Fine." And he took a few steps backward. "I'll leave you alone." And then some more, until he stood with his back against the wall opposite to the glass front, "But this is not over yet."

"It is, Stark. It is."

Loki's words cut like ice shards through frozen skin.

Tony turned and left.

ooOoo

He took the stairs.

Not that he wanted to.

No, he simply felt like walking for a while.

But had he left the building, he would have ended up in the next best bar, drinking his ass off.

In case he would be doing something stupid, he may even be next day's headline in the newspapers.

Not something he needed on his list right now.

He worked his mind through the last couple of minutes again and again.

He understood what had been going on. He understood Loki's reasons. He understood why the god had sent him away. Why he had said it was over. He knew that this was to be expected. And to be honest to himself, he should be happy. Not that he was. But this way he would just have to endure some pain in his heart for a few weeks or month and then he could go on with his life. The world was safe from at least one more villain.

This was what he'd wanted all along. Now he had it.

There was just one thing that stood in the way.

He couldn't _accept_ it.

Yesterday things would have been different. Before he had poured the contents of his heart right into Loki's hands. Before Loki gave him this little sign of hope. "Forgiveness," Tony said aloud, while reaching level 8, "I give a fuckin' shit 'bout your _forgiveness_!" Truth was that he didn't. It just hurt too much that it ended there.

But Loki was right. There was no future for them, forgiveness or not. This was the dead end Tony didn't see coming.

Oh, of course he could manage to get Loki out of here. But this would end his career of being an Avenger, S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't take this with a smile, plus the fact that in that case he didn't need to have captured Loki in the first place.

Tony stopped somewhere between level 19 and 20 and sat down, resting his face in his palms and trying to calm his breath.

Maybe, he thought, this was the best moment to surrender to the situation. To stop fighting. No matter what he had said to Loki earlier. Maybe this was exactly the time he had to accept the facts and give up. He had struggled against Loki-the-enemy, Loki-the-friend, his teammates, his heart, his mind, his needs … maybe this was the best time to make a cut.

If someone had asked him this night if he would give up the moment Loki would reject him, he would have laughed and sad _no_, but something in the trickster's voice and something in his words had drawn every hope and energy out of Tony.

He would have to convince himself that this was the better choice. That Loki's company brought him nothing but trouble and that he was better off without him. That there was nothing more to do for him than let go. Screw the feelings.

"It's over," he whispered to himself.

He ignored the stinging in his chest and stood up to take the last stairs to the landing on level 20. From there he went inside and took the elevator.

ooOoo

The first thing he would have to do is to tell Thor and Natasha about it. There was no way to avoid this. Not only that whatever that was between Loki and him was history, but also that he couldn't go back down to the cells anymore. At least not for the next months.

He didn't care what the rest of the team would say to his sudden change of behavior. He hadn't cared for anything that was going on except for Loki the last two weeks, so they would probably be happy he would be more his old self again, no matter why.

Or that's what he hoped before he entered the lounge area, trying his luck there first to find the spy and the Thunder God.

But as he walked through the door, the whole team plus Nick Fury and Pepper occupied the chairs and watched him walk closer.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark," Fury greeted him with a tone that Tony knew from those moments that started nice and soon went ugly, "We've been waiting for you. Please take a seat."

It looked like an ordinary team meeting, except for the fact that usually Pepper wouldn't be here, too. And judging by the stares, all this was about something concerning him. It dawned on him, what it was. And _if_ it was _this_, it was most likely the worst moment to speak about it.

"Took you quite long. Taken the stairs or what?!" Clint joked, but Tony looked at him questioningly. "Why do you think you know how long-"

"I've asked Jarvis where you were," Nick interrupted him, "and he told me you just left the prison level."

"Oh," Tony made and sat down on the edge of the fireplace. He quickly looked from one person to the next, trying to estimate the general mood.

"I think you know what we want to talk about?" Nick started without further ado and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Yes," Tony answered and pinched his nose, "but in case it's something else, I better keep it to myself, if you don't mind." He watched Pepper fold her arms in front of her chest. It made him bite his lower lip and look at her with a trace of guilt.

Steve shifted uneasy in his chair, the sound of fabric against leather filling the room for a second. Clouds chased across the blue sky, shape-shifting every now and then.

"Well then," the Director went on, "We are concerned about you. About how you are affected by the Trickster God Loki."

Tony narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side a tad, "Because I spent some time down there?"

"Because of that," the one eyed man replied, "and because of what you told him last night."

His face went blank and Tony felt like he was suddenly stripped naked in front of his friend's eyes. His jaw dropped down and it took a moments until the word "How" left his mouth in a silent gasp.

"You are aware we have cameras down there, are you not, Mr. Stark?" Fury answered, his tone getting sharper, "And from time to time I allow myself to have a look at the records."

Tony closed his eyes and cursed inwardly. Of course he would have taken care of that later. He had been so busy with all the chaos inside himself that he forgot to clear the tapes instantly. And then he got angry. Why in God's name did Fury need to assemble the whole team!? One explanation lay at hand. "So you watched it with everyone around and had some popcorn, or what?" he snapped.

"Actually I was the only one who heard what you said, but it was enough to get a good picture and give everyone else a warning," Nick replied.

"A warning?" Tony asked and lifted a doubting eyebrow.

"That you might start to play for the wrong team," Steve spoke up from the side.

"He isn't," Thor told him and received a shocked glare from the Cap. "You _knew_?!" he asked.

"I did, too," Natasha intervened, "And Tony did nothing wrong."

"Excuse me?!" Pepper called out, "He did nothing wrong?!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down, everyone!" the voice of the Director did it's duty and the room went silent again. "Stark? Please. Explain to us what's going on here. What exactly was going on between you and the criminal Loki?!"

Tony swallowed hard and looked down at his feet. "What have you told them already?"

"That there must have been more than a kiss. And I've asked if they'd noticed anything." Their eyes met. "Stark, I'm not interested in your personal life. This is about the safety of the team."

"Tony?" Pepper spoke up, "Please, do me the favor and be honest."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Fine. Open cards?" And with that he stood up, because he needed to move if he was telling them about _that_. "Open cards … First of all, the team's not in any danger. I haven't switched sides or something." He ran his fingers through his already unruly hair and went on, "Okay, we haven't just kissed." His eyes fell on Pepper, who most likely heard about that for the first time today. He dearly wished he could have told her any other way than that.

"What more than that?" she asked, taking him by surprise.

"What?!" he asked back, not sure if he'd heard right.

"What more did you two do than _just_ kiss?" she persisted and gave him a glare that already showed him how he would find his death today, "I'm not asking you a third time to tell me, Anthony Stark! I really need to know this."

He started to hate himself for what he was telling her now. "We- … I- … I slept with him."

He could feel every pair of eyes on him. This felt like a tribunal and he knew he was guilty. There was nothing more to do than to confess.

"Was it a one-time-thing?" she asked, her voice turning emotionless.

He shook his head, unable to make his mouth form words.

"Have you been drunk or something?"

He repeated the gesture and closed his eyes in shame.

"Back on that island?"

His head nodded on his own.

"Here, too?"

He bit his lip and nodded again.

"Feelings involved?"

This will probably hurt the most. One more nod.

"You still know what you told me when we had our little talk outside, do you?" He agreed visibly.

She rose from his seat and walked slowly closer. "You told me that you've been honest to me."

"And I was," he defended himself.

"You said you still loved me!"

"I did."

"You told me there was no-one else!" she hissed in his face.

Tony opened his eyes and before he could stop himself he answered, "I said there was no other woman."

He couldn't tell if he first heard the _smack_ or felt the impact of her flat hand on his jaw and cheek.

"You let me talk with him right in front of you! He laughs in my face and you _let him_! You let me buy his lies! You cheat behind my back! But – oh – we took a break anyway, right?!"

"Pep, please-"

"Don't you dare and Pep me! You think you own the world! But not with me." With that she grabbed her handbag. "I'm through with you. Maybe you were right that day. We fight too much anyway. But I've thought better of you than _this_."

He started to walk after her, but Natasha rose from her place and stopped him with a hand before she went after Pepper herself.

For a minute the room was filled with quiet tension. Then Tony looked at Fury with an empty gaze, "You satisfied now?"

"No, Stark."

"Why was she here anyway?"

"She came along to see how you're doing and coincidentally overheard one or two sentences. And so she persisted to stay. I didn't do this on purpose," Nick told him, "And you're a grown man. You should know what you're doing."

They heard a small chuckle and looked around. Clint was hiding his mouth behind his hand, eyes closed tightly.

"Barton!" Fury said a bit louder.

The archer opened his eyes and draw his hand away. "Ah, come _on_, guys!? Seriously?! Am I the only one who finds the thought of Tony and wannabe-world-dominator-Loki ridiculous?! I'm sorry, inappropriate bad timing, but-"

"Clint," Bruce addressed him, followed by a shake of the head, "Not now."

"Are we done here, then?" Tony asked Fury while ignoring the rest of the team.

"Actually not," the Director answered clearly.

"What?!"

"I want you to do something, Stark," Nick said full of authority.

"That's a joke, right?!" Tony shot back, "I-I'm not gonna do a damn single thing today anymore, you hear me? I had one of the worst nights of my life, followed by an even 'better' morning. You made me embarrass myself in front of the team and make my girlf- .. ex-girlfriend storm out of the door. Can't you give me a fucking break, for God's sake?!"

"No, I don't think I want to do that," Nick answered, "And you know why? Because it was _your_ idea to bring Loki here. Because of you the team got in danger. Because of you we know about this portal and are now responsible for it. And now it is time you fulfill your part and help us repair what we can."

"We would have been in danger anyway, the dragon would have come with or without us knowing about," Bruce threw in, "Just sayin'."

Tony closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before he opened them again. "Fine. What do you want from me?"

Fury got up from his chair and rearranged his coat around his neck. "I want you to get some information out of our prisoner. He must tell us how to close the portal. If there's another of those creatures traveling through there I'm not sure we can deal with it."

"Ask Thor to talk to him," he answered and quickly glanced at the Thunder God.

"He was the one who suggested that you should try it, since Loki won't listen to anyone else," Nick replied.

Tony gave a humorless laugh at that.

"What's so funny, Stark?"

"He won't tell me," he answered.

"What makes you so sure?"

Tony laughed at the irony of it. "I fucked up so bad this morning that he won't accept me down there at all, let alone speak to me again."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, sincere concern in his words. Tony simply nodded.

"What happened?" Clint joined in, no sign of amusement on his features anymore.

"I … I … misunderstood something," he answered and looked into Thor's eyes for silent support.

"I don't care, Stark," Fury spoke up again, "You find a way to make him talk, or I will have to. Your choice."

_Damn bastard_, Tony cursed inwardly. So typical for Nick. Playing his feelings out against him. He had heard of his methods and he would rather die a thousand deaths before he would allow him to lay a hand on Loki. He knew he should turn his back on the trickster and look away. But was this how he wanted to make the cut? Or was this a line he couldn't cross?

_I am your prisoner, Stark! Treat me as such!_

If he couldn't do him the favor and leave him alone, he could at least fulfill him _that_ wish.

For a moment he stared right back into Fury's eye and shoved his jaw forward thoughtfully, before he swallowed and nodded. "'Kay. I'll try it. And with that I say _try_! But give me a few hours to put my thoughts back together. Don't wanna make more mistakes than necessary."

"Tell me when you're ready," Fury answered.

ooOoo

On his way to his apartment he almost ran into Natasha, who told him that she could talk with Pepper for a few minutes before she'd left the building. She was able to calm her down a bit and they have agreed that Pepper would come back tomorrow and have a word with Tony. He couldn't thank her enough for that favor.

ooOoo

He headed for the shower.

Usually this was the best place to clear his head again.

But the hot spray of water did nothing to sooth his mind. Instead his body suddenly started to shiver as if he was freezing cold. Not trusting his legs anymore he slid down the tiles until he was squatted in the corner of the shower, the water running over his skin like an endlessly falling curtain. He pressed a hand over his arch reactor as if desperately trying to hold himself together.

There had never been a time he'd felt as lost as now.

What was he supposed to do now?

ooOoo

The water eventually managed to warm him up again. And the trimming and shaving of his beard gave him a glimpse of normality. He had no idea how he would survive the rest of the day, but the more he got closer to his old self, the better.

He watched his reflection stuff a toothbrush in it's mouth and felt the minty taste on his tongue. After a few rotations his hand stilled and he just stared himself in the eyes.

With nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist he hastily walked over to his living room and took the toothbrush out of his mouth. "Ja-vis? Sho- meh wha' ha-, aw, dammi-!" He went off to the bathroom again to spit the toothpaste out. On his way back he tried it anew. "Jarvis?" - "Thank you, that you made yourself more comprehensible, Sir," the AI replied.

Tony just grimaced into the air and sat down on his couch, facing the giant flatsceen TV. "Please show me what happened after … no, just show me the records of last night's events down in cell one."

"Shall I start with Mr. Odinson's appearance, Sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Ah, no. No, that's not what I want to see," Tony answered and leaned back, "Start with … the last two minutes of material Fury had watched."

Immediately the screen sprang to life and gave him a perfect feed from the camera in the hallway, showing him himself huddled in the corner and, because the angle allowed it, Loki lying on his bed with the back to him.

"_I don't know how. … I don't know how I can fix this. ... But I … I don't want to lose you."_

His own words filled the room, followed be the first sobs. "Mute," Tony muttered. He didn't need to listen to this, too. There was something else he wanted to know.

But first things first. "Jarvis, copy this material into my private memory and delete the originals. You know the process, right?"

"Yes, Sir, already done."

"Thanks," he smiled tiredly and leaned forward to run his fingers over a certain spot on his glass table. It came to life as well, the glass transforming into a huge touchscreen and control panel.

"So this is the last thing Fury has seen..." he mumbled to himself. "What other cameras do we have?"

Without any comment the image on the big screen split into six separate fields, each showing a different angle. None of them could tell him what exactly Loki was doing while he lay there all motionless.

But he wanted to know _when_ Loki decided to sit down so close to him. What happened in there while he was asleep.

He had to fast-forward at least half an hour. It was the time he needed to finally find some sleep that night. He let the pictures run at normal speed again and turned the volume on. To his wonder Loki seemed to have waited until the very minute Tony couldn't take notice of him anymore. With that catlike elegance he left the bed and noiselessly walked closer to the glass front. A few feet away he stopped and looked at Tony for a moment, black mess of hair hanging loosely in his face.

"What's goin' on in that trickster mind of yours?" Tony asked the Loki on screen. "Are you planning how you pay me back?"

Loki turned to the hatch and hesitated to open it. With a final glance to Tony he did and looked inside.

"Oh! Thirsty?" Tony grinned sarcastically and watched the god reach inside with one hand and wiping his eyes with the back of his other.

Tony's grin faltered instantly. His finger's slid over his table in an automated movement and he rewound a few seconds and zoomed in, taking a closer look at Loki's face. His own lips formed in a silent "Oh" as he took in the sight of the tear-streaked cheeks.

Then he pushed play again and watched the god repeat the action. Watched him gently pull the blanket out and smell at it in an affectionate way. Take a look at his bed and then at Tony again. Wrap the blanket around his shoulders and sliding down the glass with his side.

Tony felt his heart reach out for the god before he had a chance to decide against it. What the hell was wrong with him!? Why couldn't he stop torturing himself?! He knew there was no way back, so what was he hoping for?!

His eyes followed Loki's hand, that he lifted from under the fabric and pressed on the cool surface, right behind Tony's shoulder. And then Loki let his head fall against the glass as well, leaning on Tony's hair. After a minute or two a small noise escaped Loki's lips. A few moments later there was another.

Tony didn't need a different angle or the zoom to know that Loki was crying, as soundlessly as possible. "This is just about forgiveness?" he asked the screen, "Dammit, Loki, why do you keep lying to me?!" And he knew the answer. They both struggled to let go of each other.

He rolled to his side and kept watching the feed. Listened closely for the tiniest sound. When he saw Loki turn his back towards the glass, he reached out for the table top to switch to another camera. Now, being able to see Loki's face again, he watched him wipe the moisture from his eyes and comb his hair back with his fingers. Watched him change his features to the mask of indifference again.

He stared at the god on the screen, sitting there and wait. He watched himself reach out on the other side of the glass to run his fingers down the surface.

He watched Loki press his eyes shut as he got aware of the gesture.

"You've been awake all the time," Tony gasped.

This was all he needed to see. All he needed to know.

He grabbed a few fresh clothes, pulled them on and closed the door behind him.

ooOoo

He needed to go down to the cells as soon as possible now. He needed to make Loki talk. To protect him from whatever Fury had in store for him. It was the least he could do.

He had no plan at all. Yes, he saw a tiny light somewhere in the darkness, a small hope for them, but he didn't see how he could reach it, so he didn't waste a thought on it. All that mattered now was to protect Loki from more pain than he already had.

This back and forth inside of him had to end. He would have to decide for one direction. But since, no matter what he did, the world seemed to pull him to the other side again, he would put this into Loki's hand once and for all. He would make this his personal oracle. Either there was a – probably weird – future for them, or he would go down with this ship. And he would embrace both. All he wanted was his sanity back.

When he found Fury in the company of Clint, Bruce and Steve, he confidently walked over. "Nick, whatever I'm goin' to do down there, you won't interrupt me, is that clear!" Fury was slightly taken aback by this sudden change of demeanor, so he just stared at Tony.

"You won't come down there! Or speak through the com! Or sent anyone else! Whatever I want to give Loki for his information, you will agree to! Did you understand that!?"

Nick studied Tony's face for a moment, obviously not sure what to answer. Then, carefully, he started to smile and nodded, "Okay, Stark. As long as you don't try to set him free."

Tony knew he couldn't do that. For more than one reason.

So he turned and headed for the elevator.

ooOoo

He entered the hallway with a completely different feeling than all the times before. He had a goal. No plan, but a goal. And he wasn't here to wait for any reaction. He was here to act. He was so tired of this nothingness he was caged in. He needed to move on. To do something. To have a clear direction.

The pictures of Loki had made him understand that the god was neither in the condition nor in the position to do anything. All he could do was to protect himself. The threat from earlier this morning was the first sign for Tony that Loki started to turn bitter.

His feet echoed from wall to wall.

He could already see the corner to Loki's cell.

His heart hammered in his chest, though he felt he'd never been calmer inside.

"Did I not make myself clear enough last time, Stark?!" the god's voice traveled though the speaker before he could even see him. He hadn't turned the com off, so, of course, he could hear him approach.

Tony decided not to answer. Instead he slowly walked around the corner and plainly looked at Loki. He stood in the middle of his cell, head cocked to the side and one eyebrow lifted in an arrogant manner. _Nothing but another mask._

The human stepped closer and lifted his hand to brush his hand over the panel once. The com was disconnected. He saw Loki's eyes following the movement of his hand. To his pleasure the eyebrow dropped down again when Loki watched him move his fingers over the panel some more.

"Sir, I have to insist-"

"Jarvis, I know what I'm doing. Get me help the moment I ask for any, okay?" he answered sternly, but calm.

"Yes, Sir."

With a last touch he verified the safety code and unlocked the door. It slid open with a soft hiss. Tony stepped over the remains of last night and wordlessly entered the cell. The glass slid shut again behind him.

It was the first time he was inside this place. It gave him the feeling he would never be allowed to exit again. There was no real place to hide from any observers. Of course he knew that before. But now the feeling crept under his skin.

Loki made a step backwards, away from him. Then he made another step and slowly crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What are you doing here, Stark?" he asked with a sore deep voice.

Tony let his eyes travel around the room a moment longer, before he locked his gaze with Loki's. The green was piercing.

"I'm here for two things," Tony answered, "An information and explanation."

Loki snorted dismissively at that. "Enlighten me. Where is the difference?"

"The information is something _you_ want to give," Tony said with a provoking smile, "while _I _need that explanation."

"What information is it you demand?" the god asked, tilting his head back slowly.

"Tell me what we have to do to close the portal to Surtr's realm," Tony stated and watched an evil grin spread out on the trickster's lips.

Loki's feet dragged him closer to the human in his cell. _Like a caged lion eying his still alive meal._ He took his moment to stride behind Tony and lean in closely to his ear. "Tell _him_ I do not care how often he asks and whoever he sends in his place, I will _not_ give him an answer to his request." With that he slowly walked away from him again.

Somehow Tony didn't feel intimidated at all. It was like he knew that Loki wouldn't harm him. "You don't understand! Fury won't ask the kind way forever. He-"

"I know, Stark!" Loki yelled at him, "I know! But I do not care which ways he will try and get his answers! I do not fear him, or his minions, instruments and machines! I fear that he will destroy what I have created! So, no, I won't give him anything!"

"Is that your last word?" Tony asked, already knowing the answer.

Loki didn't reply, though. Instead he walked to the back of the cell and turned around to the human. "What explanation do you need?"

"Why have you given up?"

Silence.

Tony could literally see the god's mind work over that question.

"Given up on what?" Loki asked after a while.

"On everything," Tony said, "On you. On your kids. … On me." Tony bit his tongue. The last two words weren't meant to come out too. And now he saw the god flex his fingers. He knew that movement. Usually small flames would form at the tips, but now nothing happened.

"You seriously came in here to ask me _this_?!" Loki wanted to know in the most threatening tone and came closer to Tony again. "Maybe you tell me what makes you think that, first?!"

"Since you are here you didn't even try to do _anything_ to get out again. You behave like a living dead. I know you could do something. And if it was to negotiate terms with Fury. But you don't even try-"

"Listen well, Stark!" Loki cut him off, "You really think I have given up?" Green eyes sparkled with anger. "Be sure that I have my plans to escape this _box_. Be sure that I will fight for my children until my very last breath! But right now I have to agree with what you said to me that one night. That it is better to have me locked away. I need this to clear my mind."

Tony hadn't expected that answer, and before he could think about it, he voiced a question. "Clear it from what?"

Within a split-second Tony felt his back meet the glass wall, Loki's hands shoving his shoulders hard against it. "FROM YOU, STARK!"

Loki took a few steps backward and ran his hand through his hair. "_You_ shouldn't have happened! I could have dealt with everything else! But then YOU shook something awake inside that I was sure I WOULD NEVER … FEEL AGAIN!"

"Loki-" Tony wanted to start.

"I was able to shut it off and control myself all those centuries and then YOU MAKE ME NEED THAT AGAIN!"

"But-"

"DON'T! You and I – this would never work! I can see this, now that I forced myself to think rational. You are no match for me! You have no _control_ over me!"

Tony narrowed his eyes at this. He started to see some reason behind the god's motives, but he still missed the big picture. "Control you?"

Suddenly there was a wildness on Loki's features, in his movements, something that seemed to be hidden somewhere below for too long, and then Loki was close to his face again.

"I AM LIKE FIRE, STARK! I CONSUME EVERYTHING I CAN GET A HOLD ON! I DESTROY IT UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT!" And with that he closed a strong hand around Tony's throat, "UNLESS SOMEONE CAN MAKE ME STOP! THIS IS MY NATURE, STARK! SO TELL ME: CAN YOU CONTROL ME?!"

Tony wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the right words, so he reached up to touch Loki's face in an attempt to calm him down. But the god grabbed his hand in a vice-like grip and pinned it next to Tony's head. "Is that what you want me to do?!" Loki hissed, "Destroy you?"

Tony just shook his head, not sure how far the trickster would go.

"I should thank you, Anthony! Suddenly it is so easy to get rid of these paining thoughts and doubts concerning you! All I need to do is squeeze hard enough! I should have done this the moment I had the chance to do this on my island! I won't do that mistake a second time!"

Tony felt his chest almost burst from his heartbeat. This was going awfully wrong and he couldn't find the strength to call for help either. And he didn't want to. Loki was right, he would be no match for him, wouldn't he be able to find a way … but how …

"Everything went as planned! I had you in my hands! Could make you do what I wanted you to! And then you start telling me you want to see behind my _facade_! You make me want things I had learned so hard to live without!"

Loki hesitated to tighten his grip and Tony studied his eyes, noticing a change in them. The green went softer, more like the tone they had when he'd held the god tenderly in his arms.

"You don't want to do this," Tony choked out.

"I want to be myself again, Stark!" Loki said with an ice-cold voice, "And if this means I have to get rid of you, then so be it! I never wanted you! You hear me? I NEVER WANTED YOU!" The god closed his eyes. "I started to _need_ you - and I can not have that happen!"

"Why?" Tony asked with nothing more than a breath.

"Because EVERYTHING that was GOOD in my life, LEFT ME OR WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! And this with you began to be something good … and all I could see was the end of it! I don't have the strength for that! The strength to hope, to fight my inner battle … It is better to end it now! One life more or less on this realm!" And he opened his lids again.

Tony could see it in his eyes. This was desperation. This was the fire nature Loki was talking about. And Tony was the last thing Loki had a hold onto. And he was ready to burn him into ashes. Whenever Thor tried to talk some sense into his brother, his arguments had been fed by his own needs. Tony knew his only chance was to find a way that led to something, that had to be important for Loki. The craziest thing for him was that he still didn't fear for his life. He lifted his other hand and tried to pull the god's fingers away from his throat to make it easier to speak. "Then answer me this," he had to press the words through his lips, "How do you want … to prevent your … children … from becoming evil … if you … kill what is …. good … in _your_ life?"

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like minutes. Tony felt the grip loosen slowly and the air went into his lungs on it's own again. Sadness welled up in Loki's eyes. Slender fingers finally let go of the human.

But Tony reached out and brushed Loki's cheek with his thumb. "Maybe I can't control you. But I'm willing to learn, as you see."

Loki lifted his eyebrows in his typical manner that told "I don't know what to do now". He silently made a few steps backward and looked at the wall to his side and then at the wristbands.

"Stark! What the hell are you doing in there!" Fury's voice shouted through the com. Tony spun around and saw the whole team appearing in his vision.

"I am sorry, Sir, but I was worried for your life," the AI told him with a trace of regret.

Tony made a face and looked at his friends closely. "I have this under control, guys! Go away!"

"Are you out of your freakin' mind?" the man with the eye-patch said, "We're going nowhere until you're back on this side of the glass again!"

Tony shot a worried look towards Loki before he turned to the transparent wall again. "Give us a moment, okay? Cut off the com for two minutes and wait, will you?"

He could see Fury's jaw work, but then the hand went to the panel and the small blue light died.

Tony turned around and walked closer to the god. "Loki, listen to me, please."

Their eyes met.

"I know how we can make this work. The question is if you want that, too. If yes, then I need you to play along. I'm here if you want to. And I'm not going anywhere, unless you want me to."

Loki looked at him closely.

"I can get you out of here if you help us. And I will be at your side to find a way to your children. If you want to. If you decide not to want to be alone anymore. But this is a decision you better not take back, no matter how you choose." He had no idea how he thought he was in any position to set terms, but he felt like this was the way to talk to the god now. It was as if he knew that Loki expected him to lead the way.

"Stark?" Fury asked through the com, "Time's up."

Tony turned to the team and pulled his shoulders back. "Loki will tell us how to close the portal. Under one condition. He is allowed to leave the cell again."

"No way!" Fury exclaimed.

"Then the portal stays open," Tony replied instantly.

Nick opened his mouth to give a suitable reply, but it was Bruce who pushed the field in the panel again and seemed to explain something to the Director. They debated for minutes, the rest of the team joining in. Tony tried to read their lips but failed. All he could tell was that it was Bruce and Thor against Fury, Clint and Steve. Natasha just seemed to observe.

"Anthony?" Loki's thin voice whispered from behind him, "Do you _really_ want this? Do you think you can handle me?"

"We will see if I can," he whispered over his shoulder, "But I'll try my best."

He heard Loki take a deep breath as if he was accepting a punishment. "Then I will help you close the portal. And make up for the damage I have caused."

Tony couldn't hide the smile that spread on his lips while he watched the team discuss for another minute. He prepared himself to convince Fury to give him his will. But when the Director finally lifted his hand again, he didn't simply push the button, but entered something into the panel. A moment later the door opened.

Both sides looked at each other expectantly.

"Fine," Fury said, sounding frustrated, "But the wristbands stay were they are!" With that he turned on his heels and walked away.

This was … unexpected. And confusing. Since when was Fury changing his mind so quickly?

He just wished someone would tell him what was going on.

.

.

* * *

tbc


	19. Make the Darkness shy away

**A/N:** Finally! I'm sooo sorry I had to let you wait so long. But … finally done! :) Okay, I'm not completely sure about this, because I feel like I've forgotten something, but I have no idea what it might be. Maybe it's just my twisted mind tricking me.^^

**I wish I could show my appreciation in any other way than just say THANK YOU again and again! I love you all SOOOOOOOOO much! Your support is like a firework to my heart! =)  
Scioneeris :** Sometimes I'm not sure if I don't want to put too much into one chapter. So I'm glad it worked out last chappie. Oh, of course Clint would have deserved a smack on his head for that, but … aw, I couldn't resist letting someone say something like this. It's not his fault, it's mine. ^^ Thank you, RL gets better. Plus I can work with the experiences and even use them for my writing in return. One can always draw something positive out of everything.  
**Yogg : **Me too, but I can't get all fluffy now, can I? *sobs* Have to follow the plot. But I try to give you a few brighter moments next chapter. … Maybe. ;P  
**Latsin : **I had little scope with Pepper's possible reactions in this situation, but I plan to give her another moment. One where she can, well, "shine" a little more. :) With Tony's big mistake you're referring to that drunk-scene when he bent Loki over, am I right? Yes, that issue's yet untouched. Yet. ^^ Hm … is the angst over? I think you know me by now and can answer that question. But I'm working on some heart-melting scenes … which doesn't imply a good outcome, I have to add. :)  
**Kotetsu T. Kaburagi : **Or I choose a third way … ^^ Though I have to say I like the they-jump-each-other-the-first-minute-they're-alone-version. :)  
**Mirasaurus : **I like that you have enough faith in me that I really let them close that portal. :) … Yep, that moment when Tony walked up the stairs and said that it was over: it was really hard to write that down for me, because for a short moment it felt like it really was that way. Weird, eh?!^^  
**Caerix : **I never heard so many people say that they hate me XD It's full of sad because it will make the happy happier? … Maybe?^^ (My middle name should be Maybe.)  
**IanVampLover :** Ah, come on! Tony giving up on something or anyone he really cares about?^^ Never, I say! =) 'Bout your "just a suggestion": The moment I finish this story, I will seriously think about it. In my mind there had been quite a few nice moments that I couldn't present you because Tony wasn't there to witness them.  
**Soul Eater Meow :** OMG, I can sooo picture this situation.^^ Hopefully I can stick to this unpredictability and still keep everything credible. There's a couple of scenes that I burn to write, but it still takes a bit to get us all there. :) And I know that picture, and I feel totally flattered. =)  
**silverwolfneko-chan :** Though you can't have much of an idea now about how or what, but you gave me a wonderful idea. Thank you so much! =) Will still take a few chappies til I get there, but … Thank you :)  
**Evy :** Oh I remember almost everyone, I'm pretty sure. :) I even look at every profile of every follower. ^^ And I didn't promise you! I said I would try! ^^ And I love my maybe^^ Oh, I sometimes feel the same when it comes to these embarrassing moments. It's like you wanna die of shame yourself. XD … Thor had his reasons, so much I can tell. ...And now my mind starts to wrap itself around an embarrassing scene I could write just for you ;P

Alright, I hope you enjoy this.  
I'm out.

.

* * *

**Make the Darkness shy away**

**ooOoo**

A silly kind of excitement spread out over Tony's heart. He had a new mission. His life stopped ripping in smaller getting pieces. And his brain started to work the way it used to before … this chaos happened. This was far from being over, no doubt about that. But it felt like he had the upper hand for once.

The only thing that made him worry was the fast change of mind, that made Fury allow their prisoner to exit the cell. He should be glad, but he wasn't. Not until he knew the reason behind it. He wanted to protect Loki from Nick's more … „convincing" methods to make him talk. Hopefully he didn't make it worse for the Trickster God.

Tony exchanged glances with his teammates for a second, trying to read something in their eyes. There was a lot of skepticism and a bit of sympathy to find. But nothing of what he needed to know.

Steve draw his attention with the sharp way he looked at him. The Cap's eyes shifted to Loki for a moment and studied the god, before he looked at Tony again and nodded towards the exit.

Tony turned to Loki. Green eyes stared at the floor. He wanted to reach out for one slender hand and give Loki some kind of support, a sign that he was not alone, but he didn't dare to make that gesture in front of everyone's eyes. Instead he made a priority list in his head again, starting with what Loki would need to get back in shape again. At least a tiny bit. And then fulfilling their part of the deal.

„Thor?" he asked, drawing the Thunder God's attention, "Would you do me a favor and lend Loki some of your clothes?" He could feel the trickster tense up immediately, but he didn't utter a word of protest.

"Of course, my friend," Thor answered Tony, though his gaze was fixated on his brother.

Steve cleared his throat and spoke up, "You have an hour to refresh yourself. Thereafter we expect you to fulfill your part of the agreement. Don't try any tricks, or you'll find yourself in here again." His tone was stern, but not hostile, and Tony could see Loki look at Steve from the corner of his eye.

"Come," Tony said to Loki and carefully stepped out of the cell. Loki hesitated for a few moments, as if he needed time to adjust to this new freedom. And then, slowly, he took one step after the other until he was on the other side of the glass wall.

"Tony?" Bruce asked and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'd like to speak to you for a minute."

"Fury wants to see you, too," Natasha said, her eyes piercing through him. "Alone," she added, though it was clear that she meant _without Loki_ by that.

"Ahm, okay," Tony answered. With a little bit of luck they would clue him in on Fury's decision to give into the condition so easily. But maybe that was too much to ask for for one single day. He turned his head to Loki, who eyed him with a strange mixture of caution and tiredness. "Would you mind to go with Thor? He'll give you some clean stuff?" He searched short eye contact with the blond god and they nodded to each other. Then a silent argument between Tony and Loki followed. Wordless. Just a gaze trying to stare down the other.

"Stop this, Loki. Come with me, please." Thor said to his younger brother, who answered him with a murderous glare. The Thunder God raised his eyebrows in a did-you-say-something-manner and gave the wristbands a short glance. Then his features softened a tad. "Do not make this harder for us than it already is."

"Fyr_ oss_?*" Loki asked in a quiet voice, but made his way to the exit nonetheless, Thor following right behind.

For Tony this was the second best solution. Of course he'd rather spent a few moments with Loki now, alone, reassuring him that he would be there for him. That all of this wasn't just a lie to make him talk. But as matters stood, he'd have to take potluck with the team's company. At least Thor new how to talk to Loki and how to act around him. Thor knew better than probably anyone else, how defensive Loki would get, now that he was stuck here without being able to use his magic. Maybe the situation even demanded too much of the Trickster God. Being stripped off his power was one thing, and that alone must be … terrifying? But with the feelings he didn't want to have for a human – or anyone at all - and the sons he couldn't reach, Loki would have to be careful to keep his emotional state hidden from everyone's eyes.

"...do you even listen to me?" Steve's voice crawled through his thoughts, demanding attention.

"Sorry?" Tony asked, tearing his gaze away from the otherwise empty hallway leading to the exit.

"He's not killing him, you know?" the Cap assured him.

"Maybe it's the other way around?" Bruce joked away his uneasiness over the whole situation.

Tony's answer was reduced to a sigh.

"How about we move to somewhere less uncomfortable?" Steve asked, but didn't wait for the others to reply.

ooOoo

Tony had to admit that he was relieved to leave that place. As long as Loki had been down here, his mind had concentrated on the god. But now the dreariness of these blank white walls consumed his mood.

Now he found himself upstairs in the middle of his team, Fury's ever watchful eye ready to expose his last secrets, should he feel the need to do so. He knew that in that case he was practically naked.

There were issues to get clear about before Loki would be among them. He knew how important that was. He just hoped he would be able to find out what _he himself_ wanted to know, too.

Thor was still not with them and probably took care of his brother. Maybe they even took their time and finally talked to each other like they should have done ages ago. But most likely neither of them was in the mood for that. If Tony would dare a wild guess, he would assume Loki wasn't saying anything at all. Bearing the situation with as much dignity as he could muster right now. Probably being busy enough to brace himself for the time he would spend here, being the defenseless one for a change. … But, was he?

Fury walked along the windows for a moment, building up a tension no one else than the spy himself dared to break.

He stopped and, without even turning his head in a particular direction, asked the initiatory question, "Tell me what hit your head that you thought it a good idea to go in there?"

Tony knew the question was directed at him. So he tried to shake off the musing about Loki's well-being and strengthened his composure, putting on his best winning smile, even though Fury wouldn't be blinded by this. "You wanted me to try my best to persuade him."

"And that is what you came up with?" Nick asked, raising his voice a tad and finally searching for eye contact.

"It worked," Tony answered with a shrug.

"You know that this was a fifty-fifty chance for suicide, Stark," the spy replied with an ice-cold tone.

The smile left Tony's mouth. "Sometimes risks have to be taken."

"Not if they're avoidable!"

"I knew he wouldn't harm me!" Tony shot back, forgetting about the thin ice he was standing on, "And if this was what I had to do to protect him from your _methods_, then it was more than worth it."

"Why do you protect him like this, Stark? All feelings put aside, he still is a murderer!" Fury stated with a sharp glare.

"That counts for a couple of persons in this very room, too," Tony answered and cocked his head to the side.

"And a threat for this planet!" Nick added, narrowing his good eye.

"He didn't hurt me in there," Tony said, also he knew that this was partly untrue. For a moment he wasn't sure if Loki would go to far.

Fury made two fast steps towards the engineer and pointed with his finger at him, "And I don't need you to tempt him to do that! … Damn it, Stark! You must think I would peel his skin off to make him reveal his secrets! Why do you think I sent you down there, first?! … But who would think that a smart person as you could be blessed with that much stupidity at the same time?!"

Tony cursed inwardly. _Great, being forwarded from one one puppet player to the next,_ he thought with a silent groan. He should have known better. Of course Fury would use him on purpose, knowing that Tony would be the only one to have an idea how he could make Loki talk. In the end no torture would have. He had been Nick's only tool. So he rolled his eyes and nodded once. "You're right, okay? It wasn't clever. But it worked. I knew what I was doing and I wish you could trust me a little more."

At this Steve snorted contemptuously.

Tony turned around, eying his friend closely. "What!?"

The soldier inhaled deeply and seemed to search for the right words for a moment. He sat down on the armrest of one of the chairs and ran his hand over his face like wiping away some tiredness, "You might remember the last time you asked us to trust you – and him. Didn't work out that well for us at first, did it?"

"True," Tony answered, "But now I know _why_ he did that. His aim was not to harm _us_, but to protect someone else. … Okay, went out as a misfortune for us, but-"

"Is this a justification you're givin' us?" Clint asked with slightly narrowed eyes, "Because it's not quite convincing."

"It's not a justification. It's an explanation," Tony said and looked at the bar for a moment, considering to have a drink.

"Then explain further," Fury commanded and folded his arms in front of his chest.

Tony nodded. "You remember the first evening? When Loki and I arrived here? Loki'd told that the portal was of use for him too."

"Yes, to have contact to his children," Natasha said.

"Yeah," Tony replied, "Surtr denied the access to this children so he could blackmail Loki to turn us in."

"So that he can see them again?" It was Thor's deep voice dropping down from the upper door.

Tony turned around, "Yes, that's why he did all this. Why he lied himself behind our lines." With his gaze he silently asked Thor if everything was alright with Loki.

"Where is he now?" Nick asked the Thunder God.

"In the guest quarters. I told him to stay there until we call for him," he answered. He gave Tony a small, almost unnoticeable nod, telling him that he wouldn't have to worry.

"And you're sure he'll really stay there?" Steve wanted to know.

"My brother is not so stupid to do anything unwise. Not in a situation like this." With that the blond god looked at Tony again, "And I told him that the Jarvis-machine of yours is having a constant eye on him."

"There's something I really need to know," Bruce spoke up from his place, "Is this even true? I mean, do you even know that he really _could_ stay in contact with his .. children? Or was this just a lie to make you believe that he had a reason to deceive us? … Is there any proof that this is really more than a portal for Surtr's creatures? Is it even possible that Surtr and Loki both created them?"

"Why should he have fought the first one if it was his own making?!" Tony half-laughed.

"Because the plan was to bring _all of us_ down. Fury wasn't there that day," Clint mused.

"This is ridiculous," Tony answered, "In that case he could have attacked us while we battled the dragon-thing. It would have been an easy game for them. But he didn't."

"Because either you're right and he indeed tells the truth for once, or he saw a reason why they still might have lost and decided to retreat from the fight," the archer replied.

"And for what? To work on getting captured for weeks, right after he tried to avoid getting captured in fight? Makes no sense to me," Tony shot back.

"Maybe he just needed a short break to make up a new plan," Bruce said while he shifted his glasses in his hands, "Let's face it, he got himself far enough to be out of that cell again. After not more than two weeks."

"This was not his doing," Tony defended Loki, "_I _suggested this in exchange for his information."

"Maybe it was because he knew what to feed us so we – and you – give him what he wants," the scientist answered, "We can only guess if he's telling the truth. Or not. … This is really a question of whom you believe."

"There's things I don't need to _believe_, 'cause I've seen them," Tony declared.

"Like?" Clint narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I've seen one of his sons," he stated and looked at Thor again. He wasn't sure what he wanted to find in that face.

"Which of them?" the god asked.

"Jormungandr," Tony let the name take in the room. The foreign word still felt strange in his mouth. He tried to pronounce it like Loki had done, and judging by the face of the Ás it seemed to please him a bit.

"The serpent," Natasha mumbled as if she remembered a piece of an old childhood story and Tony nodded approvingly.

"What did it look like?" Steve wanted to know.

It was then that Tony bit his lower lip. Of course he would tell them the truth, but he already knew what would follow. "It was giant-sized, probably reached all around the island with it's body," he told them, before he added the problem part, "And it was made of mist." He felt the others eye him closely.

"Come again?" Clint blurted.

"Yeah, I know! Now that I hear myself say that it sounds silly for me too, but I've _seen_ it with my own two eyes. I'm sorry I couldn't take a polaroid. But it was _real_! It moved on it's own!"

"Loki is a sorcerer," Bruce spoke up, his voice calm as ever, "Did it never occur to you that he might-"

With one hand Tony silently asked Bruce to stop, while his other slowly slid over his eyes. His mind worked on high-speed. He had to think about that possibility. What if their doubts were justified? What if Loki had cast the serpent himself? That would mean that the possibility existed that the whole story of denied access to his children could be made up. That, maybe, Loki had an alliance with Surtr. That they worked together on getting rid of the Avengers _and_ their leader. That they most likely had planned their next step already.

But still … there were things that didn't quite fit into the picture. Unless Loki's emotional outbursts were all part of the game, too. Was he just _playing_ helpless? Was he knowing exactly what he was doing right now? He looked at Thor and desperately hoped to find the answers in the god's face that he himself didn't have. But Thor, who most likely wanted to say something like "I know my brother. He would not go that far.", just walked around the room a few feet until he turned to Fury. "We have no prove that he is telling the truth. Neither that he is lying. But I, for my part, believe my brother when it comes to the matters concerning that portal. He wouldn't use the love for his sons for any trick of his."

"And what was it, that Tony's seen on that island?" Bruce asked.

"Magic has many ways, my friend," Thor answered, "Too many to count. It would hurt Loki too much to cast an illusion of his child, so … I think it was Jormungandr, in a way."

"So you trust him, Thor?" Nick wanted to know.

"Yes," the Thunder God answered, "Though not completely. And I see your point as well. ...Yes, it could be true that he is deceiving us again, but not when it comes to his children. And right now he is no danger for any of us as long as we keep our eyes open and keep that magical chains of yours on his hands. Maybe we should take our time and listen to what my brother has to tell us and judge after that."

"Sounds good to me," nodded Tony.

"We should listen very carefully," Steve told them, "His words are as dangerous as his other weapons."

"Hey, he's simply telling us how to close the portal. How much danger can come from that, ha?" Tony asked with a small shrug of his shoulder.

"Thinking of it," Clint replied, "I'm worried about _what_ he might tell us to do."

"And that won't be out only problem," said Bruce.

"Right, there was something you wanted to tell me," Tony thought aloud and turned to the scientist, "'S that what you mean?"

Bruce chewed on his bottom lip for a second before he answered. "You know I've been working day 'n night to make an artificial copy of Loki's energy."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, I made e few test-runs myself. It seems impossible."

"It is," Bruce confirmed, "And should we have to face this Surtr person without any protection, the two of us are in a quite fucked-up position."

"I know." Since Tony knew that Surtr's magic wasn't affecting his suit in the first place, but his arch reactor, he felt fear rise in his chest when he thought about this issue.

"The thing is," and there was a small grin playing at the corner of Bruce's lips, "now we have the source, right?"

"You say...," Tony trailed off, his thoughts running wildly trough his brain, "But- is that possible?"

"In theory yes," Dr. Banner replied, "but computer generated tests have their limits. I don't know if we can store his energy like in a battery or something. No idea if he would even play along."

"Yeah … he would have to … that's a lot to ask for," Tony mused.

"And you can't force him," Tasha spoke up, "he would sit this out if he's not interested."

"That's why we let him taste some of what he wants back," said Fury, "Freedom."

"Is that why you changed your mind so fast down there?" Tony asked.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Better negotiating basis. Banner should have told me earlier about his idea, but he did just then. So I had to raise the stake."

It made a lot of sense to Tony, though he had a bad feeling about how Loki might react on all that.

Fury looked at everyone and took a deep breath, "Good, that would be all for now. I think it's time we get him down here. - Oh, one thing. Stark, since you have this special connection to Loki and I assume you still know to which side you belong: Should you recognize any change in his behavior towards you or in general, you have order to inform me about it."

Tony couldn't exactly tell why but it felt kinda degrading. Bad enough that his private life lay that open for everyone to peep and judge, but this order somehow topped everything. Yet he swallowed it down and approved. Within the last weeks he had messed up pretty much, so now he simply wanted everything to work out the best way possible.

"Alright. Get him here, Stark. Barton, go with him. I don't wanna have any unwanted surprises," commanded Fury.

Tony and Clint both made their way to the door. But then the engineer stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Fury?"

The spy looked him right back in the eye, "Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Can you try it the nice way this time? Loki is not-"

"Are you giving _me_ an advice how to speak with my prisoner?" the spy asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"First, he's _our_ prisoner," Tony answered, "And I'm just telling you 'cause I want him to give us the information we need. If he closes up again, I don't think I'll be able to fix it again."

"It might surprise you but I know what I'm doing. Doin' this job for quite a few years now. I'm in the picture about Loki's condition and I can assure you that I will only use as much pressure on him as he will force me to do. Make sure he behaves and there won't be any problems. Do we understand each other?"

He didn't know how Fury did this, but all Tony could do was nod.

ooOoo

At least Tony could convince Clint to holster his gun. It wouldn't be a good start to threaten Loki when there was no reason to do that. The plan was to make him feel comfortable enough to work along with their plans. Making Loki talk should be an easy thing, because he already agreed to tell them how to close the portal. But helping them by giving them some of his magic energy? That was something else entirely and he had no idea how Loki would react to that request.

But one thing at a time. First he would have to get Loki and maybe have a few preparing words with him before they went downstairs.

Standing in front of the door of the guest apartment, he knocked before he opened the door. "Loki?"

He waited for an answer that didn't come.

"Loki?" he tried again. Nothing.

He heard Clint behind him pull his weapon from his belt. They slowly stepped inside and took a look around. A second later the archer lowered his weapon again and chuckled silently, though his posture remained tensed.

Tony needed a second longer to recognize Loki. At the far end of the large bed lay the god, his back turned towards the door. Tony walked closer quietly. It made him smile, while he had to get used to the new sight at the same time. It appeared that Loki, freshly showered and dressed, fell asleep as he waited here, sitting on the bed. His feet still touched the floor and his upper body lay neatly on the side, hands close to his face. This was the first time Tony saw him wearing midgardian clothes. They looked oversized on him. And he couldn't remember seeing Thor in these clothes a single time. Maybe that's how Loki chose them. _"Give me anything you haven't touched before."_ It would be so typical for him. So there he was, clad in a simple black hoodie and dark gray trousers, fingers curled slightly, damp hair spread out on the bed cover.

Clint had decided to lean in the doorframe and watched them from there.

Tony squatted in front of the Trickster God and tenderly brushed over the pale cheek. It felt good to be able to give him this caress again. It felt strange to do it in front of someone else's eyes. He tried to ignore that fact and leaned in closer. "Loki," he whispered, "Wake up."

Long fingers flexed slowly. Eyelids opened up to him. Not much, but they revealed the dark green below. And Tony couldn't believe that this was the same person that had threatened him down in the cells not more than an hour ago.

"You fell asleep," he said, holding his voice down and stating the obvious. He expected some kind of _you-don't-say-_reply, but instead the God got a hold on his wrist and hand and pulled it close to his chest. Like he'd done that one rainy night at the beach.

There was more in this one interaction and the expression in his eyes than Loki could ever wrap into a well-forged chain of syllables. From the determination to pull this through now, over the clear fact that he was scared without his magic, to the point that he couldn't tell how much he needed Tony at this moment, everything was told between one blink of an eye and the next. And Tony answered with a soft smile that silently answered how much he didn't want to get disappointed, that he would stay at his side, that things would turn out well in the end. Somehow.

"You have to get up," he whispered after a moment and Loki let go of his wrist. All vulnerability vanished from the god's face. It left Tony wondering if it even was there in the first place.

"Loki," he asked carefully, "Please … don't lie to us."

There was a small spark in the corner of Loki's eye and Tony was unsure how to decipher that. Was it a laugh shining through the mask? Or was that the spirit of the God of Lies?

Loki lifted himself in an upright position and Tony rose to his feet as well.

"We shouldn't let them wait much longer," said Clint from the other side of the room, still there standing in the threshold. Loki shot up instantly and spun around to get a look at the silent observer. But instead of a sharp answer the God bit on his lower lip and gave Clint a simple nod.

They left the room and Tony led the way.

ooOoo

All eyes lingered on Loki the moment he entered lounge area. To Tony's surprise the aura of insecurity was washed off the god immediately. Instead it was replaced by the pride of a royalty. They walked over to the others, who were all seated in the chairs around the fireplace. Someone had lit up a fire. It made a cosy atmosphere in contrast to the heavy rain that had started outside.

Clint stayed behind and watched the scene from the other end of the room. Fury rose from his place right next to the fire and motioned for Tony to sit down there instead. The director walked along the backs of the chairs and looked at Loki. "Would you be so kind and come forward?" Loki strode through the room until he stood in front of the fire, his eyes never leaving Nick's. Tony slid down in his seat and watched the Trickster God closely. It was amazing. Not even these inconspicuous clothes could hide who and what he really was. No sign of submission was to see on him, neither one of superiority. No, this was just one of the princes of Asgard granting them an audience. Or that's what it felt like. Tony's eyes shifted over to Thor, who sat next to him. The Thunder God seemed to wait for something, his gaze fixating on the flames right behind Loki. _So the fire was there for a purpose_, Tony mused. _They wanted to know if the wristbands were working. If Loki was still connected to his element_. For a moment he saw it as mistrust towards him, too, but in the end he himself didn't know if or if not Loki manipulated the flames with another, a third energy.

Their captive tilted his head to the side, making the long shadow of his move with him. "What exactly do you want to know?" he asked Fury.

The man in the leather coat looked at the floor for a moment, exhaling heavily through his nose, before he pulled his eye up to the god again. "First I want you to swear an oath that you are going to tell us the truth."

A small smirk spread out on Loki's lips and his gaze fell on his brother while he spoke, "Ah, I see. You have learned from Thor." For the tiniest moment Loki paused while his eyes made a small movement as if trying to see what was behind him before he could stop himself. Tony looked at Thor, who still observed the fire. "On what do you want me to take it?" he heard Loki ask.

"On your children," answered the director.

There was a twitch in the god's eye, but the smirk remained. "So I take an oath on my children that I am not going to deceive you," the God of Trickery said in a solemn tone while he raised his right hand. Tony had half expected a question about how much Fury might know about his kids. And what of it was true. And where he had his knowledge from. But all of these questions never left the trickster's mouth.

Fury's and Thor's eyes met. Tony could tell there was a silent agreement going on between them. One that Loki seemed to understand and not to mind.

"Good," said Nick and walked towards the window-side, "Now, tell us how exactly we can close that portal of yours."

"You can't."

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Tony would have started to laugh. This was the most obvious answer the god could give and yet, judging by the silence in the room, no-one saw it coming.

"What do you mean by that?!" Steve spoke up from his seat.

"That you can not close the portal," Loki answered patiently.

"But-"

"I did not say it can't be done," the trickster added.

"Though I fear I already know the answer," Fury sighed, "who _is_ able to close it?"

"I am," Loki said and took the smirk from his face, "And Surtr." The fire flared beautifully behind him.

"How," Tony heard himself ask.

"One of us has to be deadly wounded by the hands of the other one," answered the Ás, "But it is not as simple as that." The team exchanged quick glances at the word _simple_.

"You have told us that there are trapdoors existing in the wording of your contract. What are they?" Thor's voice was unnaturally soft.

Loki turned his head and watched the flames for a moment, as if considering how to answer. "There is only one left. … It had to be something we both know we could never be able to do. He would never have agreed otherwise." The god stared into the flames for while longer before he turned around, a strange tension on his features. "Will any of us be killed by another hand, the portal stays open, fed by even more magic of the one left alive."

"Is this your life insurance so we won't kill you?" Fury asked with a raised brow.

"I took an _oath_!" Loki hissed, sounding dangerous for the first time. Obviously he was insulted by Fury mistrusting his truthfulness. Green eyes closed and he took a few deep breaths before he continued. "The _only_ way to close the portal and still bind Surtr's part of magic to the island is to stab him from behind. This is the option the contract gives us."

"An action of dishonor," Thor commented and received an disparaging look from his brother.

"That leaves questions," Fury started, but Loki cut him off immediately.

"You want to know why I think it necessary to bind the magic of a supposedly dead person," said Loki and began to pace slowly in front of the fire while using his hands to underline his explanations, "But let me tell you that _deadly wounded_ and _dead_ does not imply the same in our world." At the last two words his eyes switched to Thor for a second, as if they shared knowledge about a certain fact. "In case Surtr would survive such an attack, I still want him to be weakened. Would he be in possession of his full magical capacity he might be able to find a new way to enter your realm."

"And he can't do that with parts of his magic bound to the island?" Bruce wanted to know.

"I can not tell you. All I know that it would make it a lot harder for him," answered the trickster.

"I thought your magic is needed to hold the _portal_ stable," Natasha spoke up, "Why are you talking of the island now?"

"It is needed to uphold both, the island _and_ the portal. Once the portal is closed, the remaining magical energy is used to stabilize the island."

"Why is there any need to keep this island once the portal's down?" Clint asked from across the room.

The Trickster God stopped in his tracks for a moment and turned his head to the archer, "Creating portals is subject to certain and most complex rules. Taking responsibility for the living beings that inhabit the created area is one of them. That is why." Then he started pacing again. "Surtr agreed to the terms concerning the special consequences of driving a blade into the back of the other one, because he knew this would _never_ happen. He can feel my presence on the island, and I can sense his in return. We never turn our backs to each other, would never trust each other further than our hands could reach." This send chills down Tony's back. He'd already realized that Surtr belonged to the dark side of this universe. But it hit him right now that Loki had made a contract with this guy. A contract that included possible ways to get rid of each other and consequences that followed. Compared to all the contracts Tony had ever signed – and yes, not all of them had been decent too – this was like Loki selling his soul to the devil. And he had tricked that devil once already.

"What if both of you get killed?" Natasha asked thoughtfully.

Tony felt Thor shifting in his seat uneasily and Loki looked at the woman with a mixture of curiosity and watchfulness. "_If_ anyone would be able to succeed taking both our lives, the portal would not _close_ but _collapse_. A tiny difference with unforeseeable consequences for your realm."

The room went silent for a moment.

"So," Fury said, "we need your help."

Loki straightened his back and met his eyes. "You do."

"Are you willing to help?"

At that Loki's eyes switched to the fire again, before he answered, "I am."

"So you're ready to abandon your children?" asked Nick.

Loki spun around and gave him his best how-dare-you-glare. "I will never abandon them!"

"Loki-" started Thor, but his brother silenced him up, "_You_ won't utter a single word on that matter!" Tony watched Loki's fingers move slightly. He knew these movements. The god was subconsciously grasping for his magic that failed him now. His attention was directed to Fury again. "Do you have children, Director?" asked the trickster.

All eyes settled on Nick, who stood right behind the seats of Natasha and Steve. His unreadable face stared blankly at Loki for a moment. "I have," he said.

Tony expected a smirk on the god's lips for probably finding a weak spot, but there came none. Instead there was the expression in his eyes that told that they would have something in common, mixed with the sharpness in his eyes that came with being in defending position. "Then, please, tell me: If they would be taken away from you and stood under such bad influence that, may enough time be elapsed, they would not even recognize you anymore and threaten to kill you and everyone else – What would you do to save them from that?"

"Everything," answered Nick.

"Would there be anything that would stop you?" Loki asked, pulling his eyelids together a bit.

"Not until I've reached my goal," said Fury.

"Then you understand my answer to your question," the trickster replied and made a few steps away from the fire towards the man with the eye-patch, "But the portal has to be closed and, like I promised Stark earlier, I will help you with that."

"This seems to contradict with your effort to do _everything_ for your children," Fury spoke out the doubt they all held inside.

"Can you not see it?" asked Loki and closed the distance to the Director, "Or do you test me? This portal is of no use for me anymore. Surtr will know by now that he has me in his hand, would I accept this game. He would demand from me to do whatever he wants so I can see my sons again. I would end up being his tool and he would deny me access again and again, knowing very well that I could not do anything about it." With that he stood between Steve's and Tasha's chair, his hands gripping the backrests. There was only little space left between him and Fury. "Do you really believe I would let _anyone_ degrade me like this? Do you believe that I own the respect of my children if I stoop that low?" It was a rhetorical question that Nick Fury answered with an almost understanding shake of his head.

"But did you not say this was the only way to-" Thor started once again, only to be cut off by Loki. "It is, _Odinson_, it is! For all I know right now, it is. But that does not mean I can not find another one! And I won't give up until I _have_!"

The two brothers looked at each other for a moment and no-one else dared to break the silence.

"Will you let me help you?" Thor said finally, his voice soft and calm.

But Loki just raised a disapproving eyebrow and smirked slightly, "Explain to me, Thor, how should _this_ work. _I_ am able to hide from Heimdall's view. But you?! … I wondered for a while now why the Allfather has not done anything to wipe the portal from this realm. He must know that it exists by now or am I mistaken?"

Thor shook his head as an answer.

Loki's smirk vanished and was replaced by a frown. "How is that possible?"

The God of Thunder took a deep breath. "I have an arrangement with Heimdall. Father is oblivious to everything that is happening here. He does not even know that you are here."

"What?" asked Loki, not believing his ears, "Why are you doing this? What kind of arrangement?!"

Tony shifted in his seat to get a better look at the god sitting beside him. The fact that he must have done something forbidden out of brotherly love was written all over his features. And judging by Loki's expression he seemed to understand it quite clearly.

"I have listened to you, you know?" answered Thor, "And I have pondered over your words. And though I think father is wiser and more careful than you give him credit for, I still see the danger that a wrong way of closing the portal would cause." He paused for a moment to read his brother's face and then continued, "So I besought Heimdall to keep everything concerning you and the portal to himself."

"And he is playing along?" Loki asked in a doubtful tone.

"He is, as long as this is not escalating," answered Thor.

"What price do you have to pay for his silence?"

"This will be none of your business."

Loki wasn't the only one taken aback by the sharp reply. And Thor used the short moment of his brother's speechlessness and spoke up again, "What I want you to do is taking an _oath _to help us. I need your _word_ that you won't deceive us again!"

The trickster walked to the fire again, his fingers twitching every now and then. To Tony it felt like the god was repeatedly calling out for his element but received no single answer. This was a constant reminder that Loki had no power here. That he was at their mercy.

"What price do you have to pay?!" he asked again.

"Give me your word," replied Thor.

"Why have you done this?!" Loki wanted to know in an almost pleading tone. There was a trace of fear in his voice

"You know why."

Tony looked over to Fury, who met his gaze. There was that gleam in his eye that he always had when something went as he wanted it to.

Green orbs closed in silent anger and concentration. Eyebrows were pulled together as if the trickster forced himself to do something he didn't want to. "You will have my word then," Loki said after a while. And again there seemed to be so much left unsaid between the two gods. Words too heavy to be formed by breath.

The room fell silent for a moment.

"I will need some time," Loki then spoke up again, "to think of a plan to trick Surtr. And I need you," and with that he looked at Nick, "to think about how far you are going to trust me."

Fury's gaze switched to Thor and then back to Loki. "Deal. How about we test if we can trust you at all?"

The trickster lifted a curious eyebrow, "How?"

"Dr. Banner wants to ask you a favor. Let's say my decision depends on how helpful you are," said the master spy.

Loki combed his fingers through his still damp hair and watched Bruce expectantly.

The addressed man obviously felt more than uncomfortable with the whole situation. It took a few seconds until he found his voice. "As you might already know, Surtr's magic causes interferences with my transformation ability and Tony's arch reactor."

Loki's eyes shifted to the engineer as if wanting to start an argument, but then he looked at Bruce again, "Actually this is news for me."

Tony could see Fury and Natasha exchange glances at that.

"Um, I don't want to go into too much detail, but we believe we've found a way to protect us from the effects. And that's where we need your help." Bruce swallowed hard after he'd uttered his request.

There was a grin playing at the corner of the trickster's lips. "Tell me more about it."

Bruce looked at Tony, who shook his head as an answer. "Not today," said the doctor, "This is a complicated issue. The explanation alone will take us hours."

"And how am I decide if I want to help you then?" Loki asked.

"Do you know how a battery works?" Tony replied with a little smile.

Loki shot him an irritated look, "Pardon?"

"See? It will take hours," Tony said and leaned forward on his legs, "We already have enough to think about for today. At least I have. I need a break." And with that he stretched his sore back. It was only half of the truth. He thought of Loki, who needed to rest in the first place. He knew from Thor that gods needed sustenance, too, in order to keep their strength. And judging by what Loki had eaten since he was here, which was nothing at all, plus estimating that Loki's pride wouldn't allow him to ask for some rest himself, this seemed a good way for him.

Fury nodded in an affirmative gesture. "This is probably the best. Stark? Banner? You will use tomorrow to introduce Loki into your project. Call me as soon as you have first results. - Romanoff. Barton. Rogers. Come with me for a minute." The three rose from their places and followed Fury to the TV-room next door. Tony guessed that Nick was giving them separate instructions that were not supposed for the other's ears. How much he hated that. Almost at the door, Fury turned around and spoke up once more, "Loki?"

The trickster eyes him half expectantly, half threatening, but didn't say a word.

"You are allowed to walk around freely on this level, the hallways and the rooms on the top level. Entering every other room needs my permission. I have you on surveillance, there are extra cameras and some other installments I'm better not be forced to make use of. Did I make myself clear?!"

Loki balled his hands to fists and turned his head to stare into the fire. Tony felt the tension in the air. He understood that Fury was practically giving Loki some freedom back, but why couldn't he, just for once, stop to play the superior card?! On the other hand, would Loki be in his position, he would probably act the same.

The God of Fire nodded and Fury left the room with Tasha, Steve and Clint.

Loki kept staring into the flames.

"If it's okay to leave you alone, I'd go and prepare some stuff for tomorrow," Bruce said and rose to his feet, "See you at breakfast." He smiled as Tony and Thor raised their hands saying goodbye to him and headed down to the workshop.

The tensed back spoke volumes of what Loki was feeling right now. Thor, knowing that his brother wouldn't accept anything from him right now, stood up next and put his hand on Tony's shoulder in a silent gesture. Then he left the lounge.

For a few moments he watched Loki stare into the fire, not able to say anything. Not knowing the right words. So he got up from his seat and walked over to the panel for the fireplace. With pushing one single button the flames were suffocated. Loki's eyes looked at him and then at the panel and something seemed to deeply displease the god. If it was the whole situation or the fact that Tony made the fire die with such a small movement, or both, or something else – he had no idea. And it didn't matter. He couldn't change anything.

"Didn't went _that_ bad, did it?" he asked instead.

Loki didn't answer. Instead his eyes stared at the ashes while he lifted his hands into his vision, too. It affected the god much more than he would admit. Tony mused if lighting up the fire was such a good idea in the first place. Of course Fury was playing on the safe side. Trying to find out if Loki was hiding something from them was most important. But it was a thin line between trust and mistrust here. On both sides. How sure could Loki be that they weren't just using his attempt to gain there trust by giving them what they needed to protect themselves from Surtr, just to put Loki back in arrest. That way they could leave the portal open and still lock away the God of Trickery. Could that be something Fury was aiming for indeed? What instructions did he give his three teammates? Oh, this was so not good at all. Now he started to mistrust his own people! Not that he trusted Fury that far, anyway.

His head began to hurt and he was glad that they'd delayed their shift in the workshop until tomorrow.

ooOoo

Tony and Loki walked along the hallways next to each other in silence. Tony had convinced him to go upstairs, since Loki had required sleep anyway. It was the first moment they had for themselves today. Loki still appeared untouchable and Tony didn't know what to say to him. So they stayed quiet.

When they reached the top level, the god turned towards the guest apartment.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked him.

"I thought …," the trickster trailed off.

The human smiled at him, "It's not forbidden for you to set foot in my place." With that he opened his door and walked in slowly, speaking over his shoulder, "Jarvis is watching your every step and I have every trust that you won't hurt me. It is your choice now if you want to sleep alone or not." With that he made his way to the windows and watched the rain outside. A few seconds later he heard footsteps on the carpet and couldn't fight the smile form on his lips. He didn't turn around though, giving Loki room to decide what he wanted to do himself. Maybe he would simply walk over to the bed and get his long needed sleep. Or he would flop down on the sofa. Maybe even get himself something from the small kitchen counter. He just had to be hungry by now.

The footsteps came closer, until Tony saw Loki come to a halt next to him, staring out across the city, too. The god's body language slowly changed. His mask was falling. Tony could see it clearly from the corner of his eye.

So they stood side by side, a comfortable silence surrounding them. Neither of them dared to move or to utter a word for oh so long minutes. Until Loki found his voice.

"Did you know they were going to torture me?"

The whisper was nothing but a plain question. No accusation between the lines. And Tony didn't need to think about what exactly the god was referring to. Letting Loki stand so close by the fire – his fire – and letting him know how far away he from it he truly was right now, was one of the cruelest things they could have done to him without hurting him physically. And Tony knew that the situation affected Loki just because he _knew him_. He wouldn't have seen it by simply watching Loki through the interrogation. How much self-control did it need for the god not to let it shine through? And then Tony began to realize what Loki had just said. He'd called it _torture_.

"I had no idea," Tony answered, his words laden with sudden guilt. Even though he knew he couldn't have done anything about it. He should have seen what it did to the man he - … he cared for so much.

"Don't worry about it, Stark," Loki answered after a pause, "Remember what I told you once?"

Tony turned his head to the side to eye the god closely, wondering what he meant. The Ás held his back straight and his shoulders pulled back a tad, but his head hung down slightly and soft eyes watched the traffic far below. It was a strong voice, a firm one, that answered it's own question. And yet it was calm and tender and with a velvet tune. "I don't mind getting hurt. This is part of my fate and in the end it is all I ever get."

And Tony felt that Loki meant it. And with everything he'd learned about the god so far, he understood that maybe, just maybe, Loki was right with that. And because he couldn't find a proper argument against Loki's thesis, he kept his mouth shut. Instead he searched the ivory face for any signs of what he should do. Something he could react to.

The minutes went by slowly. Loki didn't seem to mind being observed like this. And Tony couldn't help but notice that, even though the connection to his powers was cut, the god remained strong. That it needed more than that to break him. And even _if_ Loki's world was collapsing around him, it wasn't for the first time and Loki acted like he knew it wasn't for the last time either. Though one thing was sure. He might try and not mind getting hurt, but he damn well felt the pain.

"We are not at the end yet," Tony stated.

Loki lifted his head a little. The small muscles around his eyes contracted, giving away that he seemed to think about these words. And then, slowly, green eyes moved until they settled on the human. Tony noted how awake and tired they looked at the same time. A moment long they both held their gaze, before Loki turned around completely and faced him. He took a deep breath and nodded, and Tony tried to smile in return. Little wrinkles formed in the corners of Loki's eyes before the god closed his lids. The ghost of a smile played on thin lips too now.

Tony made a step towards him and carefully reached out and let his fingers brush over Loki's jawline. The god winced slightly at the unexpected touch, his lips parted as he inhaled and his brows pulled together in silent amazement. As the fingers left the skin on the chin, Loki closed his mouth again. Tony repeated the gesture and admired the small reactions on the other's face. Eventually Loki raised one of his hands and answered him with featherlight caresses of his own. And Tony closed his eyes as well.

Fingertips slid over skin and hair, felt every tiny curve and edge and breath. And since the moment Loki had kissed him goodbye on the battlefield it felt real again. This felt like Loki was his again. Something that Tony had given up hoping for. His fingers slid around the god's neck, up into his hair, and curled around the raven strands. Against his will he let his forehead sink against Loki's chest. Strong arms closed around his body and held him securely. Tony fought against everything that suddenly tried to crawl upwards from the abyss of his heart. The tears over the relief that he had Loki back. The sadness about what still lay ahead of them. The anger that Loki hadn't told him everything from the beginning. The frustration that he couldn't get rid of the doubts. The fear that he might lose him again. The exhaustion that finally caught up with him.

When Loki gently lay his chin on his head, Tony was close to let his legs giving in. But Loki held him tight. _Loki held him_. Loki held _him_. And slowly, with each minute ticking by, it gave him back some of his strength. He didn't feel alone anymore.

After what felt like an eternity, the weight was taken away from his head and soft lips kissed the top of his hair. Tony pulled his forehead away from Loki's chest and opened his eyes. He found himself stare right into forest-green pools. And then Loki leaned in and Tony closed his eyes again while the god kissed away the saltiness from them. No-one had ever done that to him before and he noted that this was one of the most intimate touches he ever experienced. With his hands still in Loki's hair he tilted his own head backwards and breathed a kiss on the god's bottom lip. Loki returned the caress ever so careful. Their lips found each other and brushed over their sensitive skin, tingling sweetly with the sensation. Teeth gently nibbled at them and then tongues licked at their rims until they opened up to each other, letting the tongues dance their dance.

And then they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes again. And they found forgiveness in them.

Tony let go of the silken hair and his hands traveled over Loki's shoulders and chest. It felt awkward to have this thick earth-made fabric over the Æsir's skin. And as the god ran his hands over Tony's back, he could feel the presence of the wristbands. But it didn't matter. All he wanted now was to enjoy that Loki was back in his life again. He wanted to feel him, wanted to touch him, wanted to make him his again. He wanted back what they had before everything went downhill. And by what the god was doing, he seemed to have the same goal.

Loki's lips kissed along his neck and he tilted his head to the side to allow better access. Damn, he wished he knew how Loki was doing this. If he wouldn't know better he would say that the god used magic to make the caress feel _that_ good. A small humming sound escapes his mouth before he could stop himself. It encouraged Loki to take care of the other side of his neck too.

Tony gripped into Loki's sweater and began to walk backwards slowly, pulling the god with him. He started to direct them to the bedroom. He didn't know how far this would go, but whatever they would share with each other, he'd rather lie down. Weeks of not eating properly, or not eating at all in Loki's case, left his body aching for a more comfortable position.

And so they kissed each other tenderly, their hands not once breaking the contact and their feet finding the way all on their own. And Tony wondered if their had ever been a time where they had been so careful with each other.

He guided Loki to the bed and the moment the god's legs touched the mattress he let himself fall backwards, pulling Tony with him. It made them both chuckle slightly into each other's face. Tony got on all fours above Loki, who pulled himself completely onto the mattress. He rested one knee between Loki's thighs and supported his weight on one arm while his other hand cupped the god's face, his thumb tracing over velvet-soft lips. Loki looked up at him, his hands running along Tony's shirt and beneath it. The contact of skin on skin sent shivers through the human's body and he had to close his eyes in pleasure as the god opened his mouth to take in the playing finger and lick and suck on it gently. Slender hands pulled at his shirt and, after he took his hand away from Loki's face, stripped it off his body. Immediately he dropped to his elbows, giving his chest something to feel, and began to kiss Loki anew, this time with some more passion. Fingernails raked over his back and the leg he straddled bend upwards and caused some friction between his thighs. He couldn't help himself but move his hips along it once more. To this Loki reacted on his part and arched upwards as far as he could, throwing his head backwards and sighing silently. They had been waiting for each other so long. Too long. And he didn't know why Loki was trying to hold back that much, but speaking for himself he wanted to make up for the horrible night he had taken Loki in such a wrong way. Wanted to make clear how different this was right now. His body ached for something else, like ripping away the clothes and pounding into that tight little ass beneath him until release came. But his body was not in control here.

He hooked a finger into the neck of Loki's hoodie and pulled it down a bit until he could reach the delicate skin that stretched over the collarbone. With a short glance at Loki's closed eyes he started to kiss and gently suck at the skin. His tongue started to write words of affection on it and the warm hands on his back rewarded him with heavenly touches.

Slender fingers wound their way into his hair and pulled him away from there. Green eyes and slightly parted lips begged him to kiss him again. And so he did. Their fingers entwined with each other right next to Loki's head. They allowed their hips to move a few times to get rid of at least some built up tension.

And then Tony loosened his grip and lifted his head, looking down lovingly at the man underneath him. Green eyes asked silently and full lips answered with a smile. Tony crawled backwards one or two feet and let his hands glide over the black fabric on Loki, not once breaking their eye-contact. When his fingers reached the hem of the hoodie, he let them slide under it and worked them upwards again and revealed the alabaster skin beneath. He leaned down, watching green eyes close in expectation, and began kissing the smooth skin on Loki's belly. And he didn't know what to admire first. The unique scent of winter that belonged to no-one else than the God of Trickery, or the tiny, barely audible noises that escaped his lips. Inch by inch Tony traveled upwards to the arch of Loki's ribcage and covered the area with little kisses there, too.

But then something in Loki's breathing changed and the small sounds stopped. Tony lifted his head to see what was up. Loki's head was turned to the side and the eyelids shut tightly. His brows were pulled together and he bit down on his hand. Tony frowned at the sight and brushed a few black strands behind the god's ear in a soothing gesture. Before he could utter a question, Loki let go off his own hand and mumbled a desperate "Can't."

Tony crawled a bit upwards again in order to be closer to the god. "What can't you?"

"This," breathed Loki and slowly opened his eyes to look into the far distance, "How can I allow my heart to enjoy a moment like this while it should be filled with grief over my children which I am about to leave to their fate."

Tony's lower region protested to the sudden change of mood, but he didn't listen. Instead he supported his weight on one elbow and locked his fingers with Loki's again. "You don't leave them to their fate and you know that. And there is not much of a choice either."

The god turned his head to look up into brown caring eyes. "I know. … I know the door is closed already. But … what we are about to do … what _I _am about to do, it is like turning the key and throwing it away." His voice grew thicker with every single word, "And there is not much room left for happiness inside of me."

Tony leaned down and kissed his forehead as a sign of understanding.

"Give me time until this is over," Loki asked in a whisper, "please."

Tony felt how the god slightly increased the pressure in their grip. So he smiled down to him, though he didn't really feel like smiling, and nodded. "As long as I can still be there for you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Loki answered and swallowed down the lump in his throat.

Tony lifted his leg over Loki's leg before he lay down next to Loki, leaving some space between them. The god turned towards the human and they both looked into each other's eyes.

"I am sorry I do this to you," Loki said.

"Don't be," Tony answered, "I think I understand. ... And as long as this is only temporary ... ," he added with a small grin.

Loki nodded and shifted to use one of his arms as a pillow and lay the other hand flat on the covers right before his head. Tony mimicked the position, putting his hand close to Loki's. Every fiber of his body begged him to touch the other man, to hold him tightly in his arms. But he knew- no, he _felt_, that Loki wouldn't want this. That, yes, he wanted it, but he wouldn't allow it because he probably felt like not deserving something like comfort. He would do something that was unforgivable in his eyes soon. Inevitable too, but still. Tony understood that Loki punished himself with this. Not because he was about to close the portal, but because he had made the _decision_ to do it. And all Tony could do was to be there and wait. So he looked back into the ocean-green eyes and watched every single salty drop run down and seep into the covers. He listened to their silent breathing matching each other. There was nothing left to say for the moment. There was nothing left to do.

"Jarvis, lights out, please," he said softly, deciding for a polite phrasing. A second later the lights died, leaving the room in darkness except for the blue glowing of the arch reactor. It took a moment until his eyes got completely used to the sudden change of illumination.

Loki still looked at him, or through him. "Is this okay for you?" he asked the God in a whisper.

"It is," came the ever so quiet reply.

"I'm sorry I can't switch off the auxiliary lighting, too," he tried to joke.

"It's fine."

"I could get my shir-" Tony said and just raising his head in order to get up, but Loki hooked his little finger over Tony's.

"It is fine," the god told him with a small voice and Tony lay his head down on his arm again. He heard Loki sniff once and shifted his legs a bit, causing a rustling sound. Loki withdrew his finger again to Tony's disappointment.

So they lay there, watching each other in the blue darkness. Watched each other's eyelids move slower from time to time. Understanding that they would be there for each other from now on. And Tony smiled when Loki's eyes stayed finally closed. For a short moment he pondered to touch Loki's hand again, but decided against it.

And then there were his doubts again. Was this just Loki playing a role again? They didn't name it today, but following the logic they would have to go back to that island if they wanted to bring an end to Surtr's life. Which meant that Loki would have to teleport them there. Fury wouldn't let him go alone and according to the god's description he alone had no chance to succeed. What if this was Loki's plan?! What if he wanted them to- … He looked at the sleeping face right in front of him. Was Loki really not allowing himself to enjoy Tony's caresses because he felt guilty? Or did he avoid the touches because it would be easier to deceive Tony later?! Was he learning from his mistake in the past? … Tony didn't know what to think. He wanted to believe Loki. His heart wanted that. After a while he pushed his doubts aside. There was still Thor, who seemed to have faith in Loki and who seemed to have taken a big risk in protecting his brother. He convinced himself that the god knew what he was doing.

Maybe it was for the better that Loki didn't want more to happen this night. That way Tony could keep a clear head. A sexually frustrated but otherwise clear head. He turned on his back and put his hand over his arch reactor.

Minutes later sleep came over him too.

ooOoo

Tony's mind drifted out of his current dream, lured towards wakefulness by some little noise that reached his ears. A sharp, yet soft c_licking_.

Just once.

Then silence.

There it was again.

One small _click_.

The room went quiet again.

Tony still lay in the position he'd fallen asleep in.

His missed the cool breath on it's back.

He cracked his eyes open to another _click_.

Loki was not in his bed anymore.

Tony's alarm bells shrilled inwardly.

As silently as he could he got out of the bed, suddenly wide awake.

Another _click_. It came from the living room. And for a short moment there seemed to have been a light shining weakly through the darkness.

Tony tiptoed over to the doorframe and peeked around the corner. His vivid imagination paired with his experience made him expect the weirdest and most dangerous things. And who knew if this wasn't Loki preparing some unpleasant surprise for him? His mind still worked over everything said that day. There were new doubts rising in his chest, and though he shouldn't listen to them – he told this himself repeatedly – they went bigger and bigger.

_Click_. Light on.

And there he saw him, right before the light went out again.

Loki sat huddled up on the sofa, leaning with his back on the armrest. Tightly in his fingers he held a lighter.

_Click_. Light on.

Huge eyes were fixed on the tiny flame as if it was a thing from another world. Loki's breath made it flicker a bit, before he made it die again.

In the pitch black darkness he heard the god swallow thickly.

_Click_. Light on.

Green eyes were closed tightly while the free hand tried to cradle the flame without getting burned.

Then darkness once more.

_Click_. Light on.

And out.

_Click_. Light on.

And out.

_Click_. Light on. This time Loki traced a finger over the lighter, his eyes following the movement.

The god still wasn't aware of Tony's presence. And Tony couldn't tear his eyes away from the trickster. This was one of the saddest things he'd ever seen.

The God of Fire. Almost curled up in a ball. Holding a simple midgardian lighter. And most likely questioning his whole existence.

And out.

Tony's eyes dropped to the floor. It was on him now. He knew it. Loki was detached from everything. His family. His race. His children. His home. His power. His element.

_Click_. Light on.

What must there be going on in the god's head, seeing fire been born out of a simple plastic shell. What would Loki do to get back the feeling of fire running freely through his fingers? Would the desire for the element, that was rightfully his, make him break the oath he had sworn? Wasn't fire the very essence of Loki's existence? Wouldn't the god take revenge for this disgrace once the wristbands would be taken off of him?

And out.

It felt like it was all on him now. So he made his move.

_Click_. Light on.

Without saying a word, Tony walked over to the sofa. One step after another. Loki's eyes didn't leave the fire and Tony wasn't sure if the god was simply ignoring him or if his mind was deeply lost in the tiny flame. So he encircled the furniture, until he stood beside him.

And out.

The soft blue light of his arch reactor shone into the darkness. Tony reached out and traced his hand over Loki's shoulder gently. The god didn't react to it.

_Click_. Light on.

Tony ran his hand between the shoulder-blades and pressed his palm on Loki's back. "Scoot over a bit."

And out.

He heard Loki inhale sharply, as if readying himself for a rejecting reply. But Tony was faster for once. "Don't," he told the god. Then he pushed his hand against the back once more, "Just let me."

Loki's silhouette hesitated and then made some space between the armrest and himself. Tony carefully slid a leg between the god and the backrest and settled slowly in the gap the trickster had given him.

He didn't want anything from Loki right now. All he wanted was to be there for him. And, slowly, Loki seemed to silently understand. Bit by bit he lay his back on Tony's chest until the blue light was trapped between them. He leaned his head against the backrest, and Tony pulled his other leg upwards to frame the slim body. For a moment he didn't know what to do with his arms. They hadn't directly agreed not to touch each other at all, but he didn't know how far he could go. Then again, Loki wanted- no, _needed_ him to control him. He was supposed to be the strong part for now. And he would have to show it.

So he snaked his one arm along the backrest between the fabric and Loki's neck to get a hold on the trickster's chest. The god didn't even lift his head as if he didn't care that it was half lying on Tony's upper arm.

_Click_. Light on.

Loki slowly relaxed in the human's embrace.

And out.

Tony rested his head right behind Loki's. His nose touched a few raven curls and took in the scent he couldn't get enough of.

_Click_. Light on.

His other hand reached up and started stroking through Loki's hair as if trying to soothe him. Maybe it would work.

And out.

The others just had to be wrong.

_Click_. Light on.

If this was another of Loki's tricks, he had no idea if he could take it at all.

And out.

They both suffered from the all-dependent-making uncertainty.

_Click_. Light on.

The crushing weight of this one question.

And out.

Could they trust each other?

_Click._

Loki's body tensed up.

_Click._

"Try once more," Tony whispered into the god's hair.

_Click._

_Click_. Light on.

And out.

_Click_. Light on.

Loki repeated the action again and again.

Eventually the darkness stayed undisturbed.

A lighter was held tightly by slender fingers. A god was held by strong mortal arms. Sleep came for both of them. An hour later the sun painted the sky in an ocean of colors.

.

.

* * *

tbc

* * *

*"For_ us_?"


	20. Duet

**A/N: Done! Finished! Hooooorraaaay!** By Yggdrasil's bark, this chapter gave my first gray hair. XD I won't complain about life happening, because that's always a good thing. Gives people something to tell about. But I'd like to complain about my brain really closing up the moment I wanted to write in English for a couple of weeks and I had to force myself. And there was something that certainly wasn't much of a help, because it wasn't a good timing for that: one or two comments about me making misspellings. I don't have a problem with people telling me that. It's just the choice of words that … no, I won't complain. I'll act.  
**BUT first of all I have to thank and hug you guys over and over again!** I've seen the outstanding pieces of art some of you (namely Dakita, Irene and alexzoe – hopefully I haven't forgotten anyone o.O ) have made, being inspired by my last chapter and this honestly moved me to tears! 3 All those comments here and on tumblr are overwhelming and I can't put in words how much it makes me hug the world out of joy! =) And then Allison, who made a small video of herself reading the last part of ch.19?! T.T You all have NO idea what all this appreciation means to me!** I love you all!  
Next I have to apologize for letting you wait so long.** I dunno what was going on with my synapses, because I knew what I wanted to write, but I couldn't sit down and write for longer than an hour. But I solved the problem with watching Sherlock (finally) and the first episodes of the new Grey's Anatomy season (Feels all over). Now I'm back on the track and English is my friend again.^^

_Before I respond to a handful of your wonderful reviews, I have an important request:  
Beta wanted!  
Most of you seem to get along with my all but perfect English. But I know there are some who don't and since I can't really estimate how bad it really is, I'd really like someone to proofread this story, if anyone is willing to do it. For a long time I didn't see the need in that, because I hadn't planned on such a big response on SoG and didn't want to bother anyone with my mistakes. And now I don't know if I can expect anyone to put up with such a long text._  
_So IF there's anyone considering doing the job, please contact me per PM. I know I could also search someone with the beta reader tool, but I'd rather have someone at my side who knows this story already.  
_**UPDATE:  
**I thought I would have to pray that one of you would be crazy enough to volunteer for being my beta. I hadn't expected such a response! **I love you! :)** I think I found someone. =)

**ShirKhan:** Thank you for loving the conflicted relationship between them. I can't imagine them having a happy-love-bunny-relationship anyway, there's always this beautiful tension. Oh, and I will be mean with you again, promised. Not in this chapter, but you'll hate me for the cliffy in ch. 22, that's almost for sure. - As soon as I'm in the mood for this, I'll draw these pictures. But there's already a really great pic of the lighter-scene existing, drawn by Irene. I found it on the tumblr frostiron tag. You'll love it.  
**Evy:** Oh my! Clicking his toenails would have killed the whole story in it's very unique kind. XD Shit, I had to laugh so hard at that! - Hm, that's a nice question. I think, I have to much fun toying around with all the possibilities that Loki's character has to offer and I didn't chose the worst. So that's nothing I could hate myself for.^^ - Sadistic? Yes. Sociopath? Nope. XD  
**Mims:** Easy explanation: Since I didn't have the best English lessons in school, I had to learn most of this by myself. I had no use for speaking or writing it. All I needed it for was watching movies and reading stories. So my brain focused on learning to _understand _and to translate from English to German. It is only natural that I have my problems now because this is a whole new way of working with this language. Please don't tell me I am unable to proofread my stuff – I am just very far away from being perfect. ;) Thank you for your offer! If it still holds, please write me a message so I can contact you. :)  
**TheLadyOnTheWall:** I feel honored to be one of the reasons you joined the frostiron ship. And I have to say that you have a great way of giving criticism. =) As you see, I'm trying to take care of the problem. Hopefully someone is willing to help. :)  
**ArmataDiLoki:** How could I forget you?! :) The video is awesome! I love it! 3  
**Nostalgic5947:** The actor is brilliant! And when I saw "Thor" the first time I was all like: "Wait: Hannibal Lecter is Odin?! That is as creepy as Bilbo Baggins being Jack the Ripper!" If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's just me being stunned about two contradicting roles of the same actor. And I LOVE movies. My DVD collection is quite impressive.^^ - Maybe, one day, I might write a story with Odin in it that makes you like him at least a little bit. ;)  
**Latsin:** Of course the angst is not over! /evil smile/ I would be a bad storyteller if it was. - The funny thing is that Loki didn't react much at all to the fire, just going by what he actually _did_. He didn't move much, or say much about it (and nothing in the last part). And maybe that's exactly what made it somewhat understandable how much it affected him.  
**Icy:** About the pictures and metaphors: Sometimes life makes it easy to see these things. After my grandpa passed away a few month ago, we had to go through his belongings in his flat and see what we wanted to (and could) keep and what not. This was the moment that made me write "Unbeating heart". In his desk we found this old metal lighter back from the thirties and I fell in love with it, though it was broken. It took me hours to repair it some days later and when I was finished, I let the fire spring to life and suffocate it again. I repeated that action. At first it made me cry, because I missed my grandpa. But then I watched the flame shine so warm and calm, just like he was and I realized that even now that he's not with me anymore, he's right by my side with this lighter. - That's how this particular scene was "born".  
**Scioneeris:** If you like the tension between them then I hope you'll like the next few pages. :) - The question for me was, what Loki would want most of all the things he's craving for. What he would decide for. Can he hold himself back or would he lose control. There's a lot of factors to consider. - I have to admit that I find it difficult to define what kind of deity a comic book god is in my eyes. In the end I can only hope that I keep everything reasonable, no matter what Loki does. Or doesn't.

Okay, here we go. Warning No.1: it's long. Warning No.2: there will be mistakes and I PRAY that I didn't make it too hard to understand certain parts. You'll know what I mean when you get there.

I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.

.

* * *

**Duet**

**ooOoo**

„Good morning, sir."

Tony's eyes fluttered open and the world greeted him upside-down.

„Mornin', J.," he answered with a raspy voice. His throat was dry as dust, and his neck awkwardly bent backwards. A heavy weight on his body made moving a difficult task. But he was comfortably warm. Blinking twice he realized that he was trapped under Loki and must have shifted in his sleep, ending up lying with his head hanging backwards over the armrest. "Time?" he asked while trying to slide a bit lower, getting his head back on the furniture.

"It is eight thirty in the morning. I am sorry to wake you up, Sir, but I have to inform you that you have an appointment at 10a.m.."

I have a what?" he replied while finally being able to settle his full body on the cushions again, "But … who!? Don't think I'll have time for that. Workshop's callin'." He looked down his chest. Loki had turned on his stomach sometime during the short period of sleep. Now he readjusted his position to get comfortable on Tony's body again. He seemed to be fast asleep while he settled his head on the human's shoulder. How he couldn't be disturbed by the voices in this room was a mystery to Tony.

„Ms. Potts has announced herself," said Jarvis.

"Oh, right," Tony sighed and he closed his eyes for a moment. He was given no rest. Though he should be happy that Tasha was able to convince Pepper to give him a possibility to explain this whole dilemma a little more. Of course she would hit back. And whatever she would have to say today, he was sure he deserved it. Pepper has never been a person who behaved unfair to others, no matter how hurt she was. She never fell out of her role. Which didn't mean she wasn't paying him back. She had her subtle ways. She would probably take them today. He would have to brace himself for that. "Where do we meet?"

"She is coming here, Sir."

He took a deep breath, lifting the god up with his rising chest, too. "Thank you. I'll be there in time. … Oh, and Jarvis? Please tell Dr. Banner that we'll join him down in the workshop as soon as Pepper is leavin' again." He lifted a heavy hand and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, Sir," replied the artificial voice.

Then the room went silent. Tony even had trouble hearing Loki breathe. He opened his eyes again and put his hand under his head to get a better look at the god. Still asleep. He wished he would know how he was doing this. He himself was such a light sleeper that it almost made him jealous that someone could stay so unaffected by everything. His eyes fell on Loki's hand, that rested neatly on his arch reactor. Loosely enclosed in those white fingers lingered the lighter. For a moment he stared at the somewhat awkward picture and decided to lift his other hand from Loki's body and carefully pull the little plastic item out of the trickster's grip. He didn't want it to trouble Loki's mind once he'd wake up. So he reached out and put it on the table.

He would let him sleep a little longer. The feeling of Loki's body on his own was rather nice and he wasn't ready to make an end to it. And he admitted that he enjoyed the view. This peaceful and slightly smiling face looked so unbelievably young, the god's true age hidden from the eye. For a second he hesitated before he lazily started playing with a few black strands of hair. He wondered why it couldn't always be this way.

Loki's fingers opened and slid upwards until they rested against the side of Tony's neck. Just another movement in his sleep. And there was no way not to think of the word _cute_. A smile spread out on Tony's lips. And he knew this was a sight that only few people had ever seen.

But this moment would be a short one. Time wasn't stopping for them. The world wasn't stopping for them. And a couple of minutes later he decided to wake the god up.

"Loki?" he said while running his knuckles along the pale cheek. He knew nothing would happen. "Loki!" he called out softly. The face stirred under his touch and both of Loki's hands tried to grip him a bit harder. "Wake up," Tony tried and shifted slightly beneath the god, hopefully pulling him out of his dreams. Green eyes opened slowly and blinked against the daylight. The very second they fixed on the arch reactor, Loki hastily scrambled to an upright position. As one of the trickster's sharp bones dug into his lower regions in the movement, Tony could barely keep himself from crying out in pain. "What the fuck's gotten into you!" he said through gritted teeth, but the view of Loki sitting back on his heels and checking if the wristbands were still in place, made his pain-fueled anger turn into worry. Their eyes found each other. Relief was, what Tony was able to read in the other one's face. And fear. It was unsettling.

Loki's eyes dropped to Tony's groin and then back up. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I did not intent to hurt you."

"'S okay, 'm fine," replied the human despite the fact that he wasn't. He pulled himself in a sitting position and watched the slender fingers run over the metal bracelets. A moment later Loki wordlessly stood up and headed out of the apartment.

"Ahm … Loki?" Tony called out, obviously missing something important. "Loki!" He heaved himself up and followed the god.

Though Loki was only mere seconds ahead of him, Tony had to start running to catch up with him.

"Just give me a few moments, Stark!" the god said over his shoulder.

"Why?!" the engineer asked, "Did I do something wrong?!"

"No! … Just back off!" Loki shot at the human while hasting down the steps.

"An' where do you think you're going?!"

Loki didn't give him an answer. He just kept flying down the stairs until he reached the only other level he was allowed to be. The door to the lounge flung open and he strode as fast as he could towards the exit that led to the free-floating balcony. "You can't go out there!" Tony remarked the moment he entered the room too.

"Access denied, prisoner," Jarvis said calmly.

A strong fist collided with the glass. To Loki's utmost frustration the material didn't give in, not even showed a scratch.

"What's going on here?" asked Steve's voice from around the kitchen corner. With the Cap Thor's face came into view. "Brother?"

Loki spun around and looked from one to the other, his annoyance written plainly over his features. "Of course the cavalry is on the scene. How convenient."

"What's all the fuss about!?" Tony tried again, now finally receiving an answer.

"I need to get some fresh air," Loki spat, "Some _space_. There is something on my mind that will suffocate me within these walls, so I require some alone-time outside!"

"What is troubling you this much?" Thor asked, concern written all over his features as he walked towards his sibling, Mjölnir in hand. But Loki just shoved himself past him and paced in front of the windows.

"Jarvis?"

"Sir?"

"Give me Fury, please," Tony ordered with a sigh.

"You're letting him have his will?!" blurted Steve.

"This time. Yes." Steve made a face, but didn't say anything else.

"Mr. Stark?" Fury greeted him through the speaker.

"Morning, Nick!" Tony answered, "Our prisoner wants to have a few minutes outside on the terrace and since I have to ask for permission even if it's my own building-"

"Thor will accompany him," Fury interrupted him.

"Oh. Perfect." Tony was a little taken aback. He was prepared to have another discussion with the director. This instant _okay_ was a surprise.

"Anything else?" Nick asked.

"No. … You sound like S.H.I.E.L.D. is having some trouble-"

"Call me again when you have some results, Stark." The following sound signaled that Fury had disconnected. Tony and Steve exchanged questioning glances.

"You have heard the man, brother," said Thor and waited for the trickster to come closer before he opened the door.

"Oh you must enjoy this!" Loki said with his trademark grin of hatred.

"Not as much as you think," Thor answered with a growl and used a hand to shove his brother outside, who made two quick steps forward and turned around with the grace of a cat.

"Do not touch me!" shouted the trickster. To Tony's ears it rang a couple of decibels quieter since he chose to stay inside. If they would keep this volume, he wouldn't have trouble hearing them even if he was on the other side of the city.

"Then stop behaving like a stubborn princess!" Thor answered and seemed to grip his hammer tighter, "You should consider yourself lucky that you are out of that tomb of a prison! Isn't the freedom they have granted you enough for now?"

A soft chuckle next to him made Tony turn his head to the side. Steve came to stand at his side and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Mind telling me what you've done to upset him?"

Tony watched Loki walk a few feet away from his brother, the sharp autumn wind rushing around both gods. "If only I knew...," he sighed.

"What freedom, Thor!?" Loki yelled and lifted his wrists pointedly, "If you want to mock me, do me a favor and get a little more creative!"

"I am not here to entertain you. I have to take care that you're not trying anything stupid!" replied Thor.

"What should that possibly be, hm?" the trickster said in a cold tone and tilted his head to the side, "Do you assume I consider to jump off the building? Because that's the _only_ stupid thing even I can come up with right now!"

Thor simply nodded.

Loki opened his mouth as if wanting to answer that, but instead pressed his forehead in his palms and turned away from his brother, most likely sighing in annoyance.

"What happened upstairs between you and him?" Steve dared to ask silently.

"This very morning? I did nothing but wake him up five minutes ago," he told him, "Dunno what's goin' on in his mind now."

"And last night?" It was Tasha's voice coming from somewhere behind him. Of course she was here, too. Which meant that the hawk wasn't far.

Tony's hand started subconsciously playing with his beard, letting thumb and middle finger run along single hairs. His eyes followed Thor, who was walking behind Loki and giving him a speech that was spoken too quiet to be heard through the glass. "We talked. Basically that's all we've done." He turned around to face the spy, "You know, the thing you pulled with the fire wasn't exactly helping."

She leaned with her back against the black desk. "What makes you think that?" There was this complacent smile tugging at the corner of her mouth and he already felt like he'd given something away that he should have kept secret.

"He's getting all defensive if we're repeatedly show him that he has no connection to his powers. Could backfire. Most likely will." He dropped his hand from his chin and let his fingers run over his arch reactor.

She looked him up and down, a gesture she loved to use to make him nervous, before she commented his statement, "We're never on the save side, no matter how we treat him."

"He's not the good guy, remember that, Tony!" Steve said.

"Having him cornered and _defensive_ is the best way to make him do what we _need_ him to do. Once this is over he will take revenge on us for captivating him. Don't think your little romance is changing anything about it," Tasha said, still smiling.

"Not if we-" Tony began, but his attention was drawn to Thor, who was suddenly to be heard very clearly.

"I AM TIRED OF THIS!"

Steve and Tony spun around to have a look at what was going on outside. Thor had just shoved his brother backwards with one hand while the other clenched Mjölnir. But instead of shouting back, Loki took his time to reply in a moderate volume, so all Tony could try to read was the hand gestures that the god made.

"I WILL IF YOU WILL CALM DOWN!" Thor roared.

"AND I WILL CALM DOWN IF YOU WOULD DO ME THE FAVOR AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" exclaimed Loki.

They stared at each other for a moment, that seemed to stretch endlessly. Then Thor turned around and walked almost all the way back to the entrance, where he dropped his hammer to the ground and folded his arms in front of his chest. "There," he said through gritted teeth, being heard easily through the open door.

Tony's eyes followed the Trickster God walking a couple more feet away from his brother. When he came to a halt, he let his head fall back in his neck and stared up at the cloudless sky. The stormy wind was moving the clothes around his body. And then he sat down, cross-legged as usual, his gaze directed upwards still.

"Please tell me what you see in him," Steve asked in a low voice, "Because I don't get it."

"I... ," he tried to answer, but failed.

"Don't tell me all this is born out of your blind ambition to get something that seems to be impossible to have," sighed the Cap.

Tony shook his head at that. "No, of course not. You really think of me _that _way?" He glanced at Steve for a second before he pulled his eyes back on Loki. "I feel … home … when I'm around him. He's actually a really nice guy behind that …," he swayed his head while thinking of an appropriate word, "intimidating facade."

The God of Fire propped his elbows on his thighs and let his head fall in his open palms.

"Then tell me, is this an _act_ of his to show us that he's _not_ as _intimidating_ as we think?" Steve asked, "Or is this really _him _right now_?_"

"Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice?" Tony replied.

"Too obvious?" the soldier gave back. They grinned at each other.

But then Tony went serious again, "Listen, Pepper's coming over in an hour and until then I'd like to have this," and by that he made a general gesture at the room, "a trouble-free area. No mocking, no sarcasm, no nothing, 'kay?"

"Tell that to your boyfriend," Clint joined in, now finally appearing from the kitchen.

"He's not my- … Ah, you know what? I don't care. I have enough on my mind already," Tony said and walked past Clint to get himself a good hot cup of coffee. The dinner table was full of food and dishes, everyone seemingly having breakfast a minute ago. He took his time to fill his mug and then went back to Steve.

As they stood in silence, Tony's eyes went from one god to the other, and back. He felt the deepest respect for Thor for giving his brother that much room even though his heart wanted nothing more than to hold him tight. He could read it in the Thunder God's eyes. And somehow, in this very minute, it was easy to picture child-Thor hugging child-Loki like brothers do from time to time, both oblivious to the moment in a far future where they wouldn't even be able to sincerely smile at each other anymore.

Tony pulled his thoughts away from there and directed them to his own problems. Pepper would be here in less than an hour and he had no idea what he would say to her. Or what he _could_ say to her. He couldn't repair the damage he'd caused, but he didn't want to pull down even more of it. But then again, he would only go with the truth. Better not hide anything. She'd find out one way or the other. Not that there was much to hide anymore anyway.

Something soft and warm landed on his shoulder and made him jump slightly. He looked around to recognize it was one of his sweaters. A few feet behind him stood Clint, a small smile on his lips, "You're showing quite a lot skin, darling."

Tony grinned back. "Thanks," he said and put the sweater on while balancing his mug from one hand to the other. He had the fabric pulled over his head just in time to see Thor walk towards his brother. Mjölnir was left behind.

Somehow it was funny. Though Thor was the one to wear Asgardian clothes, it was Loki who appeared oddly out of place.

For a moment the blond god hesitated before he squatted down next to his brother. He put a hand on the trickster's shoulder, but Loki shook it off immediately. Thor sighed and smiled to himself, before he spoke to the other god. Quiet and calm and patient. Loki didn't react and Thor kept talking. Tony sipped at his coffee, the hot liquid burning his tongue. And then Loki let his arms drop to his lap and turned his head to look at his brother. Thor smiled in a hopeful manner. Loki turned his head away from him again and from what Tony could see of his face at this angle, it seemed that the trickster was at least grinning, if not smiling. "This never get's boring," Tasha commented.

"But I feel sorry for Thor," Steve replied.

Both gods rose to their feet and made their way to the entry. As if on silent agreement, the rest of the team walked into the kitchen and sat down on their chairs. A moment later they heard Thor's voice and it sounded almost cheerful. "There's something even better than oat waiting for you. And you _won't_ go anywhere without breakfast today. If I have to shove it down your stubborn throat, then so be it."

"You can be so persuasive sometimes," Loki answered with a slight trace of humor.

"Nice of you to finally join us,"Clint said the moment they entered the kitchen.

Natasha started a small chatter with Steve, possibly to keep the moment from turning awkward. Thor guided Loki to the fridge and handed him a small paper package, that the trickster unwrapped carefully. Whatever the content was, it made him smile. "Hungry now?" asked Thor.

"Maybe," answered Loki and sat down on the vacant chair across from Tony and next to Natasha. Slender fingers pulled the paper aside, causing the smoked sprats to slip onto his plate. Tony made a disgusted sound at the sight of the food.

"You want to say something?" Loki asked him with a velvet-like voice, that made Tony cock an eyebrow.

"Oh, am I allowed to talk to you again, now?" he said, though he knew that this might not have been the smartest reply.

The god folded the paper neatly and put it aside. "Of course you are. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe because I don't wanna be shouted at to back off again," Tony replied.

The trickster took a deep breath. "Can you not just leave it be?"

Tony eyed the small ugly looking fish on Loki's plate before he spoke up again. "No. I want to know why you've been this unapproachable since you woke up," he said with a little more emphasis than necessary.

The God of Trickery froze, one hand in midair and holding a sprat. Sharp green eyes sent him a glare that was a suitable prologue to what he was saying next. "You woke me from a dream, Stark. And I wish you wouldn't have. Now I remember every piece of what I otherwise might have forgotten."

All eyes lingered on Loki as Tony asked the unavoidable question, "What did you dream of?"

A menacing grin spread out on the trickster's face. "That you took off my fetters," he answered and bit off the head and upper body of the fish, chewing it lazily and swallowing it down. "And I took the opportunity and burned down this cursed place while ending each of these lives," he went on as he made a general gesture at everyone sitting at the table.

"Now I see what you have meant by _disturbing_," Thor said to his brother. Loki didn't reply and took another fish in his mouth instead.

"Your face didn't show any sign of displeasure before I woke you up," noted Tony, remembering the angelic face of the sleeping trickster.

"Who said I found the dream displeasing?" Loki said without even looking up.

The table went dead silent. Eventually the black haired god lifted his eyes and sighed. "I liked the idea while I slept." He picked a dried eye from one of the sprats. "And that is what I found disturbing when I woke up." The eye vanished between his lips. "There is no intention to really do this."

Tony remembered the look that Loki wore on his face seconds after he'd woken up. The relief and the fear. Ignoring the tiny voice in his head that Loki was able to fake that, he decided to believe his words.

"And what should make us trust you that you'll keep your word?" Steve asked with a harsh tone.

"You took away my magic. Surtr took away my sons. Who do you think deserves more of my contempt?" Loki answered with raised brows. Then he went back to his meal and every now and then licked the oil from his fingers.

Tony exchanged glances with his teammates. He could almost hear Tasha say _'See, we're never on the save side. Told you so.'_ through her eyes before she stole one of the sprats from the god's plate and bit it in two. Loki shoved the fish between them both in a I-like-to-share-them-with-you-manner. Tony answered her through his mimic, '_But maybe, just this time, it is me who's right.'_

ooOoo

Breakfast went well after that. Thor explained where he's gotten the sprats from and Loki even thanked him. Natasha enjoyed some more of the fish and received a comment from Clint, that he won't kiss her again that day. Tony was about to say something equal to Loki, but bit on his tongue instead.

Time went by way too fast for his liking. Words were traded over the table and within the blink of an eye it was ten o'clock.

"Sir, Mrs. Potts just entered the building," Jarvis said.

Tony's eyes found Loki's. "Thanks, Jarvis," he answered and took a deep breath before he rose from his chair. "Wish me luck," he said over his shoulder as he made his way to the lounge area.

"You will need more than that," Tasha called after him.

He laughed dryly, but he knew she was right. And so he positioned himself in front of the elevator and waited, his mind working through every possibility she could say to him. There were many of them. He worked his mind over the possible answers. He had none.

The doors of the elevator slid open.

Pepper Potts didn't move. She just stood there in the cabin and looked straight into his eyes. And she looked stunning. Just the perfect dress, the perfect hair, the perfect make-up, the perfect aura to let him know what he'd thrown away. Right in front of him stood the woman he once fell in love with. And suddenly he knew again, why.

"Hey, Pepper," he said and signaled her to come inside.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark," she greeted him and stepped into the lounge.

Tony's last bit of a polite smile faltered. "So … I'm not _Tony_ anymore?"

She shook her head, "No, I think, _Mr. Stark_ will do for now."

"For now...," he repeated, not sure what to say for once.

"Okay, listen! You know the company comes first. We both are responsible for a lot of employees and I need to know if this," and with that she gestured between her and him, "changes anything-"

"No!" he interrupted her, "Nonono, you keep your job! Of course you do! … Unless … you don't want to."

"Let's keep this on a professional level, yes? I have no intention to leave Stark Industries." She made her way to the desk and lay her bag on top, pulling out a handful of files. "And I know that you wouldn't be able to manage the job as CEO at this point. You obviously have some other serious problems."

He watched her browse through a file. "I don't know what you mean," he said, though he knew what she was referring to. Or whom.

"Me," a deep velvet-like voice from the corner to the kitchen stated.

"Loki, please, leave us alone," Tony answered, not quite believing that the god dared to show up now.

"But it is not fair to have everyone sitting there within earshot and not telling Lady Pepper. And since it was me you've shared your bed with, I might as well give her the possibility to yell at me, too," Loki explained in a way too calm tone.

"Pepp- .. Mrs. Potts, do you mind taking this discussion to my office?" Tony suggested.

"Actually I _do_ mind," she retorted, "I'd like to have the others hear your words. Maybe this keeps you from lying this time."

"I didn't lie to you."

"I did," Loki added.

"Yeah, you just hid the truth from me, Anthony Stark," she pointed with her finger at him and then handed him the open file, "I need you to sign this, by the way."

"Ah … what?!" Tony made, "Is this some business meeting or a private talk?"

"Both," Pepper declared and wordlessly urged him to take the papers. He might not _like_ being handed things, but that didn't mean it was impossible. She'd pointed that out to him more than once.

His eyes went through the text. A moment later his jaw dropped. "No!"

"Yes," she said with a slight smile.

"Forget it! I'm not sellin' my Roadster for _t__hem_!" he shouted, and then added with a quieter voice, "Or for anyone at all."

"Oh, I think you are," Pepper answered and walked back to the desk to pull out the newspaper from between the files and showed him the corresponding article. He didn't need to read more than the headline. "So you already announced it to the press? Why?! To make sure I can't cop out?"

"Yes. It'll generate a lot of donations," she took the papers away again, "And I had to say _Thank you_ to you somehow for the past couple of weeks. Especially for yesterday. - Publicity is always good and since you usually don't mind giving away things of value ... well."

"This is not the last _Thank you_, am I right?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"Of course not," she smiled.

"But … really? My _Roadster_?! Why not the Shelby, if you have to go that far!?" he half whined while he looked at the contract again.

"Because you don't love him as much."

"It's not even corporate property. It's in private ownership."

"Tell that to the newspaper." There was that typical winning smile of hers.

He took the pen in his hand and signed the contract. "You wanna make me bleed, hu?"

Pepper waited until she could close the file again and carried it to her handbag. "No, not really, and you know that." She turned around to look at him. "If I wanted to make you _bleed_, I would do better than this. Nonono, this is just about making you understand."

Tony began walking across the room. He could feel her eyes following him and it was like she seemed to expect him to say something, but he didn't know what. Except for, "Pepp. Please. I'm sorry! I dunno what else to tell you. Can't you just … yell at me or something?"

"Listen, Tony! I won't bother you with any questions about why you chose him at all. Because no matter what explanation you'll give me, I won't understand it anyway," she replied with a firm voice.

"You're Tony again," Loki commented dryly from his place, "Women are so erratic sometimes."

Both Tony and Pepper shot him a pissed glance, which seemed to make the god smile contentedly.

"One thing," she said while she looked at Tony again, "Why didn't you tell me right from the start. Why did you let me find out that way?! … That is all I need to know."

He inhaled deeply and watched Loki look at him with utmost interest as well. "May I ask when you told her about us?"

"Yesterday," Tony answered him and ignored the silent _Oh _on the trickster's face. Instead he focused all his attention on Pepper again and made a few steps towards her. "I … I've never been in such a situation. I know it wasn't right … or fair." He combed his fingers through his hair in a gesture of nervousness, "I wanted to be certain if this between Loki and me is something _real_." The moment the words had left his mouth he instantly regretted saying them. Not only seemed Pepper to be hurt by them, but the Ás as well.

"Not taking any risks here, are we, Stark?" spoke the trickster in a low voice and it sounded like a warning.

"Oh, I've taken enough risks-" Tony replied.

"This is NOT about YOU for once!" Pepper yelled, cutting him off in mid-sentence. Then she looked at both men and slowly, very slowly, she began to smile. It was this expression that Tony described as _the last smile_, the one you give another person when you're through with him, or her.

"You two deserve each other," she said and made her way to the desk to get her bag. Then she walked to the elevator, "I think this will be all for today, Mr. Stark. I leave the remaining files here, but I'll need them back by the end of next week."

"Pepper?!" Tony suddenly called out, making her stop in her tracks and turn around. He hastily closed the distance between them, but standing so close to her made him hesitate before he found his voice. "Thank you," he said, "I- … I wish I … just … Thank you. I better don't say anything else."

"Yeah, that's probably for the better," she replied and looked him up and down for a split-second. Then her eyes softened. "Get your life in order, Tony. He is the worst person you could ever end up with." Then she turned his back on him and entered the elevator. The doors closed behind her like a final curtain.

"You did not even contradict her?" Loki asked reproachfully.

Tony shut his eyes for a brief moment and inhaled as deeply as possible in order to collect himself. "You are who you are, Loki," he answered over his shoulder, "People have their opinions about you. And that I've decided for you should be enough right now."

Without losing another word, Loki disappeared in the kitchen.

This was one of the moments Tony wished to be as gifted with words as he was with figures. That he could read others like he could read construction plans. But all he was left with was the numb feeling that he should have said things differently.

ooOoo

After taking some minutes to go through the files, usual business stuff, Tony decided that it was time to get the god and start to persuade him to help them work on their project.

There was an unpleasant tension between them. Loki seemed to be very much interested in spending the day between machines. Tony was pissed because the morning was pure stress up to now and he wasn't sure if this would change any time soon. Making Loki do what they wanted him to do didn't sound like an easy task.

They passed the glass door and were greeted by the sight of Bruce taking a closer look at an ostrich-egg-sized crystal that he held high up against the light. "The cut is perfect, isn't it?" Tony spoke up.

The doctor turned his head and his eyes lingered on Loki for a few seconds before he answered, "Absolutely. Let's just hope it was worth getting it."

"Yeah, depends on how cooperative our prisoner will be from now on," Tony replied.

"From now on?" asked Bruce.

A deep sigh escaped Loki's lips. "As you said yourself, Stark, I am your prisoner. Please do not expect me to let such a nice opportunity to entertain myself go by unused. And do not expect me to act like someone I am not."

The humans looked at each other for a long minute. Then Bruce put the crystal down and pulled his glasses from his nose, "Fine, so we're not doing this. Hours and hours of work for nothing."

Tony looked at Loki, "You've heard the man. Let's go back upstairs. Show's over."

The god walked a few feet further into the room and sat down on a desk. "What have I said or done now to frighten you?"

Bruce, careful to keep his distance, encircled the machine, "I fear I have to hulk out because you start to entertain yourself down here. That's why."

At that Loki opened his arms in a sweeping gesture, "What, my dear doctor, could I possibly do here!? Pull a plug?"

"I can imagine worse," the scientist answered.

"Me too," Tony said.

Loki rolled his eyes and smiled, "I don't intend to hurt anyone. At least not physically."

"Not even when you'd have your magic back?" Tony asked with a raised brow.

The god lowered his head and narrowed his eyes a bit, "Why do you say that?"

"Maybe you give me your answer first."

"I do not want to see that man," Loki pointed at Bruce, "wearing my favorite color more often than necessary."

"Is that all you have to say?!" Tony replied with a bit of annoyance.

"There is a lot I _could_ say without lying, but you would not trust me, no matter what I tell you. If I actually _would_ say that I will do _anything_ to help you, it would simply fuel your mistrust towards me even more. So, tell me, what am I _supposed_ to say!?"

Silence filled the room for a moment.

"Maybe we should see if our idea actually works," Bruce said after a minute.

Tony looked at him and found some kind of reassurance. Something he seriously needed right now. "Maybe the best thing we can do," he nodded and watched Loki's fingers play with one of the wristbands.

"How can _my_ magic help you protect yourselves from Surtr's?" asked the god and received wondering looks from the humans. But then Tony understood how Loki could put two and two together and made his way to the machine to put the crystal in the socket. "There's something inside your magical energy that seems to destroy it. At least that's the easy explanation."

"Give me the complicated one," Loki demanded.

This was what Tony wanted to hear. What he silently had waited for. For once being the one who had some knowledge that the god was lacking. And so he started to make this the Stark-Show-of-Science – only to be interrupted through the tenth sentence. "Do you have that written down in your computer? I am faster when I read that instead of having you explain it to me. Spoken language is limited in speed." If the morning had started differently, Tony would have taken that remark easily. But right now it pissed him off.

With a groan he opened the relevant files on the monitor right next to the god. "Here, have fun." And with that he joined Bruce who calibrated something on their new apparatus. Loki started to read. He was given access to every topic related to this project. A project that aimed for creating power fields that would save the two men from getting affected by Surtr's magic by using Loki's. If they would be successful, they would be able to store it in a small but effective battery that would feed their shield. But Loki was starting with the very basics of physics right now.

And by the way his brows knitted, there was something confusing him. It made Tony grin inwardly and he counted the seconds until Loki would ask him to come back and help him - as soon his pride allowed him that. To his surprise the seconds ticked by and nothing happened. A careful slender finger touched the surface of the monitor and slid downwards. A silent "ah" formed on Loki's lips.

A nudge from the the side pulled Tony's attention to Bruce, who grinned at him in a knowing manner. "Come on, you would have been disappointed if he wouldn't have found out on his own how to scroll down." He answered that with a small smile of his own.

"Am I right that we could have a serious problem here?" Tony then asked, changing the topic and pointing at the small device that lay implemented inside the machine.

"Most likely yes, but it could also be just the wrong conductor. We should see if we get another result if we exchange them," the doctor answered, "Will just take us some time."

Tony watched Loki go through the files, "Time is what we have right now."

And so they busied themselves to get all the needed components and began their work. The silence unnerved Tony. He wasn't working well in this environment. Something important was missing. "Do you two mind me turning on some music?"

"I'm fine with that," Bruce said.

"Whatever noise pleases you," Loki answered.

"Jarvis? Gimme something nice for my ears."

"Anything special, Sir?"

Tony shrugged, "Not really. Surprise me!"

A moment later the sharp riffs of an e-guitar dropped loudly through the speakers. AC/DC, Tony noted. Jarvis was taking the safe road, because the AI knew that the band was always accepted by his creator. Maybe it would make it harder for Loki to concentrate on his texts, but he deserved that much. He looked at the trickster, just to notice that he glared right back at him. It made Tony smirk, right before the lyrics started.

"_I'm hot, and when I'm not_

_I'm cold as ice"_

Tony's grin grew even wider as he recognized how well these lines suited Loki.

"_get out of my way_

_Just step aside_

_Or pay the price"_

Oh, this was even getting better, Tony thought. Loki's stare darkened.

"_What I want I take_

_What I don't I break_

_And I don't want you"_

Okay now, these lines painfully reminded him of what Loki had told him down in the cell yesterday. And it took him a lot of willpower to keep his grin plastered on his lips. And if he wasn't mistaken, he had seen something twitching on the god's face.

"_With a flick of my knife_

_I can change your life_

_There's nothing you can do"_

Tony knew which lines would follow and in some kind of precaution he closed his eyes.

"_I'm a problem child_

_I'm a problem child, yes I am"_

He didn't actually expected it to happen, but he was glad - seriously _glad_ - to hear Loki laugh lustily. It sounded like the time after he'd healed himself while he was drugged. Or the firefly-incident. So free and simply deeply amused. Tony opened his eyes to watch the god chuckle for a moment and admired the small wrinkles that adorned the corners of his eyes. He looked to the side and saw Bruce smiling gently and returned it. From now on he wasn't the only human being anymore who got to know this side of the God of Fire.

ooOoo

They agreed on some instrumental music so Loki didn't get distracted too much. Of course they could also just have told him what to do without providing him insight into the general functional principle of their apparatus and how they planned to use the energy, but maybe the god had an idea how they could avoid one or two problems, since he was the expert concerning magic. Plus that he would be possibly a lot more cooperative if he would feel this kind of involved in the whole process.

After eliminating the usage of accumulators because the frost giant element wouldn't survive in any of the possible acids, they had to work with their only other option. Capacitors. Bruce had done a marvelous job finding the right elements for the electrodes. They calibrated them until they were ready to store Loki's energy … sort of. Actually they would have to transform said energy until it had a certain signature that would work with the capacitors. There was still a lot of heavy thinking to do, but somehow they would manage. They always did. What mattered most was that Loki would play along. Without him they were lost.

Right now he browsed through all the unlocked material and even after three hours of reading he still seemed to be eagerly interested. Tony mused that the god already knew for at least an hour that his magic energy was part of the whole set up construction. If that was the only motivation to make him go on reading, he didn't know. Possibly not.

"NO!" Loki suddenly shouted in utter disgust. "No! This, Stark, you can forget!" and he pointed at his monitor and slid from the desk he until now occupied.

"What's up?" asked Tony, carefully putting a small component on the floor and rose to his feet.

"I am NOT going to do this!" exclaimed the god and held his hand out to the display, his eyes almost sparkling with anger.

"Uhm, what exactly?" the engineer replied, "The reading? The spell casting? Or the-"

"The transformation into my frost giant self!" Loki cut him off.

"Oh, you don't necessarily have to do that," Bruce threw in, receiving a raised eyebrow from Loki as an answer and question at the same time. "If you can produce the same energy in your normal form, that is."

The god took his time to look at them in pure disbelief. Then his eyes dropped to the floor and something, probably a thought, calmed him down. His gaze fell on Bruce and a small smile appeared on his lips. "My dear doctor," he began, "I don't have to do anything at all. Keep that in your mind." With that he walked closer to the mortals, "And as much as I have to admit that I am quite impressed by what your heads came up with … building such a machine is not easy. … But: Am I right that you have absolutely no idea what kind of energy you are dealing with?!"

Tony knew that this was no question at all. Bruce pulled himself up to his full height and wiped his hands on his shirt. They looked at each other.

"Of course you don't," said the god. "Smart as you are you have a shadowy picture in your mind. But whatever it looks like, I can reassure you that it is wrong."

"How can you tell?" asked the doctor.

A smug smile danced over the god's face, "Because you seem to be under the impression that I _produce_ this energy. Or have that not been your words?" And now he was close to the two men. "But I do _not_."

Tony got an uneasy feeling. Was Loki able to cast his spells all the time and just held back to surprise them in a moment like this? He was right, they had no idea where the energy came from because whatever other theory they came up with, it wouldn't work with the physical laws. So either Loki was bluffing or physics was incorrect. And right now the latter seemed more likely.

"And were does it come from then?" Bruce asked carefully while he made two steps backwards.

"From all around us, Dr. Banner," the god said enthusiastically, "But of course you do not see it because you do not know what to look for!"

Tony tried to focus on their safety first. "So the bracelets are useless," he stated.

Loki chuckled at that. "No, of course not. They stopped me from breaking your neck the evening you captured me." It made pictures run through Tony's mind. Pictures of a soaked through god and big green eyes begging for a last touch. "But I find it amusing that the effect seemed to eventuate by accident. And somehow I am under the impression that you think that magic and the energies that I use for the spells are one and the same thing, which they are very much _not_."

Tony narrowed his eyes in concentration, "I didn't cut off your magic then? I made it impossible for you to get a hold on that energy. Right?"

"_Energies_, Stark. But yes," answered the god, "And to be fair, magic also _is_ an energy, but too different from all the others to be named along them. The trick is how to use it." He walked around the machine to have a closer look at it. "Actually one of you humans came quite close to understanding how to work with the surrounding energies."

Bruce and Tony looked at each other and as if listening to a silent commando they said to each other, "Tesla?"

"That was his name," answered the god and came to a halt a few feet away from the crystal, "But it doesn't matter anymore. He is dead."

Tony looked at him keenly, "Maybe you could help us continue his work and-"

"No!" interrupted Loki and laughed out loud, "You can count on me _not _helping you in that case."

"So you're not helping us at all?" Bruce spoke up, bringing the discussion back to their current problem.

The god looked at his wrists and sighed audible. "I wish I could avoid turning into my frost giant form, but I would have to because that's the only way to generate the element that you need."

"And where's the problem?" Tony asked innocently.

"I don't like it, Stark," retorted the god.

"And I don't like moments like yesterday night," replied the engineer, "Actually I don't know what I like less: You messing around with your magic or you being all disconnected from your powers. So get it over with and help us with this!"

Loki just raised a questioning eyebrow. "Where did _that_ come from?"

"Dunno," Tony said in an undertone of sarcasm, "Maybe I'm just temporarily fed up with the situation. And a _I don't like it_ isn't an appropriate explanation for me right now. … I've given up a lot for you. For _you_. Somehow I feel like wanting something from you in return." He didn't know if he should feel brave or foolish about this, so he decided on both.

Loki looked him straight in the eyes. Something was working inside the god's mind, Tony could tell by the way the green eyes read his soul. Bruce stuffed his hands in his pockets and just looked from one to the other, waiting for the first to make a move. It took a while. Tony had nothing left to say and wanted a reaction on the god's side. It was this_ show-me-that-I-mean-something-to-you_-kind of moment. The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow. Eventually Loki closed his lids and chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, before he nodded in agreement.

Tony exchanged a quick glance with Bruce. Then he watched the trickster open his eyes.

"Alright, Stark," he said and nodded again, "Because of what you did for me last night."

It was because of the _way_ Loki said it, that Tony understood that he had asked for something big. "Thank you," he answered.

"Just tell me what you need me to do," Loki said.

"Cast a spell and direct it on this crystal. It will-"

"Focus the energy and direct it to your machine so you can see if it is suitable for your purpose," interrupted the god.

"Yeah," Tony nodded and glanced at Bruce who simply answered him with a lifted eyebrow.

"Any spell?" Loki asked while holding his wrists in front of Tony in a silent request to take the bracelets off of him.

"It would be most helpful if you would keep the crystal in one piece," he answered while grabbing the electronic key in order to unlock the fetters.

And there it was again. The you-don't-say-look in bright green color. Tony smirked.

"I might bore you with repeating myself, but: any spell?" The god lifted a questioning eyebrow.

Bruce looked up from his monitor and pulled his glasses down, "Why do you ask?"

Loki waited until the first wristband opened and was lifted off his skin. "You said you would most likely have to modify the energy to make it work for your _shield_. Maybe that is not necessary."

"Why?" Banner wanted to know.

But Loki didn't answer. He stared down at the other bracelet, obviously expecting it to be removed. Tony didn't, though. Instead he repeated the question, "Why?"

"Take it off first," said the god.

"Explain and I will," Tony replied. Deep inside he prayed that this wasn't ending in some stupid dispute.

"I would rather show you," Loki answered, his voice too soft to be provocative, "It is easier for you to understand this way."

The humans exchanged glances, silently asking for the other's opinion.

"Please," added Loki.

Tony's fingers held the key on the wristband, but didn't activate it. Instead he let his other hand run along the back of the god's arm and wrapped his finger's gently around his wrist. As cold as it felt, he concluded that his touch must be feeling quite warm for the trickster. "You're not gonna make a mess here while showing us whatever it is, are you?"

"Stark," Loki grinned amused, "I do not want to kill _you_ and I am not _able_ to kill Dr. Banner. There is nothing you have to fear."

"Was this a joke?" asked Bruce, his expression a cocktail of worry and caution.

He didn't know why but Tony remembered this one incidence with the firefly. Maybe because it was the same challenging grin on Loki's lips. So he kept looking into these green eyes, answering, "It was," before he took the other metal device from the god's arm. For a moment the tension in the room was palpable. Especially as Loki's smile vanished while he flexed his fingers right in front of Tony's chest. Nothing happened. Reading the trickster's face, something wasn't working as planned. Loki started to walk around the room, staring down on his moving hands in annoyed concentration. And then, just when Tony was about to ask what was wrong, a small light spark escaped from a finger and Loki's face relaxed. With a swift movement he turned to the humans. "You said that your machine gives you the measured values immediately, yes?"

Tony nodded, not getting what the trickster was up to. He watched him straighten his posture before he strode over to the crystal until he stood only a few feet away from it. For a moment nothing happened, but then the change of color crawled over the visible skin and revealed Loki's jötnar origin. Tony was sure that, no matter how often he would see the god like this, he would never become less intrigued. Or less awed.

"I think there will be a significant difference from this," Loki explained and let a thin dark blue ray of light fly out of his fingers, "to this." The dark blue disappeared and changed into a green bundle of sparks, that only lasted a second or two before it subsided.

Bruce and Tony both checked the incoming data on separate screens. It was unbelievable! Though the basic signature stayed the same, almost every figure seemed to alternate, starting by the temperature and ending by the amplitude of the energetic waves.

"How did you know?!" Tony wondered in amazement, his eyes flying over the numbers again and again.

"I _speculated_," answered the god, "I know how it feels in my veins and around me, feel how it differs from spell to spell. So I assumed that it could help you."

"Us," remarked Bruce.

"What?"

"It could help _us_, Loki. We play as a team now, right?" the doctor stressed.

"If you have to put it that way, then yes," replied Loki and turned back to the crystal. "Tell me what you need."

Tony considered that listing bare figures wouldn't lead them anywhere so he enlarged a holographic display and directed it next to their apparatus so that Loki could have a constant look on it while he was casting his spells. "Jarvis, please set all important parameters into a graphic, depending on how the values interact with each other."

"Yes, Sir. Do you prefer a set of diagrams or a moving graphic?"

"Moving, please," Loki answered instead of Tony.

A moment later a schematic picture appeared on the holo display. It looked like a ripped tissue that seemed to be moving through a heavy storm.

"I have to replicate that?" asked the trickster.

"Yes," breathed Tony, in his mind already estimating the possibility to succeed.

"Impossible," Bruce commented and swallowed hard, his eyes glued to the display.

"You don't have to try this," the billionaire told Loki, "We will be able to modify it on our own."

"Give me a chance, will you?" the god answered.

"Jarvis, translate each cast spell into a similar graphic," Tony said and opened an empty window next to the other picture. Silently he agreed with Bruce, but there was this last spark of hope, that a god might be able to succeed. If he would, it would save them weeks of work and it would possibly be more accurate than they could ever manage with their technology.

Loki sent a tiny spark towards the crystal. A second later a graphic that reminded Tony of a spaghetti appeared on the display. "Interesting," mumbled Loki and tried another spell. And then another. And then he turned to Tony again. "This may take a few hours," he told him, "I do not want to be disturbed from now on."

"Do you need anything else?" Tony asked, but red eyes just stared at him for a second longer than necessary and then focused on the display again. So he made a few steps backwards and leaned against his desk to watch Loki from the side. Bruce joined him. For minutes they stood in silence, fascinated by the variety of small bolts Loki was sending to the machine. Each picture that Jarvis was giving them was different.

But as vital as this project here was for the forthcoming encounter with Surtr or anything Surtr-related, he couldn't tear his eyes away from something else. Two things actually. One was the jötnar form Loki was in right now. Finally he had time to let his gaze wander over the alien marks on his skin, could take in the different shades of blue, the way that the skin was not reflecting the light, but swallowing it. And those ruby red eyes, that had frightened him at first. But the longer he looked at them, the more … natural they became.

The second thing that draw his attention was the look of utter concentration on Loki's face. He could literally see the thoughts and calculations running through the trickster's mind. If only he knew what exactly the spells would do. They seemed so tiny in comparison to the stuff Loki had done in fight. Even the healing-spell looked more spectacular. And none of the energies looked even close to what they needed.

"We were so narrow-minded," Bruce whispered after about fifteen minutes.

Tony needed a moment to pull himself out of his musing. "About what exactly?"

"Our concept of energy in general," he answered and pointed at the holo display, "It's like the energy fluxes have their own personalities. How could we fail to notice that something like this exists?!"

Tony didn't reply, but stared at the images and tried to see what Bruce meant. And indeed, the doctor gave a suitable description. "So, Loki has to find us the right person."

"Or _create_ that person."

They both looked at each other.

Suddenly the sound of the bolts stopped and they turned to watch Loki start to walk through the workshop, fingers combing through pitch black strands.

"Did we disturb you?" Tony asked him.

"No," sighed the trickster.

"Givin' up?" Tony said in a joking manner but he feared that this might indeed be the case. But the glare he received was enough to tell him that the god was far away from giving up.

"Do you-" Bruce wanted to suggest, but Loki turned to the doctor at once. "By the Nine! Let me _think_!"

"O-kay," made the scientist and put his glasses back on, while he made his way to the small kitchen corner and found himself something to eat.

Tony's eyes followed Loki until he was in the far corner on the other side of the room. The blue color retreated from his skin and made space for the ivory shade. Long fingers weaved through the air while lids closed over green eyes. It seemed Loki was sensing an invisible something with his hands.

Bruce joined Tony and handed him a sandwich. "It's like watching a magic show," he said, "All you want to know is how the trick works."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, but you get distracted by the show again and again."

"And suddenly you remind yourself that this is not a trick at all," the scientist mused aloud.

Loki changed back to his jötnar form, but remained rooted to his spot with his hands moving in the air.

"Since we can't do anything else, why don't we go through the data that Loki already gave us?"

"Why not," Tony answered, "Maybe we find something useful ourselves." He knew that they had close to no clue where Loki even drew that energy from. '_Around them_' he said, but where exactly? They had no idea what the spells were supposed to do, if they had a purpose at all or if the god was just _playing around_ with the frequencies. So the chances that they would find out much on their own were little. Still it was nice to sit next to Bruce, someone who kept his personal opinion about Tony's decision for Loki secret. Instead they enjoyed a good hot coffee and discussed their theories with hushed voices, while they observed the God of Trickery with one eye and tried to find traces of the new energies in their data with the other.

Loki returned to the crystal and eyed the holo-monitor closely. Then he went to the crystal and lifted it out of it's socket and looked at it from every sight. A disapproving sound escaped his lips.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"The cut is inaccurate," answered the god with a look of annoyance, "I will have to put more force into the energy than usually necessary. A lot of it will be lost when it leaves the crystal. … Is this really the best you have?"

"Ahm... yeah, it is," Tony replied, trying to feel not insulted.

"Hm," Loki made and put the item back into the socket again. Then he looked up to the ceiling, "Machine of Stark?"

"He will react to you if you call him Jarvis," Tony commented and pretended to be busy with his own work again. So he rather _felt_ than _saw_ the glare the god gave him. It made him smirk as he heard the "Jarvis?!" sighed out in a suppressed manner a moment later.

"Mr. Laufeyson, how can I assist you?" the AI said through the speaker.

It seemed that Loki cringed a bit at the way Jarvis addressed him, but he didn't say anything about it. "Can you tell me how many percent of energy actually reach that apparatus?"

"Of course I can," Jarvis said.

Without further hesitation Loki shot a small bolt at the crystal.

"37 percent of power get through, sir."

Blue fingers moved through the air and then cast a whole flush of light at the crystal.

"38,8 percent, sir."

"Suboptimal," Loki mumbled. He paced in front of the machine for a moment, before he got back into his position. "Show me the percentage above each picture of my spells."

The next ten minutes the god took his time between each spell, experimenting with the general shape of them. He never got past the forty mark. It gave Tony a bad feeling.

"How do I enlarge the pictures of this monitor?" Loki asked no-one in particular.

"Use your fingers to stretch the graphic," Jarvis was the first to answer. The god looked at the monitor for a few seconds. Then long fingers reached out and moved over the hologram. Tony saw it coming by the way Loki tried his luck. He was way too fast and didn't coordinate it right for that purpose. Instead he managed to pull the 3D-projection out of the monitor and threw it a couple of feet through the room. A disapproving snort left the trickster's nose.

"I assume that has not been part of your plan?" Jarvis asked politely.

Tony had trouble not to make any sounds, and a side glance to Bruce told him that the doctor was equally amused.

"Shall I restore it, Sir?"

"That …," Loki said slightly grudgingly, "would be kind."

A moment later the graphic reappeared on the display again.

"Need help?" Tony asked with a grin.

"Not yet," replied the sorcerer and tried it again, this time with success. And then he grabbed the digital object and gently turned it to have a good view from another angle. _He's a quick learner, _Tony mused.

The next half of an hour Loki did nothing but occasionally cast a random spell and twist and turn the pictures he got on the display. His brows were knitted in concentration.

"Are you looking for something in particular, Mr. Laufeyson?" Jarvis wanted to know.

Loki let his arms drop to his side and straightened his back with a loud sigh. "_Obviously_ I am," Loki retorted, "But it is not exactly easy to decipher those pictures of yours. Is it asked too much to give me something more accurate?" he asked while he flexed his fingers.

"If you would work your magic more precisely, then I would be able to do that," Jarvis answered.

"I didn't have hundreds of years of practice in this form, so pardon my amateurism," Loki replied.

"No reason to get sarcastic, Sir. I am just trying to help."

"Then do not provoke me, machine," the god said and enlarged the hologram some more.

"I did not intend to provoke you," answered Jarvis, sounding slightly irritated, "Actually I'm not programmed to do that."

A misty bolt shot from the sorcerer's fingers to the crystal. "Oh, I bet you are," muttered Loki and checked the display.

"What do you mean with that?" the AI asked with a curious tone.

"Nothing," Loki said and cast another bolt.

From that moment on they worked together. Something must have happened between them through that short conversation, though Tony didn't catch what it has been. Every now and then Loki asked something and Jarvis gave a helpful answer. And on occasion Jarvis suggested something, at which the god answered why or why not this could work or be useful.

The spells got stronger and stronger, judging by the data. If that was part of Loki's work or just a sign that he got frustrated, Tony couldn't tell. But none of them looked at least more than a bit like the one they needed. For a moment he thought that maybe Loki just fooled around all the time and simply used Jarvis to learn more about his own magic – his pleased grin well-hidden behind a mask of concern and concentration. But right then Loki took a break from his work and walked over to the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

"Am I allowed to talk to you now?" Bruce said to the god and stood up from his place.

"What is it, doctor?" Loki asked in return and opened a yoghurt pot.

Tony's eyes followed the other human close the distance to the jötnar until they were opposing each other. "I think I just discovered a new problem and I would like to hear your opinion," doctor Banner said, but hesitated to go on, his gaze fixed on Loki's food. Tony could hear the spoon digging through the frozen dairy product from his location. Silently checking what Jarvis' thermographic camera said, the frost giant was as cold as a glacier. So offering Loki some hot tee or coffee was out of question now, since the god didn't seem to seek to change into his Æsir form. Red eyes watched the scientist expectantly while the frozen white mass vanished behind dark blue lips.

"Well, those particles from your magic let the EE-Alpha atoms implode. So far so good, as long as we go by the results of our preceding tests. But we worked with only a small fraction of the power that's actually being used. Well … now that I read the values of the amount of the thereby released energy-" Bruce started to explain, but was cut off by Loki now.

"It reaches a level that could be lethal for your human bodies. I know that," another spoonful was swallowed, "And I am already taking care of it."

"How?" Tony asked from his place.

"Did it ever occur to you that you can not only use the energy of that spell but the effect as well?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow. "So I have to give you something that will not only _not_ harm you but also _protect_ you from the consequences of the … implosion."

"We would know if that was possible," Bruce retorted with a doubtful face, "The energy examples we used would have shown us."

"You know so little. You have said so yourself earlier this day. And yet you arrogate to yourself to correct _me_, doctor?" Loki replied with a deep and dangerously calm voice, "How arrogant." With that emptied the pot, left it on the counter and stepped in front of Bruce again. Then he rose both of his hands in front of his chest. "Can you tell the difference between this," he snapped the fingers of his left hand and made a small bolt appear between his fingertips, "and this," he repeated the action with his other hand, where a similar bolt came into view, "doctor?"

Bruce looked up into the dark face, a thin mask of bravery covering his nervousness, "They looked identical. But they are not, I assume?"

Loki turned on his heels and walked back to his work place. "They are not," he repeated and flicked with his right hand again, "This one wants to remember." A second later another bolt appeared in his left hand, "This one not."

Tony cleared his throat and looked at Bruce, but he seemed equally clueless. "Would you be so kind and explain some more, please?"

Loki let his shoulders drop and sighed in a frustrated manner, "I won't. Costs too much time we do not have." Just as he spoke the last word, he shot a bright green ray of light at the crystal.

"Well," Bruce said to Tony with a mixture of amusement and hurt pride, "if anyone knows anything about arrogance, then it's him."

The engineer was about to reply to that comment, when the god's sharp voice cut through the room, "I turn that _battery_ of yours into an artifact. That is all you need to know. And it is all you might be able to understand." Loki slowly turned around and his features were sober. "When I say I stand above you humans, then I do so because I am profoundly convinced. Do not mistake my conviction for arrogance."

Bruce seemed to be intimidated – or at least cautious - but Tony was sure to face a mask again. That Loki just pulled up his walls again at the smallest sign of criticism. Maybe he did that because he was exposed to them in his _real_ form. A form he despised so much himself. The _monster_.

"And yet human-made fetters keep you from your powers," he grinned into the frost giant's face.

"Because, on a certain level, I _let_ you, Stark!" remarked Loki in a tone that convinced Tony that he was serious now, "And now hold your tongue before you make me prove it to you."

Bruce settled down next to the billionaire and leaned over closely, "Please tell me we're still in control here, because he acts nothing like a prisoner should."

Tony watched the trickster cast a whole series of spells in one go, watched light melting into light and energy chasing energy. "I don't know," he mumbled, "But if he could get out of here then I ask myself what reasons he has to stay."

"At least part of it might have to do with you, you know?" replied Bruce and leaned back in his seat.

"I do," sighed Tony and fixated his gaze on his monitors.

ooOoo

For hours they worked together in the lab. Loki somehow teaming up with Jarvis, who appeared to be quite useful for the god. Tony and Bruce had all hands full of work with the incoming data and the last check-up on the capacitors. Every now and then they paused and just watched the magic happen – literally.

The spells got more and more powerful. More complicated. More exhausting for Loki.

At a certain point he seemed to be a step closer to his goal. Or he changed his tactic. He didn't answer Tony's question about what was going on. But he let the energy run out of his hands constantly, though in a low dose, and changed it in nuances while having a close eye on the display. A few times he seemed to be close to succeeding, but he came only close to the needed parameters. _Damn close_ even, twice.

The evening came fast. Too fast. And Loki stopped his actions from one second to the next and sat down on a nearby desk, while transforming back to his ivory skinned self.

"Please don't say you're giving up," Tony said to him.

The god just grinned at him, his eyes dull from tiredness, "Don't be ridiculous, Stark. Just drained," and his hands reached up to get his hair in place, "I need a break."

"Actually I wouldn't mind to go on tomorrow," Bruce joined in and lifted the glasses from his nose to rub his eyes.

Tony nodded in agreement and got up to get the bracelets for Loki, who lifted his wrists on silent command and watched the metal material being put on his skin.

"I do not know if I should find it amazing or ridiculous," Loki said.

"What?" asked Tony.

"That you managed to build these without really knowing what you did."

There was this grin, that the billionaire found enormously annoying. "Maybe I know more than I let you see," he replied with a lopsided grin of his own.

"And maybe," Loki whispered, "I have been lying to you all along."

Their expressions didn't change, but Tony was sure that his eyes gave away that Loki had struck a nerve.

ooOoo

Together they entered the lounge and found Thor sitting on the leather couch reading a rather big book. He looked up from his page and mustered the three men, but mostly his brother. "Are you finished?" he asked.

"For today," Bruce answered and flopped down next to the Thunder God, leaning forward to get a glimpse of the cover.

Tony let himself fall into the chair closest to the couch. For a moment he closed his eyes. "Where are the others?" he said without opening them again.

"They are aboard the ship in the sky," Thor explained, his voice sounding like he was smiling, "Director Fury wanted to instruct them about something, but he did not tell me what it was." There was the noise of feet walking over the floor. "I assume it has to do with my brother somehow," Thor added.

Tony forced his eyes open and saw Loki striding through the room towards the bar.

"The Divine Comedy?" Bruce asked and pointed at the book.

Thor just shrugged, "Why not?"

Tony eyes followed Loki vanishing behind the bar and opening a random bottle to sniff at it before he closed it again. When he repeated the action with another bottle, Tony had to ask what he was doing there.

"Getting myself something to drink," was the dry reply.

"You know you could ask, right?"

"I could," Loki answered and lifted a rather old bottle from the shelf, "But I don't want to."

Tony heard Thor chuckle from beside him, clearly not interested in arguing with his sibling this time. Thinking about how well the hours in the workshop went, Tony didn't want to let the good mood cave in, so he just leaned back again and sighed, "Fine, have fun." He could almost _hear_ Loki smile over his little victory.

"So you have been successful in the laboratory of yours today?" the Thunder God wanted to know.

Tony was about to answer, but Bruce was faster, a childlike kind of excitement shining in his eyes, "Yeah, it was amazing! The possibilities of shaping energy seem to be almost unlimited! What Loki was showing us in the past hours was … _unbelievable_! The variations of energy characteristics existing is just mind blowing," Thor gave him one of his happy smiles as the most suitable answer there was to give.

"It's a shame we can't go on without our precious magic source," Tony replied with a grin and turned his head to watch Loki again, "But since the source required a break- … You didn't just- … LO-_KI_!" Tony jumped from his seat and hasted over to the bar. A wooden box lay opened on the counter and the bottle it consisted rested in the trickster's hand.

"Yes, Stark?" The two-word-question was drenched in amusement and innocence.

"That's a _Springbank 1919_," explained Tony while he ripped the bottle out of the long fingers, "and you sure as hell can't drink _that_!"

"Why not? Is it no beverage?" the god asked, most likely really not knowing what the problem was.

The engineer ran his free hand through his hair. "Master of magic, but no knowledge of the good stuff in the Muggle world...," he muttered before he looked Loki straight in the eyes, "This is a _very_ rare bottle! Worth at least 70.000$! You don't drink that! You just _have_ it!"

"Is that much?" asked the trickster, nothing but curiosity in his tone.

"Quite a fortune for a single bottle," commented Bruce from his place on the couch.

"Smells funny."

YOU'VE OPENED IT!?" Tony shouted and looked at the seal in utter disbelief. It was broken.

"How else would I know how it smells?" Loki answered with a shrug. "You have plenty of this _money_. Buy another one."

Tony's whole body twitched at that comment and he had to press his fist in front of mouth to keep himself from saying something he would seriously regret later. Instead he took a deep breath and stared at the bottle. "You don't know what _limited edition_ means, do you?" There were only two things existing in Tony Stark's life, that he considered holy. His machines and his whiskey collection.

"I feel like saying _no_." And then there was this traitorous grin on those damn lips.

"You bastard," was all Tony could press through his teeth before he had to bite on his lower lip. Hearing Thor snicker didn't help much. But then again, what else was he expecting. So he closed his eyes for a brief moment and opened them again. With a swift movement he picked up four glasses and took the Springbank with his free hand. "I wanted to save this drink for a special moment when I'm old and feeble. But then again …," he walked over to the table in front of the fireplace, "why not have it today. With my dear and beloved friends. And Loki."

"Ouch," the trickster made in feigned hurt and pouted. The constant switching between Loki's dangerous and innocent appearance made Tony's head spin. If he wouldn't start to threaten someone within the next few hours, then this could really become a pleasant evening. _If._ Right now Loki slowly made his way to the low table and sat down on the carpet, while Tony filled the Old Fashioned glasses. He wanted to take a seat right next to Loki, but they weren't alone and he knew that the god couldn't take too much intimacy right now anyway. So he chose the closest chair and slumped down lazily, glass in hand.

"You have my thanks," Thor said to Tony while taking the glass that was meant for him.

"Yeah, thank you," smiled Bruce and mirrored the blond god's action.

"Thank you," Tony raised his glass to Loki and took a sip.

"I am who I am. Right, Stark?" the trickster answered and picked up the remaining drink.

They exchanged their opinion about the whiskey and soon the conversation turned from one topic to the next. Thor explained why he read that book and where he'd found it. Then Tony started complaining about having his Roadster sold _and_ having his most expensive bottle opened on _one_ day. Loki just commented that with a dry question of his own, asking if Tony would have preferred that he would have put his dream into action instead.

They went on with some random discussion, until Bruce couldn't hold it in any longer. "I know, we decided to stop working for today, but there's still something I really need to know," and he looked Loki straight in the eyes, something he slowly seemed to get used to, "What is so special about this magic energy, besides the obvious?"

Loki stared at the table for a whole minute, not reacting at all. But his face told them that he was thinking about the answer. Tony wondered if he was making something up and would sell them a lie, or if he was pondering over if or if not he should tell them anything at all. The trickster sighed and turned his glass in his fingers. "Maybe the best description is personalized_ energy_." Loki looked up and his gaze traveled over to the skyline outside, "Each sorcerer has his own magic and only he can use it. Without it there would be no spells and with each spell you lose some of your magic." Green eyes suddenly looked at Tony. "But it comes back to it's sorcerer. Like when we were waiting for it to return to me back on my island."

"Can I see it as some kind of tool to use the energies around you for your purpose?" Bruce asked.

The trickster shook his head slowly, "That is a child's explanation, but it will do for the moment."

"Must you always try to offend the people around you?" Thor sighed.

Loki stretched his back, seemingly getting uncomfortable. "I am the God of Mischief _and_ a prisoner. I am _allowed to_." With that he stood up, refilled his glass and sat down in the left front of Tony's chair, leaning with his back against the furniture. "But I might as well just sit here in silence and listen to your highly entertaining conversation."

"And what're you doing here now? Want me to braid your hair?" Tony grinned down to the trickster.

"I bet this is one of the few things you won't manage," Loki replied, while he reclined his head and closed his eyes. Tony smiled about that. Not because of what the god had said, but because of what he hadn't. He knew that Loki would never have let a _"Because I want to sit close to you."_ come over his lips, but the fact that he hadn't left his place basically said the same in body language.

Everyone relaxed and between talking about different topics they sat in comfortable silence.

At some point Loki asked Bruce what it felt like when he transformed into the Hulk and found that they somehow experienced it the same way. The scientist in return wanted to know if the Sleipnir saga was real. Loki just nodded.

"Why haven't you transformed back to your Æsir form right after … it happened?" Bruce asked.

"Because then I would have killed him," Loki answered with a chuckle, referring to his firstborn. No sign of sorrow was to be seen on the trickster's face. Tony took his time to observe the god, who poured himself a third glass right now.

"Would you stop killing the bottle?" he admonished.

Loki tilted his head until he could easily look into the billionaire's eyes, "Spare us your sentimentality. This is not a rare drink. There are other bottles like this on this realm. Everyone in this very room is rarer than it is, since we're unique."

"But in this room the bottle _is_ unique," Thor contradicted and took it out of his brother's hand to keep it out of reach for the trickster, "And since you can drink as much as I can eat, this beverage is better off on this side of the table."

The human's started to laugh at this and soon the god's joined in.

Somehow Thor and Tony ended up in a carefree conversation about Loki's habits, having Bruce throw in a good-natured comment every now and then. The Trickster God closed his eyes again and did nothing but listen. The only time he opened his mouth was to tell Tony to stop gesturing with his hands that much. That it was moving the whole chair, which annoyed him. And then, with a hidden smile, he reached up without even looking around. Long slender fingers found a warm strong hand, pulled it down to rest it on his shoulder and didn't let go again.

Tony had to shift in his seat to get comfortable with the new position, but hell he wouldn't care if his body would start to hurt any second. Loki was openly showing his affection. The look on his teammate's faces told him that they perfectly understood what he felt right now. And even though he shouldn't think that way, he was glad that the rest of the team was somewhere else right now.

They went on talking for over half an hour. Loki's fingers started to play with Tony's until they were intertwined with each other.

"How about other gods?" Bruce asked the God of Thunder.

"Hm?!" Thor made, his lips still wrapped around the rim of his glass.

"Other gods," Dr. Banner repeated, "God. Allah. Shiva. Vishnu. Are they existing?"

A warmhearted laughter filled the room and Thor put his drink back on the table again, "I do not know. All I can tell you is that I have never met any of them." Tony had to smile on that.

"What about heaven and hell?" Bruce went on.

"I don't know about this _heaven_," the Thunder God replied, "But I think my brother can tell you about _hell_. Am I right, Loki?"

When Loki didn't answer, Tony leaned down to see what was going on. He found the god staring at their entwined fingers and there was something working inside him, that much he could tell by the look on his face.

"Brother?" Thor asked with a trace of concern in his deep voice.

But Loki just turned his head some more until his breath ghosted over Tony's hand. He blinked a few times and, still lost in his thoughts, licked his lips.

"Brother? You hear me?" the Thunder God tried again.

"Oh, of course," the trickster said in astonishment. Tony wasn't sure if he was addressing Thor at all. And he was sure that it indeed wasn't the case when Loki pulled his fingers out of the human's and sprang to his feet in a swift movement. "I am such a fool!" he exclaimed and looked into his glass. Disappointed that it was empty, he grabbed Tony's and downed it in one swig. "Wrong concept in mind! Would never have worked!"

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?!" Tony asked in irritation and turned to Thor, "Does he get drunk easily?"

Before Thor could even say anything, Loki made his way to the elevator, all eyes following him. Right in front of the door he turned on his heels, "Anthony, move already! I need you!"

Tony's eyes widened, not sure if he'd gotten that message right. "Uhm, as much as I consider you attractive, too, I really have to wonder how a question 'bout heaven an' hell get's you in the right mood for that. … Then again ..."

Loki rolled his eyes at that and lifted his wrists in the air. "Really now, Stark? For a genius you are slow sometimes. … I think I know how to solve our problem. But I need _these_ off."

Tony decided to ignore the insult and jumped out of his chair, as did Bruce and Thor. "Why didn't you just _say_ this?!"

"I did," answered the trickster, as they all stepped into the elevator. "And I already told you that you won't get anywhere near my behind until the portal is closed," he added with a side glance over his shoulder. Tony could see his friends tense up, though it was out of amusement over the comment or them feeling awkward because of the intimate information that lay between these lines, he couldn't tell.

ooOoo

No-one said a word while they walked along the short hallway and passed the glass door to the workshop. Tony snapped his fingers, causing the technical world around them to spring to life. "Jarvis, re-enter last test sequence," he said. The hologram next to the crystal lit up, showing the moving picture of the needed energy characteristic among other data.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked the trickster while he took the key device from the desk and unlocked the wristbands.

"Just don't step anywhere close me or that machine," answered the god and lifted his hands to his head to make a knot into his hair to keep it in place. Black sleeves were pulled upwards to the elbows. The way he started to bent his fingers with the opposite hand while turning into his jötnar appearance gave the them a fair warning that Loki wasn't about to play around now.

The God of Fire moved his hands in tiny movements and for a long moment nothing seemed to happen. But then Thor tensed up, probably noticing something before anyone else did. And then a soft crackle filled the air, almost soundless. Almost. Tony's skin started to prickle, and a short glance to Bruce told him that the doctor felt the same. It got worse as small invisible needles seemed to fly through every thing and every flesh towards Loki. There was still nothing to be seen emanating from his now outstretched fingers.

"Jarvis?!" Tony asked, the sensation getting uncomfortable.

"Still analyzing, sir. But it doesn't seem to be harmful," answered the AI.

A second later a shock wave threw them backwards against the desk.

Tony's heart hammered in his chest. Had Loki attacked them?! But the god still stood there with his hands held out in front of himself. His head was lowered now and a dark blue mist of light rushed away from him in a wide angle before it subsided.

"79 percent matching," Jarvis told them. The new image on the monitor looked quite alike the one they needed, but the amplitudes where way too flat.

Loki reached over to turn the holograms in order to look at their details, when something fell from his fingers. Tony was the first to notice. "You bleed."

"I know," replied the god, "But I know what to do now and that is of more importance." His voice sounded strange. Exhausted. He stopped the bleeding by magic and readied himself for another try.

And the procedure was repeated. This time they could withstand the shock wave and stared in awe as Loki held one hand behind his other and constantly healed it while he cast the spell, whatever it was, again. The crackle increased as the mist drew closer together.

"82 percent matching."

Loki gritted his teeth in obvious agony.

"84 percent."

A small strangled cry escaped blue lips. Then Loki's legs gave in and he propped to his knees, the mist vanishing into thin air. He shook his head as if signaling that this was not going to work.

"Brother!?" Thor said and walked over to his sibling, just to be stopped by a hand sign of Loki that he should better keep some distance.

"Loki?" the God of Thunder asked, sounding unsure of what more he was allowed to say without making his brother retreat in his shell.

The trickster was cradling his hand and a turquoise light shone between one palm and the other. "Channeling all this energy through my bare hands is not as much fun as it might look like," Loki said with a labored breath. The fresh blood stopped dripping to the floor.

"What's the problem?" Tony asked.

While pulling his shaking body back to his feet, the trickster looked over his shoulder. "I did not have much time to practice doing magic as a jotun. And without my scepter my capacities are … limited, unfortunately." He stared down at his hands, "Rips my skin open way too fast."

"So we've come to a dead end?" Bruce said to no-one in particular.

"No," Loki answered, "I simply have to heal myself faster. Though I have no idea where I should take the strength for that. It is quite an effort to keep the spell directed at the crystal." The way he said that left no doubt that he was serious.

And suddenly Tony knew what he could do. He crossed the workshop and stepped on a small platform. "Jarvis, the MARK VII please!"

All eyes watched him as robot arms put him into his suit within seconds. The metal wrapped itself smoothly around his body.

"Stark?! What do you think you're doing there?" the trickster asked.

"Makin' a duet out of your solo," Tony answered while he made his way back to Loki and pulled his visor down, "You're gonna cast your spells and let me do the directing and stuff."

"Have you been born this dumb or are you practicing a lot?!" Loki shot back, "Standing this close to the field will most likely injure you badly, armor or not!"

Tony brought his glove up to Loki's face and cupped his jaw, "You have little faith in my art of engineering. This baby is protecting me from pretty much everything."

The god pulled his face out of the touch and closed his eyes, considering the possibilities. "Fine," he said, opening the blood red orbs again, "But if you start to yell in pain because I was right, do not expect me to stop or even help you."

"And you better don't expect me to hold back my _'I told ya'_ in a minute," Tony grinned, though he knew that he had no clue what powers he would face. But Loki willingly harmed himself in order to help them and he couldn't leave this unanswered.

The trickster turned towards the crystal while Tony gave Thor and Bruce a short glance. The doctor had just whispered something into the Thunder God's ear and then walked over to his terminal. Thor gripped his hammer tightly, his eyes focusing on his brother. "I have your vitals monitored, Tony," Bruce told him.

Tony nodded towards him and then stood up behind Loki. Hopefully this was working, because he wasn't _that _keen on experience a Mjölnir-intervention.

Suddenly he realized just _how_ close he was to jotun Loki. He made another step forward until the god's back leaned flush against his chest plate. With his suit on there wasn't much of a height difference anymore. Perfect. He raised one arm and held it outstretched to his front. Loki understood and lay his wrist into the waiting palm. Then he brought his other hand in position and put his palm into the right angle to aim at the crystal. Tony closed his hand around the wrists.

"Harder," Loki commanded.

"You sure? We have onlookers," Tony joked.

Loki sighed, "Stark. Not now. Please."

"'Kay," he answered, growing serious, and tightened his grip. He wrapped his other arm around the trickster's chest, stabilizing his stance the best he could. Should his legs give in again, he would be able to support his weight.

"This is so _not_ going to work," Loki uttered. Then he took a deep breath and, judging by how his body tensed in Tony's arms, started to do his magic. The HUD showed some tiny static fields around them. Then the crackle was audible again. Loki seemed to work with his breathing a lot, because the way the god inhaled and exhaled had a constantly changing rhythm. And then there were the invisible needles again. It concentrated around them and pinched Tony everywhere. It seemed that his suit didn't protect him from that at all, which made him worry. His HUD did notice a huge amount of a_ something_, but classified it as "unidentified". There was a shudder running through the god and then the shock wave went through Tony with all possible force, making him feel like his ribcage was about to explode.

A blink of his eyes later he could see the mist stream out of the god's hand. Such a deep rich blue, dark and mysterious. It sprayed into every direction for a second, before Loki got some control over it. Tony's hand suddenly felt like it was holding a power cable in his fingers and he had to resist the urge to let go immediately. He could tell that Loki still tried to hold as much of the force with his own strength. Whatever energy it was that ran through the trickster's body now, started to rip at his skin. Turquoise flames wrapped around the hands, keeping the damage in control.

"81 percent matching," Jarvis said.

A hum went through Tony's body and it felt more than unpleasant. Maybe he would feel better if he knew were it was coming from.

"83 percent."

Loki's arms started to tremble. Tony tightened his grip on the slender wrists and prayed that the god would finally trust him enough to just concentrate on his magic instead of wasting his strength on holding his arms in place.

The dark blue mist constantly moved out of the sorcerer's hand and clustered some more. "86 percent." The hum grew louder and hurt in Tony's ears. It even made thinking difficult. Did Loki have the same problem? And what exactly was it that he was casting at all?! What would happen if someone would be hit by that spell?! Why hadn't he asked earlier?!

His attention went back to the here and now, as a suppressed "Hngh!" slipped from the trickster's mouth and the body in his arms seemed to drop downwards for a split-second. But he held him tight to his own. The suit worked as a perfect exoskeleton and multiplied his physical strength.

"Stark?!" Loki pressed through gritted teeth, "Get ready!"

"Finally!" Tony answered, "Thought, you'd keep all the fun for yourself!"

Just as he'd finished the sentence, Loki let his body relax, so he could use all his strength to channel his magic. And Tony instantly regretted calling it _fun_. It wasn't that hard to hold the god upright, but constantly directing the arm at the crystal was an almost impossible task.

"91 percent," Jarvis informed them.

The mist slowly turned into something akin to a ray of light. But it had a strong power of it's own. Tony understood how this could rip Loki's skin open. To him it felt like untamable energy. An energy that again and again tried to break out of his grasp, pulling the blue arms with it. His HUD showed him data that made him doubt that Jarvis was still working precisely. His suit must be covered in a thin layer of ice where it had contact with Loki's body, whereas the area around the god's hand showed more than 300°F. The voltage went up to the megavolt range. He was deeply impressed by what Loki was able to do here. And a bit terrified. The magic ray was highly enriched with the particles they needed. It was a shame that their technology wasn't advanced enough to work with lower loss. If Loki would complain about that afterwards, then he had every right to do so.

"93 percent."

Tony's shoulders already stiffened from the strain. He had to remind himself that he had the easy part. By the way he felt Loki breathe, how coordinated it appeared, he could read what kind of difficulty this was for the sorcerer.

"95 percent."

Tony's eyes settled on the parts of Loki's hand. The one that didn't healed right now. The one that was barely held together by spiderweb-like turquoise light. His HUD told him that muscles and even parts of the bones were exposed. He could see how pieces of skin ripped open everywhere, and how the healing spell came to aid split-seconds later to repair most of the damage almost instantly.

"STARK!" Loki shouted an ripped Tony out of his observation. Just a moment of inattention and the spell was directed at somewhere next to the crystal – and formed weird shapes in midair. Tony instantly pulled it back where it belonged. It was a solid ray of blue light now.

"96 percent," Jarvis told them. Almost done, Tony thought and pushed himself some more. His muscles ached painfully and the hum went through his every fiber, making each cognitive process a real challenge. His heartbeat seemed to be forced out of step. A sudden disturbance in his HUD made clear, that it wasn't just his imagination telling him that this … whatever-kind-of-energy went right through his suit.

"97 percent."

He knew it were only a couple of seconds, but with the enormously rising pain it felt like an eternity. Every nerve screamed to let go and stop this hell. There was only one thought that kept him going through this. Something that Bruce once said when he described what it felt like while he was out somewhere in a fight. He'd said that there was no armor protecting him. That he was exposed. Like a nerve. That he felt _everything_. Right now that counted for Loki too. To the force of the magic he was naked and vulnerable. Who was he, Tony Stark, man clad in a full body armor, to be the first to give up!?

"100 percent, sir," Jarvis told them loud enough to be heard over the deafening hum. "Start charging capacitor. Ten seconds until it is fully charged."

Tony's teeth chattered against his will. His HUD went off for a second and then it restarted. Everything vibrated in dissonance to each other. And the millionfold stitches of those invisible needles became unbearable. There was no way this could get worse. Seeing both graphics on the monitor looking exactly the same somehow helped.

"Charging complete," Jarvis announced.

A wave of peace and silence washed over Tony.

The ray of blue light had vanished. Only the turquoise glow remained. Loki supported his weight with his own legs again and carefully pulled his arms out of the engineer's grip. All Tony could do was catching his breath and enjoy the feeling of having control over his own body again. "I told ya my suit would work," he said. Loki didn't react on that and stretched his fingers for a brief moment. The skin looked perfectly intact now.

"The other one, doctor!" commanded the god.

Tony knitted his brows in concern, "You should take a short break."

"Don't, Stark!" Loki hissed, "Do not even try and give me an opportunity to think about _why_ I am doing this! I want this to be done as soon as possible, before I have time to think _at all_."

Tony felt like protesting. Actually his body told him to. He wasn't sure if would be able to go through more than half of this procedure again. On the other hand, if he would start to think about what _he_ was doing here, or if he would have a look at the data to understand what just went through his suit – and possibly through his body as well – he would probably never even consider doing this a second time. So he came to the conclusion that Loki was right. "Alright," he said, "ready when you are."

Bruce gave him the silent thumbs up to signal that the apparatus was ready, though his eyes spoke volumes about how concerned he was.

"Stark?" Loki spoke up whilst he brought his hands into position, "Try not to get distracted this time."

"If you would hurry up a bit, I wouldn't find the time to let my thoughts wander," he gave back and grinned into his helmet. He felt Loki chuckle for a brief moment.

"I never want to hear those words coming from your mouth when we are in bed," the god said and began to cast the spell again.

The procedure started anew and it was _indeed_ harder to bring up the strength for it. Until a mind-blowing realization opened his eyes. Suddenly he saw the big picture. Literally _saw_ it. He saw himself, holding a deity in his arms – in this room – high above Manhattan – that little spot on this planet – somewhere deep in this universe - and right in front of his eyes was an energy no man knew about – tamed by nothing but a single god – a god in his arms.

"Charging complete," Jarvis said.

Tony's body trembled violently, and he felt Loki shaking from exhaustion, too. He let go of the blue wrists and opened his helmet to take in some fresh air while he watched the last bit of skin being healed hastily.

"Why did that happen?" he dared to ask.

"What?" asked the god.

"Your hand turning it's inside out." He could smell it now, next to the alien scent of the spell, the typical smell of a running machine and Loki's snow fragrance. His nose recognized the unmistakeable smell of flesh being burned.

Loki took his time and watched Bruce balance the second capacitor out of it's mounting. "I had to gather the energy with a different technique. So it went _through me_ instead of _around me_." The god let his head drop backwards onto Tony's shoulder, careful not to touch Tony's face. The billionaire raised his free hand and loosely put it around the god's chest.

"And _you_ told _me _I wouldn't get anywhere near your butt today," Tony laughed.

"With you having that girdle of chastity on I considered it acceptable to let this you close to me," Loki remarked with a tired smirk. And for a long moment they just stood like this - wordless, exhausted and listening to the rhythm of their breaths slowing down. Then Loki turned in the human's arms and let his fingers ghost over the metal suit, just were Tony's collarbone lay underneath. "No-one has ever touched me when I was … like this." There was something hidden between these lines.

"I wish I could _really_ touch you," the engineer answered with a tender smile.

"I know," Loki answered, his features turning serious. Long blue fingers slid over the mask of Tony's helmet and closed it slowly. "I know," repeated the god. The HUD came to life again. Just in time for Tony to see Loki press his lips on the mask, kissing the human through the metal armor. He saw it, but he couldn't feel even a damn tiny bit of it. So he closed his eyes and pretended to feel the iciness, that – if his HUD was right - spread out over his helmet. Moments later he opened them again. Loki moved in his arms again and decided to rest his head on Tony's shoulder. The human in return opened his helmet. His face was close to the frost giant. One wrong move would cause a nasty frostbite. And the freezing cold that already radiated from the god felt not exactly pleasant. But it felt realer than that kiss.

Tony looked over to Bruce and Thor. The doctor wore a happy smile on his lips while he went through the scans. But the Thunder God … there was sadness written all over his features. And blue eyes fixated on the iron clad hands that held his brother tight. It took Tony a couple of seconds to understand that there was more than sadness. There was something bigger. Jealousy.

"It's working perfectly!" Bruce exclaimed suddenly, causing everyone else in the room to jump slightly.

Loki pulled away and made a few steps backwards, concentrating on turning back into his Æsir form. Thor and Tony kept their eyes locked. Something in the way the god looked at him made the billionaire feel guilty. "Then let's call Fury," he answered.

.

* * *

tbc


	21. Armor Made of Words and Ashes

**A/N:** I can't believe it's almost four months since the last update. You must have thought I've abandoned this story. And you. But I didn't. The plan was to have this chapter done before Christmas, but then … let me call it _family issues_ and some protracted health problems left me in no condition to write properly. But here I am again, ready to bring this baby to a hopefully worthy end. :) If you still want to know what I have in store for Tony, Loki and you, my beloved readers, I am glad to invite you to the next couple of pages.

**Let me thank you so much for waiting so long and for being so patient with me. I hope I can give you something back in return with this chapter.  
And I want to say „Thank you" to everyone who offered to proofread this story. I thought I could count myself lucky if ONE of you volunteered. But the response I got was overwhelming! I am extremely proud to say that I now have two WONDERFUL Beta-readers at my side. This chapter is the first that got proofread before it could hurt your eyes. XD You'll see the difference.**

**As always, I want to say „Thank you" for all your beautiful reviews! I appreciate them SO MUCH! ~I love you! ~  
Latsin:** I'm glad I could help lifting your mood that day. Especially on a day like THAT! O.O – Yeah, it was about time they would show their affection towards each other in „public". And I'm more than happy to hear that you liked the scene in which they performed the spell together. I was afraid it could be too long and therefore boring. ^^ - Ch. 22 is already in the making and I'm so exited to write that little cliffy. =)  
**AllmyOTPs:** After everything that happened between them, I couldn't ease the tension between them yet. And I'm glad to hear that you like the brotherly conflict. Of course it will play a role in the next chapters - one way or the other. ^^  
**vampireloverXD:** You think? Sometimes I'm uncertain if I'm putting them way too much OOC. Thank you for this sweet reassurance. :)  
**royalelephant:** Actually I'm really interested in why this makes you feel good. ;) - I agree and definitely need them to be back in action, too. - Well, Tony has every right not to trust Loki. The same goes for Steve, whose first priority is to know his team safe. Tasha is actually kinda nice; I mean, after what Loki had said to her in that one scene in „The Avengers" … if I was in her place, I don't know If I could act so cool-headed.^^ Oh, I have to admit that I have little memories of the Hulk movies. But I love Mark's performance anyway, so I try to stick to his characterization. :)  
**Farbenfrei:** Und dafür war die jetzige Pause sogar noch länger. Ich bin untröstlich! - Ich habe die ganze Story tatsächlich eher als Film denn als Script in meinem Kopf and betrachte die Szenen wie durch bestimmte Kameraeinstellungen. Vielleicht kommt das mit dem Schreibstil daher. :) - Ich hab mir deine Bilder auf DA angesehen und kann das Kompliment nur erwidern: Du hast einen großartigen Stil, sehr individuell! Und ich würde mich nen Riesenkeks freuen, wenn du mir da mal ein paar Zeichnungen zeigen würdest. Ich fühl mich so geehrt, dass ich bestimmt grad' total rot werde. :3  
**Evy:** I'm so happy to be able to evoke such feelings in you with my words. This means that I made something right. :) And I'm so glad that you point out this deeper meaning of the first sex scene. This was the main reason why I wrote such an intimate moment and I wouldn't have done it if it was just for the porn. - Well, I'm not sure if you will love or hate me for the ending, but it is the only ending that will fit. Of course I won't tell what will happen yet. ;)  
**SoraOokami12:** Thank you so much for giving this story a chance and I'm so glad you like it so far. :)  
**LaPirataAna:** I can't believe you actually reviewed every single chapter. You must be crazy, but in such a sweet way! Thank you so much for letting me know how you experienced the different moments in the chapters; it really gives me so much! There's so much passion in your comments and they make it easy for me to understand if I was able to touch a nerve with certain scenes. :) And I felt like I could almost hear you screaming at your screen sometimes, when you were addressing Tony. It was such a joy to read through your lines. :)  
**Helca Maica: **Haha, I'm not much of a romantic person either. ^^ - Actually I'm quite happy that everything is so complicated. It's way more interesting that way. - About your question: I've had an Old Norse seminar at my uni and we've read and translated the Njls saga. That's why I know tiny little bits of that language, though we've never translated _into_ ON.

* * *

**Special thanks go out to the brilliant and amazing Sassinscreed, who took really good care of this chapter and invested a lot of work to not only find the errors, but also explain them to me to help me improve. I owe you so much! You are wonderful!**

* * *

.

Alright, here it is. I hope you'll enjoy the next few pages.

(I love to read what you think. Please let me know :) )

.

* * *

**Armor Made of Words and Ashes**

**ooOoo**

Fury did drop everything and was on his way to the tower now.

The clock had just struck two and Tony was having trouble keeping his thoughts focused. His mind and body were exhausted from all the work and conflicts that the day had in brought him. And now that he was out of his suit again, his limbs grew heavy. To his amazement Loki still had enough energy to go through the recordings of his spells. The sorcerer wore the bracelets again. It was his own wish. More his demand, to be precise.

Now long fingers moved the 3D projections as experienced as Tony usually did. Calm, concentrated green eyes seemed to take in every detail the holo-display showed them. No-one spoke a word.

It was an awkward silence that had crept between them right after they had called Nick. The younger god obviously didn't mind, being completely consumed by his research, or whatever he was doing there. His older brother stood rooted to the spot and stared right through Loki, lost in thought. Bruce busied himself with doing another couple of checks on the charged capacitors. And Tony? Tony tried to put together what was going on right now. They had every reason to show some joy, to celebrate what they had achieved today.

So why didn't they?! Why didn't he feel like being happy?! What had changed just a few minutes ago?!

Maybe it was the look on Thor's face? Combined with something that seemed to change Loki's mood the moment he heard the director's voice. Or the way the trickster threw the bracelets to Tony with the coldest gaze that his angelic face could give him? Or the even colder command that followed?

A flock of questions seemed to fly through his mind, too fast and too many to concentrate on a single one. His eyes settled on Loki. And as the seconds ticked by, it started to unnerve him. How was it possible that the sorcerer could be this comfortable with the new technology so soon? How was he able to solve their signature problem within this short period of time? How could a being that had all the time in the world learn _this_ fast, while he, Tony Stark the mortal, was only facing more and more questions?

Minutes later Jarvis announced that Fury and the rest of the Avengers were arriving. At that moment Loki let his arms drop to his sides and walked away from the monitors.

ooOoo

"It seems to work exactly like we need it to," noted Fury, a pleased expression showing on his face. For long minutes he had wordlessly checked the results of the simulation.

"The only thing we don't know is how many charges the capacitors have. Mainly it will depend on how strong Surtr's spells are," Bruce explained, while switching the apparatus off.

"Which means that we still have to avoid getting hit," Tony added with a small grin, "But that's what we should do anyway, right?"

"Do I get it right," Fury asked while pointing at his monitor, "that you'll use the capacitors to build up a force field around you?"

"Exactly," answered Bruce, sitting down on a nearby chair.

Fury exchanged long glances with Tasha and Clint, and it made a strange uneasiness well up inside Tony.

"And you did all this in just one day?" Natasha asked with a skeptical tone in her voice.

"We did," Bruce replied and tilted his head back in a self-confident manner, "And I might add that Loki did an awesome job today. Without his input and effort it would have taken us weeks, or months even."

Loki. Who now sat in a far corner, knees pulled up to his chest, fingers loosely interlaced in front of his legs, head resting against the wall, eyes closed as if in his own world. Only the speed of his breathing told them that he was wide awake. But there was nothing to read in his features. No mood, no intention, no nothing. As if he knew that he was being watched now and didn't want to be seen.

"You are not trying to appear like the victim that you are not, are you, Loki? To convince me subliminally to treat you milder than I would otherwise?" Fury called sharply through the room.

"As if you would fall for that," answered the sorcerer, his voice calm and benign while his eyes remained shut.

"So, enlighten me, why else do you sit there like this?" Nick asked. His heavy boots carried him slowly closer to the god on the floor.

From the corner of his eye Tony could see how Thor gripped his weapon a little tighter.

Still the trickster moved nothing but his lips as he answered "Because I do something I strongly advise you to try yourself sometime." And with that he finally gave the director the challenging look that Tony had almost waited for. "I think."

"'Bout what?!" Fury replied, ignoring the insult.

"My plan to deal with Surtr." Green eyes closed again. "Which might become _our_ plan, if you decide to trust me. For all I know I fulfilled my part."

Nick searched for eye contact with Tony, Bruce and Thor. Getting the silent reception that he was looking for, he turned to Loki again. "Care to share?"

"This would be useless, for you wouldn't dare to follow that plan anyway," the trickster sighed.

Fury inclined his head to the side, "Why is that?" He sounded annoyed. It made an interesting contrast to Loki's indifferent voice.

"Because you _don't_ trust me. I can read that in the way you move, the way you look at me and how you speak."

Seconds of motionless silence filled the room. Tony's gaze switched between the dark-haired god and the bald man. Judging by the body language Loki had the advantage, despite the fact that he was the prisoner. And just when he thought that someone else should break the silence, Fury turned sharply on his heel and walked straight over to Tony, holding his open palm outstretched towards him. "The key, please."

"Key?!" the engineer asked in confusion, "What key?! … Oh!" Hastily he reached into his pocket, where he'd stuffed the electronic key earlier. He weighed it in his hand and eyed Loki closely, but not even the tiniest trace of a smirk was to be seen on his lips. So Tony dropped the item into Fury's palm.

"You're not seriously thinking about giving him access to his powers!" Steve exclaimed.

"I think we will have to anyway," Nick said over his shoulder, addressing the Captain, "if we want to fight our enemy."

"Excuse me," Steve objected and pointed with his open hand at Loki, "but _he_ is our enemy."

"Am I?" the Trickster God asked, green eyes looking right at the soldier with his head still resting lazily against the wall.

Before Steve could utter another word, Fury closed the distance between them, gripped his upper arm to pull him to the side and murmured something into the blonde's ear. Tony's eyes switched to Natasha and Clint, who both stood side by side and observed the scene without any emotion. They knew something that he himself was missing. He could feel it. There must have been some secret agreement with Fury, that much was clear to Tony. But since Steve had been with them for the past couple of hours, he wasn't sure if the Captain was clued in as well, judging by how he reacted to Fury's decision.

Meanwhile Loki watched their every movement. He appeared weary and exhausted, but Tony knew better. Yet he didn't know what he should think about Nick's intentions to more or less give Loki his freedom back. The larger part of him just waited _if_ it would really happen or if Fury was just playing with the god – though he was sure that Nick wouldn't be so dumb to wave the keys in front of Loki's eyes just to take them away again. But the smaller part, the part that could already see Loki without the fetters, was torn apart between anticipation and fear. A throat-strangling-kind-of-fear. Not because of what the god might do. Or, not because of that in the first place. He was afraid of all the wrong things that his teammates – his friends – could say that could trigger … something terrible. What if Loki didn't give a fuck about self-control right now? Of course they would be able to stop him, but to what price?

He unconsciously held his breath and watched Fury walk over to their prisoner again. Only the sound of leather was to be heard as Fury reached down to move the key over the wristbands. Soundlessly they unlocked themselves and fell noisily to the floor. Then the director brought himself to an upright position and stared down at the freed god. The whole time Loki's eyes were on Fury's face, observing him at close range.

Expectation. That was the only thing existing in this room. Besides the tiny little prayers that Tony could hear in his head. And he was sure he wasn't the only one repeating them like a quiet mantra. _Please, Loki, behave! Don't let this be a game of yours. Don't start any bloodshed. Please, let the faith that some of us have in you be worth something._

That was the moment Loki made a move. He closed his eyes again.

They all watched him sit there for a long moment, expecting him to do something else any moment, but nothing happened. Nothing. Tony could see Fury's back tense up.

The engineer grinned slightly. Unpredictable as always. Yes, Loki was by far the most interesting being he'd ever met. And the most appealing. With a little luck this god could become his lifelong riddle. Day by day he might come closer to the solution, but he'd never reveal it completely, he was sure about that. And he would be glad about it. Because then he would have one thing in his life that wouldn't bore him at some point.

Fury cleared his throat and spoke up, "May I ask what you think you're doing now?"

Loki took a deep and calm breath before he answered, "I think. Again. Or still." He cracked one eye open to look up at the man in front of him. "One can do that for longer, you know?"

"Don't mock me," Fury commanded.

"You locked me up in a very unentertaining box. Don't expect me to be nice to you." A smirk started to play at the corner of the trickster's lips.

"To be fair, it was Mr. Stark who locked you up," was Nick's reply as he tilted his head to the side, "And you seem to act rather nice around him."

"Do you want me to be nice to you like I am to Mr. Stark, director?" Loki asked with a lifted brow and a challenging tone in his voice.

"No," Nick answered shortly, realizing his error in reasoning.

"Then live with the mocking." Green eyes closed again. "And give me another moment, then I will be ready to present my plan."

Teeth gnashing, Fury turned on his heels and walked over to the rest of the team. It was ridiculous how much their success seemed to rely on Loki. Their foe. And how easily the trickster was getting his will even in a situation like this. Surrounded by his enemies. And even more so Tony was wondering why Loki appeared familiar with being in this bargaining position. He must have been through an unhealthy amount of shit like this.

Tony sipped on the coffee he'd made some minutes ago and walked over to the two capacitors that now lay neatly on the workbench. He let his fingers trail over them. There were no words for what he'd witnessed an hour earlier. As much as he tried it again and again in his mind, but he couldn't even start to describe what he thought might have happened exactly as Loki channeled those energies in his hands.

He heard the team discuss their current situation and as much as he usually loved to participate, right now he just couldn't. All he wanted to do was hear what the trickster would suggest.

Moments later Loki exhaled long and audibly before opening his eyes to them and, having their attention already, nodded at Nick.

"So. What's the plan?" Fury didn't hesitate to come straight to the point.

"You have to trust me," Loki repeated once again, but this time it sounded more like a question, "Otherwise we will die. Well, maybe not me, but that's of no importance to you, I think." Green eyes looked around, probably waiting for any kind of reaction. But besides Clint clearing his throat none came. So he stood up and went on.

"I told you that there is only one way to close the portal: Stabbing Surtr from behind. That has to be done by my own hands. But I will need a distraction, and a good one for that matter, so he cannot concentrate on me the whole time."

"That's where we join the game?" asked Steve.

Loki nodded while he looked right back into the soldier's eyes. "Yes. I need you to fight against him and rivet his attention. Since you don't know Surtr, I have to tell you that this alone won't be enough to distract him. So I want you to fight me as well."

For a moment the room went dead silent, the new information settling down in everyone's mind. Tony furrowed his brows absently, trying to understand this absurd idea. But it didn't make any sense to him. Judging by the faces of the others he wasn't alone with his opinion.

"What should that be good for?!" Thor was the first to find his voice and said what everyone else was thinking.

Loki took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of Tony's desk, his fingers rubbing over the skin of his wrist. Maybe he wanted to get rid of the phantom feeling of the wristband still being there, Tony mused. The God of Trickery sighed and entwined his fingers with each other, letting his lower arms rest on his thighs. "We need to play a game with Surtr and I need you to stay in your role all the time," his eyes traveled from one Avenger to the next while he spoke, "My first move will be to teleport to the island and go to see him."

"Forget it!" blurted Steve, "We are not letting you-"

Loki silenced him up with a single move of his hand, "Hear me out. Please."

Tony could see that the Cap was almost fuming with anger, but Steve swallowed it down and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Fine. Go on."

"I will tell Surtr that I found a way to lure you on the island. This will be necessary, so he won't become suspicious the very moment he feels your presence there." Bruce shifted uneasily on his seat. Loki went on, his voice soft as velvet, "I will disclose that I told you how to shut down the portal and that I agreed to help you."

"I don't like where this is going," Fury said in a low tone, and yet it filled the room with ease.

"Me neither," answered Loki, looking him straight in the eye, "because out of many reasons this could go horribly wrong. - May I explain the rest now?"

"Sure," Fury replied with a simple gesture of his hand.

"I will make him believe that I convinced you that I am on your side in order to bring your team in his reach. That I was just doing this to switch sides again and fight you."

"What?!" Tony exclaimed.

"Anthony, look," Loki said in an inconceivably calm voice, "The only way to make Surtr lose focus on me is to give him a reason why I should be no danger to him."

Thor cleared his throat and drew all the attention to him. "So you want us to play along? Want us to play the betrayed ones?"

"Yes," nodded the God of Trickery.

"This shouldn't be hard," Clint commented dryly.

"And then?" Tasha asked the sorcerer.

Loki took a deep breath and straightened his back. "Then I will try to find a way and run my blade in his back. … The fight will hopefully be confusing enough so Surtr won't be able to concentrate on all of us. And since I will appear to be the least dangerous being there, he will be unaware of my aim until it is too late."

"This is insane," Fury said.

"Probably, but it is the only plan that could work, if you ask me," Loki smiled, "Yet I am all ears if you have better suggestions." Nick glared back at the god. Of course he couldn't bring up a better proposal. None of them could.

"How high are our chances?" Fury wanted to know from Loki, "What do you think?"

"Does that matter?" the trickster replied.

"Yes."

"Then they are good."

Fury darted a glance at Thor for a second before his eyes bored through Loki again, "You lie."

"That is within the range of possibilities." Green eyes smiled kindly.

Tony watched Steve's face turn from his I-don't-like-this-expression to the very rare I-hate-this-expression, and in some point he had to agree. He wanted to believe that this was no trap, but there was this tiny voice inside his head yelling at him to turn and run away from this suicide commando. "What about the timing?" he asked, his words sounding distant in his ears, "Is there a key-word so we know when to attack him?"

"Of course not," Loki sighed, but his face remained friendly. "I think, we would make fools of ourselves if we use such obvious signs. With my wording skills at hand, I allow myself to believe that in some kind we find a more elegant and more clandestine way."

"Nice," Clint remarked with an approving nod.

Thor shifted from one foot to the other, as did Fury. But it was Bruce who asked the question. "Do you have any idea about _how_ you'll do that?"

"He has already told us," Clint said with a small knowing smile that he directed at Loki. All eyes were fixed on the archer now. "He'll give us hand signals."

"Color me impressed, agent Barton," grinned Loki and stretched his fingers, "I start to like you."

"Mind giving us some context, gentlemen?" Fury rather commanded than asked.

And there was this disparaging smirk on the trickster's face again. Loki locked his fingers loosely. "As much as I hate to repeat myself, I will say it again. This time listen closely!"

Tony kept his eyes on the hands of the trickster, waiting for whatever Barton was convinced would be there.

"I think, we would make fools of ourselves if we use such obvious signs," Loki said once more, this time a lot slower and with a smug grin on his lips. Meanwhile Tony wasn't sure if he was reading this right, but every now and then the god lifted his little finger casually a tiny bit, just to tip it slightly against the back of his other hand. And if he got it right, Loki moved it on the _I_, the _make_ and the _signs_, which would make sense so far. Trying hard to focus on using his hearing and sight in combination, Tony concentrated on getting every accentuation that there seemed to be. Loki exchanged a look with Nick and went on. "_With my_ wording skills at _hand_, I allow myself to believe that _in_ some kind we find _a_ more elegant and more _clandestine way_."

There was a short pause filled with silence, until Fury loudly put the words together, "_I make signs with my hand in a__clandestine way_."

"No," Loki retorted, "_I_ do. I doubt that _you_ are bright enough for this." But then he smiled at Nick, which took a lot of hostility out of his last remark.

"We will need to practice that. A lot!" Bruce mentioned. Tony could never have agreed more.

ooOoo

With Loki being obviously able to put subtextual messages into almost every phrase he said, they agreed that he would sprinkle some of them every now and then, so they could practice reading them.

But even more important: they had a plan. They had discussed it over and over that night, finding reason after reason why this would never work. Until they realized that they still lacked an alternative and, if taking a closer and more objective look, the plan Loki was offering them could really work. Yet there was one thing missing.

Trust.

On both sides.

The funny thing for Tony was that it appeared to be Loki who was giving everything to earn their trust, no matter what. So when Fury came up with the idea of needing a remote control for the wristbands in order to be able to stop Loki whenever they thought he could take the wrong way, the God of Fire agreed.

ooOoo

With a small noise the metal bracelets closed around Loki's wrists.

"How do we know that it works?" asked Natasha. Her hand lay calm but ready above the hilt of the weapon on her belt. She used to be armed since the day Loki entered the tower for the first time. There has not been a day Tony had seen her without it. Not while Loki was gone and not while Loki was imprisoned. And of course not now.

"Do you need any proof?" replied the God of Trickery.

"It worked before," Tony threw in casually, "I simply installed the receiver."

Steve, who just came into the workshop five minutes earlier, shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Do us the favor, _please_." Even a fool could hear how uncomfortable Cap was with the whole situation and how little sympathy he had for the trickster, who just returned the soldier's fake smile.

Loki teetered from his heels to his toes and back and sighed deeply. "Fine," he nodded and tilted his head, "How?" In the white-blue light and the angle his head was in, Loki's features appeared strange. Almost sinister.

The soldier pulled his brows together and looked around him, his gaze unfocused. He seemed to think of some way to verify that the wristbands would work with the remote, which his fingers absentmindedly lifted from the desk next to him. Green eyes followed his every movement with caution and curiosity. Steve tapped the small device against his freshly shaven chin, while his gaze met Loki's.

Tony exchanged a short glance with Natasha. She appeared calm, but ready to intervene, should the situation get out of hand. He himself leaned back against the desk and fought his urge to argue with Steve about how he could dare to think that the wristbands wouldn't work anymore just because they had been upgraded. He knew it shouldn't bother him, but when it came to his engineering skills, his pride was easily hurt.

Steve took the remote control from his chin and pointed at a spot a couple of feet away from them, "Get over there and turn your back to us."

Tony didn't miss how Loki's lower eyelid twitched a bit at the sudden command. The Ás seemed to have trouble keeping his anger in check. That someone was speaking with such insolence to him and actually gave him orders like he was some brainless servant was unheard of. To their amazement he did what he was asked to do, though the way he bit his bottom lip spoke volumes. "And now?" Loki asked annoyed, his shoulder still turned partly towards them.

"Cast some long-lasting spell. Something that we can see clearly from here," Steve replied, raising his head a bit.

"Any special wishes?!" The tone in Loki's voice made it clear that his patience was exhausted.

Tony knew what Steve was up to. He wanted to see if the spell would end the moment he pushed the button on the remote. He could be sure that Loki wasn't able to see or hear when it would happen, so he couldn't stop the spell on purpose in order to trick them. A simple plan, but a good one. And an unnecessary one by Tony's judgment. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and swallowed down his pride. And there he noticed the strange look that Tasha and Steve exchanged with each other.

"Some fire spell would be perfect," suggested the Cap as he turned his full attention back to the waiting god.

_'Of all things it has to be fire?!'_, Tony thought, wondering if Steve did that on purpose.

Loki turned his back completely towards them and took a few deep breaths. Then he stretched one of his arms out to his side and clicked his fingers. Instantly a strong flame appeared in his palm, making the air above it shimmer with heat.

Without noticing it Tony shook his head in fascination. Surrounded by all the complicated machines that he knew inside out he couldn't take his eyes from the simple flame that licked on bare skin, touching it, claiming it and yet not hurting it. This wasn't magic. This was a miracle.

Loki's head hung low. It was a disturbing picture. He looked dignified. And yet … powerless. A sight that left Tony slightly worried.

With a loud hiss Loki shook his hand through the air, as if shaking the fire off. The flame vanished instantly and the god turned his head to look at his still outstretched hand.

"Works." Steve sounded pleased.

"Turn them off again!" A dangerously low whisper reached their ears.

Tony unfolded his arms. His eyes switched back and forth between Steve and Loki. The soldier stood his ground, knowing that he had the god's power in his hands. Literally. And something told Tony that the button hadn't been pushed again.

Within a split-second Loki had turned towards them, head bent low, his eyes sparkling exasperated through dark lashes. "I hate to repeat myself!" he said a little louder.

Next to him Tony heard how Natasha pulled her gun out of the holster. "Steve!" she hissed. And he didn't need to turn his head to look at her to know that she was aiming at Loki.

Tony shoved himself away from the desk and walked right into the line between the soldier and the sorcerer. "Calm down!" he commanded with a firm voice, "Both of you!" Heavy footstepstold him that Loki quickly closed the distance between them. He turned his head just in time to watch the god reach out for him and push him out of his way. Loki had put way more force into the action than necessary, causing Tony to stumble backwards.

Within the blink of an eye Loki was grabbing Steve's throat with the same hand that had held the flame seconds ago and shoved him into the nearest wall. "Get away from him!" Natasha yelled, her weapon ready to shoot at the god. But, unimpressed by her attempts, Loki leaned a bit closer to the man and raised his voice again. "Do I make myself clear _now_?!"

Tony pulled his brows together in worry and … puzzlement. Why wasn't Steve defending himself?! Why the hell was he making such a strange face?! Like he was disgusted and trying to hide it somehow?

Then Loki let go of him and turned his attention to Tasha, who still held the gun pointed straight at his heart, following his every movement. "Relax, woman," he told her with a crooked smile and made a few steps towards her, "_If_ I wanted to _actually_ hurt one of you, I would make myself unmistakably clear."

Tony's eyes widened a bit at that. His gaze fell on Steve, who's one hand clenched around the remote control and the other wiped something imaginary from his throat. The blond man gave his fingers a thoughtful look before he did the same with Loki's hand. His lips fell slightly apart as he finally understood. "I'm sorry," Steve said hoarsely.

"Oh, I hope you are," Loki answered and, obviously being able to perform spells again, healed his burned hand while he slowly headed for the exit. Tony wondered why he hadn't taken notice of the red injured skin earlier. Halfway to the glass door, the god looked over his shoulder with a smile that appeared strangely mild. "Imagine this," he spoke to the three humans, "You ask me a favor and I comply. Then I ask for something in return and you refuse." He blew some air through his nose and broke the eye contact, looking at something in the distance, "Weird. Should it not be the other way around?!" Loki didn't wait for an answer though. "I assume we are done here?" he added and left the room.

When Tony saw the last glimpse of the god vanish from his sight, he looked at his friends. He found Steve staring at the remote in his hand.

"This wasn't exactly helpful," sighed Natasha and let her weapon slide back into the holster.

"I said I'm sorry," repeated Steve, touching his throat again, "I hadn't thought about that."

Tony listened to his gut and was sure that, judging by Loki's reaction, no serious harm was done. "It's okay, pal," he told his friend, "He can handle a little bit of pain."

The Cap looked him straight in the eyes, giving him a doubtful glance. "He grabbed my throat so hard I could barely breathe anymore! Felt quite serious to me!"

"Yeah, I know, he exaggerates a bit sometimes," Tony grinned, "It must have sent some extra chills down your spine!"

"Did you just sound _exited_?!" Steve asked, not believing his ears.

"Something's seriously wrong with you, Stark!" Natasha shook her head, though she was long time used to the odd way the billionaire categorized situations like these.

ooOoo

The next morning they sat together around the dinner table in the kitchen and enjoyed their breakfast. The only one missing was Loki, who'd excused himself to Tony, telling him that he would need some more time to himself. Jarvis was instructed to inform them immediately, should the trickster god try something stupid. Having this kind of security backup, they allowed themselves to relax and joke around for a while.

Thor was helping himself to his third bowl of cereal and Clint and Natasha were disagreeing over the reason why chickens would be immobilized when turned on their backs. Just then they heard hasty footsteps flying down the stairs above the bar. The next moment Loki appeared around the corner. With his hair perfectly put in place and every piece of his Asgardian clothes on, though it wasn't much, made Tony think that Loki was aiming to impress someone.

"I shall go get my armor and pay Surtr a visit," the god said with a nonchalant expression, his fingers being busy to hide the wristbands under his sleeves, "This shouldn't take longer than an hour. Be so kind and keep your fingers away from that little toy of yours." He didn't wait for a response. His green eyes met Tony's chocolate ones. Then Loki was gone leaving nothing but air behind.

The first movement at the table was Steve's hand letting go of his knife, which clattered on the plate below.

"Ahm...," Clint made, too stunned to know what to say.

"Did he just … leave?" Bruce asked while he turned to look at Thor.

The Ás was lost in his thoughts and stared furiously at the spot where his brother had been mere seconds before.

"Give me the remote," Tony ordered and held out his open palm to Steve, who just gave him a look. "Why should I?" he asked.

"Because I don't want you to do anything stupid," the engineer replied carefully.

"Excuse me!?"Steve said, rose to his feet and pulled the little device out of his pocket, "If me pushing this button is stupid, then what the hell was _that_!?" He pointed at the place Thor was staring at.

"Dammit!" Natasha blurted and got up from her place, too. "And what now!?"

"We wait," Thor's lips barely moved at all, his voice deeper than usual, almost as if trying to calm himself.

"That's it?!" Steve exclaimed, "We wait?! We let him get away with this?!"

The next second Thor's palms hit the table, making the dishes jump up an inch or two. The god closed his eyes and pulled his brows together. "Believe me," he said, struggling to keep his voice in control, "this is just as frustrating for me as it is for you. Most of all because he is doing this on purpose! But-", he opened his eyes and locked them with Steve's; "this is nothing but some kind of provocation of his. It is something he needs in order to get himself to do what we want him to do."

"Soo... you think he's coming back?" Bruce asked and brought his coffee mug to his mouth.

"He would not have told us _that_ he was about to leave in any other case," the god of Thunder answered and made his way around the table and out to the lounge.

Tony ran his fingers along his beard. He expected himself to say something, but he couldn't think of anything useful. His thoughts rotated around every memory of the last couple of weeks and he begged that Thor was right. "Don't you dare push that button!" he told Steve before he joined the blonde god.

ooOoo

The minutes went by slowly. Jarvis would tell them if he noticed Loki's presence somewhere in the tower, but the A.I. hadn't spoken up so far. The hour the god had given himself had long ago passed. None of them said anything. But there were glances. Some of them were full of worry, others full of anger.

He wasn't sure why, but Tony had no doubt that the trickster would return to them. His heart convinced him that he was close by. His heart, this little deceiver, that had let him down before. Still he was faithful, unlike some of his teammates.

"I told you it was a trick!" declared Steve and sat down on the closest barstool.

Tony recognized a movement near the door from the corner of his eye. So he turned his head a bit and smiled inwardly a moment later. Facing Steve again, he answered him, "It is not. Believe me, he will be back any moment."

"You still have faith in your lover," commented Clint, a wide grin on his lips.

"Barton," Tony shot back, "I swear I'm gonna-", he paused, realizing that Clint was way too calm for the situation. Unless he, too, had seen the eagle hop silently through the open door. The hawk's eyes flickered to the general direction of where the eagle was, signaling that he was aware of their company. Tony should have known. Probably Barton even was the first to know that Loki was back. However, he didn't say a word and instead seemed to enjoy the whole situation. And Tony decided he would play along. And he made a mental note to find out why Jarvis couldn't recognize the god in this form. The others couldn't see Loki from their angles, so he had the chance to wait and see what would happen. "-I don't know what I'm gonna do if you don't stop saying stuff like that," he finished his threat, "but I'll think of something. Maybe I'll even ask Loki for suggestions. Understood?"

"Seriously, we have way more important problems right now," Natasha spoke up, her arms folded in front of her chest, "Could we concentrate on the matter at hand, please?"

"Why haven't we thought about adding a tracker to the wristbands?" said Bruce, addressing no-one in particular, but it made Tony cursing silently for not thinking of that himself.

"What's the range of the remote?" Steve asked, while he pointed at the device on the counter of the bar.

"Dunno. The whole planet, I think," Tony shrugged and watched the eagle noiselessly make its way to the large carpet in front of the fireplace. He was pretty sure Loki was just searching for the right spot to transform spectacularly right before their eyes and then lecture them about giving potential enemies open access to their headquarters and giving them one of his deigning looks. Or, maybe, something had gone wrong and he had no other possibility than to fly here instead of teleporting? He would get an answer as soon as Loki was _Loki_ again.

"We've waited twice the time he'd said he would need. He's not coming back on his free will," stated Steve with clear anger in his voice and grabbed the remote control, pushing the button that triggered the magic-blocking-system.

It took Tony too long to realize what his teammate was up to. He reached out with his open hand to pull the device away from Steve's outstretched fingers, but all he could get a hold of was air. Just as he heard the loud _thump,_ he spun around. Loki was lying naked on the floor. He must have hit it rather ungracefully a second earlier. The rest of the team bar Clint let out a surprised sound as they became aware of what just happened.

It took Tony a moment to get his thoughts together and act. Since Loki didn't move instantly, there was a fair chance that something wasn't okay with him. Maybe the sudden disconnection to his magic had some unforeseeable consequences when it came to shape-shifting spells. But right as Tony moved towards the sorcerer, Loki let out an annoyed sigh and got to his feet again.

"Are you alright, brother?" Thor asked, full of concern.

Black strands covered most of his face as Loki stared down at the bracelets on his wrists for a moment. "Yes. Thank you," he finally answered, though it was clear that only the first word was directed at his sibling. And Loki made no effort to cover himself. Instead he slowly lifted his chin and looked Steve right in the eye. "That is exactly the grade of smartness that I expected from a brainless soldier like you."

"Where the heck did you come from?!" exclaimed the Captain, his fingers clamping the remote, "Did you make yourself invisible?!"

"Sure," Loki answered sarcastically, "Why else would I lay off my clothes."

"He was here for a minute or two already." It was Clint who spoke up now. "He arrived in his eagle form."

"Why could you not tell us?!" Thor asked him with anger in his voice.

"Because he didn't see that one coming," Tony answered and snatched the device from Steve's fingers to push the button again, "And neither did I."

The sorcerer flexed his fingers, uttered an indifferent "Thank you" and started to head to the stairs that led to the upper door, crossing the group of people on his way.

"You can … erm, summon your clothes, if you like," Tony did his best to sound like his usual self, but it didn't work out very well. Too big were his worries that Loki would somehow take revenge for this disgrace.

"I know, Stark," the God of Trickery replied without turning around.

They watched him take the stairs with swift steps. Just when he reached the door, Thor called up to him, "Did everything go as planned?"

Loki stopped in his tracks. For a moment he stood there, motionless and nude. Then he inhaled deeply and opened the door. "Perfectly," he said and left.

Tony watched the door a moment longer, somewhat expecting something he couldn't even pinpoint. Just … something.

"That was a very bright idea, Steve Rogers," Thor stated coldly, his eyes leaving no doubt that he was seriously angry.

"I-I didn't mean for _that_ to happen!" answered the Cap, his face a display of conviction fighting with regret, "But how should I have known that he was here all along?!"

The God of Thunder made a few heavy steps towards the blonde soldier, pointing his finger at him, "You could have _killed_ him!" he yelled right in his face, "What if he was still on that island?! What if something might have gone wrong?! What if he was in the middle of a fight and suddenly couldn't defend himself anymore?! Because of you?! Even if he was just _flying_ in this eagle shape you would have caused him to fall from the sky-"

"Thor!" Natasha interrupted him, "I think he understands."

"And what if he found a way to escape?!" Steve shouted right back at the god, "How long would you have waited for him to come back?! Until he'd thrown the world into more chaos?! Have you already forgotten what he has done before?!"

"As if I could forget this-" Thor started to reply, but was cut off by Tony.

"As if any of us could!" the billionaire sighed out loud, "I could be envious of myself about holding a nuke in my hands, thanks to Loki." Sarcasm dripped from every syllable. He looked at Steve. "But right now all I know is that he came back to us," and with that he turned his head to speak to Thor, "and he is fine. The situation seems safe, so do your best to keep it that way." He swallowed and straightened his back. "I'll go check on him now."

ooOoo

He had to laugh at himself. Was he really entering his own apartment in stealth mode? Obviously he was. On one hand, because he didn't know what to expect here, in case Loki wasn't in the guest rooms across the floor. On the other hand, in case the god was here now, Tony didn't want to disturb him. He wanted to check the general mood first.

The living room was empty. A soft rain had started outside, leaving little droplets on the window. The silvery-gray clouds that colored the sky in a dapple pattern, gave the room a strange atmosphere.

Tony peeked inside the bedroom. Empty as well. He sighed heavily. It meant that Loki had retreated from them. From him. Hopefully he would find the god next door. Another possibility dawned on him. What if Loki had already teleported elsewhere? What if this incident and the open distrust insulted him enough to leave them? But he wouldn't be so careless, would he?

Before he could get lost in even darker thoughts, he recognized something. The door to the bathroom was closed. He had the habit of leaving it open.

He knew he could ask Jarvis, but he liked to do this the old-fashioned way. So he knocked gently and listened closely for any sounds from inside. Nothing. He knocked again, asking, "Loki? You in there?"

A moment later a dry "Come in." was spoken on the other side of the door. It didn't sound dismissing, but not welcoming either. So he pulled his shoulders back and entered the bathroom.

He found Loki lying in the bathtub, his eyes closed and his body surrounded by steaming hot water. The diffused light that came through the huge window right behind the tub was the only illumination.

"You feeling alright?" asked the human, while he took one slow step after the other, closing the distance to the god.

"Sure," came the short reply.

"That's a lie," Tony stated.

"Obviously," Loki sighed.

He'd reached the tub and sat down on the fluffy rug, so that he was facing the Ás. He studied the motionless expression for a while.

"Look at me," he dared to command a minute later. To his surprise green eyes obeyed and stared back into his own. The look in them was cold and reserved. And then, slowly, very slowly, they turned softer and more and more familiar. He tried to think of the right words to say, but Loki was faster.

"You should have stopped him, you know?" the trickster said in a low voice.

"Whom?!" Tony asked irritated.

"That soldier."

At least Loki didn't say _soldier_ with the tone of distaste that he usually used. This time he just _said_ the word. Tony wondered if this was some kind of improvement. "If you would have teleported instead of sneaking in," he tried to smile a bit, "then you could have avoided it yourself."

"I had my reasons, Stark." Green eyes looked out of the window.

"Tell me," he bid kindly, yet firmly. Thankfully the rug was enormously comfortable.

"Limited resources," the sorcerer sighed and wiped his wet hands over his face. "I need a lot of magic to teleport to the island. Even more, if I want to leave it. The crystal in my scepter was almost empty and I had to use the little magic that was left inside me. And so I had some more complications on my way back here."

"Some more?"

"Don't ask."

"So … Shapeshifting doesn't need that much effort?" Tony wanted to know out of curiosity.

Loki shook his head. "The hard part is the constant concentration on what you want to look like, but it doesn't need that much energy."

"And why didn't you change into your normal form the moment you'd reached the building?" Tony wasn't sure, but it almost looked like the god was trying to hide a smile.

"In retrospect that wasn't one of my smarter ideas," Loki answered.

Tony chuckled slightly and leaned a bit more against the bathtub. He felt the urge to reach out and touch the god's face or hand, but he didn't give in. Loki didn't look like he would want this right now. Instead he spoke up again. "I'm sorry for the embarrassing moment we caused you."

"It was annoying for me to have my spell being broken like that. But embarrassing?" There was mere confusion in those green eyes. "No. Why?"

"Everyone saw you naked," stated Tony, his fingers reaching over the rim of the tub absentmindedly and dipping into the water.

"And?" Loki reached up to his shoulder and gave it a squeeze as if trying to relax a tense muscle.

"And?!"

"My body is perfect and a feast for the eyes. Why should I feel shame or embarrassment?"

Tony shook his head in disbelief and grinned, amused. "Whenever I think I have the biggest ego of mankind, you teach me better."

"Correction. You _do_ have the biggest ego of _mankind_." said Loki and took his time to let the most arrogant smile play on his lips. "_I_ am a _god_."

Tony lifted his eyebrow and pointed at one of Loki's wristbands, "Do I have to activate these again?"

"To what avail, Stark?" smirked the trickster, "Seriously, you should know me better-"

"Wait," Tony cut Loki off, "Do you smell that too? Like coal and brimstone or -"

"That's me, Stark." The god rolled his eyes. "Guess why I take a bath, you genius."

"Disgusting," the engineer blurted, "Why do you stink like this?! 'Cause of Surtr?"

Loki slid deeper into the water as if he needed more contact with the comforting hot liquid. "Yes."

Tony studied the sorcerer's features for a while. It was surprisingly easy to look behind the carefree mask. Maybe because Loki didn't try very hard to hide his real mood. "It didn't go too well on the island, did it?"

"No," came the quiet reply. Emerald eyes focused on the gray sky again.

"Are you hurt?" The three little words were drenched in worry.

A soft "No." tripped through thin lips. Tony wasn't sure if he could believe him.

"And have you been successful?" he asked instead.

Loki looked him straight in the eyes, searching for something in them. "Thank you," he said and meant it.

"What for?" Tony asked confused.

"For asking those questions in this particular order." A shy smile played on the god's lips.

Tony mirrored the facial expression and closed his eyes for a second or two. "And yes," he heard Loki speak up again, "I have been successful." He stood up slowly and leaned over to kiss the sorcerer's head. "You're awesome, you know?!" he said with a somewhat proud grin.

"I do," replied the god.

Tony chuckled at that. "Okay, I'll leave you alone now. You might want to relax without having company." With that he turned to walk over to the door, but turned around at the other side of the room once more. "May I ask where your armor is?"

Pale hands where lifted out of the hot water. Fingers danced through air and steam. And then like dropping out of an interdimensional limbo Loki's garment landed on the floor, along with it the scepter hit the tiles with a clattering noise. "Now it's here," the sorcerer stated.

His curiosity begged Tony to ask where he'd stored all these items, but his eyes focused on a long red streak on one of the armor's sleeves. The fabric was ripped open on two spots. He reached down to examine the clothes for any more signs of possible damages, but a calm voice stopped him. "I'm fine, Stark. That is all you need to know. Trust me, please."

For a moment Tony held an inner debate about if or if not he should start and argue about it with Loki, but he decided that for now he should do what he was asked for. "Okay," he said and turned around to open the door. "Will you join us as soon as you're done here?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yes," replied the god.

Reluctantly Tony closed the door.

ooOoo

Meanwhile his friends had calmed down. Thor and Steve even sat next to each other in peace. The team really benefited from the kindhearted nature of the two of them. Half an hour later Fury arrived and a moment after that Loki joined them.

The God of Fire excused everything with a '_It would have to be done anyway, so what's the reason in discussing the _when_?' _And a calm '_It took me longer than I thought. Things do take longer sometimes.' _They swallowed it down and concentrated on the next steps instead. Loki introduced them into some of Surtr's fighting skills and spells, so they could prepare themselves. And they scheduled a daily training hour to learn how to fight Loki without hurting him and vice versa.

The main part of the day Loki was busy recharging the crystal of his scepter, putting as much magic energy in it as possible. He decided on doing this outside on the landing where he thought he would be able to collect more of it in a shorter time compared to doing the procedure inside the building.

Later, when Loki sat cross-legged in the open, the scepter resting casually in his lap, Clint and Tony watched him from behind the window for a while. "He's an even bigger pain in the ass than you are, you know?" the archer said eventually. Tony was too tired to answer that for once. But he wasn't too tired to notice that since the god was back, something was not right with him. The suspicious look on Thor's face during the day told him that the Thunder God had taken notice of it, too. There was some tension and stiffness weaved through the trickster's body, which was only visible for those who knew him well enough and could tell the difference from his usual posture.

It would take him until the sun was sinking behind the horizon before he became aware of the thin turquoise aura around Loki's sitting form. From the variety of different spells Loki had performed down in the lab a few days ago, Tony knew that the chances were high that this was the healing spell, since none of the others had this color. '_What kind of complications did you have to face on your way back here?'_ Tony wondered.

ooOoo

Two days later Fury dropped by, asking them what progress Loki had made, while the god sat outside – a picture that was about to become quite common for them. All they could tell him was that Loki would tell them when he was ready. Not satisfied with this answer, Nick went outside to have a talk with the sorcerer.

A couple of minutes later he returned with a face that said it all.

"And?" Natasha asked him.

Fury exhaled slowly and then did a quite remarkable impersonation of Loki. "This is not a bucket you simply have to fill with water." He turned his head to look into the blonde god's eyes. "And he said something in your language to me. For the sake of our mission I pretend to believe that he told me to have patience and wished me a nice day."

ooOoo

Every evening Loki did the same thing and it was stinging Tony's heart. When it was time to go to bed, green eyes just looked at him. They asked the same shy question. No matter how Loki had been all day long – mostly sassy and arrogant – it all disappeared behind this silent request.

They both had gone upstairs and now stood in the hall right between their doors. Tony's mind was still wrapped around what Loki had said to Bruce as he voiced his opinion about how grateful he should be that he was carrying the Hulk inside him. The argumentation that followed was more than odd, but it seemed to shake awake something positive inside Bruce. He could see it. There was this ghost of a smile on the corners of Banner's eyes as he watched his expression reflect in his glass of wine later.

Now forest-green orbs asked him again. He didn't know why Loki was doing this. Again!

It made him angry and sad and confused and so _damn_ frustrated!

_May I stay with you tonight? _This was Loki's silent question.

"Of course you can!" he wanted to shout at him, "Why shouldn't I want you around me anymore?! Did you do something I'm unaware of?! Is there something I should know?!" But he kept his mouth shut. Because it dawned on him that maybe Loki thought that now that he wouldn't allow any intimate physical contact to happen between them, Tony wouldn't want him so close to him. This thought, even though he didn't even know if it ever crossed the god's mind, upset him more than any of Loki's insults.

He didn't know what to say to that. So every night he quietly opened his door, stepped aside and waited for the other man to enter the apartment, before the door closed behind them again.

ooOoo

Tony found out why his security system didn't register Loki in his eagle form. The whole signature was different from both the god's frost giant appearance as well as his Æsir one. Another form, another signature; that was the conclusion he could draw from this. This shape-shifting stuff was killing him.

ooOoo

It was the least Tony had expected to happen, but when he and Thor entered the lounge for the daily Avengers meeting, the talk that the rest of their team had, came to an abrupt end. He'd experienced this a few times before within the last couple of days. But never had Bruce been among them. Until today.

ooOoo

He couldn't sleep well this night. As soon as he drifted off into the land of dreams, something pulled him back into reality.

Right now it felt like it was 4 in the morning. He kept his eyes closed and listened into the darkness. He was sure he'd heard some strange rumbling noise from the distance. But there was nothing. The only sounds that filled the air were his own breathing and Loki's.

He opened his lids and moved the sheets from his chest. Darkness retreated and made space for the dim blue light of the arc reactor. Tony turned his head on the pillow. The fabric was unnaturally loud under his ear, like things always were in the dark.

Loki was asleep. He lay on his stomach, his face turned towards the human. For a long moment Tony stared at him and convinced himself that he didn't hear anything at all. But then a bright light illuminated the room for a split-second, followed by the deep sound of thunder. He lifted his head to take a look out of the window. A heavy rain fell down from the clouds. _What an unusual weather for this time of the year_, he thought. Next to him Loki clumsily draped an arm over his eyes and ear in his sleep. As if he was used to this.

Tony kicked the sheets off his legs and got up, suddenly feeling very awake. On his way to the hallway he fetched his shirt and pulled it on hastily. His feet carried him down the stairs and along the corridors in no time until he stood in front of Thor's door. His knuckles rested against the smooth surface for a moment before he knocked.

"Who's there?" Thor's voice sounded gentle and rough at the same time.

"It's me. Tony."

"Come in."

It was dark in the god's apartment. And cold. Tony looked around as best as he could and it took him a moment before he found Thor standing next to the thick folds of the curtain in the corner of the living room. All the windows stood wide open, letting the chilly and wet night air in.

"Are you aware that you probably throw all the weather forecasters into a deep depression with this?" Tony asked with a cocky grin. He got a meaningful sigh as an answer, but nothing more. "Okay," Tony went on, "I have one nightly brooding god in my bedroom. And now _you_ are brooding here. Is this a thing that runs through your family?" Thor didn't respond at all. So he grew serious and took a seat on the small sofa, which was covered with furs. It felt nice under him and gave him the warmth that he felt he would need if Thor didn't remember to close the windows. "Mind telling me what's troubling you?"

The god turned towards the human, his face hidden in the darkness still. "Is this not obvious?" he replied in a sad tone.

"Loki?" Tony asked.

"You," Thor said at the same second.

Tony blinked at that. "Me!? Why's that?"

Instead of giving an answer, the god crossed the dark room until he'd reached the armrest of the couch and sat down on it. For a long minute he stared down at the human beside him and it made Tony edgy.

"This was supposed to be _my _place," the deep voice rumbled softly and full of sorrow.

"We are not talking about the sofa, are we?" Brown eyes wandered aimlessly through the room.

Another sigh. "No, we are not."

Fingers, so used to the sensation of metal, combed through the thick curls of the fur below. It had such a soothing effect. "I am not taking him away from you. Please believe me that."

"I know." A moment of silence settled between them. "_He_ chose you over me." A new pause. "I-I mean, I was there for him! Every single time I was there! Not once have I let him down! No-one ever loved his brother more than I do!" A bright lightning shot through the night sky and Tony could see Thor's face for a short moment. He wished he could help. "I forgave him _everything_, Stark! Everything! … So why can't he?" The river of cold air running through the window finally reached them. "Why is he displacing me with you?!"

They listened to the pouring rain and the echo of Thor's words. Tony pulled his legs up against his chest, hugged his knees and let his head fall back on his neck. His eyes stared at the ceiling and his tongue licked at his lips. "He will forgive you as soon as he's forgiven himself. That's what I think." Without moving his head he looked at the god. "And I dunno what I am to him, but I sure as hell am not your replacement."

Thor swallowed and, after a short pause, let himself slip down to sit properly on the sofa. With a tired groan he let his head fall against the backrest and closed his eyes.

"May I ask you something?" Tony said, though he didn't wait for an answer, "Before I got to know your brother better, all I felt for him was hate and fear, and I think he knew this."

"Of course he knew," Thor agreed.

Tony nodded. "What if … making _me_ feel different, like … liking him, gives _him_ the feeling of not being such a bad person at all?" The cool air made him start to shiver slightly. "Do you think that's why he chose me?"

The god turned his head to the side and looked him straight in the eyes. "That would be a sad thing then." And then there was a small smile on his lips. "I hope he has a better reason. For the both of you."

Tony smiled back softly. "I hope he forgives himself sometime soon."

"You know," Thor spoke up after a quiet moment, "we are the only two left who have faith in Loki."

"Maybe we are mental," the billionaire joked and earned a small chuckle from Thor in return. His toes curled into the silky fur as he uttered one of his biggest fears, "What do we do if we're wrong?"

"I don't want to think about that. Not now," the god whispered.

Tony lifted his head up again and watched the night for another minute or two. "Sometimes I wish he wouldn't be worth all this," he sighed almost voiceless.

"You speak my mind," Thor replied ever so silent. Then he pushed himself up from his seat and strode towards the open window. "You should probably go back to him now," the god said over his shoulder.

Tony could feel how hard those last words came over Thor's lips. It made him so helpless. So he unfolded his numb limbs and rose to his feet and called the god by his name, causing him to turn around to face the human. "When this is over … ," he spoke up, "when we're done with Surtr, he will need his family, his brother. I won't be enough and he will realize this."

"And I will be there," Thor answered.

ooOoo

Tony had woken up in an empty bed, just like the days before. Somehow Loki managed to steal himself outside without waking him up. There was an unwelcome distance between them. Tony tried to tell himself repeatedly that this distance was only existent on a physical level, but his heart said something else.

So he started his daily routine with his usual way to the kitchen in order to get his first dose of caffeine.

When he entered the lounge area, it appeared vacant. So no-one was up except for him. The sun still hung below the horizon, giving the sky and clouds a surreal color. Moments like this had become rare around this place since the Avengers made this their headquarters. He kept his footsteps quiet, not wanting to disturb himself. For a while he stood in the middle of the large room and watched the steam rise from his mug in the early light of the day.

His eyes traveled to Loki, who sat outside on the landing, his side turned towards the tower. However he wasn't busy with the scepter for once. The weapon lay within reach next to the god. Instead he held something else in his palms. It was glowing in a soft orange shade as if it wasn't solid. Tony narrowed his eyes to somehow get a better look. Whatever it was, was moving now. And then he recognized the form. It was a curled up snake that nestled comfortably in the sorcerer's caring hands. Tony swallowed as he understood that this wasn't just _any _snake. It was difficult to see from this angle, but it seemed that there was a second something lying on Loki's crossed legs.

Tony was so enthralled by the magic-made image, that he spilled some of his coffee at the sudden "Good morning.", that rang warm and deep in his ears. "Ah, fuck!" he cried out as the hot liquid ran down his fingers. His eyes shot through the room until he found Thor standing in a dark corner.

"My apologies. I had no intention to startle you, my friend," the god said.

"It's alright," Tony replied with an irritated face. "Since when do you sneak up on me?!"

"I didn't," Thor answered and chuckled slightly, "I was here long before you."

"You guys don't sleep much, eh?" The human turned his gaze to the trickster again while he absentmindedly wiped his hands on his shirt, "What is he doing there?"

Heavy boots crossed the room lazily. "He is saying goodbye, I assume."

Tony let this sink in and watched wordlessly. It was amazing and heartbreaking all at once, how tenderly and careful Loki was interacting with the snake and, now that he could see what it was, a wolf pup. The God of Trickery was completely lost in his own world, so it seemed. Suddenly, within the blink of an eye, the two magic images were gone with a move of a wrist and, as if nothing had happened, Loki's one hand lifted the scepter up and the other weaved invisible energy into the crystal. A moment later one of the doors opened behind Tony and loud voices announced that the rest of the team was awake. He glanced at Thor, whose eyes lingered on his brother a moment longer before he answered the look with a helpless smile.

A thought pulled at Tony's attention: If Loki knew where everyone in the tower was, then why did he let Thor and him see this. Didn't he mind? Or did he _want_ them to see?

ooOoo

Only one time he dared to kiss Loki. Tried to, to be precise.

His heart – and yes, his body, too – longed for it. Longed so much that he couldn't ignore it a moment longer. The look he received for his attempt to bring their lips together made him not try it a second time. The pain that those jade eyes reflected spread out in his own heart like an emotional mirror.

No joy could rise from this.

ooOoo

It was his favorite way to enjoy his lunch. His eyes were virtually glued to his monitors while he stuffed some of the Chinese food in his mouth. Across from his desk Bruce was doing the same. The constant buzzing of the lighting was swallowed by the tunes of Led Zeppelin. Jarvis was his usual helpful self and filled the air in the workshop with his ever-polite voice.

The last few hours had made Tony almost forget what situation they were in. Being all consumed by his machines and calculations, he felt like his old self again. Every now and then he threw a barbed remark at Bruce, who gave a pleasingly eloquent answer. They knew each other well enough to know how far they could go. And the doctor seemed to be just another proof that it is often the silent ones who have the darkest humor.

One optimized capacitor lay heavy in his left hand while he lifted another mouthful of rice noodles to his lips with the chopsticks. Once they were done with making the force field work smoothly, he would definitely have to do something about the design. When they had constructed them, they did it under the terms of functionality and functionality alone; because they had no idea they would actually have this much time on their hands. But now the look of the device insulted Tony's eyes.

"They are up to something, don't you think?" Bruce said while he seemed to compare some data on his screens.

"Who?" Tony asked back, careful to keep his meal in his mouth.

The scientist looked up and met his eyes. "Fury. Steve and Clint. And surely Natasha."

Tony knew what Bruce was saying, but he decided to hear his opinion first. "What do you think they might be scheming?"

"If we're lucky, just an exit strategy in case Loki is playing foul again. If we're not so lucky, they might want to bring him down once the portal is closed." With a swift motion of his fingers Bruce shoved one of his formulas out of his screen and it instantly appeared on one of Tony's displays. "Either way I hate the fact that they do it behind our backs. The gap between us isn't getting smaller this way."

"Why wouldn't they introduce _you_ to their plans?" the billionaire asked while he checked the new set of data.

"Guess." The one-word-reply implied the unsaid answer. Tony didn't need to say it out loud. He always hoped that Bruce would decide for his side, should there be the need to do so. Now he knew. Instead he smiled at the other man and from the bottom of his heart he said, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me for being nuts," Banner laughed. For a minute or two they ate in silence. Then the scientist raised his voice again. "Would you suggest talking to any of them about it?"

"And ask about their plans? Nope," Stark answered honestly, "Wouldn't lead anywhere, I believe."

Again their eyes met, and Bruce snorted sarcastically. "Listen to us, Tony. We address them as _them_. What happened to us?!"

ooOoo

Tony couldn't resist anymore and stopped hiding his grin. Watching Steve and Loki interact was much more fascinating than what was going on on the screen.

Bruce had suggested some group activity and since they didn't want to take Loki into public, that narrowed the choice dramatically. They settled on a DVD marathon. Tony wasn't exactly excited about it, even more so since _Lord of the Rings_ really wasn't his genre, but at least it was a welcome change to their days that were so full of work. The part of convincing Loki to join them was left to him, of course. Mentioning that he didn't exactly have to watch the movies and could try and have some fun with the team finally did the trick. Tony regretted saying this the second the words had left his lips.

But now he had to pull his eyes to the screen again, or else he couldn't help but laugh out loud. Obviously not very entertained by the first movie, Loki had started his private little amusement show and as subtle as possible he said "Thank you" for the remote-incidents to Steve in his own way. Whether it was the weird comments and questions that he asked Rogers and which the polite soldier so dutifully tried to answer, or the way Loki mimicked Steve's sitting position every now and then. It was a simple psychological game based on the fact that people who agree with each other usually take in the same pose. Just that Steve didn't agree with the trickster at all. And it drove him slowly mad. Tony could see it in the tensed up face. And it didn't help at all that the soldier and fire god sat right next to each other.

Then there was the popcorn. Something that Loki had never tried before. Something Steve talked the trickster into, most likely hoping that he would love it and eat instead of talk. Something that Loki indeed seemed to get used to, what should have made Steve happy, if it wasn't for the fact that he found his fun in digging his hand slowly down the whole bowl to pick out one single unpopped kernel. Not to speak of the noise he made when he chewed it. Next to Steve's ear.

It was childish, yes, but the casual way Loki was doing this, the dumbass questions he was asking together with the perfect timing of mimicking the soldier's poses was just downright perfect. Somewhere during the middle of the first movie Tony, who sat on Loki's other side, nudged the god playfully in the ribs and gave him his best "Stop it!"-face. Loki turned his face to him and leaned back on the couch, crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him with pure innocence in his eyes and mouthed a silent and irritated "What have I done?", just to pull his gaze to the screen. Again Steve and the trickster looked like twins. Tony chuckled quietly and drew his attention back to the movie. The next second another kernel cracked beside him, followed by Steve shifting in his seat.

The whole scene didn't stay unnoticed by the rest of the team. For a while they observed the sorcerer with tension, but soon enough realized that this was just some harmless game. Knowing that Steve could defend himself, they decided not to intervene. Bruce and Thor did their best to ignore them completely, and Tony saw a hidden smile on Clint's and Tasha's lips every now and then. And it wasn't because of the movie.

Two hours were enough for Steve though. Two hours of the same game that Loki was varying so creatively and skillfully, that Tony could have watched this through the whole night. But Rogers' nerves couldn't take it anymore and, after Loki gave another comment - "Whose idea was it anyway? To enchant a weapon like this and make it glow bright blue? It's not like these orcs are blind. It gives your position away so easily if it is not entirely sheathed, it could as well be a speaking sword and yell-" - he turned his upper half towards the trickster and cut him off with a heavy sigh. "Could you shut up, please?! Just for ten minutes?! Just-", his jaw muscles worked on their own, while he pressed his lips together for a second, " … watch the movie, will you? Please?"

"Why so aggressive? You could ask nicely, you know." Loki half grinned, half smiled at Steve and leaned back against the backrest with a pleased expression on his face.

Tasha's gaze met Tony's and she gave him hand gestures, telling him that she would bet fifty bucks on Loki not keeping his mouth shut. Tony glanced at the god beside him, who had his eyes fixed on the screen now, and made her understand that he would bet against her, followed by a challenging quirk of his eyebrow.

Five minutes went by without anybody saying _anything_. A moment later Loki's head slowly sank down onto Tony's shoulder, the god having fallen asleep. The billionaire took in the sight of the peaceful face and looked up to meet Steve's eyes. The soldier was smiling at him, while his gaze switched to the god between them and then back to Tony, who had never felt richer in his life.

ooOoo

Someone dropped a certain word. A remark followed. Then a counterargument. In the end it was nothing but a healthy rivalry between two competitive and highly skilled characters. Well, maybe it was more. Tony could imagine the two of them doing this not only to feed their egos but also to get to know as much as possible about each other's fighting techniques.

Bow and arrows or throwing knifes. That's what it was basically about. Somehow he was impressed by what Loki and Clint could perform with their toys. Then again, when it came to weapons, he was the undisputed king. But all he got for his comment that he wouldn't even have to aim at a target and cause more than the hundredfold of whatever damage those knives and arrows could do, was two sets of eyes giving him the same message.

He left the training room and headed for the workshop to seek the company of the only one who truly seemed to appreciate his prowess. Jarvis.

ooOoo

Tony smiled to himself. It was a remarkably good evening compared to the last couple of them. Loki had rehearsed reading the subtext of his wording with them again and it went _very_ well. When Bruce and Natasha tried it themselves and ended up signaling some weird stuff, even Loki cracked up with laughter.

Now, lying in their bed, the god entwined his fingers with Tony's and closed his eyes. The human, inwardly starving for more than this small touch, didn't dare to push it and watched the face on the pillow next to his own instead, being glad for what he literally had in his hand right now. "Kill the lights, J.," he said softly, pulling the covers up to let his eyes rest. Sleep embraced him only moments later and it didn't take long until Tony found himself in a dream.

He stood in his rooms, his eyes staring out of the window. Dull lights illuminated the night like smoldering wicks of blown out candles trying to ward off the darkness around them. This was not the view he was used to seeing.

The inside of his own room was dark too. And yet there was a clear reflection of his face watching him from the window glass. So he stared into his own eyes and tried to remember why this situation felt so awkwardly familiar to him.

An ice cold breath hit his neck, making his shoulders tense up immediately. And the memories came back. It was the day of Loki's second visit after his betrayal. Though everything was different somehow, Tony knew it was this very day again.

Another blow of cold air curled around his neck. It had the right temperature. Still Tony could tell that this was not Loki's wintery breath. This was not Loki. This was someone else. And his heartbeat quickened.

A fresh blow of cool air hit his skin and wrapped itself around his neck like a choker, making it hard for his own breath to find a way to his lungs. His gaze left his reflection and searched the window for any hint of who was behind him. But no matter how long he endured the icy lassos that joined and left his throat, he couldn't make out _anything_ bar the threatening pitch black darkness behind him.

Whoever it was came closer now. He couldn't hear any footsteps, but he was sure that he could _hear_ him or her breathe in now, too. He wasn't even sure if this was a human being at all. No, this sounded much more like an animal. A gigantic one. Yes, he was sure about that. A gigantic animal breathing right onto his neck. His heart gave in to the fear that consumed his mind second by second, breath by breath.

He was losing his mind. His senses betrayed him. But which of them?!

A deep vibrating growl inches behind him made his blood freeze. His eyes found only darkness in the mirror face of the window. He was losing his mind!

So he held his own breath and turned around.

Nothing.

There was _nothing_ behind him. Relieved he exhaled and watched the air in front of him turn into a cold little cloud. He stumbled backwards, expecting his back to hit the smooth surface of the window, but there was nothing behind him to support his body. The glass was gone. His hands reached forward to try to grab something, anything to get a hold onto, but his fingertips only brushed through the icy cloud before he fell backwards into an unknown black depth.

His eyes fixed on the blind glassless window that he came from while the distance grew and grew, until he could see nothing but blackness. The feeling in his stomach was the only reason why he could tell that he was still falling. Until even this feeling left him. Instead the air around him thickened, making it harder to breathe. His fear turned into panic, his heartbeat turned into an earthquake under his ribs. He tried to get away, to find a way out of there. But there was nothing he could do. The sticky air turned oily and unbreathable. He would suffocate, he knew it!

This would be his end. He was sure about it.

But it wasn't. Slowly, very very slowly, the oily substance ran down his skin, clearing his vision again. He could breathe again and the air tasted fresh and pristine in his mouth. He stood waist-deep in the strange black liquid. His memory told him that he has been here before, but he couldn't put together, why.

He looked around. The black liquid reached to the horizon, no matter what direction he looked at. In the distance steam rose from it. The sky, in contrast, was colored in a patchy gray. He knew he was supposed to be here. Somehow there was no reason to get away from here.

There was a noise somewhere that disturbed the silence. A slow, rhythmic small noise. He looked around, but there was nothing but endless gray and black.

And the steam that constantly rose somewhere far away from him. Yet, as if he knew what he had to do - , no, what he had to _expect_, he watched the steam grow more and more within a handful of seconds.

It started to shape, slowly, and yet way too fast to be natural. The noise grew louder. Was that footsteps? Maybe.

The steam turned into a misty wall, that started to encircle him. He knew this from somewhere. The memory came back. Just in time, as his eyes got aware of the serpent's head that pulled itself from the long misty body, his mouth formed the name. Voiceless. Breathless. Trembling.

_Jormungandr._

The serpent stared down at him. They were so far away from each other, and yet it felt too close for him.

The noise was close now. And it had to be footsteps. Shallow ones, muffled by the oily ocean. They had to belong to someone or some_thing_ big. And whatever it was, was right behind him. The footsteps stilled. A warm moist wind curled itself around his neck and shoulders and he could hear the slightly rattled breath right behind his ears.

He didn't dare to move.

But the serpent did! Its body was perfectly shaped the way it was supposed to look like and it wiggled closer now. Carefully. Without haste. Its eyes were locked with his all the time. So close! So close he could almost touch it!

The serpent broke their stare, looking behind him instead. And then it moved its head to the side a bit, brushing him with it while it slithered past him. His eyes told him it was nothing but formed mist, but his skin felt vivid warmth. It was a different warmth than the one that came with the breath on his neck.

He turned around without preparing himself for whatever might stand there behind him.

It was huge. Pitch-black. Alive.

A wolf, big enough to crunch him under one of his paws. There was no fur. Instead the creature was made of the oily liquid that surrounded them. The warm breath repeatedly hit his face now. He was petrified, but not because of the creatures. There was something else. He knew it deep inside.

The wolf pulled its head upwards and turned it away from him, staring into the far distance in the same direction that the serpent looked at. He tried to make out what the two animals sighted in such tensed expectation all of a sudden.

New fear gripped his heart. He could have sworn that it hadn't been there moments ago, but now a sky-high column of fire raged close by the horizon. The three of them stood there side by side and watched it move threateningly in the far distance. Smoke rose around the fire tornado, making the area around it appear like a battlefield.

Then he felt his skin heat up. Like he was close to the flames. Like he was burning.

This was when he woke up.

He pulled his eyes open as fast as he could. His heart hammered against his ribcage. His skin burned like fire. It took him a moment to realize that it had been nothing but a dream. Just a dream. But it felt so damn real.

"Did I wake you?" The soft voice of Loki traveled through the darkness of the room. Tony rolled on his back and looked around. A black shadow leaned in the doorway. "Yeah …," he answered hoarsely, though he referred to the dream.

"Go back to sleep then," the god said and pushed himself from the doorframe.

"What are you doin' up in the middle o' the night?" Tony mumbled, his throat feeling awfully dry.

"It is morning already, even if it is an early one," it sounded like Loki was smiling, "And I think I can do it today, if the Norns are favorably disposed towards me."

"The scepter?"

"Mh-hm."

"Great." He paused. "Loki?"

"Yes?" the god answered tenderly.

"I … I just had a strange dream … and … ," he instantly regretted saying this out loud. There was no way he could tell Loki without mentioning his children and this would probably be a silly ass thing to do right now, "ahm, never mind."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. It's nothing." He waved a hand through the air, not sure if Loki was even seeing it. "I should really go back to sleep."

The god hesitated to respond for a couple of heartbeats. "I will see you later then," he finally replied and left the apartment. Tony felt like he wasn't the only one who left things unsaid. With a sigh he rolled on his side and laid his hands on the still warm sheets on Loki's bedside.

ooOoo

It was time to go. The crystal in the sorcerer's scepter was fully charged.

They had gone through the fight tactics again and again, until it was a solid routine in their heads. Reading the subtext in Loki's sentences was also an almost easy task by now. They would stick to the finger gestures that he had introduced to them. A decision was made that director Fury would stay behind this time. Surtr wanted _all of them_ the last time. It was the easiest way not to let this happen.

Steve and Tony both had a remote control for Loki's wristbands, just in case the god would switch sides for real. Not that they had any idea how to escape from the island, should the trickster indeed betray them a second time, but they would do anything to stop him. Even if it would cost their lives.

The sun was shining brightly through the windows and bathed the freshly polished armor of Iron Man in a warm light.

Tony tried to look forward to this amazing piece of land on this planet. Indeed he'd had a few moments when he'd wished he was on this island instead of being here in New York City. The peace and calm that reigned there had its very own magic, even without the magic already existing there.

He wondered how it would look there, now that it was almost winter. Would there still be some lush green leaves on the trees, or would they be colored in all shades of yellow, red and orange? Would they stop by their shelter? Somehow he wanted to see it again. Would he recognize the places he'd been there weeks and weeks ago? Where would Loki teleport them? To the beach? Or some place in the forest? The stone field close the entrance of the grotto?

His gaze traveled from one team member to the next, trying to read what their faces told him. Tasha appeared calm, though her quickened breath betrayed her. Clint had a firm grip on his bow, his eyes switching from Loki to Thor, and back. Steve looked over his shoulder for a minute, sending a silent message to Fury, or so it seemed. Bruce checked the hardware of his force field again and again. It made Tony want to do the same, because their health and wellbeing would depend on it in a few moments, but he tried to get his nerves under control instead. Thor observed his brother from the corner of his eye, a caring look on his features. And Loki had his eyes closed. His face and body were a display of deepest concentration.

Now that he thought about it, no-one, not even Tony himself, had wondered how Loki would be able to teleport so many people at once. Until now he didn't even care, or think about any possible difficulties for the sorcerer. But now that he watched Loki's face almost being turned into stone from the built up tension, he suddenly realized just how much he may have underestimated the efforts that Loki had to make. For a second he wanted to ask if the god had done something like this before, but he decided against it. It was too late for this anyway. And since Thor didn't utter a word, he had either witnessed Loki doing this before, or he trusted his brother to know his limits. Either was enough for Tony to have faith in the trickster.

There was no way back now. They had a plan, they would pull this thing through and they would defeat Surtr. And Tony prepared himself for Loki changing his plan. And he prepared himself for his teammates having a different plan for Loki. He'd given Jarvis some last-minute instructions to have an eye on everybody and inform him in certain cases. Hopefully he would do the right thing, whatever might happen within the next hours.

"Could you stand closer together, please?" Loki asked them, his voice sounding somehow unfamiliar, "I do not want to lose anyone on the way."

Wordlessly they stepped closer, until their shoulders touched. Tony heard himself swallow. His throat felt dry. His eyes focused on the fingers that where closed in a tight grip around the scepter.

"Ready?" the sorcerer wanted to know, his lids still shut.

The Avengers looked at each other and nodded towards each other in silent agreement. "Ready when you are," Steve answered with a firm voice. Tony closed his helmet and his HUD sprang to life.

Then there was an elegant movement of Loki's free hand, followed by thin green fog clouding Tony's vision. A split-second later the world spun around him in a fast and narrow spiral.

And suddenly everything came to a halt again, his feet met something soft and the green vanished to be replaced by dimly lit blackness. He struggled to get his thoughts and senses collected. His eyes where open and his HUD was working. His ears heard the others quietly complain about the way of traveling and, further away, small waves crawling slowly up and down the shore. So they were still together and somewhere close the ocean. And there was something moving in front of him, right in the soft light of his arc reactor.

"You could have warned us," he heard Natasha say, most likely addressing Loki. And Tony understood what was going on. It was night here on the island.

"Jarvis? Lights," he commanded with a calm voice. Two bright cones of light shot out of his shoulder parts and illuminated the area in front of him. First he saw Clint narrowing his eyes and move out of the way, but then his eyes took in the sight of the island. It let his blood freeze in his veins. The trees weren't green anymore. Nor were they yellow, red or something in between. Most of them were gone or lay shattered and broken on the ground. Completely leafless and wrapped in colors of black and gray, they surrounded them like dead survivors of a war. Tony made a step backwards in disbelief and his gaze dropped to the soft ground he stood on. There were no plants left, only some sturdy single black stalks and twigs that jutted out of the dark fluffy mass. Ash.

Steve had switched on his own flashlight and was searching the area around them some more. But the picture remained the same. There was nothing but colorless death.

None of them could find the right words and so they remained silent. It was too obvious that this couldn't be the condition in which they had left the island last time. The look on Loki's face showed nothing but pain and anger, caged behind a mask of indifference. "We should move on," the God of Fire commanded quietly and started to walk into the darkness of wooden skeletons. With every step he whirled up little clouds of mouse-gray ash.

The team exchanged hasty glances and a nod from Thor and Steve settled that they would accept the circumstances as they were. One after the other came out of their rigidity and followed the sorcerer. Except for Tony.

He couldn't bring his body to move. Something inside himself was breaking apart at the sight of this burned down paradise. It felt like someone had taken something away from him. Like he wanted to take revenge on whoever did this. And he tried hard to figure out _why_ he felt this way. Until finally a thought came to his mind.

_Do not hurt my island._

The still fresh memories of the turquoise aura around Loki the day he had visited Surtr came to his mind and he had a good idea when this place was swallowed by hungry flames. But why?! And who?! Had the god done this himself in the end, just to punish himself? Or had it been the fire giant they were going to destroy?

"LOKI!" he called out to the god and suddenly his feet moved under him until he sprinted through the ashes. When he reached the group, the trickster came walking towards him. Green eyes looked at him as if they already knew what he needed to know all of a sudden.

"What happened here!?" he asked, doing his best to sound not as troubled as he was.

"Surtr happened." The words were spoken without any trace of emotion. Then Loki turned around and kept on walking along the path.

.

* * *

tbc


	22. One Of Us On The Edge Of The Abyss

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this piece and still sending me reviews after such a long pause. You guys are truly amazing! I love you!**It took a lot longer than expected to finish this chapter. Somehow I had trouble with a few parts and maybe you'll notice the reason why while you're reading the next few pages. Anyway, now that this piece is off my desk, I'm finally able to play freely in my sandbox that is my own little universe. The next chapter is so much easier to write and at least half finished already.

**A HUGE "Thank you" to everyone who left me a review! They really make my day!  
Maia2: **Thank you so much :) Let's say, life keeps being interesting. ;) - Wow, the best part for me is that you seem really happy with the pace of the story, because I'm always torn between thinking of it as either too slow or too fast. And yes, I am absolutely glad to have these wonderful two young ladies at my side, who have an eye on my grammar now. :) - And I'm also glad that you like the characterizations, especially my version of Tony, which is a little different from the Marvel-Tony and I'm well aware of that. - Interesting that you think the team may be up to something. ^^  
** lilactree: **Thank you :) I have to smile about the amount of people who tell me they wish for a happy ending for Loki. And it is interesting to see what possibilities you've chosen that are most likely going to happen. But I keep my lips sealed. :)  
** .ninja: **I'm glad you enjoy it :) And please say „thank you" to your friend from me, because she (I assume it's a „she") recommended this fic.  
** BeatriixExtrange: **Oh, it's such a cool thing to write those angsty parts. ^^ Yeah, Tony might have been an ass, but I think I made it reasonable, why he'd acted like that. And it's not like Loki is innocence impersonated. ^^ The whole issue with Loki's children was a great motive for the conflict that I wanted to bring up. Nothing would have worked better. - Mmm. Me and orders? This is not working well together XD  
** Caela-chan: **Thank you :) And your English seems just fine. Oh, I'm so glad that you like the lemons. They're the first I've ever written and … well, at first it feels a little odd to do that. But now I look forward to writing another, but I'm afraid this might happen in another story than this one. I dunno.^^  
** Wolfie135: **Oh my gods, no! I have a dirty mind, but even I couldn't fill so many pages with nothing but smut XD Funny thing that I didn't actually plan THIS much angst when I started developing the plot. But it gives it a lot more depth this way and I'm happy with it.  
** DecadentGrrrl: **I will NEVER abandon this ship! ^^ And every time I get a compliment like this, I have chills running down my back. Thank you :)  
** Frantip2000: **I really did?! O.O Wow, this is awesome! Please keep writing! *hugs back through screen*  
** Glyphemum: **My betas are my angels. There's no other word to describe them. And I'm more than happy that their work gets appreciated. :)  
** myridinn:** You did what?! O.O Oha. It feels a little odd to know that you used a part of this for schoolwork, but then again … it's cool :) Especially because of that reason. - And the only reason why I wouldn't finish this story would be if someone had ripped this netbook from my cold dead fingers. ;)  
** LaPirataAna:** Thank you so much :) Well, Loki has very good reason to keep away from Tony. And about that dream: it may be explained in this chapter. ;) I wasn't sure if the movie scene might come across to childish, but apparently it was okay. Yeah, the island … somehow it was exiting for me to mess around with my own little universe. It's like painting the same motif with different colors and create a whole new atmosphere. I'm curious what you'll think about the end of this chapter.^^

* * *

**Special Thanks go out to the wonderful Mirasaurus, who did a marvelous job editing this chapter and putting the finishing touches on these pages. I wish I could thank you enough, Mira! You are awesome :)**

* * *

.

Alright, have fun reading the next passages and keep in mind that I love you guys.

Feel free to let me know what you think ;)

.

* * *

Warning:  
The asterisks (*) will mark the subtexts!  
Maybe there's even more to keep an eye on ...

* * *

.

**One Of Us On The Edge Of The Abyss, The Other One Step Ahead**

**ooOoo**

The answer wasn't even partly satisfying, so Tony quickened his pace to catch up with Loki and further broach the subject. „Did _he_ set this whole place on fire? Or was it _you_?!" the engineer pressed, charred twigs breaking too easily under his feet.

„Does it matter?" The reply was aloof and cold while the sorcerer's eyes were fixed on a point far ahead of them.

„It does to _me_," the billionaire stated.

„Then make that it doesn't!" Loki retorted.

„No!" Tony yelled and opened his helmet in a swift gesture, „You answer me! Now!"

The moment the words left his mouth, Loki came to a sudden halt and turned sharp on his heels, causing the human to bump into his shoulder. „Who are you,_ mortal_, to give me orders?!" he snarled, voice as sharp as a blade.

Any rational man would have been put ill-at-ease. The funny thing was that the trickster's wrath calmed the engineer rather than making him nervous. If Loki was leading them into a trap, he would be more careful not to appear threatening. On the contrary, he would do anything to let them think they were perfectly safe. This behavior right now was far from it.

Tony didn't back down an inch. Instead, he stared right back into the pair of furious green eyes. „Who are _you_ to deny me an answer!" he shouted right back, „You want me to care?! Then let me! Who did this to you?!"

The cold night air seemed to increase the volume of their voices. Even the suppressed sigh that slipped through the trickster's lips must have easily been received by Thor's ears; the Thunder God standing furthest away from them.

„_I_ did!" Loki shot back at him. „I did that because I needed to!"

„Why?!" Tony asked in irritation.

„I had to let go, Stark," the god answered, „Do you not see this?! This place was home for me! I knew that once I brought you here and saw this place, saw its trees and all the memories they held in their branches, I would change my mind and do everything I could to keep things as they were! I knew I would become blind to the necessity of what we are about to do. _This,_" he gestured at the area around them, "is how I remind myself that this island and all that belongs to it ... is my past."

It was not so much _what_ Loki had said, but _how_, that made clear that this conversation was over.

Tony held eye contact a moment longer before letting his gaze drop to the floor in defeat, mumbling his understanding.

Ocean green eyes flickered across the rest of the team as if searching for some unspoken judgment with little care for what he found, before Loki continued his way. One by one they followed him further into the remains of this former paradise in silence.

Slowing down his pace, Tony steered next to Thor and wordlessly watched as the Thunder God observe their surroundings, blue eyes trying to inhale every detail. The longer they did so, the more and more unbelieving and shocked his expression became. Tony didn't need to be a genius to understand that this side of Loki must have been completely hidden from him, and now there wasn't even enough time to come to terms with it before they would leave this place again – one way or the other. He looked as if he was losing his brother all over again. Somehow Tony could relate to the big blonde next to him, albeit for a different reason. Loki should have warned them.

Suddenly an idea came to his mind, so he closed his helmet and excused himself with a short „Be right back." as he ignited his repulsors to fly up high above the island. He'd never had a chance to do so before and he wasn't sure if he would ever have it again. He came to a stop in a fair distance from the ground and took in the sight below, opening his visor again for a better view without the bright lights of the suit's HUD interfering with his sight.

It was a little surprising to find the island's shape so … ordinary. He didn't know what he might have expected - maybe the outlines of a rune or something alike - instead he looked down on an anonymous dark gray and black splotch amidst a pitch-black sea. Loki had spared nothing; every inch of the island was burned to death.

The whole place appeared to be out of time, untouched by the world. Thick dark clouds hung so low he was sure he could almost touch them from here, and the waves crawled so slowly up and down the shore that it was hard to believe that they were made of water. More like … oil.

Images from his dreams flickered behind Tony's eyes before he had the slightest chance to block them out of his mind. Not just the newest nightmare, no; all of those weird ones that seemed to belong together. Always with him in the middle of a coastless ocean, trapped there with nowhere to go. A sudden weight grew in his heart and pulled him down to the ground again. The weight transformed into a fear - an unutterable fear that screamed inside him to run away, to leave while he still could. Screamed that this place wasn't safe for him, nor anyone at all.

His feet hit the ash-covered soil and he closed the small distance to the group with a couple of quick steps. His friends looked at him with a curious expression on their faces, silently asking to know what this was about. And Tony? He knew he should tell them! He felt like the feeling inside him was important! This wasn't just his nerves! But how would they possibly react? Laugh at him? Shake their heads in puzzlement? And even if they understood - which he highly doubted - they all wouldn't be able to leave. So what was the point in worrying them?!

„Place looks like junk everywhere. Not a single unharmed spot left," he summarized his observations.

„If there's nothing left to save here anyway," Tasha spoke up softly, „then why does Loki have to protect this piece of land from being destroyed? You know? He told us-"

„There is always someone left, Agent Romanov. " It was Loki's voice, cutting easily through the night. „There are always survivors. And they might wish they had died, but for all that suffering, for losing their family, they at least deserve hope, do they not?"

Whom was he talking about?! Tony didn't remember seeing a single squirrel or deer or anything like that, not once throughout his stay here. But then he remembered the birds. And what if Loki was referring to the bugs and spiders, even microbes? He would be right about that, wouldn't he?

„If they mean this much to you, why did you burn them in the first place then?" Steve asked, his flashlight directed at the trickster's face.

„For the greater good, soldier," Loki snarled at him, „I thought you of all people should understand that? You would have happily ended your life fighting your enemy, if only your people could have lived a life in peace." There was a short pause and Tony saw Steve nod almost involuntarily.

„I sacrificed them to make sure I am willing to close the portal once and for all. Would I not, the portal would spit out monster after monster, poisoning the island again and again and killing most of its inhabitants. - Is that a good enough reason for you to understand my actions?"

Blue eyes stared into green and vice versa until Steve eventually nodded, answering in a grave voice, „I think it is."

ooOoo

They walked on in silence for quite a while. None of them was in the mood to chat, and everything important had already been said. He didn't know what the rest of them were thinking, but Tony wrapped his mind around all the possible outcomes that their current situation could lead to. He didn't need to go through their different tactics and stuff; no, he knew them inside out. What he didn't know was what might happen that they didn't even consider possible.

They had a pretty good idea about what Loki was capable of – partly because of what Loki had shown them in the past, partly because of that the trickster told them, but mostly because of what Thor could tell them about his brother. It made Tony seriously worry about the day they might have to fight the sorcerer again. Yes, Thor was the physically stronger god, but Loki was the more dangerous one. Should that day be today, he was glad that the God of Fire still wore the wristbands. He had the keys for them with him. Should everything go as planned, he would take them off right after the fight to show Loki just how much he would trust him then. But that moment seemed so far away right now.

There was still Surtr to defeat; an enemy they knew almost nothing about. Not even Loki was sure about what the fire giant was capable of. The god had told them that he had a weapon with him that could apparently give Mjölnir a run for its money, the legendary Flaming Sword. He could perform some impressive fire spells, Tony was aware of that first hand. But that was about it. Past that, all they knew was that he was as gifted a sorcerer as Loki, and that was a terrifying thought.

He felt like the more he prepared himself for every possibility, the more he could suppress his fear. And he knew the fear had to leave his mind before they climbed down that hole.

ooOoo

Eventually Tony decided to close his helmet and scan the area for a moment, glad for the filtered air he could now breathe. The constant smell of ash was a grim reminder of what they were about to face, and he didn't need the distraction.

After two or three minutes his HUD recognized something on one of the branches that hung down low to the ground in its last struggle to defy gravity. Tony walked closer, until he stood right in front of the little something that his system seemed to find so special. To him it all looked the same. But he brushed a finger over it and knitted his brow. Under the crust of ash and burned bark grew a little bud. There was still life! Loki was right, and here was the proof. A survivor.

ooOoo

Out of nowhere he felt a firm hand on his shoulder that stopped him in his tracks even with the suit. It was Steve, indicating for him to have a short private talk. They both fell behind until they walked a good hundred yards behind the rest of the group.

„Yeah?" Tony asked with curiosity, not sure what the Captain could possibly want from him.

Steve glanced at the others for a second longer, as if reassuring himself that they wouldn't hear them, before his eyes focused on Tony.

"There's something you should know," he told the billionaire in a very low voice and paused for a short moment to leave room for questions that didn't come. "Fury let the remotes get modified behind your back, so th-"

"He did what?!" Tony shouted in a whisper and cut right through the soldier's sentence.

The blonde shushed him silent again. "I am about to tell you, okay? … I don't know how that works exactly, but- … they work just once."

"Once, like … ?" the man in the iron armor asked impatiently.

Steve took a deep breath before he answered. "Once one of us activates the wristbands, they _stay_ active."

Immediately Tony's feet came to a halt, forcing the other man to stop, too. "Th-That's not- … Why would he do that?!" he asked, though the reason behind it dawned him.

"He doesn't want to take a risk," Steve said, "Once we're sure we have to stop Loki, he should be stopped for real."

"Why didn't he tell _me_?! And how do we know we don't make the wrong call?!" Tony hissed, barely able to keep his voice down much longer.

"He thought you wouldn't let him modify them," Cap told him.

"Of course I wouldn't have!"

"See? - And as for your other question: We just have to be _sure_." There was pure sincerity in those soft blue eyes and Tony understood that Rogers told him this because he wanted to warn him, and nothing else.

"What if we're _not_?!"

"I don't know."

"Gimme your remote." It was a plain order and an outstretched iron hand.

"Hell, no!" Steve whispered sharply.

"I said: Hand it over! Now!" This time Tony shouted through the darkness.

"You guys okay back there?" Clint called out towards them from the distance.

"Yes," Steve answered loudly, "everything's just fine!" Then he dropped his voice again, so only Tony could hear. "Listen, I didn't tell you this to threaten you by any means. I told you because you're my friend and I want you to be as careful as I promise you to be. I know what's at risk here." Their eyes met, and Tony knew there was nothing he could do about it. Steve wouldn't give him his device without making a fuss, which would lead to Loki knowing and most likely abandoning the whole mission, them included. On the other hand, he couldn't be sure if the Captain was going to make an overhasty decision, either. There had already been two times Steve had used the remote to accidentally hurt Loki, and there was no knowing if it would happen a third time.

"I hope you are," Tony pressed through gritted teeth, still not breaking the stare, "If you have the _tiniest_ doubt-"

"I won't push the button," Cap finished the sentence with a small smile, "I won't until I'm one hundred percent sure. I promise."

"Better make it two hundred."

Tony didn't want anything more than to get this fight over with. They had been here for less than an hour and he already had enough surprises. He didn't know if he could handle another one. That the island looked like it did was one thing. But Loki hurting himself by burning this place down was another. It pained him even more that the god hadn't even considered telling him. Like Tony wasn't worth knowing. And now they would only have one chance to make the right decision, thanks to Fury. They would have to have a word about that later. If there was a 'later'. Somehow he wished Natasha had the other remote for Loki's bands, but he couldn't help it. They wouldn't change a thing.

"We get killed if you make a mistake," he reminded the Captain.

"I know," Steve answered, his smile vanishing again.

Tony nodded, broke their eye contact and started to follow the rest of the group. A moment later Steve did the same.

ooOoo

The rocky field came into view and Loki stopped. Tony came to a halt beside his teammates and looked at the tensed back of the sorcerer and the wide treeless area ahead of them.

"At least this place seems unharmed for a change," he said jokingly. He didn't feel like laughing, but making some stupid comment about unburned stones was still much better than listening to his heart hammering against his ribcage.

The trickster chuckled and turned towards him. "You have an eye for detail," said Loki and smiled a bit, but then his face turned serious. "Well then, this is our destination." With that he pointed with his scepter towards the field of rocks. "The entrance to the portal is nearby, so I ask you to prepare yourself."

"I think we're all as prepared for this as we'll ever be," Clint commented, but Natasha and Bruce checked their equipment again. In fact, now that Tony looked at him, Banner didn't seem to feel okay with the whole situation at all. Maybe it was because he would have to turn into his alter-ego again. But possibly the real reason was that he didn't know how much pain he would have to go through and how well he would be able to control the Other Guy in this relatively small setting.

"Good," Loki replied and took a deep breath. His eyes locked with Tony's for a long second. The angelic face wore an unapproachable expression, but those eyes … Tony could look right into the god's soul and felt an invisible thread weaving their hearts together. And for a picosecond he thought he even glimpsed deep and utter fear inside their emerald green depths.

Black boots moved over sharp rocks, leaving a few ashen footprints on the surface of the stones. The team followed carefully. Tony wondered why he didn't remember it being so hard to walk on these rocks. Then again, he didn't have to _walk_ right now, did he? He activated his repulsors once again and flew over to the hole in the ground. Why Loki didn't just teleport them directly here was still an open question. Maybe he needed to take his time and see this place in its new lifeless state? But then again, it wasn't lifeless at all, and no one could know that better than Loki. Maybe it was one of those strange rules of magic that came with the island and the portal and everything connected to it.

Looking down the dark open maw of the cavern sent chills up and down his back. The cones of light his armor sent out were all but swallowed by the inky darkness.

What he could spy of the ground was nothing but an indistinct gray blur. He closed his helmet to let Jarvis do some analyses, but even his HUD showed nothing but some numbers about temperature, humidity and the concentration of the substances around him.

"No need to hurry, Stark," Clint called from the distance behind him, "This won't start without us!"

"You know me," he answered with faked passion, "I always have to be the first!" His attention was completely drawn to the deserted area down in the hole – right where all the rich lush green plants should be. He'd wanted to take some of that drug-like herb back home to run some tests on it. He could forget about that now.

ooOoo

A couple of minutes later everyone stood inside the cavern; some of them teleported down by Loki, the others given a lift with Tony's armor. It was a lot warmer here then out in the open; Jarvis measured a heat source below them. If it wouldn't be for their artificial lights, it would be completely dark. No trace of the pale orange light from last time was to be seen anywhere. Every noise they made was multiplied by the architecture of this place.

"Dr. Banner, how is the pulse rate?" Tony asked while he looked for the small entry to the lower part of the cave.

"Calm and steady," was the not so confidently spoken reply. But it was convincing enough to be sure that they wouldn't meet the Hulk sooner than they needed to.

It felt so different from the last two times he'd been here. Maybe because this time he knew what lay ahead. And the longer they stayed down here, the more he hated how the aura of this place seemed to penetrate his mind and poison his thoughts with more doubt than he already had. He tried to dispel them with every version of "Let's kick that bastard's ass!" that he could run through his head.

"This way," Loki said, indicating the small path that led deeper underground.

One by one they entered the narrow sharp-edged passage, their artificial lights throwing obscure shadows on the walls. "The other guy won't fit through here," Bruce mentioned casually. They didn't answer him, for there was nothing else to say. The knowledge that the Hulk would be trapped should anything go wrong and they would have to escape hanging heavily in the air.

The grotto was pitch black. Tony had at least expected a small constant fire or something, but the place was as empty as the rest of the island. Side by side the cold lights of the scepter and the flashlights fought against the darkness. There were the stalactites and stalagmites again, silently threatening them like gigantic teeth.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Steve asked the trickster with a skeptical look on his face.

The slow pace alone, with which Loki turned around to the Captain, was enough to tell what kind of answer was about to come. "What sort of cliché did you expect?!" The voice was kept low, yet it cut sharp through the air. "Some magical mock mirror? Or a glowing gate, perhaps?"

"Funny, really," Steve commented with an overly faked smile, that he let fall down instantly, "It was just a question. Won't happen again."

"Thank you," Loki replied and walked further into the depths of the grotto.

Tony let his eyes wander through the place as far as the light allowed him. His Heads-Up-Display showed him that Jarvis was busy running a scan for a full digital wireframe of the grotto. A question came to his mind, but since this didn't seem to be the time to ask, he decided to adjourn it. Yes, it was a huge cavern; and yes, magic seemed to be very powerful, but how could a giant creature like the dragon-thing fit in here or move through it without destroying the whole place?! He really needed to know this. Hopefully Loki was in a mood to answer that later.

"This is one of the worst locations for a fight that I can imagine." Natasha's slightly hoarse voice ripped him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to see her readjusting her headset.

"Just wait for the antagonist," he replied with a grin that she couldn't see but surely heard.

"You're actually looking forward to this, aren't you?!" she gave back. Her features were a perfect display of the lack of understanding she had of him.

"Hell yeah," he almost over-emphasized his answer, "The sooner we're done with the action down here, the sooner I get some other action, if you know what I mean." With that he looked over to the sorcerer of the group. He'd only said that to lighten the mood, but now that the words had left his mouth, he realized the possible truth of them. If that wasn't some motivation, he didn't know what was.

"And there I wonder again why Fury let you join the team," Tasha said dryly with her brows pulled up high.

"Because I'm indispensable," he grinned into his helmet, causing an amused snort on her side.

"In your dreams, Stark."

„SURTR! SHOW YOURSELF!" Loki's voice echoed through the cavern, effectively ending their pre-battle banter. Nothing happened, but nonetheless the team gathered around the trickster. The show would start any second now. "Lights out," the sorcerer commanded. Tony knew this was not the time to question this and did what he was told. One by one the other lights died, leaving only the soft glow of the Iron Man armor and the crystal in the scepter.

And then there was a crackle in the air, loud and threatening. Neither Tony nor Jarvis could locate the source. What they did recognize was the thin lines of fire that suddenly ran across the floor throughout the whole grotto. Those lines where zig-zagging vigorously and centered on a spot not too far away from the team. Within seconds they formed into the pattern of delicate energy-bolts. Some of them where even running between the team's feet.

"Do not move," Loki said just loud enough to be heard over the increasing noise.

There, where all the fire-lines met, a larger flame emanated from the ground and began to twist around itself, growing higher and higher by the second until it reached the ceiling of the cave. The flame reshaped again, raging wildly while it did, until it had the form of the fire giant. And then it _became_ Surtr. The pitch-black skin appeared together with the lava-like veins beneath and the flames atop. Ruby red eyes shone bright as the evening sun and stared down at them. And this time the demon had his sword with him. The Flaming Sword that Loki had told them about. Tony had found the whole appearance enthralling the first time he'd met Surtr. He couldn't say he was less intimidated this time.

The air around the fire demon shimmered from all the heat. He was his own and everybody else's light source, painting the grotto in an orange-red light with darker than black shadows everywhere in between.

"Again, Surtr?" Loki smirked dismissively, "Why is it you always have to overdo things?!"

"I love a big entry. Do not be such a killjoy, Son of Odin," the demon said with a wide smile, showing every single one of his pointed teeth, "Or should I say Son of _Laufey_?"

"So the news _finally_ reached you, too," Loki answered unimpressed.

"And I was _shocked_!" Surtr exclaimed with his deep and hollow voice. He turned around on his claw-like feet and strode away from them, "The noble Odin stealing an infant from another king! I have to say this was … unexpected. And disappointing."

Tony watched Thor clench the hilt of Mjölnir as tight as possible. His family's honor was one of the Thunder God's highest values, and having to leave this remark unanswered was surely causing an inner turmoil.

"Does it change anything between us?" Loki asked, walking a bit closer to Surtr, who first turned his head around and then, slowly, the rest of his body.

"You are still of royal origin. In fact, the blood of frost giants is worth much more to me than æsir blood. So," he looked at the blade in his hand and then back at the god, "no, nothing has changed."

"I am pleased to hear that," the sorcerer said, and though he couldn't see his face, Tony heard a smile.

"But, my friend," Surtr's voice deepened some more and filled it with malice, "I couldn't help but notice that you did not come alone. Is this a hopeless attempt to do me harm?"

"Attempt?!" Thor exclaimed, his hammer ready in his hand, "We don't just try! We-"

"They are my offering to you," Loki spoke up again, ignoring his brother's words. He glanced over his shoulder at the group of heroes. "Thank you for making it so easy for me."

"EXCUSE ME, WHAT!?" Natasha yelled at the trickster. If Tony didn't know better, he would have been convinced that she really _was_ surprised.

"This has all been a trick?!" the God of Thunder blurted.

„I knew it!" Clint growled.

„Ah! I see you kept your word for once, little prince," the demon grinned, the fire on his skin flaring lazily.

"As if I had a choice," the trickster replied.

Thor made a hasty step towards Loki. „You kept your word?! What does he mean, brother!? Surely you did not lure us down here to-"

Loki's shoulders dropped before he turned around to face the Thunder God. „Oh by the *good* old norns, Thor! Even you could have seen this coming! So why is your *reaction* one of surprise?" The ring finger on the hand, that held the scepter, tipped against the metal every now and then to give them the hidden message. _Good reaction!_

"Oh you'll pay for this! You bastard!" Clint snarled while he readied his bow.

Surtr leaned down slightly and pointed his sword at the sorcerer's back. Tony was sure that Loki felt the heat of it, but he didn't even flinch. Why was the god letting this blade come _this_ close to him?! „How surprising. Even this petty human sees what you are," the hollow voice said.

„He is treating you like the scum that _he_ is!" Thor shouted at his brother, his words echoing through the grotto like a rolling thunder, "Why do you acquiesce in this?! Why do you choose _his_ side?"

Loki threw his head back as far as his helmet allowed him and gave his brother a crooked grin. His eyes were cold as ice and looked at them like some heartless creature would do. They switched from one to the next until they rested on Thor. „*I* am confused. You don't *still need* these *questions answered*, do you?!" The expression on Loki's face and the strange melody in his voice was enough to make Tony doubt that the god was just faking this. In fact this was way too convincing to be nothing more than a role. "Asgard treated me no better, _brother_," the sorcerer spat, "Maybe a lot more subtle, but it comes down to the same."

"That is not true!" Thor retorted, the words trembling over his lips, "And even if that is what you remember it to be, _I_ am not Asgard! _We_ are not Asgard! We are your _friends_!"

"*Are you*?!" the other god asked in exaggerated wonder and strode behind the group, "Because I don't feel like *calling* any of you my friend. _We both_ happen to have the same parental home, _this man_ was allowed to share the bed with *me* because I needed his aid," and with that he vaguely waved a hand in Tony's direction before his eyes connected with Thor's again, "And I really don't care about any single *one of* the rest of *your friends*."

_This man_, rang through Tony's mind a million times within the same second and it hurt deep inside. He'd also seen the meaningful silent question. Whether it was rhetorical or not, he couldn't tell. And he felt for Thor, who had no chance to answer it. But what absorbed his attention was what the god had said aloud. Maybe this was exactly Loki's aim to make it easier to fight him later, but that he didn't find it necessary to address him with at least his name, was much more painful than he thought possible.

Before he could stop himself, he pulled his visor open to make the god look into his very eyes and retorted, "Oh, how nice that you finally brought that forward. So I don't have to feel bad about seeing nothing but a good fuck in you myself." He knew this might have been a not so smart thing to say, but he wasn't able to hold back. What made things even worse was that those green orbs didn't even react. Loki didn't seem to mind at all!

"Oh, look, who's there!" interrupted Surtr and caused the team to turn around to him, "The tiny human again. But not so fragile this time, I see."

"I wasn't fragile to begin with!" Tony answered grimly.

Blood-red eyes fixed on Loki, who now came to a halt on the opposite side of the team. "He is a horrible liar," Surtr smirked.

"I know," the trickster said, his words sounding amused.

"Well, well," the demon made and ran a hand along the blade of his sword, "I would have expected them to fight. Yet they stand there and wait. Tell me, Son of Laufey, why is that so?"

"What reason would they have to fight?!" Loki answered with an arrogance that was without equal, "They should know that they would not stand a chance against us. So they will try to defend their pitiful lives as soon as we decide to blow out their candles. And yes, _brother_, that counts for you, too."

This wasn't Loki anymore! For Tony this was nothing but a murderous soulless monster! This was not the god who held him gently in his arms or slept beside him with his head resting on his shoulder. The creature inside Loki's armor seemed stripped from all humanlike features and there was no way to tell if this was still a play. If it was, then this was the_ perfect _lie. And whatever this was, it was so intense that neither Tony nor the other Avengers had any trouble staying in their role.

"I DO NOT FEAR YOU!" Thor roared and held his hammer high and ready to swing it.

"Then why *don't* you *attack*?!" Loki provoked him with a devilish grin.

"Tell us, why," Natasha called out to the Trickster God, pulling his attention and that of the others towards her, "Tell us why you would forfeit our lives to this stupid idea! _He_ won't help you! We would!"

"Oh, would you?" Loki asked playfully and tilted his head to the side, "I wish I could believe that. … Well, let us take some time and clear those things up once and for all. We have all the time in the world right now, have we not? And I would love to make you understand why all this is happening. It is my final gift to you, so to speak."

"What the fuck?!" Clint exclaimed, obviously not his cool self anymore.

"Tststs. Please, Agent Barton," the Trickster God laughed, "You of all people should be the last one to be surprised."

"Should I?!" the archer asked in slight irritation.

"Of course! Since you have always been so trusting towards me, right?" the god explained with sarcasm. "And you should be proud of yourself! You have been right about me all the time. Not such a fool as Stark, whose mind was led by the needs of his lower half."

_You little shit_, Tony thought angrily.

"I agree with you, _brother_," the sorcerer went on, once again starting to pace around the group, yet careful enough to let them see his hand at every second, "Ragnarök is an inevitable threat. No matter what we do, we can only prolong the waiting until it will transpire. But we cannot prevent what the prophecy promises us. So I asked myself: Why wait!?" And with that he came to a halt and opened his arms in an inviting gesture, before he slowly dropped them again. "Why suffer and fight without reason if the outcome remains the same?!"

"That is not true!" Thor protested, his finger pointing warningly at his sibling.

"What of what I said?" Loki asked with a grin so autocratically.

"The prophecy is everything but inevitable!" the blond god answered with a furious glare.

"Indeed. Was that why you threw two of my innocent children into the depraved realm of Múspell -" the trickster turned to Surtr for a short second to say, "No offense!", before his attention was all on Thor again, "- because you thought this would be the turn of events?! Was that what Odin thought?! By the Norns, Thor! Look, where we are! This is a _portal_ to Múspellsheimr! This is _exactly_ what Surtr needed to _follow_ the prophecy! And I wouldn't have helped him if it wasn't for what you've done before!"

"True," the demon threw in casually.

"Prophecies can't be tricked! They happen! It is the same old game. We both are old enough to accept this. I for my part am tired of all the pain and if the one last fight has to be, then it better be soon."

Thor let his hands sink to his sides, "This is genocide, Loki! This would mean the death of billions of people!"

"Not my people!" Loki almost shouted, his face turning furious within the fraction of a second, "*I* remember you slaughtering thousands and thousands of _my_ kind, Odin's Son! You did not care about _their_ lives! In your eyes they deserved death. So *will* you be able to tell me, why you believe that humankind deserves protection?! Or the Æsir people?! What makes them so much worthier that you try to fight the inevitable?!" The sorcerer gave him a pitiful look. "Look at you, Thor! So eager to *defend* these souls. For what, I ask *you*! For a couple more years!?"

The subtextual messages Loki was still giving them were the only straw Tony was clutching at. Otherwise he would have long been convinced that the God of Mischief had led them into a trap and was playing with his prey before he went in for the kill. A tiny voice in his head told him that maybe this indeed already _was_ the case and the subtle message didn't mean a thing at all.

"You ruthless monster!" Natasha said through gritted teeth.

"No!" Tony contradicted her, "That is what you should call _this_ thing!" With that he pointed a metal finger at Surtr. Then he turned his head to look meaningfully at Loki again, "_He_ is nothing but some spoiled little prince. Always the second in everything. Embittered 'cause deep inside he knows that he'll never have what he desires the most!"

A deep and tinny chuckle escaped the demon's coal-black lips. "Now _that_ human starts to interest me."

Within a heartbeat Loki teleported right in front of Tony and then teleported a second time, taking the man with him. They reappeared a couple of feet away from the group, where the trickster shoved Tony into a stalagmite, made a step backwards and held the tip of his scepter on the human's left eye. _On_ it. The move was perfectly precise. Tony didn't dare to move. He wouldn't even try and blink. There was a soft constant pressure on his eyeball, and he was glad that the god held his weapon still as a solid rock. "I am _so much worse_ than him, *Stark*!" the god hissed, "*Trust me* when I say I know what he's capable of. All that is nothing against my abilities. And this counts for my skills as well as my ethical liberties. The truth becomes a lie on my tongue, and I make you believe the greatest lies with a smile. Let me ask you a question, _fool_ of iron. Is it not almost an ironical joke that you will take your last breaths down here because _you_ of all people trusted _me_ of all gods?!" Tony swallowed hard, his cornea pressing some more against the scepter in the action. It didn't matter if this was one of Loki's false games of if he was still sticking to their plan: Anyway his last sentence could be true in a blood freezing kind of way. Tony wasn't afraid to die, and if it was for the greater good, then that was all the better. But he didn't want to go now! Not like this and not today.

"What makes you think I am less skilled than you, frost giant?!" Surtr asked with a threatening undertone.

"Does the truth offend you?!" the black haired god replied, a wicked grin spreading out on his lips, his head turning to the side to look right into Surtr's ruby eyes while his outstretched arm held his scepter in place. "*I have* mastered too many spells *to* name them in the timespan between sunrise and sunset. I am the lord of the powerful element of fire. And even stripped of all my magic you would *find*that I am far deadlier than all of these people together. So tell me, my friend, what *out* of all the nine realms makes you *more* dangerous than me?" Casually Loki took his scepter down, and while he was doing this, he gingerly traced Tony's cheek with it. Tony didn't know how to categorize it. Was this a gesture of power? Or a gentle caress?

"Is this supposed to be a joke?!" Surtr sounded irritated. "You are _not_ the master of the fires of Múspellsheimr, and this sword is older, faster and stronger than that pathetic little toy of your brother's."

"How can it be stronger?!" Thor interrupted, wild rage burning behind his eyes. Intentional or not, the God of Thunder followed Loki's suggestion.

With a sneer Surtr brushed one of the stalactites with the blade, the stone instantly turning into fiery lava and forming a red puddle on the ground. "Shall I show you what it does with flesh?" the demon asked grinning.

"Later, please," Loki answered lazily, "I am still not convinced."

_What more_, Tony thought, _What more could probably await us?! Isn't this bad enough?!_

"Let me put it this way, princeling," Surtr answered smugly, "I do not need _you_ to finish them off. Once my flames start to rage, you should have changed into your jötnar shape and stepped out of my way, or there will be nothing but ashes left ofyou, too."

"*Well*, nothing is better than a *good* portion of confidence. What more is there *to know that* could possibly impress me, except for some grandiloquent promises?"

All the sass was blown out of Tony. If the demon wasn't exaggerating, and little reason was there to believe that he was, they had maneuvered themselves into serious trouble. None of them had much to offer that could oppose Surtr. And Loki's _"Well, good to know that."_ wasn't exactly helpful. Especially because it showed that the trickster hadn't known about this before. A moment later Tony realized it: They knew about it _now_! Loki had made him reveal his powers. Hopefully this would help them once the battle started.

"It is a pity that I need you alive to keep the gate between these realms open, otherwise this would have been your last unwise question," the hollow voice rumbled.

"It is annoying, isn't it?" Loki grinned and began to stride through the cave again. The growing distance between them made Tony feel more and more vulnerable and he couldn't explain to himself why. "But," the god went on, "if it braces your ego, I think of you as almost my equal."

"Is that so?!"

They heard the question, but where the mouth should have been, that had said it, was nothing. Surtr had transformed into smoke, traversed by thin lava flows; and this black smoke rushed towards Loki at lightning speed, wrapped itself around him and where it brushed the ground or one of the stalagmites, the stone began to melt slowly.

"You are slow," Loki's voice spoke up from a far point to the right of the group, "and more important, you forget on whose side I am, _my friend_." Unharmed and with a satisfied grin on his face, Loki walked into view. "*The* thing is, no matter how much *lava flows* through this place, or whatever *in the* nine realms it is that is pooling beneath your *legs*, we *have to* work together and it will take more than that to defeat them. Limbs have to *be severed* and throats have to be cut. I want this to be a blood bath! And I want you*to* take it *slow* on my brother. I'd like to see *him* go *down*. Step. By. Step." The smoke morphed back into the horned demon and Loki had a face he could speak to again. "So please, stop the bragging and be efficient."

"And _you_ think we'll let you?!" Tony spat, disgusted by what the god had just said.

"Do _you_ think you have a choice?" Loki laughed hoarsely.

"We have, brother!" Thor roared furiously and ripped Mjölnir high up into the air. A second later a thick rumbling noise climbed down to them through the layers of soil, "And if a fight is what you are asking for, then a fight is what you shall have!"

Tony made a step forward, away from the vibrating stalagmite. His eyes switched between his friends, his enemy, and the god he couldn't categorize at the moment. To his surprise the rumbling subsided, while Loki and Surtr exchanged knowing glances. "Impressive," the God of Trickery commented dryly.

"Odinson, you pathetic æsir breed," the demon sneered, "Did you really think this is an ordinary cavern?! That you could play around with your little bolts down here?!" Deep blue eyes stared back into blood red ones, neither of them even daring to blink. "I do not fear you, God of Thunder! Nor do I fear the monster inside this man!" the demon declared and held his hand outstretched towards Bruce, who backed away instinctively.

Steve came to stand at the scientist's side, his shield in a protective position and a dangerous glare directed at Surtr. "Was that a guess or do you think you know something?!" he asked.

"Loki informed me about it." The words dropped like lead from those pointed teeth. "Oh, your _friend_ did tell me a _lot_. This is how I came to know about the little _reaction_ of yours," and with that he pointed at Tony and Bruce, "should you get in contact with my magic."

All anger suddenly redirected at the trickster. This hadn't been part of the plan, or at least he didn't tell them that it was. For a short minute Tony had been glad that the god was able to pull some useful information about Surtr's abilities out of the demon. But now this feeling was gone again.

"Great! What else did you tell him?!" Steve yelled at the god with the horned helmet.

A venomous grin formed on black lips. "Thanks to Loki, I know about your skills, your powers, your weaknesses."

"Don't be so upset," Loki said with an expression that could tell a child that all candy was gone, "*I had to give him something to* work with. We all know that it is not easy to tell if I am being honest. And I had to *convince him* that *I am on his side*, yes? We do not want any negative surprises now, do we?"

"You little piece of shit!" Tony blurted, pulling his visor down. He needed his HUD in his vision to get his heart out of this game and concentrate to think with his mind again, "You mean _you_ don't want any negative surprises!"

"Basically yes," the god acknowledged amused.

"Sir?" Jarvis asked, the voice so soft and quiet in contrast to the world outside the Iron Man helmet. He disabled the microphone with his eye movement sensor, so no-one except the AI could hear his words.

"Please tell me you have good news for me," he replied, while his eyes took in the incoming data.

There was a short pause and he heard Steve throw a harsh comment at Loki, but he concentrated on what Jarvis was trying to show him. Digital brackets formed around the sorcerer's empty hand and kept it in focus. "I leave the assessment to you, Sir. I recognized a similar movement like the one that is signaling the hidden message for us. Mr. Laufeyson seems to give signs to someone else. And it appears that none of the team can be it since he does the finger signals with the hand that is averted from us most of the time."

"So you can't tell if it means anything at all," Tony half stated, half asked, fearing the answer.

"It is none of his usualmotion habits, Sir. And what I could select as possible parts of these maybe-messages, made sense in both semantics and grammar." Tony knew Jarvis wouldn't point this out if he wouldn't consider it relevant. "Who else is down here with us?" he asked into his helmet.

"No-one except Surtr. There are eight individuals in total, microorganisms excluded."

_That's bad, that's bad, that's shit-fucking bad_, Tony cursed in his mind. The worst feelings strangled his throat and within a single heartbeat he found himself praying for a miracle. It couldn't happen twice, could it?!

"Sir, I suggest to choose a better position-"

"I know." There was only one thing he could do to see what was going on, and therefore he had to make himself able to _see_. His plan was to pace through the grotto in a wide circle without raising any suspicion until he found a spot from which he had a good view on that hand. The lava puddle lay in between Loki and Surtr. He would have to pretend to take a closer look at it.

"Yet I miss one man," Surtr said. Tony listened to their conversation again.

"You do?" Loki cocked a brow, though it wasn't clear if the gesture was meant for the demon or Iron Man.

"The old one," Surtr specified and tilted his head to the side.

"He is useless as a blunt blade," laughed the trickster, "and won't be a problem for us."

"_Stark! What are you doing there!"_ Natasha hissed as quietly as possible through the headset. He wished he could tell her, but since Loki, too, had an in-ear monitor, he couldn't speak freely.

"Data measurements," he answered, trying hard to keep his voice neutral. "But … just in case Surtr attacks, get ready to fight, guys." _Or in case Loki does_, he added in his mind.

"Hm," the king of Múspellsheimr made, sounding anything but pleased, "Yet pact is pact, is it not?"

"What more do you want!" Loki's mood changed and he grew serious, angered even, "»Let« us agree that tricking »them« into your arms _twice_ wasn't something you considered possible. I won't be able to make them »believe that I am on their side« a third time. So live with what you've got! If it worries you that the fight could be over too soon because you miss one opponent, just take your time on one of these fools and it will last »a little longer, my friend«!"

"Is this how you thank me?!" Surtr replied. His tone became threatening all of a sudden. "I give you a possibility to make amends, and all you have for me is a compromise ... . This is disappointing." The demon made a few steps towards Tony, who felt the rising heat through his armor. "Let's see how strong they are. Those humans who are known to be more powerful than the mightiest army on earth. If they live up to their reputation, I may be satisfied enough without having to devise some punishment for you."

The sheer arrogance was sickening, and Tony was sure he wasn't alone with his opinion. All this joy the demon seemed to draw from an upcoming fight, from murder yet to commit. Such senseless bloodlust, such unfiltered evil! And worst of all: none of them knew if they could defeat him.

"»Fine«," Loki answered through gritted teeth, "See for yourself. »But« first allow me to say farewell to these people. This is the last time we come together like this. One way or the other." That said he turned towards the group of humans. Tony, who stood in between the two jötnar, narrowed his eyes at that. Now he once again had trouble seeing the hidden signal - the one that could only be meant for Surtr. But then he noticed its shadow on the floor; the hand was silhouetted perfectly. If Loki moved it again, he would notice it. He would have to!

"You have my never-ending gratitude, you pitiful fools," the God of Mischief said to them. His voice was velvet-like and mocking. "*Thank you for* »the first« time »you« trusted me. And even more so for the second one." His lips spread out in a wide amused grinning smile. "I was *having* the time of my life toying with you. You should have *known me better*. So. Much. Better." He let a short laugh cut through his speech. "Who would »have« known that I wanted »to get rid of« you?!"

They should say something. Answer him with a smart and sharp reply. But they couldn't find a single word in their minds. Adrenalin shot through their veins, because it was clear that the fight would start any second now. In the end they didn't have to say anything at all. It was all said. The weapons would speak in a moment and Loki had made it easy for them - even for Thor - to raise them against him.

But Tony … he still waited. The message wasn't finished and he needed to know. What did he want Surtr to get rid of? It all could be harmless, yes, but then why didn't Loki tell them that he had another subtext? Why did he need to tell the demon anything beside the stuff he'd said out loud?! What was there to hide?! It all felt so wrong! He felt his stomach knot and heard his blood rush in his ears.

Loki grabbed his scepter tighter and turned his attention to Tony. He looked him straight in the eye and walked towards him like a predator. The green in them was piercing emerald ice. He came to a halt only a few feet away. And then a small grin crept on his lips. Or was it a smile? Somehow it was both. Tony had to force his attention to the hand that now was turned to Surtr again, had to pull his eyes away from that mesmerizing face.

The very same moment the trickster god pulled his gaze away and nodded towards Surtr. "Well then, this »is« it. Leave my *brother* and »the man in iron« to me."

Time almost stopped for Tony.

His mind went blank.

There was no thought and no emotion.

Only a deep moment of shock.

He knew his feet were standing solid to the ground, and yet he was falling. Endlessly he was falling. His lungs seemed to twist, making breathing impossible.

Again he remembered his dream, the last one he'd had. He knew this would happen! All the time he had known and his dream had told him everything! Why hadn't he tried to understand!?

This had never been about closing the portal!

The world around him went in slow motion. His eyes caught the satisfied smile on the trickster's lips.

It all was a well-laid trap to get rid of both his worst enemies and his powerful brother.

They wouldn't even attack Loki for real because they all would believe that he was on their side and waiting for the right moment to strike until it would be too late and they would be weakened too much to be any danger anymore.

This plan would have been flawless, if it hadn't been for Jarvis finding the _on__e single_ flaw.

"You fucking liar!" Tony spat with so much venom in his voice that even Loki's smile faltered.

Green eyes looked at him and all he could see in them was fear. Fear that his secret plot had been revealed.

Fear that this was turning the wrong way.

Fear to die. The same fear that shot through Tony's veins.

And there she was: the truth. If you get involved with the devil, the devil doesn't change. The devil changes _you_.

He had fallen for trick after trick after trick and each time his whole life went further down with them. And not only his, but the lives of his only friends as well! And he had been so eager to play along, so blinded by the gifts the devil gave him. Because the devil always knows what you want most, and he tempts you with it until you show your weakness and give in.

His hand slid to the remote that was attached to his suit.

He had to make an end to this while he still could. There was no room for weaknesses now. No room for sentiment.

And so he pushed the button.

.

* * *

tbc


End file.
